Alice & Alisa
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Alice Gehabich y Alisa Bosconovitch son 2 chicas que unen sus vidas para recuperar la felicidad q les fue esquiva. Ellas conoceran el amor en 2 jovenes, muchos enemigos y la musica sera su via d escape. Lean y Comentenlo, Read and Comment.
1. Sobreviviendo a esta Fria Soledad

**Alice & Alisa**

**Capitulo Uno: Sobreviviendo a esta Fria Soledad**

Me llamo Alice Gehabich y esta es mi historia: He nacido y vivido durante gran parte de mi niñez en Rusia cuidando a mi abuelo que estaba delicado de salud. No tenia padres, ellos murieron cuando era solo una bebe y mi 'nono' se encargo de cuidarme, mientras el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo creando nuevos inventos para su beneplacito. Sin embargo, su salud comenzo a jugarle una mala pasada y termino en la cama aun cuando uno de sus tantos inventos no tenia final.

"Abuelito, ¿estas bien? Te encuentro muy mal, sera mejor que te lleve a la cama para que descanses porque no te siento bien". Dije, mientras ayudaba a trasladar a mi abuelo enfermo hacia su cama.

"Dejame en paz, Alice. Quiero terminar de hacer mi mas reciente invento porque no lo debo dejar a medias. Te prometo que estare bien, solo dejame en paz". Dijo el abuelo que me solto y se levanto por su cuenta y continuo elaborando su invencion.

"Pero, abuelo. Tienes que descansar porque no te encuentro bien de salud, pero tu sigues con tus inventos que, a mi parecer, se convirtieron en tu obsesion. No entiendes que, por tu estado delicado, puedes morir en cualquier momento... Yo prefiero que descanses tranquilo". Dije, angustiada.

"¿Que voy a descansar? No quiero dejar mi mas moderna invencion a medias, debo terminar aunque tenga que terminar con mi vida. Ahora, dejame solo que quiero trabajar... ¿Que esperas? ¡Vete!". Grito mi abuelo, mientras me iba a mi cuarto triste por haberme gritado de esa manera.

El obsesivo y excesivo trabajo de mi abuelo como inventor lo llevo a cometer el peor error que le costo su vida para siempre. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar su mas reciente labor, un paro cardiaco acabo con su vida para siempre.

"¿Abuelito? ¿Abuelito? ¡Abuelito, despierta! ¡Abuelito, no me dejes sola! ¡Abuelito! ¡Noooooooooo!". Grite y llore con tanta colera y como nunca lo hice en mi vida porque mi abuelo fallecia.

Estaba tan triste porque mi abuelo se murio por estar obsesionado por su labor como cientifico e inventor. Ademas, no tenia dinero suficiente para hacer pagar el sepelio y el entierro. Asi que, en medio de mi triste soledad, camine por las calles en una tarde lluviosa del mes de julio y debia tocar las puertas de cada casa para que me ayude con esto, pero nadie me queria.

Sin embargo, vi a otra chica que pasaba casi los mismos problemas que yo. Tal vez, ella podria ayudarme en todo lo que necesito, aunque primero debia conocerla.

"Disculpe, ¿estas triste?". Pregunte, acercandome a la chica.

"Si... Acaba de fallecer mi abuelo de un paro cardiaco y necesito una persona que me ayude en preparar el velorio y el entierro de mi padre". Dije.

"No cuentes conmigo, jovencita. Yo pase por lo mismo porque mi padre ha muerto tambien... Justo estaba recorriendo las calles de esta avenida y nadie quiere darme una mano con esto". Dijo la chica.

"Oye... ¿De donde vienes?". Pregunte porque parecia que ella tenia algo en comun conmigo que no me percataba antes.

"Soy de Rusia, ¿por que?". Me devolvio la pregunta.

Un momento, ella nacio en Rusia. Es una compatriota mia y yo que no lo sabia desde un principio, pero al menos debo saber como murio su padre.

"Nada, solo curiosidad. Cuentame, ¿como tu progenitor fallecio?". Pregunto.

Y es asi como la chica empezo a relatarme la historia de la muerte de su padre.

"Mi padre era un cientifico famoso llamado Gepetto Bosconovitch. Su especialidad era la tecnologia y la robotica y hace mucho tiempo, penso en algo que siempre quiso tener: tener una hija porque nunca lo tuvo. Asi que... me creo para que me parezca a su niña que murio hace muchos años y esa niña... soy yo, soy una robot. Y luego de tantos inventos, mi padre tambien se puso mal porque casi la mayoria de su tiempo se la paso creando cualquier cantidad de inventos. Esta mañana, mi padre penso que habia recuperado la salud, pero... todo cambiaria, ya que un grupo de ladrones entro y saqueo todo lo que habia a su paso. Pidio mi ayuda antes de que se llevasen todo el dinero que recaudaba luego de mi presentacion ante los socios del laboratorio. Cuando uno de los ladrones me tenia como rehen, le grite a mi padre para que me salvara y al ir por mi, el ladron le disparo en dos oportunidades y escaparon con parte del dinero. Fui a ver como estaba, perdia mucha sangre y mi padre me decia que me quiere mucho y que estuvo agradecido por tantos momentos que paso conmigo y me regalo la cadenita para que me tenga como recuerdo. Llore impotente cuando murio, luego fui a la calle para despejarme y quitar toda la rabia que se acumulaba dentro de mi hasta que te conoci". Dijo la chica.

"¡Que historia para mas conmovedora! Chica, sigo sin conocer tu nombre, pero lo que me contaste... fue emotivo que casi se me caen las lagrimas. Bien, tenemos que ver que es lo que podemos hacer para llevar a cabo el sepelio, el entierro y todo lo demas. Antes, ¿como te llamas?". Pregunte.

"Soy Alisa Bosconovitch, un placer conocerte". Dijo estrechandome su mano.

"Me llamo Alice Gehabich, el placer es mio". Dije, abrazandola.

Mientras Alisa y yo caminamos de regreso a mi casa para hacer mis cosas, la androide tuvo una maravillosa idea que no tiene que ver nada con los preparativos para despedir por ultima vez a nuestros seres queridos que pasaron a una mejor vida y que podria cambiar nuestras vidas.

"¿Sabes, Alice? Tengo una idea. Ya no queremos una parafernalia de luto con los sepelios, velatorios y entierros, de eso se encargaran los señores de la policia. En lugar de eso, debemos vender esta casa al mejor postor y con ese mismo dinero, compramos un pasaje que nos lleve a los Estados Unidos donde viviremos para siempre". Dijo Alisa.

"Entonces, tenemos que encontrar alguien para que podamos alquilar la casa. Esta misma la pondremos a $1200 dolares, ¿que te parece?". Pregunte.

"De acuerdo, eso seria suficiente. Si alguien acepta, la alquilamos, nos da la plata y de inmediato compraremos los pasajes que nos lleven a Los Angeles. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo". Dijo.

Asi, nos aventuramos a ver que persona sera el nuevo poseedor de mi casa y si nos daria el dinero suficiente para comprar los pasajes que nos lleven a Estados Unidos, mas precisamente, a Los Angeles. Hemos estados casi dos horas consultando con alguien, pero todos los que pasaban por aqui rechazaban la oferta. Cuando pensabamos que esto duraria todo un dia, una persona se acerco a nosotras de una buena forma que pregunto por nuestra oferta.

"Disculpen, ¿estan alquilando la casa?". Pregunto el señor.

"Si, la estamos vendiendo a $1200 dolares al mejor postor. Soy Alice Gehabich y soy la vendedora de esta casa. ¿Esta de acuerdo con la oferta?". Pregunte.

"$1200 no me caerian tan mal. La vendo". Dijo el señor que nos pago el dinero al instante en medio de nuestra algarabia.

"Gracias. ¿Penso tener una casa como esta?". Pregunto Alisa.

"No, pero la casa no esta tan mal para una familia como la mia. Y, ¿que piensan hacer con tanto dinero que tienen ahora?". Pregunto nuevamente el señor.

"Las dos nos pusimos de acuerdo y hemos pensado en viajar a los Estados Unidos para dar un giro de 180 a nuestras vidas". Dijo Alisa.

"Bueno, ya que piensan viajar... Yo tambien pense en algo que podria facilitar su viaje: les dare $400 dolares mas para su pasaje, estoy absolutamente convencido de que les iran muy bien". Dijo el señor que nos dio mas dinero para el viaje.

"En total, serian $1600 dolares. En serio, se lo agradecemos mucho por su ayuda, señor; no sabe lo agradecidas que estamos con usted". Dije.

"Gracias a ustedes por regalarme la casa. Enseguida se lo contare a mi familia para iniciar los planes de mudanza, adios y mucha suerte". Dijo el señor que se fue, dejandonos a las dos solas.

"¡Lo hicimos, Alisa, lo hicimos!". Dije, abrazandola y llorando de felicidad.

"No puedo creer que vendimos tu casa, gracias a Dios y a este nuevo portador de la vivienda, ya tenemos dinero para comprar el pasaje y para hacer lo que queremos. Ahora, debemos ir al aeropuerto para obtener los boletos, rapido". Dijo Alisa que me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al aeropuerto de Moscu.

"¿No tienes tus maletas preparadas?". Pregunte.

"No tengo ni tampoco ire por ellas porque seria una perdida de tiempo y perderiamos el vuelo. Asi que, de inmediato compremos los pasajes porque queremos irnos a los Estados Unidos". Dijo Alisa entusiasmada con el viaje.

El pasaje costo simplemente $39 dolares. Esperamos unas horas en la sala de embarque y cuando llamaron a los pasajeros que iban a Los Angeles, los nervios se pusieron de punta y nuestros corazones latian muy rapido a medida que se acercaba el momento, estabamos listas para cerrar las puertas al pasado y darle la bienvenida a un presente que vendria cargado de muchas sorpresas.

"Estamos a bordo del avion por primera vez, ¿nunca pensaste estar dentro de un avion en tu vida?". Pregunte.

"Jamas... Esto es un sueño, algo que ni en mis sueños habia imaginado, es increible. Alice, quiero decirte una cosa... me caiste muy bien y se que, a pesar de lo que soy, nunca me discriminaste y eso es lo que aprecio de ti. Quiero que seamos amigas, amigas por siempre. ¿Que dices?". Pregunto Alisa, algo que me dejo intrigada.

"¿Amigas? Yo, desde que te conoci, empece a ser tu amiga porque me deje llevar por parte de tu historia y me siento muy feliz de estar con una persona de un gran corazon como tu. Si... seremos las mejores amigas por siempre. Te quiero mucho, Alisa". Dije, entre lagrimas y sellamos nuestra amistad con un gran abrazo.

Asi, mi amistad con Alisa nacio por casualidad, no por causas del destino. Tenemos algo en comun, pero ahora nuestras vidas se cruzan inesperadamente y juntas debemos sobrevivir a las adversidades que se nos presentan. Este viaje a los Estados Unidos es provechoso para nosotros y esto es solo el comienzo de lo que podria ser una larga travesia por alcanzar nuestra propia felicidad.


	2. Trazando Nuestras Futuras Metas

**Capitulo Dos: Trazando Nuestras Futuras Metas**

Alisa y yo seguimos en camino rumbo hacia los Estados Unidos tratando de cambiar nuestras vidas. Casi dos dias pasaron desde que nuestros padres murieron de manera tragica y nos dejaron huerfanas, la idea de vender la casa al mejor postor, preparar nuestras maletas con las pertenencias, comprar los pasajes que nos lleven hasta aqui y todo paso sin pensarlo tan rapido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Alice, Alice... Despierta, Alice. Llegamos a Los Angeles". Dijo Alisa que me desperto anunciandome que estamos en los Estados Unidos.

"¿Ya esta? ¿Tan pronto estamos en Los Angeles? Parecia que todo pasaba lentamente y que nunca llegariamos, pero... ya estamos aqui. Espero que este viaje cambie nuestras vidas, ahora que somos huerfanas; ademas, creo que te considerare como la unica familia para mi porque ya no tengo a nadie mas... y tu tambien pensaras lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?". Pregunte.

"Es verdad... Debemos cuidarnos y protegernos una de la otra porque estamos solas frente al mundo. Bueno, salgamos del avion y busquemos una casa". Dije.

Luego de salir del avion, fuimos a las afueras del aeropuerto a buscar una casa con la cual la comprariamos a un precio barato sin importar como sea. El taxi que conseguimos nos llevo primero a una tienda de ropa y en donde compramos ropa para Alisa ya que no trajo nada del equipaje (y algunas para mi, jiji) y en el que gastamos $60 dolares para ser exactos. Inmediatamente despues, ese mismo taxi nos traslado a un hotel para alquilar una habitacion en la que podamos vivir durante gran parte de nuestras vidas.

"Bueno, aqui estamos. Dando el primer paso para cambiar drasticamente nuestras vidas y ya no ser las mismas jovenes huerfanas de siempre". Dije.

"Si... Y con lo que nos queda de dinero, debemos gastar parte de ello en algo provechoso como... matricularnos en una escuela secundaria". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Matricularnos en la escuela? Eso seria una excelente idea... Sin embargo, es demasiado pronto para hacerlo, esperaremos hasta mañana para matricularnos y luego hasta la proxima semana para entrar a clases. Mientras tanto, tenemos que disfrutar este dia como si fuera el ultimo". Dije.

"Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Yo te propongo una salida a un parque de diversiones porque no queremos quedarnos aburrir durante todo el dia estando como momias". Dijo Alisa, dandome una gran idea de como aprovechar el dia a pleno.

Asi que, tomamos nuestras maletas y nos ponemos nuestra mejor ropa para salir a la calle antes de irnos al colegio. Un taxi nos llevo al mismo centro comercial donde compramos antes para divertirnos un rato porque tiene un parque de diversiones.

"¡Esto es divertidisimo, Alice! Ni en mis mas preciados sueños imagine que pasariamos uno de nuestros mejores momentos en nuestras vidas. Yo creia que este lugar es solo para comprar, pero veo que me equivoque". Dijo Alisa que seguia saltando en el trampolin.

"Creelo, es realidad... Podrias pasar saltando y jugando todo el dia sin parar, pero tenemos que prepararnos para mañana porque sera un dia realmente importante para nosotras. El estar dentro de una escuela estudiando seria perfecto, pero debemos terminar de disfrutar este dia". Dije.

Mientras continuamos en el patio de juegos del centro comercial, un grupo de amigos se acerco a nosotras queriendo reencontrarse conmigo.

"Disculpen, lamentamos interrumpir su juego, pero... ¿Eres Alice Gehabich?". Pregunto uno de ellos que se acerco a nosotras pretendiendo saber que fue de mi.

"¿Dan Kuso? ¿Eres tu realmente, Dan?". Pregunte despues de reconocer su voz.

"Si, Alice. ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?". Pregunto Dan, mientras que lo abrace y tambien a sus amigos Shun, Marucho y Julie quienes lo acompañaron.

"Bastante. Shun, Julie, Marucho, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde los ultimos acontecimientos en Nueva Vestroia. ¿Como han estado?". Pregunte.

"Bien... Solo que mi abuelo fallecio por estar dandole y dandole con sus inventos que perjudicaron su salud y lo llevaron a su muerte. No quiero hablar de eso mas porque me hace sentir mal; mejor, les presentare a mi amiga: Alisa Bosconovitch". Dije, mientras presente a la androide en sociedad.

"Hola, es un placer conocerlos a todos". Saludo Alisa.

"Vaya, encontraste a una chica que te acompañe porque sabemos todos que no puedes estar sola todo el tiempo. Y, ¿de donde la conoces?". Pregunto Dan.

"Ella es una compatriota mia, la conoci en la cuadra que conduce a mi casa pasando por los mismos problemas que yo. Ella me dio la idea de vender la casa de mi abuelo y lo hemos llevado a cabo con la ayuda de un señor que pago $1200 dolares para alquilarla. Ademas, nos dio $400 dolares adicionales para hacer todo lo que queramos y lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es gastar en una habitacion para instalarnos y en comprar ropa para nosotras, pero no es todo... lo que pretendemos hacer es matricularnos en su escuela para estudiar en el mismo salon como ustedes. ¿Que les parece?". Pregunte.

"Me parece una excelente idea porque asi compartiremos el mismo salon que nosotros. ¿Cuando lo haran?". Pregunto Julie.

"Hemos pensado matricularnos mañana en dicho colegio, durante el fin de semana compraremos los utiles segun la lista que nos piden y a partir de la siguiente semana, estaremos estudiando en su escuela si Dios lo permite". Dije.

"Bueno, ojala pudieran estar estudiando con nosotros... Con gusto, las recibiremos con los brazos bien abiertos como nuevos miembros de la escuela". Dijo Shun.

"Gracias chicos, no saben lo ansiosas que estamos por empezar a estudiar con ustedes. Bueno, tenemos que irnos porque mañana nos levantaremos temprano para empezar lo que hemos planeado. Fue un placer verlos de nuevo, adios". Dije, mientras me lleve a Alisa de vuelta al hotel.

"Alice es mas simpatica que antes. Se ve que ha crecido mucho y esta mucho mas cambiada que como cuando la conocimos la primera vez". Dijo Dan.

"Si... No pense que ella haya madurado tanto desde la primera vez que nos comprometimos hacer el viaje para salvar la tierra. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella perdidamente, pero no lo quiero decirlo porque tengo miedo de que ella me rechace. Bueno, vamos". Dijo Shun evitando declararse mi amor.

"¿Te divertiste mucho hoy?". Pregunte.

"Por supuesto. Como dije, nunca pense que pasaria uno de los ratos mas felices de mi vida y eso que... hace mucho tiempo, cuando estuve con mi padre, no los disfrutaria asi. Lastima que esto se tenga que terminar tan pronto". Dijo Alisa que me miro con una cara de tristeza anhelando que se repita de nuevo.

"No te pongas asi, Ali. Algun dia, lo repetiremos y de ahi, podemos invitar a quien queramos para pasar el mejor rato de nuestras vidas. Cambia de cara, la tristeza es pasajera y la alegria dura por siempre si lo hacemos bien. Bueno, es hora de volver a casa para prepararnos para mañana". Dije.

Era sencillo saber que me encontrase con mis viejos amigos de infancia, pero es duro tener que despedirme a pesar de que, en cualquier momento, me reencontraria una vez mas con ellos en la misma escuela si Dios me permite. Alisa tambien estudiara conmigo porque ella tambien tiene anhelos de estudiar. Volvimos del centro comercial y de inmediato, nos alistamos para dormir.

"¿Sabes que es lo que pienso, Alisa? Pienso que todas las cosas bonitas que queriamos tener, lo tendremos cuando estudiemos en la escuela, conozcamos mas amigos y encontraremos a un chico del cual, nos podriamos enamorar. Aunque este ultimo no sera tan facil porque si tu y yo nos fijamos en un mismo hombre... nos peleariamos hasta convertirnos en rivales y enemigas con tal de quedarnos con el que mas queremos y eso no queremos que ocurra". Dije.

"Yo tambien espero que no ocurra esto porque podria perjudicar nuestra amistad. No quiero que, por culpa de un chico, lo mas valioso que tenemos se romperia y eso me da mas miedo porque tu eres mi unica familia y nunca encontrare a otra persona que comparta y sepa comprender todo lo que tengo". Dijo Alisa que nuevamente se puso a llorar, sensibilizada por las palabras que escucho.

"Bien, deja de llorar porque no quiero mirarte asi con los ojos empapados. Mas bien, sonrie de oreja a oreja, nos vamos a dormir contentas porque mañana es un dia importante para nosotras. Hasta mañana". Dije despues de abrazar y consolar a Alisa para luego irnos a descansar.

Al dia siguiente, nos levantamos un poco tarde (por dormilonas nos pasa) a pesar de que pensabamos hacerlo temprano. Estabamos fuera de hora, pero aun asi llegamos al colegio a las once de la mañana para hablar con la directora Tatsuo Misaki para ver si nos acepta como nuevas alumnas de su plantel.

"Hola... Somos Alice Gehabich y mi amiga Alisa Bosconovitch y vinimos a matricularnos. No se si nos puede tomar un examen para ver si salimos aprobadas y si entramos a formar parte de su plantel. Si pudiera, se lo agradeceria". Dije.

"De acuerdo... Aqui les doy el examen para que puedan realizar. Tomen un lapiz y un tajador, tienen 20 minutos... Pueden comenzar". Dijo la directora.

Y fue asi que empezabamos con el examen para ver si nos aceptarian alli o no. Nos costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero con 20 minutos... no podiamos terminarlo todo. Al final de la prueba, la directora corrigio y tomo una decision en base a eso.

"Bueno, señoritas... Ustedes cometieron algunos que otros errores que no pueden volver a cometer en otro momento. Asi que, he tomado mi decision... a partir de la proxima semana, formaran parte del distinguido plantel de alumnos de este prestigioso colegio, muchas felicidades". Dijo la directora Tatsuo.

"¡Alice! ¡Lo hicimos!". Grito Alisa que me abrazo luego de alcanzar el cometido.

"Aqui esta la lista de utiles que deberan comprar. A partir de la siguiente semana, las esperamos a las 8:30am en esta escuela para su primer dia de clases. Otra vez, muchas felicidades". Dijo la directora que luego nos dejo a solas.

"¡Por fin! Este es uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida porque alcazamos una de las tantas metas que nos hemos propuesto realizar". Dije, emocionada.

Al fin, cumplimos una mision que parecia imposible de realizar, pero conseguimos entrar al colegio para estudiar. Ahora, Alisa y yo nos preparabamos para festejar, pero aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer; esto es solo el comienzo de muchas misiones que debemos llevar a cabo para alcanzar nuestra anhelada felicidad.


	3. El Timido Abrazo de un Extraño

**Capitulo Tres: El Timido Abrazo de un Extraño**

Estamos contentas por haber conseguido los cupos para estudiar en el colegio que dirige la señora Tatsuo Misaki, pero aun seguimos nerviosas porque, a medida que se acercaba el dia, los nervios se notaban en las dos. Sin embargo, nosotras queriamos celebrar un triunfo que parecia imposible, y sin vernos en la necesidad de sacrificarnos porque, con o sin ellos, lo hemos conseguido. Ahora, cuando salimos de la escuela, Alice y yo pensabamos en festejar... no sin antes, comprar los utiles que nos han pedido en una lista como: cuadernos, libros, mochilas, cartucheras, lapices, lapiceros, borradores, tajador, regla, plumones, colores, etc. Un sinfin de cosas que comprar y un monton de dinero que gastar.

"Lo que la directora se olvido es de hacer el recorrido por todo el colegio y eso es porque ella tenia muchas cosas pendientes que realizar". Dijo Alice.

"Bueno, ni modo. ¿No crees que deberiamos celebrar ahora?". Pregunte.

"Ahora no, Alisa, espera a que lleguemos al hotel y despues vemos lo que haremos. Primero, debemos comprar los implementos que, segun la lista que nos dio la directora, nos piden para el colegio, pero lo malo es que solo tenemos menos de mil 500 dolares para invertir en eso. ¿Alcanzara?". Pregunto Alice.

"No lo se. Segun mis calculos, lo que debemos hacer es comprar todo lo que dice en la lista, pero a un precio modico, asi nos quedaria alguito de dinero". Dije.

"Ojala quisieramos, pero hay algunos productos que cuestan mas que ni siquiera lo podemos pagar. Debemos ver que cosas nos llevaremos a la casa". Dijo Alice.

"¿Que tal si les doy una mano con las compras?". Pregunto un chico que paso por la calle cerca de la tienda donde comprariamos los utiles para nosotras.

"Claro... Queremos comprar varias cosas en la tienda, pero con el poco dinero que tenemos, tal vez no nos alcance". Dije.

"Hola, soy Alice Gehabich, un placer conocerte". Saludo ella.

"Keith, Keith Clay". Se presento el estrechando su mano.

"Vaya, que bonito nombre. Bueno, ¿entramos a la tienda?". Pregunte.

"Si... Miren cuantas cosas tienen para comprar, pero deben ver primero que precio tienen porque no sera que se quedaran sin dinero a la hora de pagar". Dijo Keith.

"Ah, olvide presentarme. Me llamo Alisa Bosconovitch, mucho gusto". Dije.

"El gusto es mio, Alisa. Tendre cuidado al llamarlas por sus nombres porque no me quiero confundir. Les recuerdo que al final de las compras, yo pagare con la tarjeta para que ustedes no gasten tanto dinero. Miren, esta mochila tiene un buen diseño y viene a un precio bastante comodo, ¿la compramos?". Dijo Keith.

"Si, pero la mochila sera para Alisa porque su color favorito es el rosado". Dijo Alice y regalandome la mochila que, en un inicio, seria para ella.

Hemos pasado un muy buen rato conociendo a un nuevo amigo: Keith Clay. Nos ayudo a comprar todos los utiles escolares que nos pidieron en la escuela y tambien a pagarlas con su tarjeta de credito; todavia falta comprar nuestros vestuarios de estudiantes, asi que el nos acompaño al centro comercial, donde nos dejo luego.

"Bueno, ya les ayude suficiente con las compras, asi que... debo irme. Sin embargo, si no ha sido suficiente, les dare $300 dolares mas para que inviertan en la ropa que ven en el centro comercial o en lo que desean. Fue un inmenso placer conocerlas, chicas y nos vemos en otro momento". Dijo Keith.

"Muchas gracias, Keith, por tu apoyo. Nos vemos". Dijo Alice que se despidio de el.

Alice se quedo contemplando por minutos el rostro de Keith y luego, la abrazo... lo cual es raro a pesar de ayudarnos bastante con la compra de nuestros utiles escolares, algo loable de su parte en colaborar desinteresadamente. Mi corazon me dice que ellos ya se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo y son muy buenos amigos, lo mismo paso tambien cuando se reencontro con Dan, Shun, Julie y otros.

"¿Tienes algo que ver con el tal Keith?". Pregunte.

"No, nada. Recien nos conocemos. ¿Por que? ¿No te gusto que nos ayudara con nuestras compras?". Pregunto Alice intrigada.

"Si, me gusto porque si no fuera por el... la plata no alcanzaria para mas. Asi que, con la yapita, compraremos la ropa". Dijo ella.

"No, Alice. No me refiero a su ayuda con las compras, me refiero al abrazo que se dieron y, a mi entender, me dejo mucho que desear". Dije, haciendo que ella sea abierta y sincera conmigo.

"Ese abrazo fue en señal de agradecimiento por lo que mencionaste. No malinterpretes las cosas, 'Boskitos', que un extraño como Keith me abrace no quiere decir que llegue a tener algo mas con el. Ademas, si me vuelvo a encontrar con el, sera por causas del destino. ¿Quien sabe? De repente, puedo entablar una amistad con el y, de repente, algo mas". Dijo Alice.

"Te voy a creer... Solo espero que lo que me dices, sea cierto y gracias por lo de 'Boskitos' porque es gracioso. ¿Por que 'Boskitos'?". Dije.

"Porque juega con tu apellido. Bien, vamos a comprar la ropa". Dijo Alice.

"¿Sabes? Ya no quiero celebrar nuestro triunfo porque... se que lo hicimos sin necesidad de esfuerzo. Simplemente, en lugar de ir otra vez a la calle por la noche, descansamos y esperamos a que comience nuestro primer dia de clases. Nada tenemos que perder, excepto tiempo". Dije, deteniendo a Alice.

"De acuerdo, te comprendo. Estos dias en los que nos estamos conociendo fueron de los mas interesantes que tuve en mi vida. Nunca pense que tendrias algo en comun conmigo y eso nos llevo a tener esta amistad que, esperemos, dure por mucho tiempo. Bueno, aqui vinimos a comprar ropa para el colegio, no para conversar, asi que... apuremonos, hoy nos dormiremos temprano". Dijo Alice.

"Entendido... Corramos porque las ropas se agotaran pronto". Dije.

Al salir del centro comercial, Alice nunca dejo de pensar en el abrazo que Keith le dio. Ella me dijo que si se vuelven a encontrar, sera porque el destino podria encargarse de eso aunque tengo miedo de que este mismo suceso pueda romper mi amistad que tengo con ella.

"Estoy preocupada, Alice... Tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad se vea empañada por enamorarte de Keith". Dije.

"No tengas miedo. Nuestra amistad no se vera afectada por algo totalmente distinto; veras, si me enamoro de Keith, sera porque me gusta y no por obligacion... Ademas, es algo natural y puede pasar con nosotras; nada malo nos pasara, ya lo sabes, si nos mantenemos juntas a pesar de todo, confia en mi". Dijo Alice.

"Esta bien. Sin embargo, si me dices que estas enamorada de Keith, solo hazmelo saber. Aunque, creo que ese joven me esta dando mala espina". Dije.

"¿Mala espina? ¿De donde sacas eso?". Pregunto Alice.

"Nada. Dije eso por decir, olvidalo". Dije, retirando lo que hable sobre Keith.

"De acuerdo. Fingire que no escuche nada. Regresemos a la casa". Dijo ella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos probamos las faldas que nos compramos y nos quedo perfectas. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en forrar y poner las etiquetas a los cuadernos y libros guardandolos en sus respectivas mochilas; nos demoramos mucho en hacerlo que nos dio sueño y de frente, nos acostamos a dormir, no sin antes conversar sobre como nos ira mañana.

"Tengo sueño. ¿Nos vamos a dormir, Alice?". Pregunte.

"Si, pero antes... Quiero decirte algo". Dijo ella.

"Por supuesto, dime lo que quieras, te escuchare". Dije.

"Estoy nerviosa porque no se lo que ira a pasar mañana en el primer dia de clases. Y si Keith aparece una vez mas frente a mi, esto me da mas temor". Presintio.

"No te preocupes. Dejaselo todo al destino porque... ¿Quien sabe? De repente, se encontraran... o tal vez no. Veremos que es lo que nos depara mañana". Dije.

"Esta bien... Esperare a que los hechos ocurran. Hasta mañana, Alisa". Se despidio.

Mire como Alice se dormia y me recoste en mi cama para dormir. Al dia siguiente, la directora del colegio Tatsuo Misaki fue relegada de su cargo y en su lugar, pusieron a una inexperta en el papel de nombre Lena Isis quien convirtio esta escuela en un internado impactando a los tantos alumnos que forman parte del centro educativo. Llegando alli, a primera hora, nos enteramos de la noticia por parte de la hija de la otrora mandamas, Runo.

"Hola, bienvenidas al colegio. Les dire que este no es un buen momento para venir aqui... ¿Supieron que lo convirtieron en un internado?". Pregunto Runo.

"¿Un internado?". Preguntamos al unisono.

"Si, es que mi madre, la directora anterior de esta escuela, la cesaron de su cargo y la echaron de aqui. Y en este momento, la reemplazaron por una novata que no conoce bien de este centro educativo; su nombre, tengo entendido, se llama Lena... Lena Isis y juramento al cargo". Dijo Runo.

"¡Que barbaridad! Justo estabamos entusiasmadas por este primer dia de clases en la escuela, pero en mala hora hemos venido. Bueno, ¿que le vamos hacer? Luego, me contaras todos los detalles, Runo, pero te presentare a una amiga que conoci por mi pais y que estudiara conmigo a partir de hoy. Se llama Alisa Bosconovitch". Dijo ella, que me presento ante su amiga Runo.

"Hola, es un gusto conocerte". Salude estrechando mi mano.

"El gusto es mio, Alisa. Vengan, chicas, les hare un pequeño recorrido antes que empiecen las clases". Dijo Runo que nos llevo por toda la escuela.

Y asi empieza nuestro primer dia de clases en la escuela, con algunos cambios de por medio, pero con muchas ganas de pasarla bien, de conocer buenos amigos y... ¿por que no?... Algunos enamorados de por medio. Estamos totalmente seguras de que Alice y yo la pasaremos muy bien.

"Aqui las cosas estaran a punto de cambiar". Dijo Lena Isis con mirada maligna pretendiendo hacer la vida imposible a los alumnos del internado.


	4. Un Tropiezo Hecho por el Destino

**Capitulo Cuatro: Un Tropiezo hecho por el Destino**

Estamos felices de estar en la escuela, todo eso fue a base de esfuerzo y sin nada de sacrificios. Keith, un amigo que nos ayudo en la calle, colaboro con las compras escolares y nos dio algo mas de dinero. Yo, como recompensa, lo abrace agradecida por todo, cosa que a Alisa le trajo algo de cola, pero le tuve que explicar como son las cosas, sinceramente. Conocerlo me lleva a una encrucijada terrible: si me enamoro, terminaria mi amistad con Alisa y si prefiero mi amistad por encima del amor, Keith no se fijaria de mi. Sin embargo, la robot me aconsejo que si me fijo en el, mi amistad con ella seguiria tal igual como continua, asi que... tome su consejo para perjudicarnos todos. Al dia siguiente, en nuestro primer dia de clases, nos enteramos que la directora que nos atendio gustosamente cuando entramos al colegio para pasar un examen de ingreso, fue cesada de su cargo y en su lugar llego Lena Isis, una inexperta en la materia cambiando este lugar a un internado, cosa que nos preocupo en algo, pero que no nos interesaria en absoluto.

"Bueno... ¿te gusto el primer dia de clases, Alisa?". Pregunte.

"Si. Fue muy divertido, aprendi mucho para ser la primera vez, los profesores me cayeron muy bien y las tareas que nos dejaron... parecen dificiles de realizar, pero si lo entendemos... capaz, se volvera muy facil de hacer. Mañana, seran otros cursos en las que debemos aprender, pero... es hora de irnos a casa". Dijo Alisa.

"¡Alto! Ustedes no deben irse de aqui, eso es por orden de la nueva directora. Nos van asignar un cuarto en donde dormiremos cuatro chicas y asi seguiran hasta fin de año. Entonces, nadie podra salir de este lugar, a pedido de la directora del flamante internado, cosa que nos choca". Dijo Runo, deteniendonos.

"¿En serio? Entonces, vamos a ver como sera la habitacion". Dijo Alisa que no se preocupo por no salir del internado, ni sus lagrimas se le salieron.

Fuimos a ver como era la habitacion en la que dormiremos, pero una chica se atraveso por nuestro camino impidiendo pasar.

"Disculpen, ¿que hacen ustedes aqui? Esta es nuestra habitacion". Dijo Lili.

"¿Y tu, quien eres?". Pregunto Alice.

"Me llamo Emilie Rochefort, pero llamenme Lili. Aqui no pueden entrar porque yo pedi primero esta habitacion para mi y mis amigas, asi que... vayanse". Dijo Lili que nos echo del cuarto bruscamente.

"¡Que mala onda que eres, jovencita! Vamonos". Dije, mientras me fui con Alisa y Runo a buscar una habitacion donde dormir.

"Supongo que ya conocieron a la 'Abeja Reina' de la escuela". Dijo Runo.

"¿Por que le dicen 'abeja reina' a esa rubia?". Pregunte.

"Porque siempre me parecio una antipatica. Julie, Fabia y varias amigas mias se convirtieron en sus victimas y todo es en base de engaños y manipulaciones que terminaron por perjudicarlas. Bueno, ahora que la conocen, sugiero que tengan mucho cuidado porque ella puede convertirse en enemiga a muerte". Aconsejo Runo.

"De acuerdo... Supongo que esta es nuestra habitacion". Dije.

"Si, este sera su cuarto y en donde dormiran junto con Julia Chang y con Fabia Sheen, yo duermo en el otro cuarto con Mira, Julie y Leo Kliesen". Dijo Runo.

"Perfecto... ¿Donde estan ellas?". Pregunto Alisa.

"¿Preguntaron por nosotras?". Pregunto Julia Chang que llego a la habitacion despues de mencionarlas y antes de ir en su busqueda.

"Ah, aqui estabas. Hola, soy Alisa Bosconovitch y soy nueva alumna de este internado, mucho gusto. Ella es mi amiga Alice Gehabich". Saludo Alisa.

"Hola, soy Julia y ella es Fabia. Supongo que seremos compañeras de cuarto, seria estupendo tenerlas aqui estudiando y compartiendo habitacion". Dijo Julia.

"Hola, me llamo Fabia Sheen, gusto en conocerlas. Creo que Runo les conto sobre el drastico cambio que tuvo la escuela porque... esta ya no sera la misma de siempre. La nueva directora, viendola asi, se ve que sera una dictadora que nos tendra a su merced casi la mayor parte del tiempo y eso me da algo de miedo". Dijo Fabia Sheen, despues de saludarnos.

"Bueno, sera mejor que nos desinstalemos porque hay varios miembros de seguridad que contrato la señorita directora y que estan dispuestos a vigilarnos en todo momento. Asi que tendremos que tener mucho cuidado si queremos salir de la habitacion sin que seamos vistos". Dijo Julia.

"Mentira, la directora no contrato a vigilantes capaces de perseguir nuestros pasos, eso es mentira. Nosotros podemos salir con total libertad". Dijo Fabia.

"¿Tambien hay alumnos hombres?". Pregunto Alice.

"Claro, los chicos duermen en el otro pasadizo. Tambien hay terrazas, hay patios de comida, hay auditorios donde hacemos los eventos, hay area de juegos para entretenerse, hay cafeteria, o sea, hay de todo para no aburrirse a pesar de los estudios de la mañana. Si quieren, pueden ir a hacer un recorrido por sus esparcimientos y luego vuelven para que hagan sus tareas". Dijo Runo.

"Muchas gracias, Runo, ire sola. Los veo luego". Dijo Alisa que salio del cuarto.

Alisa nos dejo solas en el cuarto mientras nos alistamos para hacer las tareas que nos dejaron en las clases. Recorriendo los alrededores del internado, ella penso en lo bonito que podria pasar mientras se adapte a esta vida dentro de una 'carcel' sin celda. Sin embargo, al distraerse, ella se tropezo con un chico casualmente.

"Ay, fijate por donde caminas, jovencito". Dijo Alisa.

"Lo siento, ¿te lastimaste? A ver, dejame ayudarte para levantarte". Dijo el chico.

"No, gracias. Yo puedo levantarme sola. Afortunadamente, no me lastime demasiado despues de la caida, solo espero no haber causado tanto alboroto despues de caerme y gritar de esa manera al llamarte la atencion despues de aquel tropiezo que me di. Soy Alisa, hola". Dijo ella, presentandose.

"Un gusto, Alisa... Lars". Dijo el, estrechando su mano para saludarse.

"Vaya, que bonito nombre que tienes. Te juro que no escuche a ninguna otra persona que se llame asi como tu. Me encantaria hacer el recorrido por el internado, pero tengo que irme porque mis amigas me esperan para hacer las tareas en la habitacion. Fue un placer conocerte... Lars, adios". Dijo Alisa.

"Pero, podemos vernos en otra parte del internado, conversar por mas tiempo y conocernos mas, ¿no te parece?". Pregunto el chico.

"Claro. Sin embargo, ahora no es el momento porque nos pueden ver, pero te prometo que nos veremos mas tarde o mañana. Cuidate mucho... Lars". Dijo Alisa.

Luego de conocer a Lars, Alisa se regreso a la habitacion donde sus amigas la esperaban para hacer las tareas que dejaron en la mañana.

"¿Que paso, Alisa? ¿Por que la demora?". Pregunto Julia.

"Nada. He conocido los alrededores del internado y espero que muy pronto me adapte a ellos". Dijo Alisa, que trato de ocultar su verdad.

"Alisa... No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero me parece que no me estas diciendo la verdad, tu mirada empieza a delatarte porque no recorriste todo el lugar como acordaste hacerlo. Dime, sinceramente, ¿que hacias cuando te fuiste?". Pregunte, intentando saber lo que mi amiga hizo cuando estaba sola.

"Tranquila, Alisa. Alice no te hara nada malo, solo ella quiere que digas la verdad antes de que la mientas". Dijo Fabia.

"Bueno, Alice, Prefiero decirte la verdad antes de que algo malo suceda. Estuve paseandome por los alrededores del lugar y luego... empece a distraerme hasta que alguien paso por mi lado y me hizo tropezar a tal punto de llegar a caer al suelo. Le reclame, pero se disculpo aunque quiso ayudar a levantarme. Fue un chico al que lo conoci cerca de la pileta central". Relato Alisa.

"Y se puede saber... ¿como se llama ese chico?". Pregunto Julia.

"Si llegaron a conocerse, por medio de un tropiezo casual ocasionado por no se que cosa, es obvio que tienes que saber su nombre". Dijo Fabia.

"Me dijo que se llamaba... Lars". Dijo Alisa acordandose del nombre del chico.

"¿Lars? ¿Asi se llama el chico? Jajaja, que buen nombre, amiga". Bromeaba.

"No te burles. Asi se llama y les juro que nunca oi que alguien se llame asi". Dijo Alisa llamandome la atencion por jugarle una broma al chico.

"No me burlo, pero se me hace tan gracioso que el joven que conociste en los alrededores se llame Lars. Pudo haberse llamado Christian, Nathan, Richard o cualquier otro nombre, pero sus padres lo bautizaron con ese nombre. Tomalo como una broma y no como algo ofensivo". Dije.

"Bueno, Alisa. Yendo hacia algo mas serio, ¿has pensado en ver al tal Lars una vez mas en los proximos dias?". Pregunto Fabia, por curiosidad.

"Puede ser, ¿por que no? Aun me falta por conocerlo mas... Lars es un chico que vale la pena conocerlo. Y si el destino me lleva hacia el, bienvenido sea". Dijo Alisa.

"Tu me dijiste que le dejaremos todo al destino para aquello que mas lo necesitamos, pues... Es momento de que lo dejes todo en manos del mismo porque, si crees en las señales que nos traen para nosotras, ellas te guiaran por el buen camino para que conquistes a Lars si te enamoras, ¿estamos?". Dijo.

"Esta bien. Voy a creer en tus palabras y si, por alguna razon, llego a conocerlo mas, tal vez se me presentara la oportunidad de enamorarme de Lars y eso se lo debo a las señales que me da el destino. Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti, a pesar de que no te hayas topado con Keith". Dijo Alisa.

Lili escucho toda la charla y esta dispuesta a tramar un plan contra Alisa...

"¡Maldita seas, Alisa! Tal vez conozcas a Lars, pero... lo que no sabes es que el es mi novio y no permitire que me lo quites a pesar de que seas recien llegada. Voy a tramar un plan que hara de tu estadia en este internado una terrible pesadilla". Dijo Lili, mirando como nos divertiamos cuando conversamos.

Ahora que Alisa conocio a Lars por medio del destino, esto podria cambiar un poco las cosas sin saber que la rubia antipatica de Lili la hara sufrir como nunca.


	5. Celos Enfermizos que Envenenan

**Capitulo Cinco: Celos Enfermizos que Envenenan**

En el primer dia de clases, Alice y yo la pasamos muy bien conociendo nuevos amigos y entendiendo las enseñanzas que nos dieron durante el dia. Sabemos todos que este colegio se transformo en un internado y ahora, nos dijeron que deberiamos dormir en unas habitaciones junto con dos compañeras mas, pero en el trayecto... nos topamos con una chica demasiado grosera y con mal comportamiento que nos dijo que deberiamos irnos porque ella pidio esta recamara para usarlo con varias de sus amigas. En otra habitacion, conversamos un rato y decidi por mi cuenta ir a recorrer los alrededores del colegio, pero por distraerme, tropece con un chico que se disculpo conmigo por haberme hecho caer casualmente. Asi que, conoci a este lindo joven que me robo la atencion por completo y que, a manera de presentacion, se hace llamar Lars. Cuando regrese, trate de ocultar la verdad, pero no pude porque Alice me dijo que debia decirla y se la dije porque no tenia otra alternativa, pero lo que hizo ella es burlarse de su nombre porque penso que debio llamarse de otra forma, pero no ha sido asi. Ahora que el destino me permitio conocerlo por casualidad, es hora de que lo deje todo en sus manos porque... ¿quien sabe lo que podria suceder? Tal vez este me podria llevar a encontrarme una vez mas con Lars hasta tener una especie de enamoramiento, algo asi.

"¡Maldita seas, Alisa! Tal vez conozcas a Lars, pero... lo que no sabes es que el es mi novio y no permitire que me lo quites a pesar de que seas recien llegada. Voy a tramar un plan que hara de tu estadia en este internado una terrible pesadilla". Dijo Lili que vio nuestra charla y se regreso a su cama.

Era de noche en el internado y en su cuarto se respira un ambiente tenso debido a todo lo que vio y escucho cuando se entero que me tope con el por primera vez.

"¿Que pasa, Lili? ¿Algo te molesta?". Pregunto Paige, una amiga de ella.

"Si, una cosa me molesto y mucho. ¿Ustedes conocen a Lars Alexandersson? El joven de cabello castaño y de iluminaciones rubias, ojos azules y de mirada penetrante. Pues, bien... Escuche que una chica conocio a mi novio cuando se toparon casualmente por los alrededores del internado. Estaba tan fastidiada que no me importa si llego recien o no, yo hare la vida imposible a la tal Alisa porque no permitire que se robe a mi novio". Dijo Lili, indignada por la situacion que pasa.

"Ay, amiga. ¿Como puede ser que una nueva alumna aproveche el momento para robarte a tu novio?". Pregunto Asuka, otra amiga de Lili.

"Es porque existen entrometidas de por medio que llegan para causar un alboroto y lo primero que se fija es en el galan, pero lo que no sabe es que yo primero me fije en dicho galan. Asi que le advertire a la tal Alisa que no deberia poner los ojos en Lars porque me pertenece, por si no lo sabe". Dijo Lili lanzando una amenaza.

"No deberias adelantarte a los sucesos, Lil". Dijo Lars que aparecio de la nada.

"Lars... Chicas, dejenme a solas con el". Dijo Lili que pidio a sus amigas que la dejaran sola en su cuarto para entablar una charla seria con Lars.

"¿Por que pediste a tus amigas que nos dejaran solos?". Pregunto el.

"Porque quise conversar contigo de un asunto que, tal vez, no te agrada: conociste a una chica por casualidad y eso que... ella aun no sabe que tu eres mi enamorado". Dijo Lili, tratando de seducirlo.

"Y tu, quisiste advertirle que no deberia echar un ojo sobre mi porque ella podria sacar provecho y conquistarme". Dijo Lars.

"Eso es lo que quiero hacer porque... tu eres mio y no permitire que una recien llegada como la tal Alisa aparezca de la nada y se enamore de ti. Recuerda bien que yo no comparto los amores que tengo con nadie y mucho menos con alguien que no esta a la altura como ella". Dijo Lili que impone y defiende sus derechos.

"Estoy desconociendote, Lili. No eres la misma chica que te conoci y de la cual, me enamore... eres completamente otra persona". Dijo Lars que se fastidia con ella.

"Si me desconoces es porque... quiero que seas mio de todas maneras. Lo hago para que te mantengas alejado de Alisa, la chica que se convirtio en la tercera en discordia. Tu me quieres, Lars, tu me amas mas que nada en el mundo, no quiero perderte ni quiero que me cambies por otra". Dijo Lili que hizo un escandalo para llamar la atencion de todos sus compañeros del internado y tratar, por todos los medios, de seguir con Lars.

"De nada sirve que patalees con tal de que retengas mi amor. Si de verdad me quieres, comportate como una joven soñadora y no como niñita caprichosa, eso no me gusta. Por el contrario, si mantienes tu actitud y lo usas como una estrategia para mantenerte a mi lado, sera el fin de nuestra relacion. Lo siento". Dijo Lars que se fue de la habitacion, mientras Lili lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Hemos oido tus gritos que se esucharon hasta la terraza. ¿Que paso? ¿Por que causaste tal escandalo?". Pregunto Chris, otra amiga de Lili.

"Estoy comenzando a odiar la desgraciada de Alisa. A ella, a ella la voy a matar porque quiere tratar de robarme el amor que siento por Lars. Ese escandalo fue como parte de una estrategia que tenia bajo la manga y que lo tuve que sacar en su debido momento. Esa tipa tiene que darse cuenta que el es mi enamorado y quiere fijarse hasta el punto de enamorarse, pues... eso no lo permitire. Alisa me conocera quien soy realmente". Dijo Lili que tiene la mira puesta en mi.

"Lili, disculpame si te interrumpo, pero la directora Lena Isis quiere verte en su despacho; asi que, debes ir". Dijo Paige, mientras Lili se fue a la direccion.

"Señorita Rochefort, sus amigas me dijeron que hubo unos gritos que se escucharon por todo el internado. Asi que, necesito que me expliques que fue lo que paso". Dijo Lena Isis, la directora, pidiendo que Lili se pronuncie al respecto por aquel escandalo que ocasiono, mientras ella conversaba con Lars.

"Disculpame, su excelencia. Lo que paso fue que el señor Alexandersson vino a mi cuarto a conversar conmigo de algo que escucho por mi. Y lo escucho fue que una de las nuevas alumnas llamada Alisa lo conocio y puede que ella se enamore de mi novio. Asi que, grite, llore y todo fue para que el me entienda que yo lo amo y que no me cambiara por una recien llegada como ella, usted comprende". Dijo Lili que finje estar llorando para que Lena se compadezca de ella.

"Señorita Rochefort, aprecio el hecho de que defienda su amor por el señor Alexandersson, pero no quiero que dentro del internado exista dichos escandalos como la que usted realizo llamando la atencion de sus propios compañeros. Usted debe comportarse como tal o sino... recibira el castigo respectivo como la que, en este momento, le dare: pasara una noche en el cuarto de castigo hasta mañana y recapacitara por los hechos sucedidos; si quiere, puede llevar sus materias escolares para terminar sus tareas. Cumplalo y no vuelva a cometer este error, por favor. Puede retirarse". Dijo Lena que castigo a Lili por el escandalo.

"¿Que fue, Lili? ¿Que te dijo la directora?". Pregunto Chris.

"Me envio al cuarto de castigo por el escandalo que hice". Dijo Lili.

"Entonces, estaras en el cuarto de castigo hasta mañana. No debiste causar alboroto alguno con tal de retener a Lars. En eso, te equivocaste". Dijo Asuka.

"No me importa, Asuka. Lo que quiero es que el no me cambie por la fastidiosa de Alisa. Mañana, le advertire y espero que con eso, aprenda la leccion de no fijarse en alguien que ya tiene novio. Me llevare algunos cuadernos para terminar de hacer las tareas; nos vemos mañana, adios". Dijo Lili que se despidio de sus amigas.

"Lili se esta volviendo loca por amor que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. De lo que si estoy muy segura es que ella no descansara hasta ver sufrir a la tal Alisa, pero si se mantiene asi, Lars terminara por romper su romance con ella, cosa que ella no quiere porque acabara sumida en una gran depresion". Dijo Chris.

"No quiero saber que es lo que pasara mañana". Dijo Paige.

Lili se fue al cuarto de castigo para esperar con paciencia la advertencia que me lanzara, pero yo no la tengo miedo porque sus amenazas no son nada para mi. Al dia siguiente, nos levantamos todos para el desayuno con el resto del plantel del internado y yo no pude desviar la mirada hacia Lars y Lili me observaba atentamente queriendo encararme despues de la reunion de alumnos.

"Vayan adelantandose, enseguida las alcanzo. Dejenme saludar primero a Keith". Dijo Alice que se separo del grupo para verse una vez mas con Keith Clay.

"Hola Alice, gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Donde esta Alisa?". Pregunto Keith por mi.

"Esta con otras amigas mias. Keith, sabes... tengo mis sentimientos guardados por mi, pero quiero revelarlos sin tener que esperar tanto tiempo". Dijo Alice.

"En serio. Preciosa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Yo tambien tengo algunos sentimientos que te los quiero decir sin perder tiempo alguno". Dijo Keith.

Mientras Alice y Keith se retiran para confesar sus sentimientos, yo acompañe a Fabia y Julia para irnos a los dormitorios, pero Lili aparecio para interrrumpirme.

"¿Tu eres Alisa, una de las nuevas alumnas del internado?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, soy yo. Yo te recuerdo... Eres Lili, la chica que me echo bruscamente de la habitacion que, en principio, iba ser nuestro. Ahora, ¿que quieres de mi?". Pregunte.

"Si, que bueno que lo recuerdes. Ahora que te tengo frente a mi, queria hablar contigo. Lo que te quiero pedir es que te mantengas alejada de Lars para siempre. ¿Lo conoces?". Pregunto Lili con tono amenazador y queriendo encararme. Lo unico que pasaba por mi mente es: ¿Que se cree que es ella?

"¿Mantenerme lejos de Lars? ¿Que te pasa? Recien yo lo conoci ayer y ahora quieres que me aleje de el, no me vengas porque a mi no me engañas". Dije.

"A mi no me pasa nada, descaradita. La razon por la quiero que te alejes de el es porque... Lars es mi enamorado". Dijo Lili. Ese golpe fue una puñalada a mi corazon.

"A mi no me importa que Lars sea tu enamorado, eso lo pasare desapercibido; lo que importa es que puedo ser su amiga y si terminas con el, sera porque uno de los dos hizo algo malo y que fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Tu haz tu vida amorosa con Lars y yo hago mi vida lo que se me ocurra, de todas maneras... yo no me hago problemas con eso". Dije, totalmente decidida.

"Si a ti no te preocupa nada, te digo que tampoco podras hacerte amiga de el porque se convertiria en algo mas entre ambos. Estas advertida". Dijo y se fue.

"¡Alisa! No te vayas...". Dijo Fabia que me vio partir triste.

Nunca pense que la advertencia que me dio la rubia de Lili termino por destruir mi joven corazon. Yo quise defenderme como sea, pero ella dio el primer golpe que fulmino todas las esperanzas que tenia en un futuro con Lars. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que mi amistad con el se ha terminado, hay chances de conquistarlo porque recien lo conozco. Lili me tiene en la mira, la guerra esta declarada.


	6. Aquellos Primeros Amores de Colegio

**Capitulo Seis: Aquellos Primeros Amores de Colegio**

No puede ser cierto... Creo que estos primeros dias que estamos en el internado me hacen pasar factura. No entiendo como Alice y yo hemos entrado en un lugar donde no podia escapar cuando era posible hacerlo. Ayer conoci a Lars, un joven encanto de persona para mi, pero ese momento fue el detonante para que su novia Lili sintiera celos de mi creyendo que yo estaba siendo la tercera persona involucrada en su relacion. La rubia le reclamo al de cabello castaño porque se estaba fijando de mi y, en medio del escandalo, pretendia retenerlo para que no separe nunca de el. La directora Lena Isis, la castigo con una noche para que recapacite de sus errores, pero ella hizo caso omiso y al dia siguiente se lanzo a la accion y lo primero que hizo fue advertirme que me alejara de Lars porque el es su novio. A pesar de su advertencia, yo la ignore porque ella puede hacer de su vida y de su romance lo que quiera, mientras que yo hare la mia sin ningun problema. Lo malo es que me dolio en el corazon que el hombre con el que podria tener un futuro muy bonito, me diera un golpe fuerte al corazon y no se si lo encarare luego de que ocasionara un inmenso dolor en mi.

"Se puede saber, ¿donde te vas tan apresurada?". Pregunto Fabia que me seguia los pasos desde la terraza hasta la habitacion.

"Dejame en paz, Fabia. No quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola". Dije, mientras seguia mi marcha triste a mi dormitorio.

"¡Dios mio! Algo le paso a Alisa y eso tiene que enterarse Alice, pero de una cosa estoy muy segura... Lili es la culpable". Dijo Fabia.

"¿Culpable de que? Vamos, quiero escucharlo. ¿De que me culpas". Pregunto Lili.

"No, de nada. Olvidalo". Dijo Fabia que se retracto.

"Bueno, esta bien. Fingire que no escuche nada". Dijo Lili que se fue campante.

La colera me invadia en todo mi cuerpo porque no me quitaba de la mente todo lo que sentia. Lo unico que queria hacer es ir a mi habitacion y si Lars se me aparecia, lo encararia por primera vez para sacar la colera que se encuentra dentro de mi.

"Hola Alisa, te estuve buscando por todas partes". Dijo Lars que llego a mi cuarto.

"¿Que haces aqui, Lars?". Pregunte, enojada con el por no decirme que tenia novia.

"Queria buscarte para conversar contigo. Sin embargo, veo que no te encuentro con buena cara. ¿Que paso exactamente?". Pregunto porque no sabia lo que pasaba.

"Y todavia tienes el descaro de decirme que fue lo que paso. Pues, bien... te dire que fue lo que paso; nunca me dijiste que tienes novia". Dije sacando sus verdades.

"¿No dije que tenia novia? Ah, lo siento. Anoche, lo que paso fue que nos tropezamos y que felizmente no te hiciste daño, nos conocimos, nos presentamos, nos saludamos. Y luego te fuiste porque tus amigas te esperaban en la habitacion y que, en otro momento, recorreriamos los alrededores del internado y seguiriamos conversando para conocermos mejor". Explico Lars.

"De nada valen que me expliques. Me rompiste el corazon, y pensar que queria tener algo mas contigo, pero no fue asi. Vete, regresa con Lili que es tu novia y que te quiere mas que yo; ademas, yo nunca he sentido algo por ti y nunca lo sentire. Ahora, dejame sola en mi habitacion... Vete, Lars, no quiero verte. ¡Fuera!". Dije, mientras que el se fue indignado.

"Alisa... Dejame decirte algo: yo no estoy enamorado de Lili. La unica razon por la que estoy con ella es porque sus padres le dijeron que debia enamorarse de alguien que sea de su clase social y buscaron en mi a una buena alternativa. Asi que, todo este plan fue en base de una mentira propuesta por ella". Dijo Lars que saco a la luz una verdad que Lili no sabe todavia.

"¿No estas enamorado de esa rubia?". Pregunte.

"No... ¿Como quisiera sacarle en cara todas sus verdades?". Se preguntaba Lars.

"Tendras la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lars, perdoname tu tambien por lo que te dije. La colera me invadia en ese momento y de eso, me arrepiento. Yo pensaba que no iba tener algo contigo, pero... estoy empezando a sentir algo que no lo senti jamas". Dije, cambiando totalmente mi parecer con respecto a el.

"¿En serio? Yo tambien queria confesarte algo... Lo que no siento por Lili, lo estoy sintiendo contigo y a pesar que no nos conozcamos bien, siento que me enamore de ti sin conocerte ni pensarlo. Quiero terminar mi relacion con Lili para empezar de nuevo contigo y con respecto a tu lamento... yo te perdono, con tal de que no lo digas de nuevo". Dijo Lars que confeso su amor por mi.

"Gracias... Gracias por perdonarme. Y si confesaste que no te enamoraste de Lili sino de mi, yo tambien quiero decirte algo: estos sentimientos que no senti nunca, se hicieron mucho mas grandes y eso es porque... estoy enamorada de ti. Lo curioso de este caso es porque fue por pura casualidad y sin conocerte". Dije, siguiendo la corriente y expresando mi amor que estoy teniendo por Lars.

"Entonces... si nos enamoramos, deberiamos besarnos por primera vez en la boca, sellandolo". Dijo, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo porque no sabia lo que hacia.

"Un beso en la boca no nos vendria nada mal... Acercate a mi y besame, besame como cuando lo hiciste con Lili". Dije de una forma desenfada, mientras le pedia que Lars me bese apasionadamente en la boca, cosa que lo hicimos a pesar de que la puerta de mi habitacion estaba abierta.

"¿Alisa? ¿Que haces encerrada en la habitacion con Lars?". Pregunto Julia que llego al cuarto y nos descubrio besandonos.

"Julia, estuve conversando con el". Dije, tapando lo mio con el.

"¿Conversando? Mas bien, te veo en otras actitudes porque pense que te enojarias con Lars porque pense que te enojarias con el cuando supiste que el tenia enamorada. Y tal parece que cambiaste por completo de parecer respecto a el". Dijo Julia que sabia, a traves de Fabia, este hecho que involucro a Lars y a su novia Lili y poniendome a mi en medio de todo esto.

"Discuti con el, pero... luego, nos reconciliamos porque Lili tiene una verdad que ni siquiera se atrevio a decirle a Lars. Ademas, el tuvo el valor de decirme que esta enamorado de mi porque, a diferencia de su relacion con la rubia tonta, el confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi... y yo tambien hice lo mismo porque, al principio, le segui la corriente y ahora, lo que siento es de verdad". Dije, mientras abrace a Lars.

"¡Vaya! Creo que el amor esta por encima de todo y veo que lograste superar el primer obstaculo de muchos que tienes. No veo el momento de decirle a Fabia y Alice que ya tienes enamorado sin que la antipatica de Lili se entere. Ah, algo mas: espero que seas feliz con Lars porque te lo mereces". Dijo Julia, felicitandome.

"Muchas gracias... Y Julia, creo que encontre el amor de mi vida cuando no pensaba hacerlo ni mucho menos en este lugar, las señales que tuvo el destino hicieron bien para llevarme hacia Lars. Y si por alguna razon, Lili se entera de mi relacion con el... pues, me declarara la guerra y yo, con gusto, la aceptare... y todo es por amor". Dije, convencida de que no le tengo miedo a las amenazas de Lili y que quiero ganar la guerra que esta por librarse, por el amor de Lars.

"Esto tiene que saber Lili... No voy a permitir que esa tal Alisa se robe el amor de Lars porque mi amiga se morira de pena". Dijo Asuka, que nos vio juntos.

Mientras tanto, Keith y Alice estan en la terraza del internado conversando antes de que se les acabe el recreo.

"¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tengo que revelarte aquellos sentimientos que tenia guardados dentro de mi? Pues, te los tendre que develar cuanto antes". Dijo Keith.

"De acuerdo... Empezare yo primero... Keith, yo tengo poco tiempo de conocerte y me di cuenta que cooperaste mucho conmigo y con Alisa con las compras escolares y con el dinero extra que nos regalaste el dia que nos conocimos, asi que... te agradezco mucho por esto y me encantaria que seas mi enamorado". Dijo Alice expresando sus sentimientos hacia el.

"¿Por que quieres que yo sea tu enamorado?". Pregunto Keith.

"Porque demostraste que eres una persona muy simpatica, sincera y generosa, que son cualidades que busco en un hombre y porque siempre estas dispuesto a cooperar con los demas, asi como lo demostraste con Alisa y conmigo. Se que nos falta mucho por conocer, pero vamos lento y seguro". Dijo Alice.

"Esta bien... Acepto hacer tu enamorado porque eres una chica hermosa, tierna y llena de encanto, solo me falta que tu aceptes tambien". Dijo Keith,

"Yo tambien acepto, no me queda mas que decir.". Dijo Alice que abrazo a Keith.

"Vamos, debemos reencontrarnos con los demas chicos porque tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo paso con Alisa". Dijo Keith.

"Si tiene que ver con Alisa, ire a ayudarla". Dijo Alice preocupandose por mi.

Mientras Alice y Keith regresan de la terraza, Lars y yo nos encontramos con ellos casualmente, mientras un poquito mas lejos de nosotros estaba Lili, espiandonos.

"Alisa, que bueno que te encuentro y... bien acompañada. ¿El es Lars?". Pregunto.

"Si... Lars, ella es mi amiga Alice". Dije, haciendo que Lars y Alice se presenten.

"Hola, es un placer conocerte... Vaya, si que eres tan guapo. Alisa, queria verte porque Keith presintio que paso algo malo contigo". Dijo Alice, preocupada.

"No paso nada. Al principio, discuti con Lars cuando ingreso a mi habitacion, porque me entere que era el enamorado de Lili; por eso, me advirtio que me alejara de el y me sentia enojada por eso. Luego, el me dijo que no estaba enamorado de la rubia y, en lugar de eso, expreso sus sentimientos hacia y confeso su amor por mi". Dije.

"¡Ay, que emocion! Ves, dejaste que el destino haga su labor y las señales te llevaron por un buen camino. Tal parece que rapidamente se te presento la oportunidad que necesitaste para conquistarlo. Me siento muy contenta por ti y por tu flamante relacion que tienes con Lars".Dijo Alice que me abrazo.

"Gracias... ¿Y a que no sabes? Me enamore de el sin pensarlo ni conocerlo y ya mi corazon me dice que encontre al hombre de mi vida. Estoy feliz". Dije.

Mientras los cuatro seguiamos conversando tranquilidad en un area de esparcimiento del internado, Lili se retira enojada y pensando lo siguiente:

"¡Lo sabia! Sabia que la tal Alisa me robaria el amor que siento por Lars. ¿Como es posible que el me cambie por esta tipa? Pero, ya vera ella, voy hacer hasta lo imposible por retenerlo aunque me cueste la permanencia en el internado, no descansare hasta destruirla. Quiero verla sufrir asi como sufro yo por su amor, pero me la pagara esto, ya lo vera".


	7. Buscando a la Aliada Perfecta

**Capitulo Siete: Buscando a la Aliada Perfecta**

Alisa quedo en buenos terminos con Lars luego de que la antipatica de Lili adviertiera a mi amiga que se mantuviera apartada de el. A pesar de la discusion que ambos sostuvieron, el le dijo que no esta enamorado de la rubia terca porque todo ha sido, segun su version, una relacion sentimental basado en una mentira propuesta por esta tipa que, previamente, hizo un escandalo con tal para llamar la antencion y hacer hasta lo imposible por retenerlo. Y lo mejor de todo es que Lars confeso su amor por Alisa y ella tambien hizo lo mismo aunque ambos no se conocen muy bien, pero Julia los descubrio dandose un beso, pensando que no terminarian bien. Mientras tanto, Keith y yo tambien expresamos lo mucho que nos queremos y es asi que nos enamoramos, pero nos falta tanto por conocernos ya que no sabemos mucho de nuestras vidas. Precisamente, fuimos los ultimos en saber del romance que mi amiga sostiene y todo eso fue producto del destino que le indico la señal para llevarlo a la oportunidad que se le presento y que la aprovecho sabiamente. Sin embargo, Lili tambien supo de la noticia a nuestras espaldas y se enojo mucho por la situacion porque sabia que Alisa era la unica chica que podria arrebatar el amor que ella siente por Lars.

"Lili... ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que te ensuciaste la ropa?". Pregunto Chris.

"¿Que me pasa? ¿Como crees que me siento ahora? No deberias hacerlo porque me siento indignada, fastidiada, mortificada... ¿Y todo por que? Porque veo a Lars abrazando a la tal Alisa y escuchando que ambos iniciaron un romance cuando le dije a esa estupida que se alejara de el porque es mi enamorado... y vaya que no me hizo caso. Y vaya que me manche la ropa de tanta colera que tengo, ahora tendre que cambiarme por una mejor". Dijo Lili que se despojo de sus sucias prendas.

"Vaya, se le explico a la tal Alisa, pero a ella se le entra por un oido y se sale por otro. Tal vez deberias tener un poco mas de paciencia con ella porque es nueva en el internado y creo que tambien deberias ser mas comprensible y condescendiente tanto con ella como con Lars, ¿no es asi?". Dijo Paige.

"Yo no sere condescendiente ni comprensible ni mucho menos amigable con Alisa, Chris. Ella no tomo en cuenta la advertencia que le hice y, por el contrario, se lanzo al ruedo y me arrebato lo que mas queria; por eso, me las tiene que pagar como sea... eso tenlo por seguro". Dijo Lili.

Asi que, Lili decidio encararla por segunda vez. Sin embargo, la campana de clases sono y ella debia posponerlos para el siguiente recreo y en el que buscaria vengarse como sea... y asi sucedio.

"¿Donde estas, maldita? De esta no escaparas... Crei que solo veniste al internado solo para estudiar, pero me equivocaste porque pusiste los ojos en Lars y me lo quitaste. Asi que, ando en tu busqueda... Sal donde quiera que estes, pequeña mosca muerta, quiero que hablemos de mujer a mujer". Dijo Lili, enfurecida.

"¿A quien buscas? No me digas que estas buscando a Alisa". Dije, mientras me la encontraba por casualidad cerca a la cancha de futbol.

"¿Como sabes? ¿Acaso eres su amiga?". Pregunto Lili, descaradamente.

"Claro, soy su mejor amiga y una de las tantas personas que supo del flamante romance que ella tiene con Lars. Dime, ¿que demonios quieres con ella?". Pregunte.

"Quiero saldar cuentas con ella de ahora mismo... Asi que, ¿puedes hacer que venga, por favor? Estoy a punto de explotar por su culpa". Dijo Lili, impaciente por verla.

"No es necesario, Alice. Sus gritos se escucharon hasta mi habitacion y si me viniste a buscar por todo el internado, pues te dire que aqui estoy. Lili, ¿querias hablar conmigo de tu romance con Lars que se convirtio ahora en un triangulo amoroso y que se esta comentando por todos lados?". Pregunto Alisa, lista para encarar a la rubia que estaba roja de colera.

"Mas que eso. Vine a llamarte la atencion porque... te adverti que te mantuvieras alejada de Lars y, claro, ni corta ni perezosa... no me obedeciste. ¿Por que te fijaste en alguien en mi enamorado cuando, en realidad, habia cualquier chico para que puedas confesar tu amor?". Pregunto Lili.

"¿Sabes por que? Te lo dire... Lars es guapo, atractivo, amable, sencillo, misterioso y algo que encontre y que muchos hombres no lo tienen: sinceridad. Yo me enamore de el porque yo lo senti en mi interior cuando lo conoci por primera vez y tu te enamoraste solo por obligacion de tus padres... ¿O acaso me equivoco?". Pregunto Alisa, mientras sacaba a la luz una verdad que Lili no se atrevio a decirle a Lars.

"¿Como te atreves a decirlo, maldita? Yo te mato, Alisa, ¡yo te mato!". Dijo Lili que quiere ir con todo en contra de Alisa.

"Si lo haces, te expulsan del internado y, lo peor de todo, te enviaran a la carcel. ¿Que prefieres? ¿Quedarte con las ganas o eliges correr el riesgo de matarme para terminar con esto de una vez? Debes decidir sabiamente... Y para que lo hagas, te doy cinco segundo para una respuesta. 5, 4, 3, 2...". Dijo Alisa.

"Esta bien, no te matare. Sin embargo, no quiero que le digas a Lars sobre la verdad que no le revele, por favor". Dijo Lili, suplicando que no le diga su secreto.

"Demasiado tarde. Lars ya lo sabe... y lo sabe desde el momento que te conocio y que te enamoraste de el. Asi que, no busques mas pretextos porque no te serviran de mucho. Una cosa mas, si te encuentras con el... no quiero que vuelvas a hacer papelones porque si lo haces sera como excusa para concitar la atencion de tus compañeros del internado. No dire mas, adios". Dijo Alisa que se fue.

"¿Que debo hacer, Lili?". Pregunto Paige que se acerco a su amiga.

"Nada... Olvidalo, estoy acabada. Regresemos a la habitacion". Dijo Lili.

Mientras tanto, Alisa volvio a la habitacion satisfecha por haber dejado sin palabras a su enemiga cercana con algo que lo tenia bajo la manga.

"No sabes lo feliz que me siento, Alice. ¿Sabes lo que hice? Saque a la luz algo que la antipatica de Lili no lo veia venir". Dijo Alisa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"No, callate. ¡Que barbaridad! ¿Como pudiste hacer eso? ¿Viste y no mediste las consecuencias que esto podria ameritar?". Pregunte sorprendida.

"Esto no tenia consecuencia alguna... Yo saque un as que tenia bajo la manga, pero Lili casi me mata por tal secreto que se lo dije en su cara. Debiste ver el rostro rojizo que tenia... estaba furiosa. Penso que me mataria, pero no lo hizo porque prometio que no se lo diria a Lars. Lastimosamente, el lo sabe". Dijo Alisa.

"Vaya que eres una chica de riesgos... Aprovechaste la crisis que Lili tenia y sacaste el arma mas poderosa... ¡No lo puedo creer!". Dije, mientras Runo llegaba.

"¿Que tal, chicas? ¿Me perdi de mucho?". Pregunto Runo.

"Si y para que lo sepas, te dire que Alisa, por fin, conquisto a Lars". Dije, contenta.

"¿Que? ¿Alisa lo hizo? ¿Y Lili no se habra enojado por esto?". Pregunto de nuevo.

"Si, pero dejame contarte. Al inicio, ella le dijo que se alejase de Lars porque tenia enamorado. A pesar de que discutieron en la habitacion, el confeso que no sentia nada por la rubia y que, por el contrario, empezo a sentir algo por ella y que mi amiga tambien se lo expreso. Una vez que se enamoraron, me lo dijeron a mi, mientras los buscaba por todos lados. Y en cuanto a Lili... no se como se entero, pero de cualquier manera lo hizo; asi que, quiso vengarse de Alisa, pero lo hecho por la borda cuando, por medio de ella, supo sobre su secreto, cosa que no esperaba oirlo despues de que me comentara sobre la conversacion que tuvo con la 'Abeja Reina' en la cancha de fulbito y a solas". Dije con lujo de detalles.

"Ahora, ¿como estara ella? ¿Roja como un tomate?". Pregunto Runo.

"Muy furiosa, tanto que esta roja no como tomate sino como rocoto". Dijo Alisa.

Por otro lado, Lili ya no sabe que hacer. Ella sabe que perdio toda chance de seguir con Lars, pero... en la guerra y en el amor, todo sabe aunque nada esta dicho.

"¡Odio a Alisa! ¡La Odio! ¿Como se le ocurre decirle algo que lo tenia guardado bajo siete llaves y que se lo queria decir a Lars personalmente? ¿Como lo hizo?". Pregunto Lili, furiosa.

"No lo se, tendras que preguntarselo personalmente en otro momento. Pero, por algo fue que Lars le dijo primero a Alisa y ella misma te lo develo". Dijo Paige.

"Te juro que fue algo que no imagine escucharlo. Fue como una estaca que atraveso mi corazon directamente, pero ahora si me enoje. Tengo que hacer algo para que Alisa sufra... No voy a descansar hasta ver a Lars en mis brazos, debo llamar por telefono a una persona para que sea mi aliada perfecta". Dijo Lili.

Con la ira acumulada en su interior y sin contenerse, Lili llama por telefono a alguien que le hara el trabajo sucio en su lugar queriendo jugar su ultima carta.

"Alo, ¿hablo con Nina Williams?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si... Con la misma, ¿de parte de quien?". Pregunto nuevamente Nina.

"De parte de Emily Rochefort, Lili para los amigos. Yo que no te conozco muy bien, pero necesito pedirte un favor de emergencia. Quiero pedirte que seas mi aliada en mi lucha para recuperar el amor que tengo perdido. Es muy urgente que acabes con esa tipa que me arrebato a la persona que mas ame de una vez". Dijo Lili.

"No te preocupes, señorita... Solo dime que es lo que debo hacer y a quien debo exterminar para que tengas el campo libre para la reconquista definitiva. Sin embargo, necesito saber el nombre de su enamorado y el nombre de la persona que se lo arrebato para tener una idea". Dijo Nina.

Entonces, Lili le entrego los nombres de Lars y Alisa para que Nina los tenga en la mira. Ella es una sicaria nacida en Irlanda y que siempre ha sido rival de su hermana Anna, rivalidad que nacio desde la infanci. Es, ademas, experta en asesinatos y que ahora se convierte en la aliada que la rubia necesitaba como parte de un plan que la adolescente tenia en mente.

"Listo, muchas gracias. El proximo fin de semana... persiguela, se su sombra en todo momento y matala sin dejar rastro alguno. ¡Que bueno que seas mi aliada en este momento! Una vez mas, gracias por aceptar mi peticion y esperemos que funcione, nos vemos". Dijo Lili que se despidio de Nina.

"Asi que... prefieres contar con el apoyo de una persona extraña en lugar de tus propias amigas. ¡Que vil que has sido con nosotras, Lili!". Dijo Chris.

"A pesar de que sean mis amigas, ustedes no son de fiar porque, en cualquier momento, me traicionarian por la espalda y no quiero que pase. Por eso, contrate a una sicaria para que asesine a la tal Alisa, asi yo... tendre el campo libre para reconquistar a Lars y para siempre". Dijo Lili, con la mirada maligna.

Ahora nadie esta libre de los maleficos planes de Lili... Las vidas de Alisa y Lars corren peligro y solo dependera de un milagro para salvar su amor.


	8. Noche de Secretos y Promesas

**Capitulo Ocho: Noche de Secretos y Promesas**

Alisa se armo de valor para sacarle la verdad que Lili tenia guardado bajo siete llaves y que nunca se animo a decirle a Lars personalmente. Fue una actitud que no me lo esperaba, pero la rubicunda se llevo la peor parte y enojada, llamo a una sicaria de nombre Nina Williams que se convirtio en su aliada para llevar a cabo una mision muy complicada: ella deberia asesinar a mi amiga para que, con actos por demas sucios, retome su relacion con el. En la noche, la directora Lena Isis invito a los alumnos al auditorio porque tenian comunicados que debian divulgarse.

"Muy buenas noches, chicos... La razon por la que decidi reunir a todos es porque... este fin de semana ustedes saldran por estos tres dias para que ustedes no se aburran mucho estando encerrados en las habitaciones durante todo el dia. Y otro aviso, el dia sabado, habra una fiesta que se desarrollara en el Gran Salon de la Corporacion Marukura denominado Fiesta a Ciegas. Mañana, recibiran sus respectivas invitaciones para dicho evento. Espero que todos se diviertan y nos encontramos el dia domingo a la noche para prepararnos para el reinicio de las clases el proximo lunes. Eso es todo y sera hasta pronto. Gracias". Dijo Lena que se retiro del auditorio y nosotros reventamos de alegria.

"Me pregunto, ¿como sera la fiesta?". Interrogo Julie que se acerco a nosotros.

"No se. Supongo que la fiesta sera porque debemos quedarnos con los ojos vendados para ver que cosa podria pasar en la fiesta. Asi que, debemos esperar a que nos den las invitaciones para tener acceso libre a la misma. Uy, siento curiosidad por saber que podria suceder". Dijo Fabia.

"Chicas, vayan adelantandose a las habitaciones. Nosotras queremos hablar con Keith y Lars un instante". Dije, mientras lleve a Alisa al gimnasio.

"No sabes lo que ha sucedido estos ultimos dias. Keith y Alice son enamorados, al igual que Alisa y Lars... Estos cuatro confesaron su amor en un mismo dia y adivina quien salio perjudicada. La rubia tonta de Lili... Eso es lo que mas me gusta, ver que sufra por su novio". Dijo Fabia, mientras Julie se quedo congelada.

"Demasiado exagerado para mi gusto, pero lo que si sera divertido es la fiesta. Asi que, estamos esperando el momento para que nos den las invitaciones". Dijo Runo.

"¿Y por que no hablas, Julie?". Pregunto Mira Clay, hermana de Keith.

"Porque no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Ver que mi amiga Alice este con Keith es muy lindo, pero ella no sabe de su alter ego". Dijo Julie que pudo hablar, por fin.

"¿Un alter ego? ¿Acaso Keith tiene un alter ego?". Pregunto Julia.

"Si... Dice que se hace llamar Spectra Phantom. Eso si, no se lo vayas a decir a Alice por ningun motivo porque ella se sentira muy mal si se entera". Dijo Julie.

"Cuenten conmigo, porque yo tampoco se lo dire a Alice porque soy su amiga y dormimos en la misma habitacion. Ademas, estaria traicionando su amistad por ocultar la verdad acerca de Keith y eso no quiero que pase. Ire al dormitorio para ponerme la pijama". Dijo Julia que se retiro.

"Oye, ¿por que le dijiste a Julia sobre el pasado de Keith?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Porque no quiero que Alice sufra cuando sepa de esto. Por eso, tengo que mantener el suspenso hasta que ella sepa la verdad". Dijo Julie.

"Runo... quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Prometes no decir nada a Alice sobre la otra identidad de Keith? Es de vida o muerte". Dijo Fabia.

"Sobre lo que ese tipo es realmente... Todo por la amistad que tengo con Alice desde varios años, lo prometo". Dijo Runo que promete guardar el secreto.

Fabia, Runo, Julie y Julia prometieron guardar el secreto que involucra a Keith y a mi. Solo falta que Alisa se entere, pero... ¿que podra ser ese susodicho secreto?

"Keith, mi abuelo fallecio hace un par de dias, pero no hicimos ni sepelio, ni entierro porque lo primero que tenia entre mis planes era vender mi casa al mejor postor y con ese dinero que nos dio el nuevo portador, compramos el pasaje para irme a Los Angeles con Alisa que la conoci y que pasaba por el mismo problema que yo. Asi que, durante el viaje nos convertimos en las mejores amigas". Relate.

"Entonces, ¿no tienes a nadie a quien te acompañe mas que Alisa, verdad?". Pregunto Keith que se enteraba de las peripecias que tengo con mi amiga.

"Solo tengo a ella, nada mas. Sin embargo, aqui conoci a muchos amigos y a ti, que eres el amor de mi vida". Dije.

"Que bueno que no estes sola, que tengas alguien para quien te apoye en todo momento y que puedas salir adelante por tu cue}}nta". Dijo Keith, apoyandome.

"Si, pero no me acostumbrare a estar sola por el resto de mi vida. Desde que murio mi abuelo, siento que el mundo se me viene encima". Dije, mientras lloraba.

"Mira, no tienes porque llorar. Estas cambiando tu vida y saliendo adelante. La vida puede traerte algunos altibajos, pero tienes que saber sobreponerte ante las adversidades que se te pueden presentar en cualquier momento. Hay tanto de que disfrutar y las tienes que vivir al maximo". Dijo Keith, mientras me consuela.

En otro punto del internado, Alisa y Lars conversan de todo un poco.

"No sabes lo bien que me la estoy pasando al lado tuyo y al de Alice en este internado. Encontre una rival y tambien el amor de mi vida que eres tu. Sin embargo, no me conoces bien y aprovechando esta charla, antes de irme a dormir, te hablare de algunos parajes de mi vida que desconoces de mi". Dijo Alisa.

"Esta bien... Pero, tienes que decirmelo con sinceridad porque a mi encanta que seas abierta conmigo y que no me mientas". Dijo Lars.

"Naci en Rusia junto con mi padre un cientifico que se encargo de mi. Sin embargo, la tragedia rondo cuando Gepetto, mi padre, sacrifico su vida con tal de salvarme de los ladrones que saboteaba el laboratorio. Una vez que me dejo huerfana, deje la casa pensando en como preparar el velorio y fue alli donde conoci a Alice que paso por los mismos problemas que yo y nos convertimos en grandes amigas. Por ella, tuvimos la idea de vender la casa que tenia cuando murio su padre, de comprar los pasajes para venir a Los Angeles a estudiar aqui en el internado, conociendote y de ser el amor de mi vida". Relato Alisa.

"Es una historia breve, pero muy linda. Ahora que me contaste, yo tambien quiero contarte un poco de mi historia: yo naci en Suecia, no tenia padres. Todos murieron en un accidente de la que yo fui el unico sobreviviente. Me crie con mis tios y hubo un momento en el que Lili se fijo de mi y se enamoro a pesar de que no sentia nada, como te dije en la tarde. Ella y yo entramos juntos al internado, pero todo cambio cuando te conoci y Lili empezo sentir celos de mi". Conto Lars.

"Linda historia, Lars. ¿Sabes? Mejor, la continuamos mañana en la fiesta y porque es hora de dormir. Adios". Dijo Alisa que se despidio, con un beso, de Lars.

"Apurese señorita, es casi la hora de dormir y deberia estar dentro de la cama durmiendo". Dijo Jesse Glenn, uno de los maestros del internado.

"¿Que fue, Alisa? ¿Conversaste con Lars?". Pregunte, esperando que llegara.

"Si, conversamos un rato para seguir conociendonos mas. Claro que debia estar en el dormitorio con ustedes a pesar de que queria seguir hablando". Dijo Alisa que, pese a estar contenta, siente temor porque guarda en el fondo un secreto que, al igual que Lili, prefiere esconderlo en lugar de lastimar su relacion con Lars.

"Alisa, creo que no estas bien despues de que conversaras con tu enamorado a pesar de que te pasaras un buen rato a solas con el. Tu cara no refleja felicidad por lo que veo. ¿Que sentiste luego de la charla?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Angustia y temor. ¿Saben, chicas? Le confese parte de mi vida y el tambien hizo lo mismo, pero lo malo es que no le dije lo que realmente soy". Dijo Alisa, triste.

"¿Podrias decir tu secreto? Cosa que no se lo diremos a Lars para nada". Dijo Julia.

"Chicas, un momento. ¿Van a prometer algo?". Dije, interrumpiendo a las chicas.

"Si. Debemos prometer que no le vamos a decir a Lars sobre el secreto que Alisa tiene. Y bien, ¿que secreto tienes guardado?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Mi secreto es que en realidad soy una robot humana que puede hacer cualquier cosa al igual de ustedes. Perdonen por no decirlo a tiempo, pero no queria que esto las lastimara. Ahora yo no se lo que podria pasar mas adelante, pero no quiero que Lars sepa de esto porque me odiaria". Dijo Alisa.

"No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras, no pasara nada. Guardaremos la promesa que, como amigas, hemos jurado. Nadie, por ningun motivo, podra develar el secreto que podria perjudicar tanto a ti como a Lars. Recuerden, lo que pasa en el internado se queda en el internado". Dije.

"Muchas gracias. Ahora se que puedo confiar plenamente en ustedes". Dijo Alisa que esta contenta porque sabe que su secreto esta protegido gracias a nosotras.

"Oye, puedo preguntarte algo. ¿Siempre has sido una robot?". Pregunto Julia.

"Si. De hecho, mi padre, como era un genial inventor, siempre quiso tener una hija para mantener vivo el recuerdo de quien vida fue su razon de existir. Asi que, el se armo de valor para crearme con algunas cosas adicionales, como tambien es inventor y asi fue que naci". Dijo Alisa.

"Alisa, gracias por contarnos tu secreto. Tengo una idea, vamos todas poner nuestras manos al centro y prometer que no le contaremos esto a Lars". Dije.

"Claro... Pongamos todas las manos al centro, por favor". Dijo Fabia.

"¡Lo que pasa en el internado...!". Dijo Alisa, mientras las demas juntan sus manos.

"¡...Se queda en el internado!". Gritamos todas al unisono para sellar la promesa.

"Espero que lo cumplamos. Ahora, vamos a dormir porque nos espera un dia muy divertido. Hasta mañana a todas". Dijo Alisa que se despidio de sus amigas.

Ahora que prometemos no decir nada a Lars sobre el secreto que Alisa se le olvido mencionar cuando conversaron antes de dormir, algo no estaba yendo bien con respecto a mi relacion que tengo con Keith. Tendre que mirar hacia adelante y seguir con el hasta saber que es lo que el esconde. Mañana sera nuestra primera salida del internado para romper con la rutina de salir para nada de estas horribles habitaciones y nuestra primera oportunidad para divertirnos como se debe.


	9. La Alegria se Contrasta con el Miedo

**Capitulo Nueve: La Alegria se contrasta con el Miedo**

Hoy nos levantamos con buen animo esperando que nos dieran las invitaciones para la fiesta que esta noche se realiza en el Gran Salon de la Corporacion Marukura. Y fue, precisamente que nos pasaron la voz para que nos reunieramos todos en la Capilla del Internado porque tres profesores fueron los encargados para entregarnos los pases para tan esperada fiesta. Poco a poco y de a tres, nosotros fuimos recibiendo las entradas y salimos felices. Nadie se quedara sin invitacion aunque no todos estan de acuerdo con la tematica de la fiesta.

"No puedo creer que tengamos los pases directos para la fiesta. Lo que nos piden ahora es venir con un baston y una venda de ojos para que, cuando la reunion se ponga mas interesante, nos lo cubriremos para asi no saber con quien estamos. Debemos escoger nuestra mejor ropa para salir a la fiesta". Dije, contenta.

"No tengo buena ropa para salir a la fiesta. ¿Alguna de ustedes me puede prestar una y yo se las devolvere cuando regresemos de la misma?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Alisa, tienes toda tu ropa en el hotel. Cuando salgamos, tomaremos un atajo y luego de que estes lista, alcazaremos a las demas en el Gran Salon". Aconseje.

"Oigan chicas, esto de que tenemos que llevar una venda para los ojos es totalmente absurdo. Tal vez, a la salida nos otorgaran para no preocuparnos por no conseguirnos. A mi me da cierto roche, pero tenemos que hacerlo porque es parte de la fiesta y hay que irnos llevando las invitaciones". Dijo Runo.

"Runo, te doy un consejo como amiga, este tipo de fiestas se hace una vez en la vida. Y si no quieres aprovechar el momento, entonces... no tendras mas opcion que esperar hasta el proximo fin de semana para salir con nosotras. Y ya que tienes el boleto en la mano, debes decidir si vas o no". Dijo Fabia.

"Dejame decidirlo y en la salida te lo dire personalmente". Dijo Runo.

"Vaya... Parece que a Runo le dio verguenza eso de la fiesta a pesar de que le dieron las invitaciones para que vaya gratis". Dijo Alisa.

"Todo lo contrario, lo que le pasa es que tiene miedo a estar vendada en la mayor parte del tiempo que va transcurrir en la fiesta. Si quiere puede estar en la fiesta para acompañarnos, pero que no le cubran los ojos y nos pueda dirigir... asi podra divertirse con nosotros". Dijo Julia.

"Buena idea. ¿Sabes, Julia? Creo que deberias ir a convencer a Runo para que vaya a la fiesta agregando lo que acabas de mencionar". Dijo Fabia.

Mientras tanto, Lili y sus amigas eligen vestuario preparandose para la fiesta...

"Me invitaron a la fiesta solo para hacer el ridiculo porque voy a estar todo el tiempo con los ojos vendados". Dijo Lili.

"Vaya... Ahora en la fiesta, nos quedaremos sin saber quien nos besara, quien nos tocara, quien nos hablara, nada". Dijo Asuka.

"Eso es para hacer las cosas mas interesantes. Vamos, es cuestion de divertirnos sin importar que no veamos nada". Dijo Paige, convenciendo a sus amigas.

"Esta bien. Tengo mi maleta repleta de ropa y de maquillaje para vestirme de acuerdo a la ocasion. Supongo que ustedes tienen la suya, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Lili.

"Claro... Como no, este para mi, seria el adecuado. Ire a vestirme". Dijo Chris.

Todos estabamos listos para salir del internado rumbo al Gran Salon, en la Corporacion Marukura, pero aun faltaban dos cosas: que Runo acepte ir con una sola condicion a peticion de Julia y que Alisa y yo tomemos un atajo para irnos de vuelta al hotel donde la androide tenia que buscar ropa para ponerse en la fiesta.

"Runo, quiero hablar un rato contigo. He conversado un rato con tus amigas y ellas me pidieron que vayas a la fiesta, pero con una sola condicion". Dijo Julia.

"¿Cual es la condicion?". Pregunto Runo.

"La condicion es que te diviertas sin necesidad de que cubras los ojos. Ademas, ¿podrias guiarnos a donde nosotros te pidamos?". Pregunto Julia.

"Claro, como gustes. Gracias, Julia. Gracias a ti, ya me decidi; ire a la fiesta". Dijo Runo que tomo una decision, al parecer, correcta.

"Perfecto. Cambiate de ropa, toma tu invitacion y si te dan la venda, te lo guardas o se lo das a alguien que se lo perdio. Ire a contarselo a mis amigas". Dijo Julia.

Alisa y yo esperamos a Fabia y Julia para irnos al hotel, pero se demoraron mucho porque Runo, por fin, habia aceptado en ir a la fiesta con los demas.

"Runo, creo que al fin te decidiste". Dije.

"Si, Julia me convencio en ir con la condiccion de no estar con los ojos vendados todo el tiempo y asi poder ser su guia en todo momento". Dijo Runo.

"¿Esa fue tu idea, Julia?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Si. Porque a Runo le dio roche estar todo el tiempo con los ojos cubiertos. Asi que, pude convencerla de que pueda dirigir nuestros pasos y acepto". Dijo Julia.

"Asi se habla. Bueno, chicas. ¿Que les parece si nos siguen al hotel para que Alisa se cambie para irnos de frente al Gran Salon para empezar la fiesta?". Pregunte.

"Nos encantaria ir, pero nosotras nos adelantaremos. Sin embargo, nos pueden alcanzar despues. Espero que deslumbres con tu ropa, Alisa". Dijo Runo.

"Esta bien. Vamonos, Alisa, tenemos 40 minutos para que te cambies y estar en el hotel antes de que la fiesta de comienzo". Dije, pero Lars vino para ayudarnos.

"Si quieren, yo les puedo llevar a su hotel". Dijo con sus llaves en la mano.

"Muchas gracias, Lars. Asi podemos ahorrar tiempo en tomar el taxi". Dije.

Gracias a su amable ayuda, Lars nos llevo al hotel y al llegar, le pedimos que nos esperara el tiempo suficiente para que Alisa se cambie de ropa.

"¿Imaginaste que nos trajera al hotel asi de rapido?". Pregunte.

"Si. Fue generoso de su parte que nos trajera, pero te confieso algo. Al mismo tiempo, siento que su presencia me esta atormentando por el secreto que aun no le he develado. A pesar de que estoy enamorada de Lars, sigo teniendo el mal presentimiento de que mi relacion no durara mucho". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Sigues preocupada por eso? Olvidate de eso. No pasara nada si lo mantienes guardado bajo siete llaves y porque yo, en complicidad con Fabia y Julia, lo ocultamos para que nadie se entere, ni mucho menos la antipatica de Lili. Asi que no tendras problemas con eso". Dije.

"Claro, no tendre problemas, pero lo unico que tengo es miedo. Miedo a que Lars lo sepa por medio de terceros, eso me da mas miedo". Dijo Alisa, angustiada.

"Ya te dije que te olvides de eso porque solo generara mas preocupacion en ti y Lars lo notara, tanto que te forzara a que develes tu secreto". Aconseje.

"Esta bien. Me olvidare de todo y ahora que estemos en la fiesta mi mente permanecera en blanco para que nadie note que estoy angustiada. Ahora, debo apurarme en cambiarme porque Lars nos esta esperando en su carro para irnos al Gran Salon de la Corporacion Marukura". Dijo Alisa que no perdio tiempo en escoger su vestuario y alistarse.

"Gracias por la larga espera. ¿Valio la pena hacerlo, Lars?". Pregunte.

"Claro, ¿Por que no? Vaya, estas preciosa, Alisa. No imagine que el vestido violeta con lentejuelas te quedaria tan bonito y los botines... Estas linda". Dijo Lars.

"Alisa, tal parece que a Lars se le cae la saliva por lo bella que te ves". Bromee.

"Alice, dejame que la bese en la boca porque no puedo evitar verla con su vestuario. Aunque tu tampoco te quedas atras". Dijo Lars, impactado.

"Pero rapido, Lars. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la fiesta". Dijo Alisa.

Mientras veia a mi amiga besarse con su enamorado en plena calle, miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente con respecto a mi relacion con Keith. Sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que todo ira bien con el aunque siempre habran ciertos baches que impiden que esto sea una realidad. Por lo pronto, soy feliz viendo a Alisa consolidar su romance con Lars, con eso me conformo.

"Ya estamos en el Gran Salon. Es un buen lugar para una fiesta como esa, pero no estoy viendo a Alice, ni a Alisa, ni mucho menos a Lars". Dijo Fabia.

"Tranquila, los tres vendran en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, vamos a distraernos escuchando buena musica". Dijo Julia, pero Lili las detiene.

"¿Adonde creen que van, chicas?". Pregunto la rubia.

"Estamos yendo a tomar unas bebidas y esperamos a Lars y a las chicas que todavia no han llegado aunque deberian estar aqui". Dijo Fabia.

"Chicas... Les contare algo que nadie lo sabe hasta ahora, la proxima semana viene una mujer adulta que le hara la vida imposible a la maldita de Alisa. Asi que, ella deberia prepararse empezando desde ahora porque sus dias en esta tierra estan contados. Mantenganla advertida". Dijo Lili que venia con un aviso para mi amiga.

"Ay, ¿y ahora que hara Alisa cuando se entere de eso?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Chicas, ¿y esas caras de preocupacion?". Pregunto Alisa que llego al Gran Salon de la Corporacion junto con Lars y conmigo.

"No quisiera arruinarte la fiesta, Alisa. Sin embargo, Lili se atraveso en nuestro camino para advertirte una vez que una chica viene para hacerte la vida imposible. Eso es porque quiere poner tu vida en peligro y dejar a esa tipa con el campo libre para que reconquiste a Lars". Dijo Fabia.

"¿Que vas hacer ahora, amiga? Tendras que esperar a que llegue esa mujer extraña para que vea que pretenciones contra ti". Dije.

Esa noticia que Fabia y Julia le dijeron a Alisa, dejo completamente congelada. A mi entender, creo que seria el principio del fin de su relacion sentimental con Lars. Sin embargo, cuando llegue el momento de recibirla, estariamos en pie de guerra para acabar con esto de una vez.


	10. El Pasado Oscuro de Keith se Revela

**Capitulo Diez: El Pasado Oscuro de Keith se Revela**

En la Capilla del Internado, nuestros profesores nos entregaron las invitaciones para estar presentes en la Fiesta a Ciegas que ha organizado la Corporacion Marukura que sera esta noche en su Gran Salon. Al principio, Runo no estaba segura de ir porque le daba cierta verguenza estar con los ojos vendados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Julia la convencio para que fuera ya que sera quien guie nuestros pasos y ella tomo la decision de asistir a la fiesta. Por otro lado, Alice y yo nos fuimos al hotel para ver con que ropa iria a la velada, pero... para no perder el tiempo, Lars se ofrecio en llevarnos a los dos lugares. Sin embargo, sentia algo de temor porque no queria que el supiera del secreto que me carcome por dentro, pero mi amiga me dice que lo olvide porque esto solo causaria problemas. Cuando llegamos al Gran Salon, Fabia y Julia me dijeron que Lili se les cruzo por su camino y dijo que una mujer que llegaria al Internado pronto acabaria con mi vida dejando el camino libre a esa rubia antipatica pretendiendo reconquistar a mi enamorado.

"Quiero irme de aqui ya mismo. No soporto el hecho de que Lili busque cualquier pretexto para atacarme, ya me arruinaron la fiesta y el dia". Dije, angustiada.

"Alisa, no tomes una decision apresurada. Lili solo quiso advertirte, nada mas. No digas que, por su culpa, te arruinaron la fiesta, se fuerte y enfrentate a lo que vendra mas adelante. Te aseguro que ella no podra con el inmenso amor que sientes por Lars, te lo garantizo; asi que, ponte fuerte, olvidate de eso y disfruta de esto que tiene para rato". Dijo Alice, apoyandome en este duro momento.

"Gracias, Alice, por el apoyo que me ofreciste y, como lo dijiste, tengo que ser fuerte y afrontar lo que sigue en el futuro. Por lo pronto, disfrutemos todos de esto porque... es una fiesta y nadie vendra a arruinarla. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!". Dije, dejando a un lado los problemas de turno.

Lili miraba a lo lejos lo felices que estabamos porque habiamos superado ese pequeño percance que tuvimos cuando llegue al Gran Salon junto con Alice y Lars.

"No soporto ver a los tres superar esto como si nada y esten felices sabiendo que las cosas estan a punto de cambiar cuando volvamos al Internado". Dijo Lili.

"Tranquila, Lili. Sus amigos ayudaron a superar este problema. Nada esta dicho, lo unico que debemos hacer es esperar a que llegue la sicaria a la que te aliaste para que las cosas se inviertan mas a tu favor. Aparte, ¿ves a Keith? Esta solo. ¿Por que no te vas con el para darle celos a la mejor amiga de Alisa?". Pregunto Paige.

"Siento decepcionarte, pero no puedo hacerlo, Paige. Lo unico que quiero es ver sufrir a la desgraciada de Alisa hasta lo ultimo que tenga". Dijo Lili.

"¿Por que tienes tanto odio a Alisa? Dime, ¿por que la odias tanto?". Pregunto Mason Brown, el Sub Director del Internado y complice de Lena, la directora.

"Y tu, ¿que tienes que ver con eso? Eso es asunto mio y de Alisa, no quiero que te metas en mis planes. Asi que, largate". Dijo Lili que echa a Mason de su vista.

Marucho Marukura, pequeño cientifico y muy amigo de Alice, en representacion de la Corporacion, toma el microfono para dar inicio a la fiesta.

"Hola, ¿que tal? Soy Choji Marukura, pero pueden llamarme Marucho. Se que muchos amigos mios vinieron a la fiesta; asi que, de antemano, les agradezco por su visita. Bueno, ¿que les puedo decir? No suelo hablar mucho frente a tanto publico, pero lo que les puedo decir es... ¡Que la fiesta comience! Ah, una cosa mas... Si tienen algunas vendas para ojos en sus manos, pueden ponersela cuando quieran. Ahora si, que el Dj ponga la musica. Gracias". Dijo Marucho que se fue para que el dj empiece con esta fiesta.

A medida de que esta se desarrollaba con normalidad, varios de nosotros ya se puso la venda en los ojos y trato de dirigirse por su cuenta donde estaban nuestros compañeros. Sin embargo, Alice y yo no quisimos cubrir los ojos porque no veriamos ni a Keith ni a Lars, ni ellos podrian saber de nuestro paradero, pero lo que no sabiamos era que ellos adelantaron primero y han pedido a Runo, la unica del grupo, que los guiara hacia donde nos ubicamos para descansar.

"Runo, ¿trajiste a los chicos?". Pregunto Alice.

"Si. Ellos me pidieron que fuera con ustedes y aqui estan". Dijo Runo que, como les dije, fue la guia para que trasladara a Keith y Lars frente a nosotras.

"Alisa, ¿me ayudarias a quitar la venda de mis ojos, por favor?". Pregunto Keith.

"Por supuesto, Keith". Dije, mientras me acerque a sacar la venda de sus ojos.

"¡Que raro! ¿No le haras nada a Lars despues de quitarle la venda de los ojos de Keith?". Pregunto Alice, sintiendose intimidada por lo que hago con el.

"Claro, ¿por que no? Esta vez, quiero hacer algo distinto con Lars". Dije.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Alisa. Ahora, ¿me la pasas para ponerselo a Alice, por favor?". Dijo Keith que, inesperadamente, quiso invertir los papeles.

"¿Que, yo? No esperaba esto; veremos como manejare esto de tener los ojos vendados. Hazlo, Alisa". Dijo Alice, mientras cubria sus ojos con la venda de Keith.

"Keith, ayudame, no veo nada". Dijo una sorprendida Alice, mientras le pedia a su novio que le guiara en su camino hacia un cuarto de huespedes.

"Alisa, quiero pedirte que nos vayamos a otro lugar para que conversemos un momento sin importar que no te vea". Dijo Lars, mientras que el seguia con los ojos y lo guiaba hacia otro de los esparcimientos de la Corporacion Marukura, pero Lili, una vez mas, nos detuvo queriendo fastidiarnos de nuevo.

"Que bueno que los encuentro. Vengo en son de paz y, si puedo, los acompañare a donde ustedes vayan". Dijo Lili aunque se que no creo en sus palabras.

"Vamos. De paso, ayudas a Lars porque sigue teniendo los ojos vendados". Dije, mientras Lili nos acompañaba a un lugar casi alejado de la Corporacion.

Mientras tanto, Keith lleva a una desorientada Alice al segundo piso del Gran Salon donde le tenia preparada una sorpresa que ella no se lo esperaba.

"Bien, aqui estamos. Marucho nos presto esta habitacion para que conversemos un rato y porque queria darte una sorpresa que no imaginaste". Dijo Keith.

"¿Me puedo quitar la venda, Keith? Es que esta curiosidad que tengo por saber la sorpresa que me tienes preparado, me quiere matar". Dijo Alice.

"Aun no te lo quites, dejame terminar esta sorpresa". Dijo Keith que tuvo en su poder una mascara roja y un saco rojo encuerado que se lo puso.

Por otro lado y luego de ofrecerse, Lili nos acompaño al sotano de la Corporacion Marukura, un lugar a donde no teniamos pensado ir.

"¿Adonde nos trajiste, Lili?". Pregunto Lars que seguia desorientado.

"Los traje al sotano de la Corporacion porque... ese es el lugar donde deberian estar y en el que no tendran escapatoria. Vaya, los engañe". Dijo Lili.

"Claro, porque creiamos que estariamos en un lugar mejor que este. Si que eres una embaucadora y vil tramposa, Lili. Ahora, dejanos libres, por favor". Suplique.

"¡Nunca! Se quedaran atrapados en el sotano hasta que termine la fiesta o hasta que alguien venga por ustedes. Disfruten su soledad". Dijo Lili que se fue.

"Lo sabia, Lars. Era una trampa que Lili hizo como parte de su venganza contra mi. ¿Ahora que vamos hacer, mientras estemos en el sotano?". Pregunte.

"No te preocupes, Alisa. Esperaremos a que alguien venga y nos saque de aqui; mientras tanto, permaneceremos aqui". Dijo Lars que me abrazo.

Por otro lado, en la habitacion de huespedes, Keith esta por descubrir la inesperada y desagradable sorpresa que le tiene preparado para Alice.

"Alice, ahora si te puedes quitar la venda, ya esta la sorpresa". Dijo Keith.

"Listo. Keith, ¿por que te pones una mascara en tu rostro?". Pregunto Alice.

"Porque hace mucho que queria confesarte algo que lo guarde desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Tengo un alter ego que me obliga hacer cosas malas, se que no te esta gustando esto, pero tendras que saberlo ya que no quisiera que otras personas sepan lo que realmente soy". Confeso Keith.

"¿Por que? ¿Por que me lo ocultaste antes de que fueramos enamorados? ¿Por que me mentiste en todo el tiempo que nos conocimos?". Pregunto Alice, fastidiada.

"Porque no queria lastimarte. Lamento que esto se terminaria asi, Alice. Sin embargo, prefiero que no le digas nada a Alisa ni a tus amigas de lo que soy, quiero que este secreto se quede entre los dos. Si lo haces, vendra Spectra Phantom, mi alter ego, en mi lugar y se enojara tanto que querra matarte". Dijo Keith.

"Keith, de todas maneras, tendre que contarles a mis amigas que te hiciste pasar por un alumno del Internado cuando, en realidad, eres solo un monstruoso ser capaz de causar muchos problemas que afectarian mi vida y las vidas de los que mas quiero. Asi que, Keith, no tengo nada mas que decir. Hasta llegamos con nuestra relacion". Dijo Alice que opta por romper con Keith.

"Si asi es lo que decidiste, entonces... lo comprendo. Sin embargo, mi alter ego te perseguira y no descansara hasta destruirte por haber roto conmigo, Alice. Asi que, preparate porque... muy pronto tus dias estan contados". Dijo Keith que, con un tono distinto, amenaza a Alice que se va, triste.

Una desconsolada Alice se retira del cuarto y se va de la Corporacion, mientras Fabia, Julia y la hermana de Keith, Mira, la ven partir de cerca.

"Algo no anda bien con Alice. Esta saliendo del lugar, persigamosla". Alerto Julia.

"¡Alice! Me quite la venda y vi que no estabas en el Gran Salon. ¿Por que te vas asi de rapido sin Alisa ni Lars que, por cierto, tampoco los veo?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Lo que pasa, Fabia, es que Keith no era el chico del que me enamore. Descubri a un ser siniestro y manipulador que se hace llamar Spectra Phantom". Dijo llorando.

"Alice, quiero decirte algo que no sabes de el. Durante tanto tiempo, el no nacio en la tierra, nacio en un planeta lejano y ademas... es mi hermano". Confeso Mira.

Con Alice destrozada por terminar su relacion sentimental con Keith despues de los secretos que el y su hermana lo develaron y con Lars y conmigo atrapados en el sotano por una trampa preparada por Lili, nuestras vidas corren peligro por lo que debemos permanecer juntos. Esto nos sirve de leccion para no caer en lo mismo la proxima vez: no creamos en algo que resultaria falso y asimilemos aquellas duras verdades que, por desgracia, duelen.


	11. ¿Para que Existen los Mejores Amigos?

**Capitulo Once: ¿Para que Existen los Mejores Amigos?**

Nos preparamos para la Fiesta a Ciegas en el Gran Salon de la Corporacion Marukura, pero Lili me amargo el rato ni bien llegue aqui junto con Lars y mi mejor amiga Alice. Sin embargo, yo no me deje vencer por sus caprichos a pesar de que ella tenia la mejor intencion de venir en son de paz y acompañarnos hacia el sotano de la Corporacion sin saber que estariamos metidos en una trampa, hecha por la propia Lili, del que no podiamos escapar hasta que termine la fiesta o hasta que alguien venga por nosotros. Por otro lado, Keith preparo una inesperada sorpresa para Alice (en ese momento, estaba con los ojos vendados) en el cuarto de huespedes que le presto Marucho, el hijo del dueño principal de la Corporacion. Ella no veia venir una confesion tan inesperada como la que tenia Keith bajo el brazo: el decia que tiene un alter ego de nombre Spectra Phantom y que usando su mascara, lo obligan hacer maldades. El dijo que no queria lastimarla luego de haberla mentido durante el corto periodo que se conocieron y se enamoraron; ademas, dijo que este secreto se quedaria entre los dos sin que Alice lo contase a sus amigas. Sin embargo, ella no pudo lidiar con esto y tomo la decision de romper con Keith, pero el le dijo que no descansaria hasta verla completamente destruida. Luego de marcharse de la fiesta y del Gran Salon, Fabia, Julia y Mira la siguieron hasta la calle y la interrumpieron con una segunda confesion develada por la hija del profesor Clay: el no es de este planeta y que ademas, es su hermano mayor.

"¿Tu hermano mayor? Pero, pero... esto no puede ser. ¿Como puede ser que tampoco me lo conto?". Pregunto Alice, decepcionandose de Keith.

"Tienes que creerlo, Alice. Mi hermano estuvo mintiendote todo el tiempo, creo que ya tienes suficientes motivos para terminar con el, ¿o no?". Pregunto Mira.

"Yo tome mi decision de terminar con el desde que me supe que Keith no era la persona que yo creia conocer, el mismo del que yo me enamore. Ya no hay marcha atras y si me pides que vuelva con el, yo no lo hare porque las cosas no seran igual Lastimosamente, asi son las cosas". Dijo Alice.

"Esta bien. Si asi lo decidiste, entonces, bien por ti. No me voy enojar por eso, lo que si quiero dejar bien claro es que me ire de aqui de vuelta a mi tierra natal y no regresare porque le hiciste mucho daño a mi hermano. Ten en cuenta, tambien, que no podras encontrar a ningun hombre que te ame como Keith lo hizo y si su alter ego, te hace daño... no dudes en acudir a mi llamado. Somos amigas". Dijo Mira que se retiro de la Corporacion, fastidiada por lo hecho por Alice.

"Alice... lamento la situacion por la que estas pasando. Sin embargo, nosotras tambien queremos decirte algo que tampoco te gustara". Dijo Fabia.

"¿Que? ¿Ustedes tambien pretenden traicionarme?". Pregunto Alice.

"No. Nosotras seriamos incapaces de hacerlo por el bien de nuestra amistad. Solo quisiera que supieras que Fabia y yo fuimos las primeras en enterarnos del secreto que Keith guardo bajo siete llaves. Disculpanos por decir a tiempo porque no queria reaccionaras de mala manera". Dijo Julia.

"Yo les disculpo y, al mismo tiempo, agradezco a todo aquel que me hizo sufrir durante la peor fiesta de mi vida. Ustedes, sin embargo, no tienen la culpa por el peor momento por el que estoy pasando, a pesar de que no me avisaron a tiempo de lo que ya me entere por medio del mismo Keith. Nada, ire de vuelta a mi hotel". Dijo Alice que se marchaba triste.

"Alice, ¿te vas sin saber que Alisa y Lars desaparecieron?". Pregunto Julia.

"¿Que? ¿Desaparecieron? ¿Donde estan?". Pregunto Alice, totalmente desesperada tras enterarse que Lars y yo estamos atrapados.

"Yo no la vi porque estaba con los ojos vendados. Capaz Julia los vio, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Fabia que desconocia el paradero de los chicos a diferencia de Julia.

"Si, yo vi que alguien los engaño con el cuento de que los llevarian a otro espacio del Gran Salon, pero ellos no salieron para nada. Vengan". Dijo, mientras las siguieron.

Alice, Fabia y Julia corrieron hacia el sotano donde Lars y yo esperabamos, ansiosos de salir de la trampa que Lili nos metio. Mientras que esto sucedia, Keith veia desde lejos la conversacion que su hermana Mira entablo con las chicas y se enojo con ella, pero tenia que ocultar su colera para que nadie sepa de lo que realmente es. Entonces, el salio de la habitacion de huespedes y se despojo de su mascara para que los asistentes a la fiesta no se den cuenta de su otra identidad. Sin embargo, Lili se topo con el.

"Vaya, Keith. Que bueno que te encuentro, fijate que Alice se marcho del Gran Salon con gran tristeza; no se porque, pero lo tendre que saber en cualquier momento. ¿Y por que sostienes una mascara en tu mano? ¿Acaso esta es una fiesta de mascaras o usas esto para evitar que cubran los ojos?". Pregunto Lili.

"¿Como sabes? ¿Acaso planeas usar esta mascara como evidencia para que la gente se entere de lo que soy realmente?". Pregunto Keith.

"Solo para que lo sepas, la gente tarde o temprano sabra que te estas haciendo pasar por estudiante del internado cuando realmente eres un farsante que les haces creer a todo el plantel sobre esta mentira y yo me encargare de decirlo". Dijo Lili que amenaza a Spectra Phantom en sacar la verdad a la luz.

"¿Eso crees? No te tengo miedo, jovencita. Lo que quiero dejar bien claro contigo es que ya no me hago llamar Keith Clay, el joven timido y calmado que me conocias cuando estudiamos en el Internado, y que aun lo seguimos haciendo, ahora me hago llamar Spectra Phantom y lo que tengo en mente es reconquistar a Alice, la chica que termino conmigo cuando le dije sobre mi secreto. Espero que no se lo cuente a sus amigos porque sus vidas correran grave peligro". Dijo Keith.

"¿Terminaste con Alice por decir tu secreto? Es gracioso y da pena tambien, pero, por desgracia, no me convence. ¿Sabes? A mi no me interesa como te llames, eso no es de mi incumbencia, pero si lo que quieres es reconquistar a Alice... hazlo, pero no conmigo. Yo tengo asuntos mas importantes que hacer, asi que... yo paso". Dijo Lili.

Lili rechaza la propuesta de Spectra Phantom de unirse a su plan de reconquistar a Alice porque ella tiene una cuenta pendiente que tiene que saldar conmigo, una vez mas. Por otro lado, Julia y las chicas llegan al sotano, pero no pueden abrir la puerta porque Lili la dejo con llave, como parte de su trampa. Lars y yo seguimos expectantes para ver si es posible escapar de este horrible lugar.

"¿Estas segura de que este es el lugar donde estan atrapados los dos?". Pregunto Alice, desesperada y nerviosa, al mismo tiempo.

"Si. Esta puerta no se abre, necesitamos la llave. Yo ire por Marucho, mientras que tu y Fabia sigan insistiendo en que abra para salvar a Alisa y Lars". Dijo Julia.

Mientras Julia va por Marucho, seguimos manteniendo viva la fe con tal de que alguien nos salve. Sin embargo, hemos escuchado ruidos que provenian de la puerta del sotano; aparentemente, podria ser de alguien que supo de la noticia y corrio en busca de ayuda para poder salvarnos.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Lars?". Pregunte, mientras me desprendi de el.

"Si... Tal vez nuestros amigos vinieron a salvarnos. Ven conmigo, subamos para ver quienes son". Dijo, mientras Lars me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras.

"¿Hay alguien alli?". Preguntamos los dos al unisono.

"¡Alisa! ¡Lars! Somos Alice y Fabia". Dijo esta ultima que seguia insistiendo en abrir la puerta, mientras esperaban que Julia llegaba con la llave para abrir.

"Chicas, ¡ayudanos a salir, por favor!". Grite anhelando que pueda salir.

"No podemos porque aun falta traer la llave". Dijo Fabia.

"Alisa... cuando salgas, quiero pedirte que nos vayamos de aqui porque la fiesta ha resultado un verdadero fiasco para mi". Dijo Alice, mientras sus lagrimas caian.

"Esta bien. De ahi me contaras lo que te ha pasado". Dije porque senti que Alice no la paso nada bien, pero ella no fue la unica.

"Esta puerta es realmente dura que no lo puedo abrir". Dijo Fabia.

"Ya tengo la llave. Su mayordomo Kato me la dio a pesar de no encontrar a Marucho por ningun lado. Muy bien, abrire la puerta para que salgan de alli". Dijo Julia.

Luego de que Julia encontrase la llave, Lars y yo salimos del sotano gracias a su ayuda. Despues de todo, ambos salimos vivos de ese lugar oscuro.

"¿Estan bien los dos? ¿No les paso nada?". Pregunto Alice.

"Nada. Tuvimos que esperar a que alguien nos salvara y, por fin, sucedio. La culpa de todo fue Lili porque nos hizo caer en una trampa creyendo que nos llevaria a un bonito lugar, pero todo fue una vil mentira. Gracias por salvarnos, chicas. Ahora, si nos disculpan, Alice y yo nos vamos. Fue bonito estar con ustedes". Dije, mientras me despedi de todos y nos retiramos de la fiesta.

Despues de despedirnos de Lars y los chicos, Alice y yo nos marchamos del Gran Salon de la Corporacion porque mi amiga tenia algunas cosas que decirme.

"Alisa, lamento que salgamos temprano de aqui. Lo que paso es que Keith no era el chico que me enamore cuando lo conoci. No imagine que me llevaria una ingrata sorpresa aunque, al mismo tiempo, tenia el mal presentimiento de que algo sucederia". Dijo Alice, mientras caminamos por la calle.

"¿En serio? ¡Dios mio! ¿Como te enteraste de eso?". Pregunte, impactada.

"Me entere cuando Keith me llevo a la habitacion, mientras yo estaba con los ojos vendados. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de huespedes, el me dijo que tenia reservado una sorpresa para mi. Y cuando estaba lista, despues de quitarme la venda, vi que se puso una mascara roja". Dijo Alice, mientras sus lagrimas caian de a poco.

"¿Por que Keith se puso una mascara?". Pregunte por segunda vez.

"Porque dijo que tenia un alter ego que lo obligaba hacer cosas malas. Se hace llamar Spectra Phantom y me dijo que su secreto se quedaria entre los dos. En conclusion, el me mintio todo este tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos a pesar de que una vez revelado, me dijera que no trataba de lastimarme". Dijo.

"Entonces, no me querias contar dicho secreto... por temor a que el enmascarado te hiciera algo malo. Hiciste bien, Alice. ¿Ahora que piensas hacer con el?". Pregunte.

"Rompi con el porque ya lo tenia decidido. Y eso no es todo, Fabia y Julia supieron desde el principio y no me lo dijeron porque no querian traicionarme". Relato.

"Bueno, al menos, ellas trataron de protegerte en vez de jugar sucio como el lo hizo porque harian algo tan cruel como traicionarnos". Dije, mientras la apoyaba.

"Ademas, Mira Clay, una de las alumnas del internado, me dijo que el es su hermano mayor y que este no es su planeta natal". Siguio relatando Alice.

"Ay, Alice, no eres la unica que paso un mal rato en la fiesta. Yo tambien pase por esto, por culpa de Lili y junto a Lars". Era mi turno de relatar mi experiencia.

"¿Que? ¿Que hizo esa tipa para que tu y Lars acabaran en el sotano?". Pregunto.

"Engañarnos, lo mejor que sabe hacer. Ella tuvo la mejor intencion de venir en son de paz y acompañarnos a un esparcimiento mejor que el Gran Salon. Mientras Lars estaba con los ojos vendados, yo lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo por el camino que hacia, pero ella tuvo la desfachatez de llevarnos al sotano. Fue asi que ambos caimos en su trampa, esperando el momento de que salieramos, pero gracias a ti y a mis amigas, todo volvio a la normalidad". Relate brevemente.

"Cuando no, ella. ¿Y que sentiste cuando tocaste la mano de Lars?". Pregunto por curiosidad porque ella por una situacion contraria a la mia.

"Senti como si el amor naciera entre los dos y me senti muy feliz. El amor es un sentimiento incomparable e imposible de romperse. Al mismo tiempo, es dificil de explicartelo, Alice, pero se que Lars y yo nos amamos y no habra nadie que nos pueda separar. Escribiremos una larga y romantica historia de amor que nunca lo podemos olvidar". Dije, con la mirada soñadora y sonriendo.

"Si. Tu tienes mas suerte en el amor que yo, Alisa, te felicito. Ahora, tendre que soportar la presencia de Keith todos los dias en el internado". Dijo Alice.

"No te preocupes, ignoralo. Date un tiempo para olvidarlo y de repente, conoceras a otro chico que te sepa comprender tanto como Lars lo hace conmigo". Dije.

"Gracias, Alisa. Por eso, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. Bueno, regresemos al hotel". Dijo Alice que me abrazo luego de escuchar mi consejo.

"Y eso que no comentaste esto a Lars, caso curioso". Dije en tono de broma.

Asi nos retiramos de la fiesta en el Gran Salon de la Corporacion Marukura de vuelta al hotel con Alice derrotada, destrozada por enterarse de que el amor de su vida resulto ser un chico que tiene las dos caras de un mismo rostro y que tiene una hermana que no pertenecen a nuestro planeta. En cuanto a mi, aun sigo en pie de guerra luego de que Lili preparara una trampa en la que me hizo caer junto con Lars, pero estoy sumamente convencida de que sigo tan enamorada de el que ella no podra separarnos, a menos de que una extraña mujer, convertida en su aliada, venga para remecer el internado y, sobre todo, nuestras vidas.


	12. El Destino y La Suerte son Dispares

**Capitulo Doce: El Destino y la Suerte son Dispares**

Me siento derrotada y abatida. Siento como si alguien me diera una puñalada en mi joven, pero triste corazon cuando supe Keith Clay, el chico de quien yo creia enamorarme, no era mas que un monstruo de dos caras. ¿Por que en el internado es un hombre amable, tierno, sencillo y caritativo mientras que fuera del estudio se convierte en una persona cruel, sin escrupulos ni compasion? En el camino de regreso al hotel, me preguntaba, despues de contarle mi nefasta experiencia a Alisa, mi mejor amiga, que pasaria despues de que perdi al amor de mi vida. Bueno, a diferencia de mi, ella sigue disfrutando su felicidad al lado de Lars, a quien lo ama mas que a nadie y a pesar de que, por una trampa de Lili, quedaran atrapados la mayor parte del dia dentro de un sotano y que, afortunadamente, salieron en libertad gracias a mi oportuna intervencion junto con Fabia y Julia. No se porque no tengo tanta suerte en el amor, lo que si tengo bien en claro es que tengo que olvidarme de quien se hace llamar Spectra Phantom y tratar de ser feliz solo con la grata compañia de mi unica familia: Alisa.

"Alice, despierta... Salio el sol desde temprano, es el momento perfecto para disfrutarlo y olvidar las penas que nos dejo ayer. Vamos, no seas floja". Dijo Alisa.

"¿No te puedes esperar un momento, por favor? Tengo sueño". Dije, bostezando.

"Ay, amiga. Lo de ayer si que fue una tremenda pesadilla que, por desgracia, se hizo realidad para ti, pero pasa de pagina y mira hacia adelante. No es facil que te rompan el corazon de cualquier manera, pero el daño esta hecho y ya no hay vuelta que darle. Sin embargo, da por hecho que yo estare contigo por siempre, no habra nadie que pueda romper la amistad entre las dos". Dijo Alisa, mostrando su apoyo incondicional hacia mi.

"Gracias, Alisa, mil gracias. Ahora si, tengo mas animos para levantarme y disfrutar de este dia desde el inicio". Dije dejando los problemas a un lado.

Era sabado por la mañana y lo que pensamos hacer es salir a visitar a nuestras amigas Fabia y Julia para disfrutar un buen momento antes de volver al internado. En la calle, no me sentia bien porque el mal recuerdo que tuve en la fiesta, la noche anterior, lo tenia presente en mi corazon.

"¿Que tienes, Alice?". Pregunto Alisa mientras me miraba.

"Nada... Olvidalo, ¿compramos helados?". Pregunte tratando de olvidar este trago amargo, pero me era inutil hacerlo.

"Yo se lo que tu sientes y no es necesario que me lo digas porque lo que habla por ti realmente, es tu corazon y ella te dice que no olvidas lo de anoche". Dijo Alisa.

"Si... ¿En serio crees que lo que oculto, lo dice mi corazon?". Pregunte.

"Si... Es tu corazon que habla por ti y reflejan tus sentimientos. No sabes lo duro que es perder a alguien a quien amaste, pero... a pesar de que destino fue mezquino contigo, tambien puede ser benevolo para ti porque te puede dar la oportunidad de conocer a esa persona que comprendera tus sentimientos, tanto como Lars lo hace conmigo. Es solo cuestion de suerte y de tiempo para que alcances la felicidad que siempre quisiste aunque parte de ella... la tienes conmigo". Dijo Alisa.

"Tu alcanzaras la felicidad con Lars, pero yo no lo hare con nadie. El amor se murio para mi por culpa del tal... Spectra Phantom y con esto, no tendre nada". Dije.

"Si que lo tendras, no te des por vencida. Vendran amores que, a comparacion del anterior, seran correpondidos y lo tienes que aprovechar como sea". Dijo Alisa.

"Lo tendre en mente. Vamos a comprar un helado". Dije, pero alguien nos detuvo.

"Alice, Alisa... ¡Las encontre! No sabia que andaban por aqui". Dijo Keith sin tener puesta la mascara que lo convierte en Spectra Phantom.

"Alisa, sera que mejor que nos dejes solos y no te dejes engañar por su apariencia. Se que es Keith en persona, pero el no dudara en ponerse la mascara y transformarse en ese perverso ser. Asi que, dejanos solos porque quiero saldar cuentas con el. Nos encontraremos en el hotel". Dije despues de Keith se apareciera en persona y pedirle a Alisa que nos dejara a solas.

"Bien. Ahora que Alisa nos dejo, dejame preguntarte algo". Dijo Keith que se puso la mascara para sorpresa mia.

"Adelante... Spectra". Dije convencida de que se transformaria.

"¿Le dijiste a tu amiguita sobre nuestro secreto?". Pregunto el enmascarado.

"Si le pregunte porque no tenia a nadie a quien contarle mi ingrata experiencia que tuve contigo en la fiesta. Ahora que ya paso la celebracion y que lo nuestro llego, por desgracia, a un triste final... puedo decirte que estoy sintiendome mejor sin ti ya que cuento el apoyo de mi incondicional amiga Alisa". Dije con mas seguridad.

"¿Alisa? Y yo que pense que no le dirias a nadie sobre nuestro secreto, pero tal parece que no supiste guardarla. Bueno, motivos te sobran para contarlo; yo, por mi parte, no tengo reparos en decirte que nos encontraremos en el internado, pero como Keith todos los dias". Dijo el.

"Si, pero tengo la certeza de que Spectra Phantom tambien rondara por aqui queriendo engañar a todos mis compañeros haciendote pasar por un alumno mas del internado, pero ellos se enteraran de la farsa que planeaste y no tendran mas remedio que expulsarte. Asi son las cosas, 'Speccy'". Dije.

"Eres tan despreciable, Alice. Nos encontraremos la noche del domingo para que veas lo que Spectra Phantom puede hacer contigo. Adios". Dijo y luego se fue.

"Nos vemos cuando quieras, pero la gente sabra lo falso que eres... Spectra". Dije.

Luego de conversar abiertamente con Spectra Phantom y de sacar en cara sus verdades amenazando con contarles a todo el internado de que se hace pasar por un alumno de su plantel, estaba mas tranquila y dispuesta a volver feliz al hotel para contarselo a Alisa que me esperaba alli con la grata compañia de... Lars.

"Alisa, ¿estas alli?". Pregunte al entrar a la habitacion del hotel para buscarla.

"¿Alice? ¿Donde saliste?". Pregunto Lars cuando salio del cuarto.

"Ah, Lars, casi me matas del susto. Estaba buscando a Alisa porque le dije que se regresaba al hotel, mientras que yo estaba entablando una charla con mi ex". Dije.

"¿Con tu ex? Pero... tu no tienes ningun ex". Dijo Lars, extrañado.

"Hay algo que no te conte cuando estuvimos en la fiesta anoche despues de que salvara tanto a ti como a Alisa. He terminado mi relacion con Keith". Dije.

"¿Alice? ¿Recien llegaste?". Pregunto Alisa que me vio conversar con Lars.

"Si... Estoy explicandole a tu enamoradito sobre la fiesta de anoche y mi ruptura con Keith". Dije aunque Alisa ya me habia interrumpido la charla.

"¿Te importaria, Alisa, si me dejas a solas con Alice, por favor?". Pregunto Lars porque el quiere que yo termine de narrar lo acontecido el dia anterior.

"Esta bien... Los dejo a solas para que platiquen". Dijo Alisa que me dejo a solas con su enamorado para terminar de contar mi anecdota.

"Bien, Lars, como te decia... Habia roto mi romance con Keith porque me dijo que tenia un alter ego que lo obligaba hacer cosas malas. Se hacia llamar Spectra Phantom y me prometio que le guardaria el secreto, pero no lo hice porque le tenia que contarselo a Alisa para no seguir sometida bajo presion por su culpa. Asi que, tome la decision de terminar definitivamente con el suplicio que tenia luego de saber su secreto y aqui estoy mas tranquila". Relate, pero de manera breve.

"Fuiste concisa, pero entendi que Keith no es un alumno sino un farsante que usa otro nombre para engañarnos. ¿Que haras para que se enteren?". Pregunto Lars.

"Voy a aprovechar que Spectra no aparezca para decirle a la directora que lo expulse por hacerse pasar por un alumno mas del internado". Dije.

"Disculpen si interrumpo, pero queria preguntarte algo, Alice. ¿Te encontraste con Spectra y conversaste con el?". Dijo Alisa que tambien queria intervenir.

"Si... Pude encararlo, pero a el se le ocurrio preguntarme primero por el secreto que el y yo lo guardamos. Yo dije que tu fuiste la primera persona a quien le conte porque no tenia a nadie a quien decirselo y que, ademas, comienzo a sentirme mejor sin el". Dije, mientras que Alisa interrumpia por segunda vez mi charla con Lars.

"Hiciste bien, Alice. Solo que... cuando regresemos al internado mañana por la noche, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a su presencia, por mas que sea Keith dentro de la escuela, Spectra Phantom no dejara de acecharnos. Ahora, ¿le diras a la directora las dos caras de una misma persona?". Pregunto mi amiga.

"Por supuesto. La directora no debe permitir que estudie en el internado cuando es en realidad es su alter ego lo que nos causa problemas". Dije convencida de esto.

"Estoy contigo. Lamento que Fabia y Julia no esten aqui, pero quiero hacer un pacto y que quede esto solo entre Lars, tu y yo". Penso Alisa, con la idea en mente.

"No, Alisa... No es momento de pactos ahora; si lo hacemos, cualquiera de los tres podria romper. Es preferible que lo dejemos para otra ocasion". Dijo Lars.

"Lars tiene razon. Si el o yo destruiriamos este pacto y si te enteraras de esto, nuestra amistad se rompe y tu romance con el tambien". Dije, apoyandola.

"Ok. No hare ese pacto por mi bien y por el de ustedes porque se que a ambos les tengo un gran aprecio. Apostaremos por la expulsion de Keith". Decidia Alisa.

"Abrazo grupal". Dije, para luego enrolarme en el abrazo con mi amiga y con Lars.

"Cuando volvamos, le diremos a la directora que tome la decision de expulsar a Keith por algo que remecera el internado y que unos pocos lo saben". Dijo Alisa.

Volvi a ver a Spectra Phantom en el parque cuando creia que habia pasado mucho en no encontrarme, pero el destino es asi... cruel y despectivo al mismo tiempo. Ahora que poco trato de olvidarme, tengo la mente puesta sacar en cara todas sus verdades con tal de que la directora tome la decision de expulsarlo para siempre del internado; convencerla no sera nada facil, pero cuento con la ayuda de Alisa, mi mejor amiga y unica familia y de Lars, pieza fundamental en nuestras vidas. Si de algo aprendi en esta experiencia fue que nunca mas fijaria en chicos que aparentan ser chicos amables, cariñosos y bondadosos cuando en realidad son despreciables, frios y calculadores que pretenden romper nuestros corazones. Me di cuenta tambien que, al principio, no tendre suerte en el amor, pero con el transcurso del tiempo lo conseguire... solo necesito un poco de paciencia.


	13. De Sicaria Experta a Maestra Novata

**Capitulo Trece: De Sicaria Experta a Maestra Novata**

El dia despues de la fiesta, mis animos estaban arriba y aprovechando el riquisimo sol que salio desde la mañana, Alisa y yo salimos a pasear por el parque y a disfrutar de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, el paseo se fue al agua porque Spectra Phantom hizo su reaparicion frente a nosotras, pero le pedi a mi amiga que me dejara a solas con el para que pueda conversar tranquila con el. Esta charla resulto muy favorable para mi porque le saque en cara lo que verdaderamente es y tambien me sirvio para decirle que Alisa y los demas ya se enteraron de esto y esperaran a que sea el momento para que el resto del internado sepa que han sido engañados durante todos estos años en los que el viene siendo un alumno del plantel. Cuando regrese del parque, Lars aparecio en la habitacion del hotel; lo que es curioso es que el no sabia del secreto que Keith Clay escondia y que yo fui la primera en enterarse de eso. Ademas de eso, la 'Boskitos' supo tambien de mi conversacion con el enmascarado y en eso, se le ocurrio realizar un pacto, pero Lars y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo porque, en cualquier momento, se podria romper y no sabremos cuales son los motivos para quebrantarlo, pero Alisa dio marcha atras y, por nuestro bien, dejo de hacerlo y solo nos queda esperar a que regresemos al internado y avisarle a la directora a que expulse a Spectra de una vez por todas.

"Alice, tenemos que empacar nuestras cosas para ir al internado porque mañana nos toca clases". Dijo Alisa aprovechando que es domingo por la tarde.

"¿Y las tareas que hicimos?". Pregunte mostrandome preocupada por las tareas que, de repente, no las realizamos a psar de todo el tiempo que tuvimos.

"Las hicimos en el mismo internado despues de las clases el jueves. ¿Que? ¿No te acuerdas? Tal vez estas perdiendo la cabeza por Spectra Phantom". Dijo Alisa.

"Debes estar bromeando, Alisa. Rompi con Keith, a pesar de no conocerlo bien, lo cual es todo un record para mi y ahora dices que estoy perdiendo la cabeza por su alter ego... no me hagas reir. ¿Podemos dejar de mencionar su nombre, por favor? Si pronuncio su nombre o hablamos de el, me dara un ataque de jaqueca". Dije.

"¿Jaqueca? Eres muy joven para tener dichos dolores, Alice, pero... esta bien, ya no hablemos de eso. Asi que, vamos, alistemonos para ir al internado". Dijo Alisa.

"Oye... Me fui a la cama y me quede dormida tempranisimo sin siquiera despedirme de Lars. ¿Hasta que hora te quedaste conversando con el?". Pregunte.

"Bueno, no se quedo tanto tiempo aqui. Solo conversamos un par de horas y se fue. De todas maneras, aun me queda el sinsabor de no poder contarle mi secreto y eso me da un poco de pena porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Si Lars se entera, me odiara para siempre y yo me morire". Dijo Alisa, llorando.

"Creo que si le sigues dando mas tiempo al tiempo, nunca le confesaras tu verdad y a Lars le dolera mucho que optara por romper contigo. ¿Eso quieres?". Pregunte.

"No. Ya no le dare mas tiempo ni mas vueltas al asunto; cuando lleguemos al internado, tendre que confesar mi verdad cuanto antes y veremos si Lars toma la decision de terminar conmigo o de tratar de quererme tal como soy. Lo malo es que, a medida que llegue el momento, me pongo mas nerviosa". Dijo Alisa.

"Asi se habla, Alisa. Estoy segura que el comprendera tu situacion, pero eso sera para otro momento. Ahora, preparemonos para volver al internado". Dije.

Hemos llegado al internado en la noche del domingo y de inmediato, nos instalamos en la cama reencontrandonos con Fabia y Julia que tenian novedades que contarnos.

"Chicas, llegan en un buen momento, les tenemos noticias que contar". Dijo Fabia.

"¿Cuales son las novedades que anunciaron?". Pregunte, teniendo mi pijama puesta.

"En realidad, la directora dijo que mañana llegara la nueva profesora de matematicas. Se llama Nina Williams y que nos enseñara los lunes, miercoles y jueves en las mañanas... eso quiere decir que esta sera nuestra primera vez que nos encontraremos con ella... y a mi no me gustan las matematicas". Aseguro Fabia.

"Y lo peor es que estaremos con ella tres veces por semana... ¿Saben quien esta disfrutando mas de esto?". Pregunto Julia.

"La directora, por supuesto. Era obvio que la contratase para reforzar la plana de profesores del internado porque solo hay unos pocos". Dije para sacar conclusiones.

"Bueno, sera mejor que nos preparemos para su clase porque... ¿quien sabe? Capaz viene con varias sorpresas bajo el brazo para empezar". Dijo Alisa.

Todas nos fuimos a dormir en nuestra habitacion, pero quien esta empezando a disfrutar por adelantado el sabor de su venganza es Lili.

"Estoy feliz porque mañana tendremos matematicas con la nueva profesora, pero lo que Alisa y sus amigas desconocen es que Nina es la nueva maestra de dicho curso es una malvada sicaria y a la que ordene para que la mataran dejandome asi el campo libre para poder reconquistar a Lars definitivamente". Dijo Lili.

"Uy, ¿que dira la muchadumbre si se entera de esto?". Pregunto Chris.

"No se, cada quien tendra su propia opinion, pero lo que quisiera ver es la reaccion de Alisa y tambien de Alice, su mejor amiga cuando sepan de esto". Dijo Lili.

"Pueden expulsar tanto a ti, por ser complice, como a la nueva 'profe de matematicas', por engañar a todos, si alguien se entera primero de esto y le hara correr el chisme al resto de nuestros compañeros. ¿Quieres que te boten del internado o no? Si arriesgas, te echaran y perderas la oportunidad de reconquistar a Lars. ¿Eso quieres?". Pregunto Asuka.

"Piensalo bien, Lili... No vaya ser que des marcha atras". Dijo Paige.

"Yo pongo las manos al fuego por salvar mi relacion sentimental con Lars y vengarme de Alisa. No me importa si acabo fuera del internado por culpa de alguien que sale a divulgar el chisme a medio mundo, convirtiendolo en la noticia bomba del año; lo unico que quiero es salir bien librada de esto y nada mas". Dijo Lili.

"Alla tu. No quiero que luego te arrepientas a pesar que te dimos consejos para que salgas beneficiada. Veremos si tu plan funciona perfectamente". Dijo Paige.

"Yo sabre que hacer, Paige. Ahora, hasta mañana". Se despidio Lili.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos y fuimos al salon para esperar a la nueva profesora de matematicas que, por primera vez, dictara clases en el internado.

"Buenos dias, alumnos. Que bueno que esten bien porque yo me siento feliz de estar con ustedes como educadora en este internado. Para quienes no me conocen, me presentare: me llamo Nina Williams y sere su profesora de matematicas desde ahora y todos los lunes, miercoles y jueves en las que estare dictando clases a esta hora. Espero que esten conmigo durante este presente año y... sin mas que decir, comencemos nuestra primera clase". Dijo Nina que se presento en sociedad frente a todos antes de empezar su primera instruccion de matematicas.

"Me va dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza si nos invita a pasar a la pizarra para hacer los ejercicios que acabamos de aprender". Susurraba Alisa entre dientes.

"Tengo miedo de que seamos las primeras". Dije, muy asustada porque al mirar su aspecto nos dimos cuenta que estamos frente a una señorita muy estricta.

La presencia de la nueva profesora de matematicas era intimidante y cautivadora, mientras dictaba sus clases. Era una mujer de mirada misteriosa y que, con su belleza, hechiza a cualquier hombre que se cruza en su camino; sin embargo, su vestuario explicaba todo lo contrario porque se viste con un aspecto formal. Tal vez sea una profesora estricta como sus otros colegas, pero las apariencias pueden engañar. Asi que, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

"¿Vieron a la nueva profesora de matematicas? Es una profesora modesta, diferente de las demas". Pregunto Runo que recien se entera de la noticia.

"Si. Justo tuvimos clases con ella y no esta mal para empezar". Dije.

"Enseña bien a pesar de ser un curso complicado. Apuesto que duraremos con ella hasta fin de año y aprenderemos todo". Dijo Julia satisfecha por la clase.

"Y, ¿que les parecieron las clases con la profesora nueva?". Pregunto Lili.

"Nada mal, Lili. La directora hizo bien en contratarla aunque me llamo la atencion su estilo al vestir... muy formal para mi gusto. Debio vestirse sexy". Dijo Fabia.

"Muy gracioso. Pasando a otra cosa, les quiero contar de algo que, de repente, no imaginaron escucharla y, precisamente, es sobre la profesora nueva". Dijo Lili.

"Te escucho, aunque de cualquier manera no creere de antemano en lo que dices porque puede ser que sea una vil mentira inventada por ti". Dijo Alisa.

"Callate y escuchenme todos porque no quiero que le vayan a contar a nadie de esto. Si lo hacen, me echaran del internado por su culpa. Bien, aqui voy: la nueva profesora de matematicas quien nos enseño esta misma mañana es, en realidad, una peligrosa asesina profesional que esta tras los pasos de una de ustedes". Dijo Lili.

"¿Una asesina? ¿Quien esta en la mira de ella?". Pregunte, enfadada.

"¿Para que me lo preguntan si la vida de Alisa corre peligro, gracias a que contrate a la sicaria para que la mataran?". Pregunto Lili, mostrando una cara de inocente.

"¿Van a matarme? ¿Por que una sicaria quiere matarme si es profesora de matematicas? ¿Por que la contrataste para algo tan bajo?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Para que sepas que conmigo no se juega si se trata de robarme al amor de mi vida. Desde que llegaste, mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno porque te fijaste con atencion en Lars cuando hay otros hombres que bien podrias haberte fijado mientras andabas estudiando aqui. Por eso, contrate a la sicaria para que vigilara tus pasos hasta que llegue el momento de que te mate. Si ella lo hace, celebraremos mi victoria y volvere a recuperar el amor de Lars que lo tuve perdido... por tu malsana culpa". Dijo Lili, ansiosa de vengarse de mi.

"Entonces, la verdadera intencion de la nueva profesora de matematica es matarla solo para que te quedes con Lars para siempre. Eso es una bajeza lo que haces, Lili... No te das cuenta de que estas utilizandola para que haga el trabajo sucio sabiendo que tu misma lo puedes hacer. ¿Que te pasa por tu cabeza?". Pregunte, defendiendo a Alisa de los ataques de Lili.

"No, esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Por que Alisa tiene que ser victima de los chantajes de Lili?". Pregunto Fabia, sorprendida por la noticia de Lili.

"Porque ella viene de una familia de ricachones. Sin embargo, lo que esta haciendo ahora es imperdonable y esto se tiene que enterar Lars". Dijo Julia, convencida.

"No me pasa nada. Solo confio en que la sicaria a la que contrate no me fallara y mi venganza sera mas dulce que la cara de niña buena que pones. Adios". Dijo Lili.

"¿Adonde se van, chicas?". Pregunto Alisa, deteniendo a Fabia y Julia.

"Vamos a contarle a Lars sobre el chantaje que Lili esta preparando. No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados y sin poder actuar". Dijo Fabia.

"No, no, no. No podemos contarle de esta nueva intriga que hizo Lili a ninguno de nuestros compañeros, ni mucho menos a Lars. Recuerden lo que ella dijo... si le contamos a cualquiera de ellos, el chisme se divulgara y si la directora escucha de esto, podran expulsarla y ella nos echara la culpa". Dijo Alisa.

"Le conviene a Lili ser expulsada, ya que asi... te quedaras con el". Dijo Julia.

"Claro y a ti te conviene que vaya por el camino facil, cuando en realidad... no lo es. Lili podria regresar reclamando nuevamente venganza contra nosotras". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Y que hay de la sicaria que Lili contrato para matarte y que se hace pasar por una modesta profesora de matematicas? No se olviden de ella". Dijo Fabia.

"Fingiremos que no paso nada con la profesora, pero tenemos que estar atentas por si saca algun tipo de arma que atenta contra la vida de Alisa". Dije.

"Alice tiene razon, recien estamos conociendo a la nueva profesora de matematicas y no queremos que surja algun tipo de tension con ella". Dijo Julia.

"Ok... Alice, como siempre dijimos cuando estas cosas suceden: deja todo en manos del destino y esperemos que Lili sea expulsada del internado". Dijo Alisa.

"De todas maneras, tenemos que hacer correr el chisme por todo el mundo para que sepan que la profesora de matematicas que la directora Lena contrato se hizo pasar por una asesina y tiene la mision de Alisa para que Lili salga beneficiada y se quede con el premio gordo que, en este caso, es Lars". Dijo Fabia.

"No permitiremos que Lili se salga con la suya.". Dije.

Mientras regresamos al salon de clases, estaba pensando en la noticia que Lili me dijo y que para la expulsen, debemos divulgarlo a todo el internado, pero tambien tenia algunas cosas pendientes que hacer: como decirle a la directora sobre el alter ego de Keith y la confesion que Alisa tiene que decirle a Lars acerca de lo que realmente es. ¡Que dias tan intensos se viviran en el internado!


	14. Desenmascarando al Alumno Impostor

**Capitulo Catorce: Desenmascarando al Alumno Impostor**

De vuelta a la rutina de estar todos los dias en el internado a partir de la noche del domingo. En este retorno a las clases, la directora hizo un anuncio importante: habian contratado a una nueva profesora de matematicas con la que nos enseñaria durante el resto del presente año escolar. Precisamente, comenzamos clases con ella presentandose ante todos, sin imaginar que Lili nos sorprenderia con una noticia inesperada: ella es en realidad una sicaria que se dedica a matar personas inocentes y que esta misma la llamo para una mision: asesinar a Alisa, simplemente para que la rubicunda aproveche la ocasion para que se quede con Lars y completar su venganza contra mi amiga, pero sabemos que hay que dejarlo todo en manos del destino porque nos envian señales que nos lleven hacia su meta, sea buena o mala. Ahora, con el transcurso del tiempo, mi cabeza empieza a dar mil vueltas porque Alisa y yo debemos confesar algunas cosas muy importantes que podrian dar un giro de 360 grados mas un terremoto en el internado.

"Profesora Williams, quise decir Nina. Esas chicas se dieron el lujo de saber lo que realmente eres...". Dijo Lili que se acerco la profesora de matematicas.

"Te felicito porque las llevaste a tu trampa, Lili. Ahora, debemos mantenernos pendientes para que ellas no le digan nada al resto de la gente". Dijo Nina.

"Si... Porque si una de ellas se atreve a decirle a todo el mundo sobre esto, esa chica desearia nunca haber nacido. Por lo pronto, tu verdadera profesion tendra que mantenerse en reserva o hasta que sepan de lo que realmente eres que espero que no sea ni Alisa ni sus amigas". Dijo Lili.

"Es precisamente a Alisa quien la quiero fuera de mi vista porque llego el momento de que su amistad con sus amigas, a quien aprecia muchisimo, y de que su bello romance que esta manteniendo, de manera sucia, con Lars... se termine de una vez. Queremos dejarla sin nada". Dijo Nina con su pistola en mano.

"Pero, ¿que hay de sus clases? No quiero que nadie sospeche de tu profesion como sicaria, mientras enseñas a tus alumnos". Recomendaba Lili.

"Bueno, fingire que soy una profesora de matematicas dentro del internado y que da sus clases normales como si nada hubiera pasado, pero... por fuera, soy una malvada asesina esperando que sea el dia para que mate a Alisa Bosconovitch para que reconquistes a Lars Alexandersson que es lo que mas deseas". Dijo Nina.

"Dado que soy una chica rica y que provengo a una familia adinerada, te propongo algo si te despiden de tu trabajo como profesora falsa en el internado o si cumples la mision... te dare $1500 dolares y ademas... $500 mas por haber aceptado en un comienzo este reto. ¿Aceptas el dinero?". Pregunto Lili.

"Por supuesto... Que mejor que saborear el triunfo que cumplir la mision o salir con la frente en alto del internado, pero no quiero que nadie se entere". Dijo Nina.

"De acuerdo. En este instante, te dare $500 y si pasas la prueba o si llegan a despedirte del internado, te otorgare los $1500 que te los prometi... eso, siempre y cuando mates a Alisa o si alguna de ellas corre con el chisme de la noticia hasta que la directora nos expulse a nosotras, ¿esta claro?". Pregunto Lili.

"Alisa no llegara hasta el fin del presente año escolar, te lo aseguro". Dijo Nina.

Mientras tanto, salimos al segundo recreo de la jornada y Mira se reencontro conmigo despues de la fiesta para intentar hablar sobre su hermano Keith.

"Oh, Alice... ¡Que bueno encontrarte! Queria hablar contigo; mas bien, hacerte recordar sobre lo que debes hacer: desenmascarar a Keith". Dijo Mira.

"Mira, ¿que fue lo que me dijiste?". Pregunte porque no me esperaba que ella me hiciera recordar de esto a pesar que se iria de regreso a su tierra natal.

"Se que en un inicio, te sentiste ofendida porque tomaste la decision de romper con mi hermano cuando descubriste que el, en realidad, es Spectra Phantom. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho haberte dicho cosas que me hicieron enfadar, pero no fue mi intencion hacerlas". Dijo Mira que se arrepiente.

"Descuida, se que lo hiciste porque te enojaste al saber de mi ruptura sentimental con Keith. Ahora que nos perdonamos, ¿podemos ser amigas de nuevo?". Pregunte.

"Claro, volvemos a ser amigas otra vez y ya que piensas desenmascararlo, ¿por que no vamos juntas a hacerlo frente a la directora?". Pregunto Mira.

"Perdon, ¿puedo hablar un ratito con Alice, por favor?". Pregunto Alisa que llego para interrumpir mi charla amena con Mira.

"Si, claro... Mas bien, yo me iba, Alisa, asi que... adios". Dijo Mira que se fue dejandome a solas con Alisa.

"Parece que ya solucionaste tu problema con Mira luego de esa pequeña rencilla que tuviste la noche anterior, en la fiesta, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Si. Ella se lamento por haber reaccionado de mala manera cuando se entero de mi ruptura con Spectra Phantom, pero ya todo se calmo y volvemos a amistarnos. Lo malo es que no le pregunte si ya echo marcha atras en su decision de volver a su pais con su hermano, lo hare para otro momento". Dije.

"¿Aun sigue en pie la idea de desenmascarar a Spectra frente a la directora?". Pregunto Alisa, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro respondi:

"Por supuesto, la directora tiene que saberlo como sea y en base a eso, Lena tomara la decision de que si lo expulsara del internado o no. ¿Vamos?".

Alisa me acompaño a la direccion para conversar sobre la farsa de Keith y que nuestros compañeros se lo creyeron.

"Señorita Directora, ¿podemos pasar?". Pregunto Alisa para entrar a su despacho.

"Claro, adelante. Y, ¿a que se debe sus visitas?". Pregunto la directora Lena porque no podia creer sobre nuestra presencia en la direccion.

"Queremos hablar sobre uno de los alumnos de este internado: Keith Clay. Ustedes lo tuvieron desde el principio y es de los mejores debido a que saca muy buenas calificaciones, pero el joven guarda un secreto que no lo supieron al principio y que deberia escucharlo porque luego... seria demasiado tarde". Dije.

"A ver, hay algo que no entiendo: ¿por que el joven Keith Clay tiene un secreto que lo ha ocultado desde un inicio?". Pregunto una sorprendida directora.

"Porque no queria que lo sacaran de este internado. Y para que sepa, Keith tiene un alter ego que lo obliga hacer cosas malas, se hace llamar Spectra Phantom". Dije.

"¿Spectra Phantom? Buen seudonimo. Creo que con lo poco que me dijeron, sera suficiente para decidir si lo expulse o no. Quiero verlo en mi despacho". Dijo Lena.

"Gracias y espero que tome una buena decision en base a esto". Dijo Alisa.

Salimos de la direccion satisfechas por lo logrado... ¿Y ahora, que dira Spectra cuando sepa que lo desenmascaramos frente a la directora?

"Señor Clay, la razon por la que te pedi que vinieras es porque... las alumnas Alice Gehabich y Alisa Bosconovitch vinieron a mi despacho y me contaron sobre un secreto que guardaste y que callaste por mucho tiempo por temor a que fueras expulsado del internado. ¿Como haces para ser otra persona?". Pregunto Lena.

"¿Permitiste a que ellas vinieran para que escucharas su version? ¿Como se atreve?". Pregunto Keith, visiblemente fastidiado.

"¿Que me quedo, señor Clay? Lo que ellas dijeron es que tienes un secreto y lo que pregunto es como hace para convertirse en otra persona. Si no me lo dice, con la verdad, me vere en la obligacion de expulsarlo sin ninguna contemplacion. Vamos, quiero ver como se transforma en ese alter ego que mencionaron". Dijo Lena.

"Esta bien, si ud me lo pide... lo hare porque no tengo mas opcion". Dijo Keith que toma su mascara y se transforma en Spectra Phantom ante la presencia de Lena.

"Es verdad, las chicas me ayudaron a desenmascararlo, pero tu me ayudaste a tomar una buena decision. Ahora que su otra identidad se ha revelado, estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad para quedarse aqui. No lo expulsare del internado; sin embargo, para que ninguno de sus compañeros lo sepan, debera mantener tu seudonimo en reserva y asi, los demas no sospecharan lo que eres, pero sera hasta el viernes, ¿me entendio?". Dijo Lena.

"De acuerdo. Y muchas gracias por entender esta situacion". Dijo Keith que se quito la mascara, volviendo a la normalidad y saliendo del internado.

"Espero que la directora lo expulse porque no podemos soportar esta mentira que Keith nos la oculto durante mucho tiempo". Dije, mientras estaba confiada.

"Claro... Y si lo mantiene, pues... tendremos que soportarlo hasta el fin de año". Dijo Alisa que tambien estaba segura... hasta que Keith aparecio.

"¿Spectra? Crei que no te expulsarian del internado a pesar que la directora supo lo que realmente eres". Dije, sorprendida por su presencia.

"Si, la directora decidio que me quede en el internado, siempre y cuando no revele mi alter ego a los demas hasta el viernes. Asi que, aqui me ven". Dijo Keith.

"Tuviste suerte, pero nadie la forma como te comportas como Alisa y yo lo vemos. La directora decidio aunque no estamos de acuerdo, pero la respeto". Dije.

"Esa directora tiene alguna que otra intencion que debemos descubrirla porque esta decision dejo mucho que desear". Dijo Alisa.

"Tengo buenas noticias que darte, Nina. Un alumno de este internado tiene otra identidad y asi que lo deje aqui porque hay planes que realizar con el". Dijo Lena.

"¿Cuales son las buenas noticias, señorita directora?". Pregunto Nina.

"Ese chico Keith Clay, tambien se hace llamar Spectra Phantom y que usando su mascara, lo obliga hacer cosas malas. Yo misma vi como se transformaba en persona y eso me llevo a una idea revolucionaria: quiero utilizarlo para los proximos planes que se avecinan, ¿que te parece?". Pregunto Lena.

"Es una estupenda idea, Lili se pondra contenta si se entera de esto. Ahora si tenemos mas motivos para acabar con Alisa y sus amigas". Dijo Nina.

Ahora que la directora Lena Isis se entero de la identidad de Keith, ella revelo tambien su verdadera intencion de usarlo para los planes que Lili y Nina piensan hacer con la ayuda de Spectra Phantom y con la sola consigna de acabarnos para siempre. Debemos mantenernos unidos para acabar con la injusticia que pretende destruir con la paz en el internado.


	15. La Nueva Propuesta de Shin Kamiya

**Capitulo Quince: La Nueva Propuesta de Shin Kamiya**

Alisa y yo empezamos por quitar, cada una, tanto peso de encima que nos esta martirizando. Primero, revelariamos el secreto que Keith ocultaba durante mucho tiempo frente a la directora Lena Isis. Ella nos recibio en su despacho y escucho nuestra version, pero para tomar una buena decision, la señorita llamo al mismo Clay para que demuestre si de verdad era Spectra Phantom. Y asi, lo hizo... permitiendo que se quede, por decision de Lena, a seguir estudiando en el internado. ¿Como pudo la directora hacer que este continue con nosotros? Aca hay algo extraño: la lider del centro de estudios quiso mantener a Keith, pero... quiere mantenerlo porque quiere usarlo para los planes mas oscuros que pretende acabar con nosotros, al lado de Lili y de Nina, la 'nueva profesora' del internado.

"¿Como pudo la directora tomar la decision sin tener tiempo, al menos, de darse un tiempo para analizar las consecuencias del caso?". Pregunte.

"Capaz se dejo llevar por la apariencia de Keith antes de que se convirtiera en Spectra Phantom y eso la hizo decidir de una manera rapida y facil". Dijo Julia.

"Que suerte tuvo Lena en presenciar como se transformo en Spectra Phantom usando simplemente una mascara. ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?". Dijo Fabia.

"Lo que pienso ahora es hablar con Keith... No es que trate de intimidar a su otra identidad sino es que tendre que fingir que no paso nada con el". Dije.

"Bien dicho, Alice. Eso demuestra que eres mas fuerte y que creces como persona. Solo te falta conocer alguien que comprenda tus sentimientos". Dijo Julia.

"Eso quisiera... En un comienzo, sera muy dificil porque, despues de descubrir la traicion de Keith, ya no quise saber mas del amor ni conocer a otra persona que me haga descubrir lo que verdaderamente significa dicho sentimiento. Sin embargo, ustedes me estan dando otra oportunidad para enamorarme de nuevo". Dije.

"Siempre debemos darnos otra chance para volver a enamorarse teniendo cuidado de no tropezar nuevamente". Dijo Fabia.

"Gracias por los consejos, Fabia. Por cierto... ¿Donde esta Alisa?". Pregunte porque mi amiga se habia ido a indagar algo en lugar de conversar con nosotras.

"Se fue a buscar a Lars... ¿que mas podria hacer ella?". Pregunto Julia.

Mientras conversaba con Julia y Fabia, Alisa se retiro buscando respuestas en medio de tantas preguntas que nos hacemos. Supongo que se fue con Lars, no se.

"Estoy buscando a la directora Lena Isis para conversar a solas". Dijo Alisa.

"No se encuentra en su despacho. Si quiere, mañana la encuentra en la direccion para que converse o me deja un recado para decirselo personalmente". Dijo Mason.

"Claro, el recado es que cometio un error en dejar que Keith se mantenga en el internado para seguir estudiando cuando en realidad, debio expulsarlo porque nos engaño a todo el mundo creyendo que es uno de los alumnos mas populares de este internado, pero no es asi. Ese sera mi recado". Dijo Alisa.

"De acuerdo. Se lo dire en cuanto vuelva mañana al internado; por lo pronto, estaremos al cuidado del internado. Vuelve a tu habitacion". Dijo Mason.

Mientras Alisa volvia a la habitacion despues de conversar con Mason Brown, el sub director, un joven llegaba al internado para estudiar con nosotros.

"Hola, ¿se encuentra la directora del internado Lena Isis?". Pregunto el joven.

"No esta aqui, pero soy el sub director... Mason Brown, mucho gusto". Se presento el, mientras estrechaba su mano al del estudiante.

"Un placer, Shin Kamiya. ¿Tengo que pasar por un examen de ingreso?". Pregunto.

"No es necesario, bievenido al internado. Te acompañare a una de las habitaciones para que duerman con el resto de tus nuevos compañeros". Dijo Mason.

Mason acompaño a Shin para que conozca el internado por dentro y para que se instale en una de las habitaciones en las que compartira con otros alumnos.

"Bien, esta sera tu habitacion que los compartiras con tus nuevos amigos, enemigos, lo que sea, pero tienes que adaptarte a las reglas de este internado que despues te lo entregare en una hoja escrita por computadora. Tienes tus utiles escolares, tu ropa de dormir, tu uniforme escolar y tu uniforme de fisica, a las 11pm todos se dormiran y a las 7:30am desayunamos como una comunidad para luego... a las 8:45am, comenzar con las clases. Espero que tengas suerte y que hagas amigos aqui. Te dejo y nuevamente es un placer conocerlo. Hasta luego". Dijo Mason.

"Gracias, señor Brown". Dijo Shin que se instala en la habitacion que el sub director le asigno y donde lo compartira con varios mas.

Mientras tanto, Alisa se reencuentra con nosotras despues de no estar presente en la conversacion que tuve con Fabia y Julia.

"Alisa, ¿que paso? ¿Por que te ausentaste de nuestra charla?". Pregunte.

"Porque queria conversar a solas con la directora para reclamarle sobre la decision que tomo de mantener a Keith en el internado para que siga estudiando. Supongo que pensaron que yo fui para encontrarme con Lars, pero no fue asi. Esto que ha dictaminado Lena Isis me esta dejando mucho que desear y prefiero llegar hasta el fondo de esto como sea". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Y lograste ver a la directora?". Pregunto Julia.

"No. Tenia que conformarme con decir esto al sub director, Mason Brown, porque Lena se fue sin que ninguno de nosotros se diera cuenta". Dijo Alisa.

"Lisa, cuando conoci a Keith, tenia el presentimiento de que habia algo en el me dejo mala espina y ahora que estamos en el internado, me declare su amor hacia su persona sin sospechar que el chico a quien ame... me conto un secreto que fue el detonante para que rompiera con el". Dije, recordando el pasado que tuve.

"Y si que tenias razon. Ahora que nosotras y la directora sabemos que el es en realidad Spectra Phantom, tenemos que cuidar las espaldas...". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Cuidar las espaldas? Eso seria inutil, Alice; tarde o temprano, la directora divulgara el chisme a todo el mundo y eso seria muy humillante". Dijo Fabia.

"Fue mas humillante para mi saber la verdad de boca del mismo Keith. Ya no creo que seria mas vergonzoso divulgar el chisme a todo el mundo, solo creo que las cosas porque el destino asi lo quiso, sean buenas o malas. Ahora la directora podria usarlo para su reverendo gusto". Dije, fastidiada conmigo misma.

"Disculpen, chicas, no deberiamos ser aguafiestas, pero tenemos que dejar a Alice sola para que despeje la mente". Dijo Alisa que me dejo sola.

Una vez que Alisa, Fabia y Julia se fueron a la habitacion, yo seguia amargada por todas las cosas que ultimamente estan sucediendo en el internado con el tema de Spectra Phantom que siempre me da vueltas a la cabeza, mientras lo tocamos. Solo falta que la directora ande pecando de chismosa y le diga todo el mundo sobre esto, si que el internado se vendra abajo por su culpa. Mientras seguia caminando por los alrededores, habia un chico que pasaba por mi camino y que recien ingresaba al colegio para estudiar, asi que... queria conocerlo.

"Hola... ¿eres nuevo por aqui?". Pregunte.

"Si, recien llego al internado y el sub director me recibio porque pense que la directora estaba, pero se habia ido de aqui. Ya me asignaron un cuarto y luego, recibire la hoja de reglas a las que debo cumplir. No era necesario que realizaran un examen de ingreso, asi que... soy un suertudo. Soy Shin". Se presento el.

"Mucho gusto, Shin, me llamo Alice. Ojala tuviera tiempo para conocernos mejor, pero aqui no nos dan el tiempo suficiente. Bueno, sentemonos para conversar antes que suene la campana para las clases. Aqui estoy desde hace dos semanas y he conocido muy buenas amigas, me gustaria que la conocieras tambien". Dije.

"Ah, que bueno. ¿Sabes? Soy musico, compongo canciones y las interpreto. Desde chiquito, siempre me ha gustado la musica y querer cantar mis temas es lo que mas anhelo. Lo que tengo en mente es crear un grupo musical, grabar un disco y hacer una gira por todo el mundo; total, soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Shin.

"Vaya, tu si que eres muy ambicioso en cuanto a la musica. Es una magnifica idea de crear una banda, pero lo malo es que yo no se cantar". Dije, abriendome hacia el.

"¿No sabes cantar? Mira, ¿por que no me cantas un pedacito de cualquier cancion? La que te sepas, no importa que te olvides de la letra o que desafines". Dijo Shin.

Asi que, cante una cancion que me encanta de las tantas que hay en la radio, pero lo hice con voz afinada y sin olvidarme la letra. Sin embargo, le menti a Shin.

"Y, ¿que te parecio? Supongo que no pensaste que cantara bien". Dije.

"Cantaste precioso. Nunca imagine que tenias una muy buena voz y no me cabe duda que te considerare para el proyecto musical que estoy armando". Dijo Shin.

"Muchas gracias, Shin. Espero decir a Alisa, Lars y los demas sobre este ambicioso proyecto que estas elaborando, estaran entusiasmados con la idea". Dije, feliz.

"¿Quienes son ellos?". Pregunto Shin porque no conoce a mis amigos.

"Mis amigos que los conoci tambien en el internado. Espero que pruebes con ellos porque conmigo mas los dos seran suficientes para que formemos el grupo musical. Y cada viernes, dia de salida, me enseñas las canciones que escribiste para que las ensayemos y grabemos, ¿te parece?". Pregunte porque a Shin le gusta mi idea.

"Claro, cuando gustes. Y cuando tengas tiempo, permiteme conocer a tus amigos de quienes me hablas. Bueno, vamonos a clases". Dijo Shin que me acompaño al salon.

"Ahora tendremos fisica. El profesor nos dara tiempo para poner nuestros trajes deportivos, asi que... debemos apurarnos". Dije, mientras nos fuimos.

"Me encanto conocerte, Alice. Seguro que, en el siguiente recreo, podemos seguir conversando y conocernos mas, ¿te parece?". Pregunto Shin.

"Por supuesto, me encantaria. Por ahora, tenemos clases". Dije.

Conocer a Shin Kamiya ha despertado en mi un gran interes por ingresar al mundo de la musica. El proyecto de formar parte de un grupo musical junto con Alisa y Lars hara que seamos famosos solo dentro del internado, pero al mismo tiempo... me dan ganar de enamorarme de nuevo haciendome olvidar del pasado que tuve con Spectra Phantom. ¿Por que no intentarlo? Sin embargo, faltan muchos caminos por recorrer y muchos pesos que quitarnos de encima, pero... de hecho que lo hare.


	16. Todo Depende de una Confesion

**Capitulo Dieciseis: Todo depende de una Confesion**

Me retire de la conversacion que Alice entablaba hasta ese momento con Fabia y Julia (en ese momento, ellas pensaban que estaba yendo a buscar a Lars) para llegar al fondo del tema que sigue involucrando a Spectra Phantom, pero no esta solo en esto: la directora Lena Isis dejo que siguiera estudiando en el internado, decision que sigue trayendo cola porque no pudo permitir que continuara con nosotros en lugar de expulsarlo. Quise hablar con ella, pero segun el sub director, Mason Brown, se fue a descansar; asi que, deje el recado con el para que, en cuanto llegue, pueda dar el comunicado mañana. Hubo mas novedades aqui: resulta que Alice conocio a un nuevo alumno en este centro de estudios y que le apasiona mucho la musica. Tanta es su pasion que quiere formar una nueva banda musical, cosa que a mi amiga le intereso mucho y acepto ser parte de esta nueva aventura. Ademas, ella desea que tanto Lars como yo tambien seamos participes de su grupo y cantar las canciones que Shin Kamiya (su nombre) lo compone. ¿Quien no quiere hacerlo a pesar de no tener una linda voz o que se olvide la letra? ¿Todos queremos, verdad?

"Oye, Alisa... ¿Te gustaria formar parte de una banda musical?". Pregunto Alice.

"¿Banda musical? ¿Quien es la persona que pretende formar eso?". Pregunte.

"Un nuevo alumno llamado Shin Kamiya, recien vino hoy a estudiar en el internado, pero su gran pasion es componer canciones y cantarlas. Fijate que me propuso formar parte de su grupo musical, cosa que al principio no quise porque no tenia una buena voz, pero cuando cante una cancion, le demostre lo contrario y termine por aceptarlo. ¿Que tal si tu y Lars tambien lo intentan?". Pregunto Alice.

"Capaz yo si le entro, pero no se si a Lars le pueda interesar esto de la banda ni tampoco pueda cantar frente al publico. Capaz tiene miedo escenico". Dije.

"Debes animarlo porque esta seria un pretexto para salir de la rutina. Y ya que hablamos de el... ¿planeas decirle que eres una robot?". Pregunto Alice.

"¡Verdad! Me hiciste acordar sobre la confesion que le tengo que decir a Lars. Sin embargo, creo que lo dejare para mañana porque... aun no me siento lista y ni se que cosas le dire. Y lo que es peor... como reaccionara cuando sepa de esto porque todo dependera de que tan abierta puedo ser si me confieso". Dije, angustiada.

"Si lo dejas para mañana, otros se adelantaran y quien acabara perjudicandose eres tu, pero algo que podria ser beneficioso para ti es que nadie se entero de tu pasado, asi que tienes el camino libre para que puedas confesar lo que te esta preocupando, asi... Lars no reaccionara de mala manera contigo". Dijo Alice.

"Espero que esto pase, pero aun tengo miedo que el tome la iniciativa y lo primero que piense es en terminar conmigo definitivamente". Dije, mientras lloraba.

"Guiate en tu intuicion y dejalo en manos del destino, recuerdalo siempre, Alisa. Fijate que en este breve tiempo que estamos juntos, han pasado muchas cosas y la clave de la magia para alcanzar nuestra felicidad es dejar que el destino nos envie las señales y nos lleve hacia la meta que nos proponemos". Recordo Alice.

"Esta bien, Alice. Es hora de que el destino haga su trabajo y que yo le confiese a Lars lo que verdaderamente soy... Que sea lo que Dios quiera". Dije, segura.

"Un momento, Alisa... ¿Tan rapido le confesaras a Lars tu secreto? ¿Estas muy segura de que lo haras? No quiero que te arrepientas luego". Pregunto Julia.

"No me arrepiento de nada. Estoy totalmente segura y si por alguna razon, luego de confesar mi secreto, Lars rompe conmigo, aceptare su decision". Dije.

"Vaya, si que creciste mucho como persona. Felicidades, Alisa". Dijo Julia.

"Deja que se vaya, Julia. Ella podra sentirse nerviosa en un principio, pero yo la veo muy segura y con ganas de confesar lo que realmente es hacia Lars". Dijo Alice.

"Vi que Alisa salia de la habitacion y ni siquiera cruzamos miradas. ¿Saben ustedes lo que le pasa? ¿Esta enojada por algo?". Pregunto Fabia que entraba al cuarto.

"No, por nada. Lo que sucede es que Alisa quiere confesarle su secreto a Lars porque el no puede quedarse con la incertidumbre de no decirselo y esperar hasta que alguien se entere para que vaya a contarselo a su enamorado y este opte por terminar con ella porque seria lo peor que podria suceder". Dijo Alice.

"Yo se de alguien que puede saber del secreto de Alisa, pero no se los dire". Dijo Fabia que cree que Lili aproveche y se entere primero que nadie de mi pasado.

"Entonces, tenemos que prometer algo... que ninguna de las tres le cuente esto a Lili porque de esto... dependera la relacion entre Alisa y Lars, ¿ok?". Dijo Alice.

"Prometido... El pacto esta sellado". Dijo Fabia.

Mientras caminaba por los pasadizos del internado, Shin Kamiya, el nuevo inquilino, me detiene y me hace una pregunta algo peculiar.

"Hola, quiero hacerte solo una pregunta. Veo que estas apurada, pero te robare un ratito de tu tiempo. ¿Te gustaria formar parte de mi banda musical?". Pregunto.

"Claro, ¿por que no? Es interesante tu propuesta y, como que nosotros tenemos algo en comun, acepto. Ah, perdon mi descortesia, soy Alisa". Dije, mientras me iba.

"No te preocupes, Alisa, un placer saludarte. Soy Shin Kamiya... Bueno, creo que te estoy quitando mas tiempo de lo debido, pero... ¿cuando nos veremos de nuevo?".

"Cuando quieras. Podriamos vernos mas tarde, pero pronto sera de noche y nos mandaran a dormir, asi que... lo dejariamos para mañana, ¿de acuerdo?". Pregunte.

"Claro... Disculpame, tengo que irme, nos vemos... amigo". Dije, apurada.

Tenia que correr porque tenia una confesion que hacer, pero Lili de lejos miraba mis pasos. Seguramente, hay otro plan que se trae entre manos que debo saber.

"Vi pasar a Alisa por el pasadizo y totalmente apurada. Nunca crei que estaba en esas condiciones, pero estuvo mas nerviosa que antes". Dijo Lili.

"Creo que es momento de ver que es lo que ella se trae entre manos. Saldre sigilosamente para que nadie se de cuenta de mi presencia". Dijo Nina.

"No, no lo hagas porque todo el alumnado te vera y se percatara de lo que haces. ¿Por que no te esperas hasta el viernes para que la vigiles?". Pregunto Lili.

"Claro, lo dices porque no quieres que tus compañeros sepan de mi verdadera profesion, pero siento decepcionarte... ire a vigilarla". Dijo Nina que detiene a Lili.

"No des un paso mas porque habran consecuencias peores si decides irte de aqui". Dijo Lili que cogio la pistola de Nina y la amenazo de muerte.

"¿Me amenazas con mi pistola? ¿Desde cuando amenazas a tus mayores de muerte? Ni a tus padres le haces esto". Dijo Nina que se sorprende de la actitud de Lili.

"Lo siento. Me dio un ataque de colera, nunca me habia dio en mi vida... Perdoname, Nina". Dijo Lili que deja la pistola a un lado y se arrepintio de amenazarla.

"Nunca se te ocurra volver a repetir estas cosas, Lili, porque si la directora se entera, te expulsara inmediatamente". Advirtio Nina.

"Me da igual, lo que no quiero que ocurra es que Alisa y sus chicas anden con el chisme porque mi permanencia en el internado dependera de ello". Dijo Lili.

"No te preocupes, mi trabajo terminara con Alisa muerta, conmigo fuera de mi falsa profesion y contigo en la calle, pero con Lars Alexandersson a tu lado. Recuerda que me tienes que dar el dinero que acordamos si por alguna razon, no llego a completar la mision. De todas maneras, estamos a mano". Dijo Nina.

"Siempre estaremos a mano, Nina". Dijo Lili.

Por otro lado, sigo buscando a Lars por todas partes, pero aun no lo encuentro. Algo me dice que me preparo una gran sorpresa cuando nos veamos de nuevo, pero yo tomare la iniciativa primero y lo sorprendere con una confesion que no estaba en el libreto de esta jornada de estudios en el internado.

"Disculpe... ¿no ha visto a Lars Alexandersson por aqui?". Pregunte a uno de los profesores a quien lo vi pasar por el pasadizo del internado.

"Creo que esta en la biblioteca leyendo cualquier libro de estudio. Si quieres, puedes ir a verlo, pero ten cuidado en hacer tanto ruido". Dijo Jesse Glenn.

"Muchas gracias, profesor Glenn". Dije, agradecida por su ayuda.

El profesor de educacion fisica, Jesse Glenn, me ayudo a encontrar a Lars, pero no se si realmente estaba en la biblioteca o en algun otro lugar.

"Bueno, supongo que Lars esta en la biblioteca, como me lo dijo el profesor Jesse. Entrare, entonces". Dije, mientras abri la puerta lo mas despacio posible.

Entre a la biblioteca, procurando que no haga ruido, para ver si el profesor estaba en lo cierto. Y si se equivoco, entonces, seguire buscando a Lars sin descanso.

"No esta aqui... No quiero pensar en lo peor, pero... aparentemente, el profesor me mintio. No me queda mas que seguir buscandolo hasta encontrarlo". Dije.

Felizmente que se termino la jornada de clases, pero tenia que prepararme para encontrarme con mis amigas y hacer mis tareas escolares con ellas. Debia apresurarme en encontrar a Lars para contarle mi secreto, pero esta busqueda resulta demasiado complicada, tanto que terminare por rendirme aunque no quiera.

"Adivina, adivinador, ¿quien usa sus manos para cubrir sus ojos?". Pregunto Lars que, sorprendiendome, me encontro primero cuando pensaba seguir en su busqueda.

"A ver, quiero darme la vuelta primero para ver quien es... ¡Lars, eres tu! Pensaba que te fuiste del internado, pero te encontre". Dije, mientras lo abrace llorando.

"A ver, Alisa, por favor... ¿Estas llorando por mi?". Pregunto el y se conmovio al verme llorar despues de reencontrarse conmigo.

"¿Como no lo voy hacerlo, Lars? Estuve buscandote por todos lados y no te encontraba. La razon es porque queria que supieras algo muy importante acerca de mi y que no te lo dije cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pero eso no quiere decir que te estoy mintiendo". Dije para ir de frente al grano.

"¿Mentirme? Tu no tratas de mentirme porque eres abierta y dices sus verdades sin temor a nada. Ven, vamos a otro lugar para que conversemos". Dijo Lars.

Lars me llevo al invernadero, un lugar del internado que nunca conoci. Justamente, en este lugar, le dire mi verdad de una vez antes que se aprovechen de esto.

"Bueno, aqui estamos, en el invernadero". Dijo Lars.

"Que bonito lugar, nunca lo vi en mi vida. Bueno, quiero ir de frente al tema... Hay un tema del que tenemos que hablar: quiero decirte que, en realidad, no soy una humana comun y corriente como son todos los demas. Soy una robot creada por mi padre, que en paz descanse, con sentimientos similares a los tuyos". Confese.

"¿Eres una robot? Uhm, ¿siempre has sido robot o te transformaron?". Pregunto.

"Siempre fui una robot y eso fue porque mi padre me creo en base al recuerdo de su hija que fallecio en un terrible accidente de transito". Segui relatando.

"Alisa, me encanto que te abras conmigo y, a pesar de no decirmelo en un comienzo, aprecio que seas honesta y que no lastimaras mi corazon". Dijo Lars, contento.

"Eso quiere decir que... ¿mi confesion no afectara nuestra relacion?". Pregunte.

"No, Alisa. Nada cambiara nuestra situacion a pesar de lo que eres ni podran hacer que nos separe. Te amo, mi querido robot". Dijo Lars que me abraza y me besa.

La relacion con Lars seguira igual, para mi fortuna, a pesar de revelar mi secreto, pero Lili, que vio el final de mi charla con el, puede estropearlo todo.

"¿Alisa? Hace rato te esperabamos para hacer las tareas". Dijo Alice.

"Gracias por la espera. Te cuento que converse con Lars en el invernadero y le confese toda mi verdad y... ¿quieres saber lo que paso despues?". Pregunte.

"Lars opto por romper contigo". Dijo Alice tratando de adivinar.

"Es lo contario, Lars quiso que nuestro amor se vuelva mas fuerte que nunca y que nadie nos separara. Ademas, aplaudio mi honestidad que tuve hacia el teniendo la buena intencion de que no lastimara su corazon. Sin embargo, tenia el mal presentimiento de que Lili nos mirara, pero lo bueno es que no paso nada". Dije.

"Ay, Alisa... Eso es lo peor que podria pasar aunque no creo porque nuestras amigas y yo nos encargaremos que eso no suceda, pero te felicito por haber contado el secreto a Lars y tambien felicito a el por comprender tu situacion. Creo que ya te quitaste el peso de encima y ya estas mas tranquila". Dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"Asi es. Al principio, se me hacia muy complicado buscarlo por todos lados, pero el fue quien me sorprendio primero y luego fui al grano. Alice, puedo decirte que es oficial: mi relacion sentimental con Lars esta mejor que nunca y ya quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amo mas que nunca". Dije, saltando contenta.

Si, asi como lo leen. Mi romance es parecido al de un cuento de hadas que, si Dios quiere, podra tener un hermoso final feliz si nadie impide lo mio con Lars.


	17. Cuando el Amor extiende sus Alas

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Cuando el Amor extiende sus Alas**

A Alisa se le ve tan contenta, tan feliz... Su romance con Lars se convirtio en un capitulo mas de su gran cuento de hadas que comenzo conmigo y continuaba con el dentro de este centro de estudios. Sin embargo, su busqueda por encontrarlo no era nada facil: ella lo busco por todas partes, pero sin resultado; incluso, busco la ayuda del profesor Jesse Glenn, pero le mitio porque en la biblioteca no lo hallo. Hasta que en un descuido, el la sorprendio primero y la llevo al invernadero, el lugar adecuado, segun el, para que ella pueda contar su secreto... y asi lo hizo. El no se enojo, al contrario, agradecio el hecho de que abra su corazon y que su honestidad hacia el hacen que su amor sea mas fuerte capaz de vencer cualquier obstaculo que pretenden separarlos. Por otro lado, cuando vio a Alisa correr desesperada por los pasillos del internado, Lili quiso contarselo a Nina que, al enterarse, no dudo en ir a perseguirla, hecho que enfurecio a la adolescente que no tuvo mas remedio que amenazarla con una pistola para evitar que vaya a vigilarla y que sus compañeros sepan que ella no es una profesora de matematicas.

"No sabes lo feliz que me siento cuando estoy con Lars. Hice bien en confesarle mi secreto aunque tuve algo de miedo porque pense que me rechazaria". Dijo Alisa.

"Y el no te ignoro. Las señales del destino de nuevo hicieron su trabajo, surtieron efecto en ti y te dieron la fuerza que te hizo falta para lograras tu proposito. Asi que no era necesario que tuvieras miedo antes de que le dijeras tu verdad a Lars ni tampoco tuviste las de perder". Dije.

"Si, pero creo que me falta una cosita para que mi relacion con el se consolide por completo: tener relaciones intimas". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Relaciones intimas? Es exactamente lo que te iba decir. Esto de tener relaciones podria cambiar un poco las cosas en un romance ya que eres una joven y te enamoraste de un chico en el internado, pero en el amor... ¿quien sabe lo que podria pasar despues?". Dije, pensando lo que podria suceder mas adelante con Alisa.

"Y si tanto piensas en mi relacion, tambien deberias darte un espacio para ti y para encontrar alguien a quien amar. Si yo lo hice, ¿por que tu no?". Pregunto ella.

"Si... Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de enamorarme de nuevo y que luego, pase un tiempo para que a este le ocurra decirme que oculto un secreto del pasado justo en un mal momento para mi... como paso cuando Keith Clay quiso identificarse como lo que es usando su mascara". Dije recordando el momento cuando decidio transformarse en Spectra Phantom delante de mi en la llamada Fiesta A Ciegas.

"Borra ese momento, Alice porque es parte de tu pasado que quedara enterrado cuando salgamos del internado. Es hora de mirar el presente de otro modo y que tengas alguien que te acompañe durante el resto de tu vida. Yo no voy a estar a tu lado siempre, el que sea tu enamorado te acompañara hasta tu muerte". Dijo Alisa que me aconsejo y me hizo ver el presente y el futuro de otra forma.

"Esta bien. Si vamos a seguir con esto, tendremos que mantenernos unidas de una u otra forma, en las buenas y malas. No nos dejaremos vencer por la maldad que habita a nuestro alrededor, juntas y al lado de los chicos lo podemos todo. Hay que dar vuelta a la pagina, ¿de acuerdo?". Dije, preparada para nuestro proximo reto.

"Listas, siempre juntas. Con nuestros enamorados y tambien con Fabia y Julia que son tambien nuestras amigas, no lo olvides". Dijo Alisa.

Al dia siguiente, despues del desayuno y la primera tanda de clases de la jornada, voy en busca de Shin, pero el se encuentra antes con Lars.

"Hola, ¿que tal? Soy nuevo alumno y estoy formando un grupo musical donde escribo mis propias canciones. ¿Te gustaria integrar mi banda?". Pregunto Shin.

"Bueno, te sere muy honesto y breve, amigo. Yo comparto la misma pasion contigo y estare muy agradecido en formar parte de tu grupo musical o lo que sea que estas planeando hacer. Ademas, te doy la mas cordial bienvenida a este internado esperando que la pases bien". Dijo Lars que le estrechando la mano.

"Gracias, amigo. Te pasare la voz para que vayas a los ensayos que seran en mi casa con otras dos personas mas, ¿te parece?". Pregunto Shin.

"Por supuesto... A proposito, mi nombre es Lars y es un placer conocerte". Dijo el volviendo a estrechar su mano, pero a modo de despedida.

"Soy Shin Kamiya, es un placer conocerte y espero verte pronto por aqui. Adios". Dijo Shin que se despidio de Lars y se fue para conversar conmigo.

"Vi que estabas ocupado conversando un poco con Lars". Dije despues de esperarlo.

"Si, ese chico es amable y muy buena onda. El me dijo que formaria parte del grupo, pero desconoce que tambien estaran Alisa y tu". Dijo Shin.

"¿En serio? Alisa se pondra muy feliz cuando sepa que Lars tambien integrara nuestra banda, pero no sabia que mi amiga acepto tu propuesta". Dije.

"Ah... No sabia. Por un momento, pense que no estaria y ahora que lo dices personalmente, sera todo un lujo cantar con los dos, pero tambien debiste darte tiempo para preguntarle a otros que tambien desean cantar en el grupo; hay muchos que quieren aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero no la tienen. Bueno, si hiciste la eleccion de escogerme a mi, Alisa y Lars como miembros de la banda junto contigo... pues, entonces... ¡Bienvenido sea!". Dije, contenta.

"A.L.A.S... Se me ocurre un lindo nombre para la banda, ahora que iniciaremos los ensayos de las canciones, les dire a todos el nombre del grupo". Dijo Shin.

"Y, ¿por que no me lo adelantas? Solo para mi". Dije, entusiasmada.

"Bueno, te lo adelantare, pero sera solo entre tu, yo, Alisa y Lars... El grupo se llamara A.L.A.S y lo bautice asi por las iniciales de nuestros nombres". Dijo Shin.

"Es un bonito nombre, Shin. Ademas, es porque volamos muy alto usando nuestras alas hasta llegar a realizar nuestros sueños. Lindisimo". Dije.

"Claro que si, hice bien en poner ese nombre para nuestro grupo. Bueno, es hora de clases, te veo luego, adios". Dijo Shin, pero lo detuve porque queria agradecerle.

"Espera un momento, Shin". Dije para luego acercarme a besarlo en la boca.

"¿Que fue eso, Alice? ¿Me besaste? ¿No ves que eso es prohibido en el internado y que los profesores que pasan por todos lados te pueden ver?". Pregunto Shin.

"No me interesa, lo que me importa es agradecerte por involucrar tanto a mi como a Alisa y Lars en tu proyecto. Ademas, me enamore de ti". Dije declarandome.

"¿Te enamoraste de mi? Vaya, no pensaba que dijeras estas cosas de mi porque no me lo esperaba y si realmente estas enamorada, pues... dejame decirte que justo estas en un buen momento para olvidar el pasado que Spectra Phantom te hizo pasar. Espero que descargues tu furia hacia el en las canciones". Dijo Shin.

"Si, eso espero. Bueno, me voy a mis clases, te veo luego". Dije, mientras me fui.

Nunca habia estado tan feliz en este dia porque el grupo musical en el que integramos va tomando forma de a poco y lo mejor de todo es que Shin me beso en la boca cuando habia sonado la campana para la segunda tanda de clases con la suerte de que los profesores no pasaban por nuestros alrededores, ¿o si?

"Vi que Alice se beso con el chico nuevo en lugar de irse a las clases cuando ya habia tocado el timbre para las clases. ¡Que irresponsables son!". Dijo Keith.

"¿Irresponsables? Yo diria que ambos son unos aprovechadores, pense que tu irias a reconquistar de nuevo a Alice, pero ella ya paso la pagina y esta disfrutando un nuevo capitulo en su vida con el alumno nuevo que, sorprendentemente, acaba de romper una regla del internado". Dijo Lena, la directora, furiosa.

"Lo que debes hacer es expulsar tanto a Alice como a ese chico nuevo. Ademas, tambien expulsa a sus complices porque se que son parte de esto". Dijo Keith.

"Para, Spectra... Todo a su tiempo. Mantengamos a todos esos desgraciados en el internado porque, en cualquier momento, los sancionare". Dijo Lena.

"Quiero que Lili se entere de esto, pero no ahora sino despues de las clases. Ahora, directora, debo retirarme. Con permiso". Dijo Keith, pero Lena lo detiene.

"Lo hara porque juntos armaremos un plan para desbaratar el romance que Alice Gehabich y Alisa Bosconovitch tienen y esta vez sera para siempre". Dijo Lena.

Cuando termino la segunda tanda de clases, me fui directo a la habitacion llevandome a Alisa y a las demas chicas para contar todas las novedades.

"Chicas, no saben lo que me paso hoy. Me encontre nuevamente con el chico nuevo, el que esta armando el proyecto musical". Dije, contenta.

"¿En serio? Ah, ¿y que paso despues, Alice?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Bueno, Alisa no me dijo que tambien formaria parte de la banda, pero eso era lo de menos. Vi cuando conversaba con Lars, mientras ellos se conocian, el me decia que tambien seria el ultimo miembro del grupo y tambien bautizo un nombre. Se llamara .S y son por las iniciales de nuestros nombres". Relate.

"Perdon por no decirtelo a tiempo, pero que bueno que eso fue lo de menos a pesar que, como somos amigas, nos contariamos todo". Dijo Alisa.

"Aparte de hablar de lo del grupo, cuando estuvo a punto de irse a las clases, me acerque a el para agradecerle y termine besandolo en la boca". Dije.

"¿Que? ¿Acaso te volviste loca, Alice? ¿Lo besaste en la boca? ¿Que dira Spectra cuando sepa de esto?". Pregunto Julia.

"Si, lo bese en la boca como agradecimiento, pero el no esperaba que yo lo hiciera ni tampoco me volvi loca cuando lo bese. En ese instante, me enamore de nuevo tratando de olvidarme del mal momento que Spectra me hizo pasar y no me interesa lo que el diga cuando lo encare de nuevo. Esta vez, hare caso omiso a sus comentarios". Dije estando segura de que lo haria mas adelante.

"Alice, estamos muy orgullosas de ti y que des un gran paso en tu vida, es para nosotras un gran logro. Espero que ese chico a quien lo besaste, te sepa comprender tanto como Lars me comprende a mi. Ahora, protegelo como sea de quienes intentan quitartelo. Es cuando los verdaderos retos comienzan". Dijo Alisa.

Como bien lo dijo Alisa, los verdaderos retos comienzan para mi desde este instante. Ahora que me enamore de Shin Kamiya y de su proyecto musical, las cosas estan a punto de cambiar y tendre que poner todo de mi parte para expander mis alas y que, con la ayuda de mis amigos, realizaremos nuestros anhelados sueños.


	18. Un Duro Castigo por Enamorarse

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Un Duro Castigo por Enamorarse**

Y llego mi turno para enamorarme de alguien en el internado para tratar de olvidarme de Spectra Phantom y que mejor excusa para hacerlo que con el chico nuevo. Me encontre con Shin Kamiya por casualidad luego de que este habia conocido a Lars y conversaban sobre el nuevo proyecto que, de a poco, daba forma con dos nuevos integrantes: el y Alisa que, por cierto, no sabia que lo integraria, lo que es un tremendo privilegio para mi. Sin embargo, lo que Shin no sabia es que me enamore de el y de su interesante propuesta para formar parte de su grupo musical, tanto asi que lo bese en la boca justo cuando sonaba el timbre para una nueva tanda de clases, pero teniendo la precaucion de que algunos de los profesores que pasaban por los pasadizos no se dieran cuenta. Estaba tan feliz que tenia que buscar un momento para contarselo a Alisa y las chicas sobre esto; ahora, me di cuenta que el proximo reto que se me viene en mi vida sera uno de los mas importantes que tendre que dar lo mejor de mi para salir airosa de esto.

"¿Pudiste dormir algo, Alice?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Nada. Ese beso que me di con Shin no me dejo dormir, por el contrario... me levante varias veces para tratar de despejar mi mente". Dije, angustiada.

"¿Y luego de eso, lograste dormir al menos unos minutos?". Volvio a preguntarme.

"Si. No se lo que me pasa ahora, anduve distraida varias veces en la clase de matematicas y la profesora Nina se dio cuenta de eso, pero no me reclamo". Dije.

"Eso es lo bueno. Bueno, a cambiar la cara de preocupacion porque tenemos nuestro primer ensayo con los chicos en la casa de Shin". Dijo Alisa.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que sea viernes, el dia en que tendremos que interpretar las canciones que Shin escrbio como parte del ensayo de hoy". Dije, entusiasmada.

"Hola, chicas. La directora Lena Isis quiere ver a las dos en el despacho en este momento". Dijo Lili que nos aviso para ir a la oficina de la mandamas del internado.

"Oh no, me huele que habra problemas cuando la visitemos". Dijo Alisa.

Lili nos acompaño hacia la oficina de la directora Lena como si fuera una guardia de policia que perseguia nuestros pasos. Presiento que habra cuentas que saldar por todas las cosas que habian sucedido en los ultimos dias aqui en el internado.

"¿Lars? ¿Que haces aqui?". Pregunto Alisa que vio a su enamorado en el despacho.

"Lo mismo digo para Shin porque el tambien esta presente". Dije, sorprendida despues de enterarme que nuestros novios tambien fueron llamados aqui.

"Todos ustedes se preguntaran porque estan aqui en la direccion... Bueno, en los ultimos dias han estado ocurriendo una serie de conflictos y enamoramientos por los alrededores del internado y todo los involucran. Besos, abrazos, miradas cariñosas, feudos entre uno y otro por saber quien se queda con quien, entre otras cosas han sucedido y en este internado, un lugar integramente abocado al estudio, no se permite esas cositas porque rompieron una regla primordial". Dijo Lena que fue tajante y concreta a la hora de pronunciarse sobre el tema.

"¿Que? ¿El enamorarse esta prohibido en el internado?". Pregunto Shin.

"Terminantemente prohibido, Sr. Kamiya y aun asi ha roto una regla que el internado acato. Bueno, son jovenes y estan en una edad en la que experimentan muchas cosas, pero... ¿saben que? Me canse de escuchar que estas dos parejas se encuentren juntas. De ahora en adelante, me encargare de que Lili y Keith los separen y si me dicen que los vieron juntos, el castigo sera mucho peor". Dijo Lena.

"No puede castigarnos, señorita directora. Amamos a nuestros enamorados y no queremos que nos distancie de ellos". Dije, protestando por su decision.

"No los estoy castigando, estoy separandolos, Señorita Gehabich. Estos romances que tienen esta prohibido en este internado... ¿Sabes por que? Porque no me gustaria verla al lado del Señor Kamiya, ni tampoco me agradaria mirar a su amiga, la Señorita Bosconovitch, en brazos del Señor Alexandersson". Dijo Lena.

"Ni tampoco nos gustaria que la Señorita Rochefort y el Señor Clay aprovechen la ocasion, mientras nosotras estemos separadas de nuestros enamorados". Dije.

"Eso es lo que queremos. A partir de ahora, usted sera vigilada por el Señor Clay y el Señor Alexandersson por la Señorita Rochefort si en caso, ellos los ven con sus parejas. Es una decision que tome basado en lo que acontecio aqui ultimamente y esto se hara de ahora en adelante, no quiero mas quejas. Chicos, acompañenlos". Dijo Lena, permitiendo que Lili y Keith nos acompañe a las habitaciones.

No podemos creer que la directora sea tan corrupta y malvada. Seguramente, Lili y Keith la manipularon y le contaron el chisme de que Alisa y yo tenemos enamorados para luego, pretender separarnos por el simple hecho de que el romance que entablamos resulta prohibido en el internado.

"Me llevare a Lars para que nunca mas lo tengas junto a ti". Dijo Lili.

"Y yo acompañare a Shin a su habitacion. Te veo en la salida, Alice". Dijo Keith.

"Hola chicas, ¿por que ambas tienen las caras largas?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Porque Lena Isis, la directora, y sus aliados se encargo de separarnos de nuestros enamorados". Dijo Alisa, mientras sus lagrimas caian rapido.

"¿Como fue que ellos pretenden separarlos de Lars y Shin?". Pregunto Julia.

"Nos citaron a los cuatro en la direccion donde tambien estaban Keith y Lili esperandonos. La directora decia que, a raiz de los ultimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el internado, tomo la decision de mantenernos vigilados con la ayuda de nuestros enemigos que se convirtieron en sus aliados". Relate.

"¡Imposible! Ay, no quiero estar en su lugar, chicas. Felizmente, pasara dentro del internado y no fuera porque si que sera un verdadero dolor de cabeza si los vigilan todo el tiempo, incluyendo fines de semana. Ahora, ¿que piensan hacer con este castigo que les impuso la directora?". Pregunto Fabia.

"No se. Tendremos que esperar que sea la salida para irnos a la casa de Shin para ensayar las canciones de nuestro grupo". Dijo Alisa.

"Sin embargo, no creo que podamo soportar tanto castigo por parte de la directora que, por fin, esta mostrando su verdadera cara". Dije.

"Finalmente, se quito la mascara porque detras de ese rostro de intelectualidad, se escondia una personalidad demoniaca y de temer". Dijo Fabia.

"Lo sabia. Sabia que era una mujer malvada desde el momento en que dejo que Keith siguiera estudiando aqui, fue una decision que trajo cola". Dijo Julia.

"Pues, si la anterior fue una decision bastante criticada, la que tomo hoy... si que fue realmente injusta. No creo poder soportar tanto tiempo sin Lars". Dijo Alisa.

"Tranquila, Lisa. Falta poco para la salida y alli podras ver a tu enamorado cuantas veces quieras, pero tienes hasta la tarde del domingo". Dijo Julia.

Mientras que los alumnos se alistaban para salir del internado, Lena reunio nuevamente a sus aliados para una reunion que no salio prevista para nada.

"Chicos, estuvo muy bien en separar a las señoritas Gehabich y Bosconovitch de sus enamorados, pero tengo una sorpresa desagradable para este ultima". Dijo Lili.

"¿Cual es la sorpresa que tienes en mente, Rochefort?". Pregunto Nina que no participo en la charla, pero que recien se entero por Lena.

"Es una sorpresa que la estupida de Alisa jamas olvidara. Solo les adelantare que sera una emboscada que involucrara a Lars y a Alice, su mejor amiga". Dijo Lili.

"¿Cuando lo pondras en marcha?". Pregunto Lena.

"Todo a su tiempo. Por ahora, estare vigilando a Alisa para que no se acerque a Lars y Keith seguira echando ojo a Alice para que ella no este junto a Shin". Dijo Lili.

"Excelente idea. Solo ustedes los vigilaran de lunes a jueves, pero cuando llegue el fin de semana... dejaremos que se diviertan a su regalado gusto". Dijo Lena.

"A mi me gustaria que Nina solo vigile a Alisa para que luego la mate. Luego, me dara el campo libre para quedarme con Lars para siempre". Dijo Lili.

"Esa es mi mision. Eliminar a la entrometida que se robo el corazon de Lars y hacer que este vuelva con Lili, solo asi terminare mi labor como sicaria". Dijo Nina.

"Tenemos que esperar a que pase dos meses para llevar a cabo la emboscada mas grande que hara que ellos se separen para siempre". Dijo Lili entre risas.

Por otro lado, Alisa y yo nos juntamos con Lars para irnos a la casa de Shin que se adelanto en ir del internado y jamas nos espero.

"Chicas, ¿que fue de Shin? ¿Acaso desaparecio?". Pregunto ella.

"Se adelanto en irse a su casa para esperarnos y comenzar a ensayar las canciones que interpretaremos por primera vez como grupo". Dijo Lars.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos porque no queremos que algunos espias nos tengan todo el tiempo vigilando nuestros pasos". Dije porque Lili y Keith nos miraban de lejos.

"¿En serio nos estan viendo?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Si, pero no los mires. Finge que ellos no existen y corre". Dije.

Cuando Lili y Keith veia que estuvimos conversando al salir del internado, Alisa, Lars y yo corrimos para que ellos nos pierda de vista.

"Que astutos que somos, hemos corrido demasiado que los hemos perdido de lejos. Sin embargo, tenemos que tomar un taxi para ir a casa de Shin". Dijo Alisa.

"Si... Perdimos valioso tiempo por tratar de escapar de los vigilantes, pero... ahora tenemos que irnos ya porque Shin ya nos espera para ensayar". Dije.

"Sin embargo, tenemos que estar atentos porque la profesora de matematica nos tiene en la mira, sobre todo conmigo y con Lars". Dijo Alisa.

Estamos listos para comenzar los ensayos de las canciones que Shin escribio para la banda, pero Nina esta cerca de nosotros, con una actitud vigilante, esperando que Alisa salga y reciba un disparo que la lleve hasta la muerte dejando a Lili en bandeja de plata para que reconquiste a Lars de nuevo, pero se que esto no pasara porque seremos quien demos el primer paso antes que otros lo hagan.


	19. Mi Niña Bonita es Toda Una Mujer

**Capitulo Diecinueve: Mi Niña Bonita es Toda Una Mujer**

Lena Isis paso de ser directora del internado a ser una tirana de miedo. Resulta que cito a los cuatro para anunciarnos que, debido a los recientes acontecimientos que paso con nuestros romances con Lars y Shin, respectivamente, dentro del internado, no tuvo mas opcion que llamar a sus nuevos aliados Lili y Keith para vigilarnos todos los dias con el unico fin de que no estemos juntos. Despues, contamos dicha noticia a nuestras amigas Fabia y Julia que quedaron sorprendidas por lo que escucharon. A la salida, vimos que Shin ya se habia adelantado en irse a su casa para preparar todo para comenzar con los ensayos de las canciones de la banda, pero Alisa miraba que Lili y Keith nos observaban a lo lejos; asi que ella, Lars y yo corrimos para perderlos de vista sin saber que Nina esta en casa de Shin esperando que hagamos cualquier movimiento o nos descuidemos para que intente asesinar a mi amiga cuando salgamos de casa, pero espero que esto no pase.

"Me encantaron las canciones que cantamos, pero creo que aunque sea el primer dia de ensayo, tenemos mas cosas que pulir para que todo salga perfecto". Dije.

"Habran canciones que la cantaremos todos, algunas a duo y las otras en solitario. Sin embargo, de todas las ensayadas, solo doce entraran al disco". Dijo Lars.

"Si... Shin toca bien la guitarra para ser la primera vez que lo vemos". Dijo Alisa.

"Ahora que la directora mando a sus compinches a que nos vigilaran, tenemos que mantenernos distanciados de nuestras parejas para que no nos boten". Dijo el.

"A mi me parece injusto que la directora haya tomado una decision como la que nos impuso cuando estuvimos en su despacho. Ella se dejo guiar por los comentarios de Lili y Keith para que, en base a eso, meta a sus comechados y nos tenga vigilados todo el tiempo que tengamos clases. ¿Que tiene de malo enamorarnos? Esto ya hasta parece un castigo". Dije, alzando mi voz de protesta.

"Supongo que la directora tiene un corazon tan frio y no sabe lo que es amor; por eso, uso a nuestros enemigos con el fin de espiarnos todo el dia". Dijo Alisa.

"Estoy sintiendo pasos que vienen por detras, asi que... debemos huir antes de que nos vea". Dijo Lars que sintio la presencia de Nina.

"Si, lo que el dijo es cierto. Mis sensores detectan que una presencia viene hacia nosotros, no queda mas que correr". Dijo Alisa afirmando lo dicho por Lars.

"Demasiado tarde. Al fin los encontre y de mi no podran escapar". Dijo Nina.

"¡Alto ahi! Deja en paz a mis amigos, tu no tienes nada que hacer aqui". Dijo Shin.

"¿Shin, por que te metes en esto?". Pregunte porque el llegaba para protegernos de lo que podria hacer Nina con nosotros.

"No te preocupes, Alice. Todos estan a salvo, solo quiero que esta mujer salga de aqui antes de que los disparen". Dijo Shin defendiendonos de los ataques de Nina.

"Ve tu a la casa, nosotros tomaremos nuestras propias precauciones". Dije.

"¿Que esperamos, Alice? Vamonos de aqui antes que Nina dispare y nos mate". Dijo Alisa, mientras Lars agarra un aparato y electrocuta a la sicaria y falsa profesora.

"Si, lo hiciste. Ahora si, no perdamos tiempo y vamonos de aqui". Dijo Alisa.

Con el ataque de electricidad que le propuso Lars, Nina se quedo inconsciente hasta que desperto despues de que nosotros desaparecimos sin dejar rastro.

"¡Malditas ratas! Juro que los tres me las pagaran, lo juro. Y esto se lo contare a la señorita directora cuando regrese al internado". Dijo Nina que recibio una llamada.

"Nina, ¿que haces? ¿Por que perseguiste a Alisa?". Pregunto Lili.

"Porque es mi mision. Acordamos que tenia que perseguirla por todos lados hasta llegar a matarla para entregarte a Lars y lo reconquistes otra vez". Dijo Nina.

"Vaya, creo que lo tomaste todo a la ligera. Bueno, ahora que pusiste la mision en marcha, ¿que novedades hubo?". Pregunto Lili.

"He perseguido a los chicos que estaban saliendo de la casa del chico nuevo. Los puse en una encrucijada, pero resulta que el tal Shin Kamiya los defendio de un posible ataque mio y ellos se corrieron de mis manos cuando alguien me ataco por la espalda con un aparato electrico, cai al suelo y no reaccione hasta que desperte... ellos habian escapado". Relato Nina.

"Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. Al menos lo intentaste, pero gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus amigos, perdiste la chance. ¿Podras hacerlo mañana?". Pregunto Lili.

"Claro, si es que salen... Y esta vez, no se me escaparan". Nina.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos sentimos muy agotados luego de correr demasiado.

"¡Vaya! ¡Que tremenda carrera que nos dimos! Finalmente, pudimos escapar de las garras de Nina que nos quiso amenazar de muerte". Dije, cansada.

"Lo logramos al fin y al cabo, pero Nina no descansara hasta matarme porque ese es su unico proposito. Por ahora, ganamos la primera batalla". Dijo Alisa.

"Lars, muchisimas gracias por ayudarnos a escapar de Nina. Si no lo hicieramos, las cosas serian distintas, pero paso lo que tenia que pasar gracias a ti". Dije.

"No me lo agradezcan, chicas. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por no terminar perjudicados y seguimos vivos porque somos mas astutos que cualquiera". Dijo Lars.

"Bueno, terminamos agotadas sin necesidad de pedir un automovil para que nos lleve de vuelta al hotel. Ahora, tenemos el tiempo libre para descansar, pero Shin nos avisara cuando podamos ir a su casa para ensayar mas canciones porque este es solo el inicio de nuestra banda. Tenemos que irnos, adios". Dijo Alisa.

"Adios, mi amor; adios, Alice". Dijo Lars, mientras se despedia de nosotras.

"Uff, terminamos muertas. Nunca pense que correriamos tanto, pero hubieses usado tus cohetes para que lleguemos mas rapido al hotel. Bueno, al final estamos a salvo gracias a la ayuda de nuestros enamorados. Y hablando de ellos, ¿aun no te has puesto a pensar en hacer el amor con Lars?". Pregunte curiosa.

"Hacer el amor... ¿Cuantas veces me preguntas si deberia tener un momento de intimidad con el? Supongo que muchas, ¿verdad?". Me devolvio la pregunta.

"No fueron muchas las veces en las que hablamos de que tengas relaciones con el hombre a quien tu amas, pero piensalo... Tu misma dijiste que faltaba una cosita para que se consolide tu relacion con Lars, pero no lo estas cumpliendo como se supone que lo cumplirias. Tu lo amas, no lo heches todo por la borda". Dije.

"Eso quisiera, pero no estoy preparada por mas que lo ame. Tal vez, no tenga la certeza de querer hacerlo; sin embargo, si me arme de valor el momento en que tenia que confesar mi verdad, ¿por que no lo puedo hacer mas adelante o cuando este segura y lista para conseguir mi proposito?". Dijo Alisa, mostrandose animada.

"¿En serio te armaras de valor de nuevo para intimar con el?". Pregunte.

"Claro, no lo pensare dos veces. Si nos amamos, debemos dar un paso mas y llevarlo a otro nivel. Mañana mismo ire a la casa de Lars y lo sorprendere". Dijo Alisa.

"Asi se habla, Alisa. Demuestrale que no eres la misma chica que conocio e impactalo con tu belleza". Dije, mientras la abrazaba por lo contenta que estoy.

Era sabado por la tarde y Alisa lucia mas sexy que nunca, pero estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que se entregaria a un hombre.

"Pero mira como estas, Alisa. Estas deslumbrante como para que Lars se quede con la boca abierta cuando te mire asi. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que estas asi?". Pregunte.

"Porque los nervios me traicionan, a tal punto de que no si estoy haciendo bien en ir a la casa de Lars para que luego hagamos el amor en la noche". Dijo Alisa.

"Deja los nervios a un lado, se que lo estas haciendo bien, ¿como diras que no? Sera porque tus nervios te atacan o porque sera la primera vez que tendras un momento intimo junto al hombre a quien amas. Mira, justo cuando te vestiste precisamente para la ocasion, estas por dar marcha atras. ¿Sabes lo que pasaria si sucede esto? Pues, Lars rompera contigo y para que esto no pase, te preguntare de nuevo: ¿estas segura que lo haras por el bien de tu relacion sentimental?". Pregunte.

"No, Alice, por favor no me lo digas porque me pondras mas nerviosa de lo que estoy. Sin embargo, en cuanto a tu pregunta... Estoy mas segura y, si me arme de valor cuando queria confesarle mi secreto, estoy mas que dispuesta en hacerlo otra vez. Asi que, deseame suerte porque voy rumbo a su casa". Dijo Alisa.

"Cuidate mucho, querida. Ah, no te olvides que...". Dije.

"Dejaremos todo en manos del destino". Gritamos las dos al unisono porque sabemos que el destino nos envia las señales para hacer las cosas bien.

Con la mente puesta en lo que hara, Alisa alza su vuelo hacia la casa de Lars, pero ve que este mismo esta en la calle y toma un tomacorriente y lo electrocuta.

"Bien, aprovechare que estas inconsciente para llevarte a un hotel y empezar a desnudarte por completo. Esta noche seras mio, Señor Alexandersson". Dijo.

Sin moros en la costa y sin que nadie se de cuenta de su hazaña, Alisa consigue un taxi, carga a Lars que seguia sin reaccionar y se lo lleva en la maletera del carro al hotel. Cuando llegan, la androide le pide a uno de los encargados del hotel que lo ayude a llevarlo a una habitacion para que descanse tranquilo.

"Es hora de despertarlo... para que sepa que estamos solos". Dijo Alisa.

Un poderoso grito por parte de Alisa, hace que Lars reaccione...

"¿Donde estoy? ¿Que haces aqui?". Se pregunta a si mismo.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas, Lars. ¿Acaso te preguntas como acabaste aqui de la nada y yo siendo la testigo principal de tu secuestro?". Pregunto Alisa.

"No lo se, mi mente se me quedo en blanco despues de que alguien me ataco por la espalda justo cuando me disponia a ir a la casa de mis amigos hacer mis tareas. ¿No sera que esto signifique una señal de traicion? Pero bueno, ya que estoy despierto, te veo y te encuentro muy sexy. ¿Que le pasa a este mundo?". Pregunto Lars.

"Deja de preguntar que es lo que pasa a este mundo. Yo estoy aqui porque tengo muchas ganas de amarte, de besarte y mira... Recien comienza la noche y con ella, la accion esta a punto de comenzar. Vamos, Lars, quitate todo lo que tienes puesto y... hazme tuya... si me quieres". Dijo Alisa que empezo a elevar la temperatura cuando despoja poco a poco de sus prendas.

"Alisa, te quiero y te amo, pero no puedo creer que estes asi. Es primera vez que te veo al descubierto cuando pense que eras solo una carita bonita". Dijo Lars.

"Por fin te das cuenta que soy mas que una simple cara bonita despues de tanto tiempo que nos conocimos. Bueno, ¿aceptas acostarte conmigo?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Esta bien, acepto... ¿Sabes por que? Porque me contagiaste de las ganas inmensas que tienes de hacer el amor... y como nos amamos, es un buen momento de pasar a otro nivel en nuestra relacion. La noche comienza y este joven pide a gritos tus besos y tus abrazos". Dijo Lars que, luego de ver la ropa de Alisa tirada en el piso, se quita sus prendas y pide con su meñique que se acerque.

"No pensaste que terminarias cediendo a mis encantos, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Para nada, ni tampoco imagine que te veria asi. ¿Alice es la unica que sabe que estoy contigo teniendo relaciones intimas?". Pregunto Lars que menciono a Alice.

"Si, ella me convencio que lo hiciera porque, al principio, tenia miedo. Sin embargo, me arme de valor de nuevo y estoy consiguiendo mi proposito". Dijo ella.

"¿Sabes? Que esto quede entre tus amigas, tu y yo y que nadie sepa que estamos teniendo relaciones... ni mucho menos Lili, Keith, Nina y Lena". Susurraba el.

"Este secreto se quedara a salvo entre todos los involucrados. (lo besa y acaricia sus pectorales) Disfrutemos de nuestra primera vez juntos en la intimidad porque despues no lo repetiremos mas... a menos de que, si nuestros enemigos sepan de esto y nos expulsan del internado, lo hariamos una y otra vez". Dijo ella.

"Ya eso quisieras... princesa". Susurraba Lars por segunda vez a su oido.

"Deja de hablar tanto y besame porque no queremos perder tiempo sin hacer nada. Hazlo con mucha pasion porque quiero sentirte de principio a fin". Dijo Alisa.

Y asi, Alisa consiguio su proposito: acostarse y tener relaciones con Lars por primera vez en su vida. Al principio, ella tenia temor y nervios porque, si lo rechazaba, el romperia con mi amiga, asi que la convenci para que se arme de valor de nuevo y lo hizo; es una hazaña que quedara grabado en su chip. Bueno, supongo que me quedare durmiendo sola en el hotel, pero solo por un dia.


	20. La Jugarreta Sucia Jamas Planeada

**Capitulo Veinte: La Jugarreta Sucia Jamas Planeada**

No puedo dormir porque estoy pensando en Alisa. ¿Como estara ella? No lo se, pero no se me quita de la mente el hecho de que mi mejor amiga use una infartante lenceria negra, una blusa escotada negra, una falda corta y un par de botas grandes, un vestuario altamente provocativo que le quitaria el aliento a Lars y tampoco se me aparta de la memoria el hecho de que ella este haciendo lo que no tenia planeado realizar en su vida. Las cosas que el destino tiene preparado para nosotros hasta ahora parecen pintarse bien aunque tengamos que escapar de la sadica y sicaria Nina Williams que nos perseguia hasta mas no poder tratando de asesinarla, pero no lo pudo conseguir porque tuvimos mas astucia que ella. ¿Como hizo ella para que llegue a donde esta? Bueno, ella agarro un electrocutador y dejo inconsciente a su novio y, con la ayuda de un taxi, se lo llevaron a otro hotel, el resto lo sabran ustedes. Desde que ella se fue... nunca me habia sentido tan triste a pesar de tener a mis otras amigas o a Shin, el amor de mi vida. Tendre que llamar a Fabia para que me haga compañia en la fria soledad de la noche.

"¿Alo, Fabia? Si, te habla Alice". Dije, mientras Fabia del otro lado del celular.

"Ah, hola Alice, ¿por que me llamas en horas de la noche?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Bueno, estoy sola en el hotel ya que Alisa tuvo que salir". Dije preocupada.

"No es para menos, Alice. Por una vez, deja que tu amiga se divierta, ya es joven y no puede estar encerrada en el hotel o en el internado". Reclamo ella.

"Es cierto, deje que ella vaya a entretenerse en la calle y no encontro mejor forma que hacer el amor con Lars en cualquier parte". Dije.

"¿Que Alisa esta teniendo relaciones intimas con Lars? ¡No manches! ¿Desde cuando ella experimenta este tipo de cosas?". Pregunto Fabia, sorprendida.

"Cuando le hable sobre como tener 'sepso' con sus ventajas y desventajas que tendria y las consecuencias que ameritaba si lo rechazaba. Ademas, ella ama mucho a Lars y, por eso, tuvo fuerza de voluntad para ir por la hazaña que, en un inicio parecia casi imposible. De eso, dependia su relacion". Dije.

"¡Vaya forma de actuar la de Alisa! No pense que se destapase de esa forma cuando pensabamos todos que ella siempre seria la niña buena". Dijo Fabia.

"En algun momento, tenia que quitarse la mascara y convertirse en toda una mujer. Y tambien, algun dia tendre mi momento de intimidad con Shin Kamiya". Dije.

"Eso queria decirtelo, Alice. ¿Cuando tendras la oportunidad de destaparte tal como lo hizo Alisa frente a tu novio?". Pregunto Fabia.

"No lo se. No tendre miedo a tener relaciones 'sepsuales' con Shin, pero quiero dejar tiempo al tiempo para que esto pase". Dije.

"¿Quieres que le cuente a Julia todo lo que me cuentas ahora?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Claro, porque quiero que el secreto lo sepamos nosotras y tambien Alisa y Lars. Asi que, dile a Julia cuando nos encontremos en el internado el domingo por la noche. Sin embargo, no quiero que Lili y sus aliados mas cercanos lo sepan porque expulsaran a los dos del centro de estudios". Dije, defendiendo lo que ambos hacen.

"De acuerdo, se lo dire. Sera un secreto que unos pocos se enteraran, pero lo que pase entre nosotras... se quedara entre nosotras". Dijo Fabia.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mañana, nos encontraremos en el internado, adios". Dije.

Al amanecer del dia siguiente, Alisa regreso a nuestro hotel despues de una intensa noche de pasion, seduccion y desenfreno con Lars. Ya me contara como le fue.

"Buen dia, Alice. ¿Como te fue estando sola aqui?". Saludo Alisa con cordialidad.

"Bien. Por momentos he estado aburrida, pero para no sentirme asi tanto tiempo en la soledad de la noche, llame al celular de Fabia para hablar con ella". Dije.

"¿Y que le contaste a Fabia? Supongo que no le dijiste sobre mi salida y tambien, acerca de que tuve relaciones con Lars, ¿verdad?". Pregunto la androide.

"Si, pues. Fabia tambien estaba en su derecho de saberlo porque no se quedaria con la incertidumbre de no saberlo. Y hablando de eso, ¿como te fue con el?". Pregunte.

"Si te contara como fue, en pocas palabras, diria que fue magico... Al principio, Lars se sorprendio porque no entendia lo que hacia alli ni como lo trajeron, pero cuando empece a quitar mi ropa poco a poco hasta quedarme al descubierto, el estaba contagiado de mi sensualidad y mi belleza que no dudo en despojarse de sus prendas y pedir que me eche encima suyo para besarlo apasionadamente y acariciarnos despacio por todo el cuerpo. Y lo hicimos con pasion hasta quedarnos dormidos hasta ahora cuando me desperte para venir aqui". Relato Alisa, mientras recordaba el momento de su primer encuentro amoroso con una sonrisa brillante.

"Sin embargo, note en tu rostro que te enojarias conmigo porque le conte a Fabia sobre tus andanzas en la calle. No me engañes, Alisa". Dije, mirandola atentamente.

"Por supuesto que no me enojare contigo y te engañare porque nuestras otras amigas tambien pueden enterarse de lo que hacemos nosotras. Disculpame si te mire con la cara de fastidiada. Eso si, no queremos que Lili se entere porque sacara provecho de la situacion y le correra el chisme a medio internado". Dijo Alisa.

"Alisa, ve hacer las tareas porque, cuando saliste para disfrutar de tu magnifica noche con tu adorado principe... no las hiciste para nada. No nos iremos al internado hasta que lo realices y tienes suerte porque es poco lo que nos dejaron y porque alguna de ellas, lo hicimos alla. Asi que, apurate". Dije.

Como es una robot, Alisa hizo rapido sus tareas y las alisto rapido en su mochila para irnos con tranquilidad al internado donde nos esperaban Fabia y Julia.

"Ya me entere de todo lo que hiciste, Alisa. No pense que fueras a ser una salvaje androide capaz de dejar sin aliento al pobre de tu enamorado". Dijo Fabia.

"Si, Fabia me llamo y no podia creer las cosas que escuche. Ya hora de que te transformaras y tomaras el control del asunto, Alisa". Argumentaba Julia.

"Jajaja... Les dire que Alice fue la primera en saber de esto y se fue con el chisme a uds, aunque tambien se lo podemos decir tambien a Julie y Runo. Eso si, tenemos que protegerlo porque no queremos que lo sepan manos enemigas como Lili o la directora Lena que esta de parte de ella. Hagamoslo como sea". Dijo Alisa.

A lo lejos, Lili y sus amigas Paige y Chris miraban como conversabamos...

"No me gusta que Alisa, Alice y las demas esten sonriendo felices con lo que les ha pasado durante el fin de semana a diferencia de mi que... estuve aburrida haciendo mis clases de ballet. Bueno, muy pronto, yo me encargare de que su sonrisita se les borre para siempre". Dijo Lili.

"Mira, ¿por que no vamos a la habitacion para que no provoques un pleito entre esas tipas y tu? Ademas, alli nos podemos divertir". Dijo Paige.

"Mejor, vayan ustedes porque prefiero acercarme a ver a las chicas". Dijo Lili.

"Hola Lili, ¿que es lo que quieres? Por tu cara, se nota que quieres iniciar un pleito con cualquiera de nosotras. ¿Eso es o me equivoco?". Pregunte.

"No... No vine para comenzar una discusion. Vine porque les quiero recordar que se viene el cumpleaños de Lars; es en dos semanas". Dijo Lili.

"Ay, ¿como no se me habia acordado de eso? Gracias por tenerlo en cuenta, Lili. Ahora, si nos disculpas, nos retiramos. Adios". Dijo Alisa, mientras que nos fuimos.

"Ella se la creyo. Penso que dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de su amorcito, pero en realidad llevare a esa 'mosquita muerta' a su peor pesadilla". Mintio Lili.

Al dia siguiente, la malvada rubia se acerco a la sala de profesores donde platicara un poco sobre la emboscada que tiene preparada para perjudicar a Alisa.

"Perdon que me aparezca asi, señorita. Quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante: ¿como perjudicar a mi enemiga con una emboscada?". Pregunto Lili.

"¿Piensas llevarla hacia una emboscada? ¿Como lo haras?". Pregunto Lena.

"Muy facil, directora. Quiero secuestrar a su mejor amiga Alice y a su enamorado Lars y llevarlos a un hotel. Luego, ustedes enviaran algunos mensajes de texto para que Alisa busque a los dos en el mismo lugar y los encuentre entablando relaciones haciendo que se enfade y no vuelva saber nada de los dos nunca mas. Esa es mi idea, ¿que les parece?". Planeaba Lili.

"Es una estupenda idea y, a mi entender, es la mejor. Hay que esperar a que sea el supuesto 'cumpleaños' de Lars para llevar a cabo el plan maestro". Dijo Nina.

"Perfecto. Alisa no sabe lo que la espera". Dijo Lili.

Esta conversacion fue escuchada por Fabia que, casualmente, paso por el despacho de la direccion y corrio hacia su habitacion para que nadie se de cuenta.

"¿Estan Alice o Alisa por aqui?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Ninguna esta aqui, ¿por que? Te veo con cara de preocupada, F.". Dijo Julia.

"¿Como no lo estare? Buscaba a mis amigas por todos lados, pero escuche unas voces que provenian del despacho de la directora Lena Isis, asi que me quede para oirlo. Resulta que Lili conversaba con ella y con Nina sobre una emboscada que planean inventando un falso cumpleaños con el fin de hacer caer a Alisa en la trampa. ¿Que vamos hacer, Julia?". Dijo Fabia.

"No lo se. Tenemos que ocultar esta verdad por el bien de nuestra amistad que, por culpa de esas arpias, se vera puesta a prueba". Dijo Julia.

"No podemos, Julia. Si lo hacemos, quedaremos como las traidoras mas grandes del internado y no nos podemos perdonar lo que hicimos". Dijo Fabia.

"Tranquila, no quedaremos como unas traidoras. Lo que si debemos hacer esperar a que ocurra esto para que ellas mismas lo sepan, pero por ningun momento se lo diremos antes o despues porque terminaremos siendo humilladas". Dijo Julia que consuela a Fabia con un gran abrazo.

Ahora que se prepara una terrible emboscada mediante la farsa de un cumpleaños, Fabia y Julia estan envueltas en una encrucijada donde trataran de evitar que Alisa y yo sepamos de la trampa. No queremos que estas semanas pasen rapido y llegar al fatidico dia donde se podria destruir un amor y una inquebrantable amistad.


	21. El Cristal del Amor Puro se Quiebra

**Capitulo Veintiuno: El Cristal del Amor Puro se Quiebra**

Luego de Alisa pasara una magica noche de desenfreno y pasion junto a Lars en otro hotel, ella misma me lo dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante como el diamante. Previamente, me comunique con Fabia para que ella tambien supiera sobre las travesuras que la androide paso el dia anterior y me acompañase en mi soledad. Cuando estuvimos en el internado, la traviesa de Lili hizo de las suyas una vez mas; esta vez, ella queria que supieramos que se acercaba un cumpleaños en dos semanas, pero lo que no sabemos es que era parte de una emboscada que estuvo coordinando y planeando con Lena, la directora, y Nina, la farsante profesora de matematicas. Fabia, por casualidad, escucho la charla en la puerta de la oficina y se conmociono por tamaña noticia que nos busco por todos lados, pero no nos encontro, solo hallo a Julia a quien se lo conto teniendo la idea de decirnos, pero ellas quedarian como traidoras creando un enredo sin escape alguno.

"Faltan pocos dias para que la emboscada se lleve a cabo. No aguanto las ganas que tengo de ver Alisa toda destrozada al ver que el amor de su vida le pone los cuernos con su mejor amiga y explotara de la rabia cuando los vea juntos. De alli, aprovechara para reconquistar a Lars una vez el este libre". Dijo Lili, feliz.

"Por eso, estas desesperada contando los minutos y segundos para que este macabro plan se lleve a cabo. Y eso que no estas sola en esto". Dijo Keith.

"Por supuesto que no estoy sola, la directora Lena y la sicaria Nina estan apoyandome en esto y yo... estoy mas que satisfecha". Dijo Lili.

"Hubiese querido apoyarte, pero como rechazaste estar conmigo porque tu andas por tu propia cuenta, pues... no dire nada al respecto. Quiza es porque yo decidi continuar con mis propios planes teniendo la finalidad de recuperar lo que perdi, pero usando la mascara de Spectra Phantom". Recalco Keith.

"Ha, tu si que eres muy habil, Keith. Hasta ahora ni Alice ni sus tontas amigas han corrido con el chisme de lo que Nina es realmente. Creo que impulsare a cualquiera de ellas a que lo divulguen para que la expulsen de una vez porque sus 'clases' de matematicas me estan matando, pero eso sera luego de la emboscada". Dijo Lili.

"Ojala que todos tus planes se concreten y veas acabados a tus enemigos mas cercanos. Espero tambien que te quedes con el premio gordo". Dijo Keith.

"Eso quisiera. De todas maneras, Lars volvera a mi aunque se oponga". Dijo Lili.

"Te das como es de perversa mi amiga Lili, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Paige.

"A mi no me gusta tener amigas que siempre hacen cosas malas. Los amigos siempre estan para apoyarse y ella no esta haciendo nada". Dijo Chris.

"Pues, entonces, ¿que esperamos? Digamoslo en su propia cara". Dijo Paige.

"No lo haremos porque ella se enojara y se revelara en contra de nosotras. Dejemosla en paz para que haga lo que le se antoje". Asevero Chris.

Han pasado dos semanas y el momento de que la emboscada se de inicio un sabado por la tarde. Lili, Nina y Lena se levantan para hacer la trampa perfectamente.

"De acuerdo, envien un mensaje de texto a Alice y Lars para que sepan a donde se iran, pero lo haran en dos limosinas distintas. Horas despues mandare un tercer mensaje a Alisa para que ella vaya al mismo lugar y encuentre a los dos teniendo relaciones. Este sera un dia que los tres jamas olvidaran". Dijo Lili.

El mensaje que Nina envio para mi decia asi:

"Hola Alice, tal vez no sepas quien te envia este mensaje, pero lo que si debes saber es que una limosina pasara por ti a las 6pm y te llevara al cumpleaños de una persona muy especial a un lugar que jamas conociste. Estate lista porque sera una noche que no olvidaras, pero eso si: no le digas a Alisa. Atentamente, N.".

Por otro lado, el mensaje que envio Lena a Lars decia asi:

"¿Feliz cumpleaños? Bueno, no tengo buena memoria para acordarme de todos los cumpleaños de los alumnos del internado. Cambiando de tema, te queria invitar a un lugar que te gustara mucho, una limosina te recogera a las 6pm; asi que, ve preparandote para una noche que sera historia. Nos vemos, L".

"¿Por que no le tengo que decir esto a Alisa? Se enojara mucho". Dije porque el mensaje que el anonimo envio era muy extraño. Aqui hay gato encerrado.

"¿Que? No tengo porque ir, pero me estan invitando. Tendre que ir...". Dijo Lars que acepto la invitacion sin sospechar que caera en la trampa de Lili.

Una vez que ambas limosinas llegaron para recoger tanto a mi como a Lars y llevarnos a un hotel con la adicion que arribamos con los ojos vendados.

"¿Donde estamos? Y, ¿por que me pusieron una peluca?". Pregunte.

"¿Alisa? ¿Donde estas, mi amor? Tengo ganas de devolver el favor de lo que paso desde hace semanas". Dijo Lars que se dejo llevar por la confusion.

"¿Quien esta ahi? No quiero pensar que es un hombre extraño que intentara aprovecharse de ni y que se acerca tan despacio". Dije, con mucho temor.

Mientras tanto, una tercera limosina llega al hotel para llevar a Alisa al hotel donde estamos Lars y yo, pero ella misma se llevaria una desagradable sorpresa.

"Listo, mision cumplida, Alice y Lars estan en el hotel y dentro de poco, Alisa ira para alla y los sorprendera juntos". Dijo Lili, esperando a mi amiga.

Lars y yo no sabiamos lo que haciamos. El me besaba tanto como lo hacia con Alisa cuando estan juntos, pero cometiamos un gran error que la androide lo descubrira.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien aqui? (abre la puerta de la habitacion) ¿Lars, que haces besando a esa impostora y con los ojos cerrados?". Pregunto Alisa que nos descubrio.

"¿Alisa? Reconozco tu voz... Entonces, no eres tu a quien le bese. (me quita la venda, la peluca y el antifaz) ¿Alice?". Dijo Lars, sorprendido por su presencia.

"Asi que ella es la impostora... ¿Por que? Alice, pense que eras mi mejor amiga, pero terminaste haciendo el ridiculo de tu vida y junto al amor de mi vida. ¿Por que me engañaste asi? Y tu, Lars... ¿que te puedo decir? Yo crei que formariamos un futuro juntos sin que nadie nos separase y... ¿que paso? Todos los sueños que teniamos lo mandaste al tacho por un maldito desengaño. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no debi fijarme en ustedes. Adios". Dijo Alisa que se quebro al verme en la cama del hotel junto con Lars. ¿Como pudimos caer en un grotesco error?

"¿Como terminamos aqui? ¿Como Alisa nos encontro?". Pregunto Lars.

"No lo se, pero lo que si es cierto es que Alisa termino contigo y tambien rompio esa inquebrantable amistad que mantuvimos desde que la conoci". Dije llorando.

"Aqui hay algo que deja mucho que desear. Lo que no entiendo es porque terminamos acostados en la cama de la habitacion del hotel de la nada". Dijo el.

"Lo que tambien me da pena es traicionar a Shin Kamiya contigo. Creo que esta fue una noche que preferimos olvidar, ¿verdad?". Pregunte, pero Lars se habia ido.

"¿Alisa? Por favor, no te vayas... Te amo y no pense que esto fuera acabarse asi". Dijo Lars que alcanzo a Alisa y le pidio, entre lagrimas, que perdone su error.

"Yo tambien te amo, pero lo que vi fue demasiado vergonzoso para mi. Ahora, no se si te podre perdonar por todo lo que paso, Lars". Dijo Alisa.

"Date un tiempo para que lo reconsideres, princesa. Luego, me dices si me perdonas o no porque este error no fue mio ni de Alice". Dijo un apenado Lars.

"No me llames tu princesa, Lars. Dejame sola, no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas ni quiero saber nada mas de ti. Hemos terminado". Dijo Alisa que se fue.

Mientras tanto, Lili celebra con Keith, Nina y Lena su victoria en la emboscada que prepararon usando las limosinas, los mensajes de texto y un hotel.

"Estoy muy feliz porque Alisa ya descubrio a Alice y Lars juntos en la cama del hotel teniendo relaciones y esta enfurecida por esta situacion. ¿Saben? Me da pena por ella, pero ese era su merecido por haberse topado conmigo y bien dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frio. Al fin, me vengue". Dijo Lili.

"Te felicito, querida. Eres unica y creo que no demoraras en reconquistar a Lars ahora que la estupida de Alisa termino con el". Dijo Keith.

"Muchas gracias, Speccy. Debo reconocer que, en un comienzo, no planeaba hacer esta emboscada, pero lo hice para terminar con la felicidad que Alisa tenia y que mejor que hacerlo que usando a su mejor amiga. Ahora que esta enterada, no tiene a nadie para amar ni amigos quien la apoye en este duro momento". Dijo Lili.

Por otro lado, envie un mensaje de texto al movil de Alisa para que ella sepa lo arrepentida que estuve por lo que paso en el hotel cuando, por error, termine acostandome con Lars, su enamorado. Ademas, llame a Shin para decirle sobre esto, pero su celular estaba apagado, intente comunicarme con Fabia, Julia, Runo o Mira sobre la situacion reciente que me esta pasando ahora, pero estas dos ultimas no me contestaron... solo Julia me devolvio la llamada y Fabia hablaba con Alisa.

"Julia, estoy devastada. Alisa descubrio que me acoste con Lars en la habitacion del hotel donde aun sigo y termine destruyendo el corazon de mi mejor amiga y ademas, el de Shin que no sea enterado. No se que hacer aun, pero ahora estoy demasiado triste y necesito apoyo". Dije, mientras lloraba.

"No te puedo creer, pero no te culpes porque no hiciste nada de malo. Alisa cometio el error de confundirse y por eso, ella tambien acabo perjudicandose por la actitud tanto tuya como la de Lars hacia su persona. ¿Hiciste algo para que sepa que estas arrepentida por esta confusion?". Pregunto Julia.

El mensaje que le envie a Alisa decia lo siguiente:

"Hola Alisa, lamento la situacion por la que tuve que pasar. De verdad, no encuentro palabras para expresar mi arrepentimiento por la confusion que se sucito despues de que me encontraras con Lars. No fue culpa mia ni la de el, pero resulta que use una peluca para hacerme pasar por ti y lo siento... Queria decirte que esta noche meditare, pensare en que me equivoque y dormire lejos de ti; mañana temprano pasare a verte y ajustar cuentas, pero no quiero que me odies por esto. Te quiero mucho, piensa lo que diras cuando nos encontremos y recuerda siempre que, en las buenas y malas, siempre seremos amigas. Alice".

Alisa rompia en llanto por el mensaje que le envie. Ella sabe que no fue mi culpa por la confusion, pero era tarde: rompi con la amistad y el amor que tenia con Lars termino hecho pedazos por la emboscada a la que caimos. Ahora todo el internado me tildara como la traidora mas grande y quedare al borde de la humillacion.


	22. Lineas que Dividen la Amistad del Amor

**Capitulo Veintidos: Lineas que Dividen la Amistad del Amor**

Hola, soy Julia y sere la narradora de este capitulo. Primero, les contare un pequeño resumen del episodio anterior: Lili y sus aliadas pusieron en marcha una emboscada para que Alisa cayera en ella y para ello, inventaron la farsa del falso cumpleaños para llevar tanto a Alice como a Lars a un hotel donde la androide los descubrio acostandose en la cama. Esta infidelidad fue planeada porque la antipatica quiso borrar la sonrisa de su boca despues de que le hiciera tanto daño en su estadia por el internado; una vez que se supo sobre esto, Alice converso conmigo y le mando un mensaje para que su amiga sepa lo arrepentida que esta. Ahora, la pobre y devastada Alisa se encuentra indecisa porque no sabe si perdonaria la amistad que entablaron desde que se conocieron o sera el amor que triunfe por sobre todas las cosas cuando perdone al ser que mas ama.

"Alisa, ¿que paso? ¿Por que tienes los ojos llenos de lagrimas? ¿Se murio alguien?". Preguntaba Fabia cuando ella se comunicaba con la androide.

"Nada, lo que paso fue que estuve en el hotel y descubri a una chica que besaba a Lars con los ojos vendados. Tremenda fue mi sorpresa cuando el le quito la venda y la peluca y esa impostora era Alice, mi mejor amiga. Tanta fue mi colera que termine mi amistad con ella y mi relacion sentimental con el". Dijo Alisa.

"No, no puede ser que sea ella. Tiene que haber sido un error para que Alice se haga pasar por ti. Ahora, ¿que haras una vez enterada de esto?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Tengo una decision muy dificil que tomar, pero esta infidelidad me sirvio de leccion para que no vuelva a caer en la trampa de mis enemigos". Dijo Alisa.

"Te recuerdo que Alice te mando un mensaje de texto para que supieras como estas. Por supuesto que no lo contestaste porque estas devastada, pero es preferible que le des una respuesta a esto para que, por lo menos, ella sepa que estas bien. No la ignores, por favor". Dijo Fabia.

"Cuando lo lei, me puse a llorar porque todos los momentos que pase con ella dentro o fuera del internado, no lo podre olvidar. No creo que este preparada para encararla por primera vez luego de la tracion que me propino, pero tendre que hablar con ella y, al mismo tiempo, decidir a quien debo perdonar". Dijo Alisa.

"Yo sugiero que lo pienses y medites bien porque mañana Alice volvera al hotel y espero que tomes la decision de perdonar a uno y olvidar a otro". Aconsejaba Fabia.

Al dia siguiente, Alice llego al hotel donde Alisa la miro y la abrazo fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos a pesar de la traicion en la que ella formo parte.

"Alice... me hiciste falta porque queria conversar contigo". Dijo ella, llorando.

"Estuve llorando casi toda la noche por ti y por el error que cometi al hacerme pasar por ti usando una peluca corta y rosada creyendo que Lars te besaba apasionadamente... Por eso, estoy demasiado arrepentida por lo que cause y creo que nunca mas confiaras en mi porque te defraude por primera vez". Dijo Alice.

"Tu tambien perdoname porque me deje llevar por el fastidio que tuve cuando los vi juntos y te dije muchas cosas feas porque nunca imagine que te comportaras asi a pesar de que tenemos enamorados. Sin embargo, voy a seguir mi intuicion y tome una decision que podria cambiar todo". Dijo Alisa, mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.

"Antes que lo tomes, yo tambien queria decirte algo... hemos caido en la trampa por una serie de mensajes que nos enviaron desconocidos a nuestros celulares. ¿Quieres que te muestre un mensaje que un anonimo me mando anoche para que sepas que no te miento?". Pregunto Alice.

"Enseñamelas porque podriamos estar envueltas en una red de mentiras planeadas por alguien que no conocemos". Dijo Alisa, mientras Alice le presta su celular.

"La parte que dice 'fiesta de cumpleaños' me deja mucho que desear porque anoche no hemos homenajeado a nadie. Esto me resulta muy sospechoso". Dijo Alice.

"¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? Ahora que lo dices, esto no es cierto. ¿Por que organizan una fiesta en el hotel si no hubo nada de invitados? ¿Quien es el anonimo que se hace llamar 'N' y por que te envio este mensaje?". Pregunto Alisa que se sorprendia al ver el mensaje que Nina le mando a Alice.

"Yo prefiero que no tomes la decision porque aun no es momento, pero tenemos que descifrar el misterio que no nos quiere dejar en paz".

De repente, una llamada inesperada pone en alerta a las dos...

"Es el telefono... Dejame contestarlo, por favor. (va y contesta) ¿Alo?". Dice Alice.

"Alejate de Alisa, ella no quiere saber nada de ti porque anoche la engañaste con Lars en el hotel. ¿Recuerdas eso? Tu vida pende de un hilo si no te marchas de tu lado, espero que te quede bien claro ya que ahora conservaras el titulo de la traidora del internado porque eso es lo que eres. Adios". Dijo Nina.

"¿Que paso? ¿Por que traes esa cara?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Llamo el anonimo, el mismo que me envio el mensaje de texto, pero tenia una voz de mujer que decia que debia alejarme de ti porque sabe de los sucesos de anoche y si no lo hacia, mi vida pendia de un hilo. Ahora, ¿que voy hacer? Siento que se me viene el mundo encima y todo por estar una noche en el hotel". Dijo Alice.

"No te preocupes, develaremos el misterio. Para cuando lo logremos, te dire cual es la decision que tome". Dijo Alisa que, al parecio, recupero la amistad con Alice.

Las chicas salieron a la calle para despejar un poco la mente luego de la emboscada a la cual cayeron, pero tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con Lili.

"No es posible, esto no salio como lo pense en un inicio. Se supone que deberian ser enemigas porque anoche Alice se acosto en el hotel con tu enamorado cuando bien que la pasaron en su cumpleaños. Y ahora que me encuentro con ustedes, me doy con la sorpresa que estan juntos como si nada pasara. ¿Por que?". Pregunto Lili.

"Mira, nuestra amistad es ahora mas fuerte que jamas imaginaste. Nos arrepentimos por los errores y nos perdonamos porque volvernos enemigas es separarnos para siempre. ¿Tu sabes que se siente perder a un amigo por algo planeado? Duele bastante, pero tiene que levantarse para seguir con su vida aunque no sera lo mismo sin tu mejor amiga. Yo no quiero que me pase; por eso, perdone a Alice para que no lo haga de nuevo y porque la quiero mucho". Dijo Alisa.

"Jajajaja, no me hagas reir, Alisa. Tu siempre perdonas a todo aquel que te hizo daño, eso esta en tu dulce personalidad, pero lo cierto es que Lars te fue infiel con Alice y ahora, aprovechare que estan separados para volver con el porque me sorprende que prefieras mas tu amistad que el amor". Dijo Lili.

"No me importa. Lo unico que quiero que sepas es que un anonimo nos envio un mensaje de texto que cambio las cosas. Sabes, ¿quien fue?". Pregunto Alice.

"Lo se, pero no los quiero decir porque lo matendre en reserva. Adios". Dijo Lili.

"Ay, Alice. Ahora, tenemos que volver a casa para hallar una respuesta". Dijo Alisa.

Asi que, llamaron a Fabia, Runo y a mi para solucionar este problema porque no podemos seguir con la interrogante de quien pudo enviarnos los mensajes.

"Vean este mensaje y analicenlo porque me extraña que un anonimo me envie anoche a mi celular". Dijo Alice, mientras nos mostraba su telefono movil.

"La letra 'N' que escribio al final del mensaje nos parecio rara. ¿Alguien del internado, que no sea profesor, podria tener un nombre con la N?". Pregunte.

"Ninguno se llama asi... Un momento, ¿no es la profesora de matematicas Nina Williams que envio el mensaje? Comienza con 'N', ella es que te mando el mensaje, Alice y que te obligo a que te pongas la peluca para que Lars creyera que a quien le esta besando era a Alisa antes de que te descubran". Dijo Fabia.

"Claro, ella podria ser la que me envie el mensaje, no hay de otra". Dijo Alice.

"Esperen, chicas. Hubo un segundo mensaje que alguien le envio, esta vez, a Lars. Alice, el mismo te lo reenvio y tu me lo diste a mi para que vea, lo leyera y analizara quien fue la persona que hizo esto para que este cayera en la trampa. Al mirarlo, me di con la sorpresa que hay un anonimo llamado 'L'". Dije.

"Aparte de Lars, ¿hay alguno en el internado que tenga un nombre con la 'L'? Por cierto, no hay muchos". Dijo Alisa sacando conclusiones sobre el segundo mensaje.

"Leo... Leo Kliesen que duerme conmigo en la habitacion". Dijo Runo.

"Ella es una chica de pocas palabras y jamas se comprometeria en este tipo de chantajes solo para perjudicarnos. Asi que, la descartamos". Dijo Alice.

"¿Que tal si intentamos con la directora? Si mas no recordamos, ella dejo que Keith siguiera en el internado a pesar de que revelara que, en realidad, es Spectra Phantom en lugar de expulsarlo por tener doble identidad. Entonces, creo que ella es, segun mi criterio, quien le mando un sms al celular de Lars". Dijo Alisa.

"Lo sabia, sabia que ambas se convirtieron en las complices de Lili y si no me creen, bastara con decirles que ella contrato a Nina para matar a Alisa y dejar a esa perversa ricachona con el campo libre para que reconquiste a su ex, pero creo que, con la estafa y la trampa de la infidelidad, es mas que suficiente". Dije.

"Bueno, con eso... resolvimos la interrogante de quienes enviaron los mensajes que perjudicaron tanto a mi y a Lars como Alisa". Dijo Alice.

"¿Como quisiera que esas tres reciban su merecido? A Lili la deberian expulsar, Lena estaria en la carcel y a Nina la echarian de su trabajo; eso me parece perfecto, pero primero no hagamos nada porque ellas pueden ser mas astutas que nosotras y adelantarse. Es mejor mantenerlo en reserva". Dijo Fabia.

"Creo que Fabia tiene razon, no hagamos nada hasta que sea el momento. Y cambiando de tema radicalmente, ya que estan presentes, quise decirles algo que iba a hacerlo a solas con Alice... Tuve que tomar una decision importante siguiendo sus consejos". Dijo Alisa que tenia que confesarnos algo crucial.

"Alisa, sea cual sea la decision que tomaste, la respetamos". Dijo Runo.

"Gracias, Runo. Yo decidi recuperar mi amistad con Alice pese al daño que me hizo anoche en el hotel. ¿Saben por que? Porque ella esta conmigo siempre y porque la amistad si tiene arreglo a diferencia del amor. Entonces, si elegi a Alice, debo ser muy fuerte para olvidarme de Lars". Dijo Alisa, mientras caian sus lagrimas.

"¿Por que? Si el no tiene la culpa, ¿por que pretendes olvidarlo?". Pregunte.

"Porque aun tengo el amargo sabor de esa noche y hasta ahora no lo puedo asimilarlo. Asi que, no me queda mas que olvidar los buenos momentos que tuve con el durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Alice, ¿te parece si tu y yo tomaremos un descanso del internado para tomar un viaje solas?". Pregunto Alisa.

"¿Que? ¿Piensas viajar por unas semanas sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Y que hay de la banda musical que formamos? ¿Que sera de mi relacion con Shin? El todavia no sabe de la emboscada de anoche y, si lo supo, ¿como reaccionara?". Pregunto Alice, impactada por la decision de su amiga.

"No te preocupes, Alice. Tomate tu tiempo para que converses un rato con el, te aseguro que comprendera la situacion y reaccionara de buena forma". Dijo Alisa.

"Entonces, ¿ya lo tienes decidido?". Pregunto Runo.

"Si. Por desgracia, mi relacion con Lars termino, pero si lo veo de nuevo... sera para decirle que cortaremos por lo sano aunque no dejare de ser su amiga, asi como lo soy con Alice. Lo que si quiero desearle es buena suerte porque lo necesitara mucho cuando no este a mi lado. Es todo lo que le diria". Dijo, llorando.

"Que pena que se vayan por pocos dias, pero te extrañaremos porque el internado no sera lo mismo sin ustedes aunque las semanas se pasaran rapido... sabremos esperar. Ademas, lo que ustedes han decidido es por su bien y es un sacrificio tan grande que lo alabamos. ¡Abrazo grupal!". Dije, con pena, pero alegre por ellas.

"Si, pero si ocurre algun imprevisto, no duden en decirnoslo para que hagamos un viaje relampago de regreso a Los Angeles". Dijo Alisa.

"Eso si, no le vayan a decirle a Lili y a sus complices sobre esto porque tarde o temprano se pueden enterar y no se que ira pasar. ¿Lo prometen?". Dijo Alice.

"Lo prometemos. Tambien protemos que Lili y sus amigas recibiran su merecido por todo el daño que les hicieron porque no se juega con el amor". Dijo Fabia.

"Confiaremos en ustedes. ¡Las queremos mucho! ¡Otro abrazo grupal!". Dijo Alisa.

Alisa recupero su amistad con Alice, pero debe olvidarse de Lars a pesar del inmenso amor que se tienen, ya que una fuerte amistad tiene arreglo a diferencia del amor que, por mas lamentos que expresar y por mas discusiones que tener, no puede tener solucion. Ahora, se prepara para dejar del internado, solo por unas semanas al lado de su compañera de aventuras, Alice, sin saber que Lili volveria a la carga para seguir haciendo la vida imposible.


	23. Nada es Mas Triste que Decir Adios

**Capitulo Veintitres: Nada es Mas Triste que Decir Adios**

Al fin, descubrimos a quienes realmente enviaron los mensajes de texto y nos metieron en una emboscada que perjudico mi relacion amical con Alisa y que hizo terminar el romance con Lars. Fueron Lena Isis, la directora, y Nina Williams, la profesora de matematica que nos estafaron con el cuento del cumpleaños falso y que nos metio al hotel para que mi amiga nos decubriera haciendo el amor. La pobre y desdichada androide se tomo el tiempo suficiente para decidirse si perdona la amistad o el amor; finalmente, me eligio porque una amistad se puede arreglar volviendose mas fuerte que nunca y dejar de lado el amor que existio y nacio en el internado, pero que un confuso obstaculo los separo. Bien dice la frase: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". Alisa penso que podria viajar por unas semanas a Nueva York y alejarse del infierno que pasan en el internado, mientras sus enemigos la molestan mucho; ademas, ella pretende olvida los buenos momentos que ha pasado con Lars durante el tiempo el que estuvieron juntos. En serio, extrañaremos a nuestras amistades, pero es mejor afrontar nuevos rumbos que nos lleven a la felicidad que queremos alcanzar.

"Bueno, tenemos que comprar el pasaje que nos lleve a Nueva York despues de estar casi un mes en Los Angeles estudiando en el internado, pero esto no quiere decir que renunciamos al estudio y a los amigos que ganamos porque prometemos volver para retomar lo que dejamos. Yo, por mi parte, debo olvidar a Lars por la infidelidad que me hizo pasar hace dias en el hotel a pesar de no tener la culpa. Antes de viajar, quiero escribirle una carta de despedida para el". Dijo Alisa.

"No es facil olvidarte de la persona que tanto amas, pero creo que es lo mejor que pudiste hacer despues de tanto que estuviste al lado de Lars". Dije.

"Si, hay muchos recuerdos que los llevo en mi corazon, pero es inutil dejarlos de lado porque si bien trato y trato de olvidarlo, nunca lo puedo sacar de mi mente, eso es asi. Nunca se sabe cuando el destino hace el papel de cupido y nos vuelve a juntar para reencontrarnos y recuperar el tiempo perdido". Dijo Alisa.

"El destino es una pieza fundamental en nuestras vidas y eso hay que tenerlo en cuenta porque sus señales siempre nos indican adonde debemos ir y son la guia para encontrar la meta que queremos realizar. Bueno, voy hablar con Shin porque tengo tanto que decirle antes de viajar a Nueva York". Dije, mientras deje Alisa sola.

Asi como a Alisa le cuesta mucho dejar de lado todo lo bueno que paso en el internado y tambien olvidar los instantes mas hermosos de su vida cuando entablo un hermoso romance con Lars, yo tampoco sere la excepcion si se trata de dejar a Shin en Los Angeles, mientras nosotras viajamos al otro lado de los Estados Unidos. Es por eso quiero despedirme de el diciendole todo lo que no le pude decir en el internado, mientras nuestros enemigos tratan de separarnos.

"¿Alo, Shin? Hola, te habla Alice; quiero hablar un rato contigo". Dije.

"¿Alice, como estas? Quise llamarte, pero no pude porque ya estoy en el internado. Dime, ¿que novedades tienes?". Pregunto Shin, contento de escucharme.

"Bueno, quise llamarte anteayer porque ese dia atrevese por uno de los peores momentos de mi vida y quise que lo supieras al instante, pero no pude". Dije.

"¿Que paso? ¿Que te hicieron para que estes asi?". Pregunto.

"Me hicieron caer en una trampa a la que tambien cayo Lars, el enamorado de Alisa. Veras, mi amiga nos descubrio a los dos en el hotel donde penso que hicimos el amor, pero fue confuso porque a mi me pusieron una peluca y me vendaron los ojos para que el creyera que estaba besando a Alisa, pero no fue asi". Relate.

"¿Como hicieron eso? ¿Con que pretexto fue?". Pregunto, sorprendido.

"Resulta que a mi y a Lars nos enviaron mensajes de texto para que fueramos a un hotel con el pretexto de que realizaria una fiesta de cumpleaños y no era verdad. Esta estafa fue porque quieren separarlo de Alisa y ella sufra mucho, asi como yo sufri cuando rompi con Keith. Ahora, mi amiga quiere que viajemos". Dije.

"¿Van a viajar? ¿Cuando?". Pregunto Shin, mostrando su preocupacion y angustia.

"Hoy mismo. Saldremos a comprar los pasajes, empacaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos a Nueva York por unas semanas. Asi que, no iremos al internado porque Lili nos podria lastimar, eso fue decision de Alisa que prefirio optar por recuperar mi amistad conmigo que seguir adelante con su relacion con Lars". Dije.

"Que pena, Alice. ¿Sabes? Nunca queria esa arpia de Lili pudiera destruir una amistad o un romance o ambas cosas, pero ella prefirio por hacer la vida imposible a los tres y que mejor forma de hacerlo que utilizandote. Algun dia, ella pagara por lo que les hizo. ¿Me extrañaras, verdad?". Dijo Shin.

"Por supuesto, pero dejar muy claro que yo no te traicione, fui estafada por las complices de Lili que me hicieron caer en esta emboscada. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que, por ningun motivo, dejare de quererte a pesar de los obstaculos que siempre se nos presentan. Te amo siempre, Shin". Dije, mientras lloraba.

"No me llores, Alice. Yo te creo y no quiero que te humillen asi porque te tildan como traidora, eso no es cierto; tu mantente tranquila y mira hacia adelante porque hay mucho por vivir. Si regresas, quiero que todos nos reunamos de nuevo para seguir con los ensayos de la banda para que no se queden en el limbo". Dijo Shin.

"Esta bien, regresare en un par de semanas o si se presenta alguna emergencia. Me voy porque iremos a comprar el pasaje, pero recuerda siempre que te amo". Dije.

"Oye, antes que te vayas, quiero prometerte algo. Se que nos iremos de viaje, pero no quiero que Lili lo sepa porque armaran algunas especulaciones en todo el internado; si lo dices, sera porque ella te forzo hacerlo y usara cualquier cosa para que digas la verdad, ¿esta claro?". Pregunte.

"No te preocupes, no te humillaran, te lo aseguro. Solo mantente tranquila y te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje. Adios". Dijo Shin que se despidio de mi.

"Gracias, lo necesitare. Adios". Dije, mientras me despedi con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Alice, vamos a comprar el pasaje a Nueva York para hoy mismo". Dijo Alisa.

"Y, ¿que hay con nuestras maletas? ¿Las empacaremos ahora?". Pregunte.

"Si tu quieres, pero yo aliste las mias desde hace rato. Bueno, ¿por que no vas tu a comprar los pasajes mientras preparo tus maletas para irnos?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Alisa, hable con Shin. Por suerte, no se enfado cuando le dije sobre la emboscada que ocurrio hace dias, pero le tuve que explicar como fue y con razon ha sido. Ademas, me dijo que nuestro amor seguira siendo el mismo a pesar de todo lo malo que sucede y me deseo suerte en el viaje". Dije, resumiendo mi charla con Shin.

"Eso es bueno, pero tambien le contaste que lo diria a Lili sobre esto. Nosotras sabemos como es ella de mala y espero que pague todo lo que nos hizo". Dijo Alisa.

"Si, pero tambien las malas son Lena, la directora, y Nina, la sicaria. Oye, se me ocurrio una idea... ¿Que te parece si cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje si le diremos a todo el mundo que Nina no es la maestra ni la persona que todos creyeron conocer y que nos enseñaria su curso? A ver como reaccionara". Dije.

"Me parece una estupenda idea, Alice. Todos se quedaran con la boca abierta cuando sepan de esto, a ver como reaccionaran nuestros amigos". Dijo Alisa.

"Primero, debemos deshacernos de Nina, la profesora; luego, nos aseguramos de sacar de nuestras casillas a Lena, la directora para que, finalmente, nos deshagamos de Keith y de Lili, esta ultima podria utilizar toda su astucia para liberarse de nosotras, pero ella no sabe la que le espera pronto". Dije.

Mientras Alisa se queda en el hotel esperando mi regreso del aeropuerto, yo estuve comprando los pasajes para que hoy mismo viajemos a Nueva York con el poco dinero que tenemos, gracias al señor que vendio mi casa en Rusia cuando la conoci por primera vez y que fue el nuevo portador.

"Listo, ya compre los pasajes. Nuestro vuelo a Nueva York saldra en tres horas y media, asi que... tenemos que apurarnos". Dije, cuando volvi al hotel.

"Perfecto. Alice, este es un gran paso que, nuevamente, estamos haciendo, pero esta vez es distinto a la primera vez, cuando nos conocimos. Y ahora que estamos a punto de viajar a Nueva York, puedo decir que voy extrañar Los Angeles despues de todas las aventuras que hemos pasado. ¿Lista para el viaje?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Totalmente lista, amiga. Nuestras maletas estan listas, aqui vamos". Dije.

"Oye, Alice... olvide decirte algo. ¿Te acuerdas de la carta de despedida? Bueno, la termine de hacer y ya la envie en un buzon que se mandara al internado y el unico que la leera para que supiera de nuestro viaje es Lars, nadie mas. Esta carta sera mi forma para despedirme de el". Dijo Alisa.

"Buena manera de hacerlo, amiga. Vamonos de una vez". Dije.

Dejamos el hotel y tomamos un taxi para irnos al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo hacia Nueva York despues de pasar casi un mes lleno de aventuras en LA. Sin embargo, Alisa me comentaba que escribio una carta, cuando estaba ausente, que como una forma de despedirse. Esta decia de la siguiente forma:

Querido Lars:

Este es mi ultimo dia en Los Angeles; me voy del internado para pasar unos dias de descanso con mi amiga Alice, la razon es porque no puedo olvidar ese dia en el que fui testigo de lo bajo que cai, ese dia cuando te encontre con Alice haciendo el amor. ¿Como olvidarlo? La respuesta es sencilla: terminando nuestra relacion.

Te soy muy sincera, fuiste la unica persona que me enseño lo que es el amor, un amor sincero y puro que puede ser capaz de superar cualquier tipo de obstaculos, pero una supuesta infidelidad tuya malogro todos los planes que tenia en un futuro contigo y destruyo mi pobre corazon despues de todo.

Algo que aprendi, tambien de ti, es a no guardar rencor y es cierto, no te guardo rencor a pesar de que debo hacerlo. Sin embargo, el destino, si bien es cruel y esquivo, es la clave de nuestra magia y capaz de todo por reencontrarnos, perdonarnos y reenconciliarnos por nuestros errores. Debo admitir que este viaje que hago con Alice me servira de mucho para olvidarme de ti y de los buenos momentos que pase contigo cuando te conoci en el internado.

Antes de terminar mi carta, queria decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho, pero es mejor quedar como amigos. Perdoname, tambien, por las cosas que te dije cuando me perseguiste en la calle, queriendo alcanzarme para que te perdonara por la traicion que me has hecho. Trata de ser feliz, asi como yo lo sere sin ti. Besos.

Atentamente,

Alisa.


	24. Atrapados y Humillados Infraganti

**Capitulo Veinticuatro: Atrapados y Humillados Infraganti**

El momento de nuestro viaje llego. Alice y yo empacamos nuestras pertenencias y tomamos el avion que nos lleva un poco mas al oeste, precisamente hacia Nueva York. Es un gran paso hacia nuestra libertad, pero no hacia nuestra final que es la felicidad eterna, pero poco a poco lo conseguiremos por mas dificil que este sea. Antes de hacerlo, Alice tenia que hablar con Shin sobre la humillante emboscada de la que pasamos, pero afortunadamente el no reacciono de manera negativa; ademas, le tuvo que explicar sobre esta nueva travesia de la que pasaremos con lo cual, el extrañara a su querida enamorada pese a esa confusa traicion que sufrio, pero que paso desapercibido y prometio que cuando volvamos, nos pondremos a su disposicion para continuar con los ensayos del grupo musical. En mi caso, envie una carta de despedida para la unica persona que la leera en el internado: Lars; en ella, le comente todo lo que no le pude decir en el incidente que ya no pienso explicarlo. Es ahi, cuando el avion nos lleve a otro destino y nuevas aventuras con muchas cosas que encontraremos en el horizonte.

"Despierta, Alice... Llegamos a Nueva York". Dije, mientras vi un inmenso campo de nieve que nos esperaba a la salida del avion.

"Ha pasado casi un dia desde que salimos de Los Angeles y nunca imagine que nos demorariamos tanto". Dijo Alice que tomo nuestras maletas saliendo del avion.

"Si. Por fin, hemos dejado la ciudad que nos cobijo por mucho tiempo, por el que hemos ganado muchos amigos y enemigos por doquier. Lo que si vamos extrañar es a nuestras amigas Fabia y Julia porque eramos muy amigas de ambas, pero ahora todo sera distinto porque a esto nos enfrentaremos solas". Dije.

"¿No extrañaras a Lars? Digo porque me imagino que no pretenderas olvidarlo despues de aquel dia en el que nos descubriste en el hotel. Perdoname por haberlo mencionado porque no pense que te pusieras mal. Tranquila, dejame abrazarte primero y nos vamos al hotel". Dijo Alice que se arrepintio por hacerme sentir mal.

"Voy extrañarlo y espero que la carta que escribi llegue a sus manos para que lo lea y sepa cuanto lo aprecio como persona". Dije con lagrimas.

"Sin embargo, no queremos que alguien le diga a Lili donde estamos porque despues sacara alguna que otra especulacion e intentara encontrarnos en cualquier parte. Nosotras sabemos como es ella en realidad, asi que... si le dije a Shin sobre el viaje entonces... tendra que ser valiente y quedarse con la boca cerrada". Dijo Alice.

"No creo que sea capaz de mantenerse con la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo porque Lili lo obligaria a decirle la verdad". Dije, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Precisamente, el presentimiento que tuve se transformaria en un suceso que todos lo comentarian en el internado...

"Traigo una carta y es para ti, jovencito. Es de alguien cuyo nombre no pronunciare, pero dice que es urgente que lo leas". Dijo Mason que le dio la carta a Lars.

"Muchas gracias, señor sub director". Agradecio el joven que se fue a encerrarse en su habitacion para leerla la carta.

"¿Que le pasa a Lars? ¿Por que lo noto tan apurado?". Pregunto Fabia.

"No lo se... Tal vez porque no se entero que Alisa rompio con el despues de que ella lo descubrio en el hotel manteniendo relaciones con Alice, la mejor amiga de esta.

La carta que le mande para el decia mas o menos, asi:

Querido Lars:

Este es mi ultimo dia en Los Angeles; me voy del internado para pasar unos dias de descanso con mi amiga Alice, la razon es porque no puedo olvidar ese dia en el que fui testigo de lo bajo que cai, ese dia cuando te encontre con Alice haciendo el amor. ¿Como olvidarlo? La respuesta es sencilla: terminando nuestra relacion.

Te soy muy sincera, fuiste la unica persona que me enseño lo que es el amor, un amor sincero y puro que puede ser capaz de superar cualquier tipo de obstaculos, pero una supuesta infidelidad tuya malogro todos los planes que tenia en un futuro contigo y destruyo mi pobre corazon despues de todo.

Algo que aprendi, tambien de ti, es a no guardar rencor y es cierto, no te guardo rencor a pesar de que debo hacerlo. Sin embargo, el destino, si bien es cruel y esquivo, es la clave de nuestra magia y capaz de todo por reencontrarnos, perdonarnos y reenconciliarnos por nuestros errores. Debo admitir que este viaje que hago con Alice me servira de mucho para olvidarme de ti y de los buenos momentos que pase contigo cuando te conoci en el internado.

Antes de terminar mi carta, queria decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho, pero es mejor quedar como amigos. Perdoname, tambien, por las cosas que te dije cuando me perseguiste en la calle, queriendo alcanzarme para que te perdonara por la traicion que me has hecho. Trata de ser feliz, asi como yo que lo sere sin ti. Besos.

Atentamente,

Alisa.

Cuando lo termino de leer, las lagrimas que caian sobre su rostro no dejaron de caer. En resumen, Lars nunca se habia tan devastado y tan destrozado por este rompimiento sentimental y que nunca lo vio venir. Asi que, el se mantuvo encerrado durante el primer recreo y no salio para nada hasta la segunda tanda de clases.

"Oye, no saliste para nada de tu habitacion, ¿por que?". Pregunto Shin.

"Porque lei una carta en la cual Alisa ya tomo una decision y me afecta que prefiera su amistad con Alice que su amor por mi. Yo no entiendo porque quiso que cortaramos por lo sano y solo seriamos amigos, eso me tiene confundido porque yo no se quienes fueron quienes nos metieron en este laberinto sin salida". Dijo.

"Tarde o temprano solucionaremos el problema porque no quedara asi. Ademas, esto perjudica a la banda porque nos falta muchos ensayos por hacer y con las chicas fuera... no queda mas que afrontarlo solos. Las semanas pasaran rapido y te aseguro que ellas regresaran, te lo prometo". Dijo Shin que le brindo su apoyo.

Mientras tanto, la directora Lena esta feliz por el plan de la emboscada que armo con Lili y Nina que fue un exito. Fue asi que invito a Mason a su oficina.

"Estoy feliz porque logramos destruir toda relacion que Alisa Bosconovitch tiene con su otrora mejor amiga y con su flamante ex enamorado. Bastaron una serie de mensajes de texto de parte de mis complices para que ellos cayeran redonditos en nuestra trampa y me siento satisfecha por lo que hicimos, Mason". Dijo Lena.

"Y yo te felicito por eso, Lena... Y a proposito, vi salir a Lars con los ojos rojos; de repente, lloro por lo que decia en una carta que le entregue. Creo que el plan surtio efecto en los tres y ahora vemos los resultados. Es tiempo de celebrar tu victoria y compartirla conmigo, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Mason que se acerco a su ex.

"Te recuerdo que, antes de ingresar a dirigir el internado, habiamos terminado nuestra relacion por estar tanto tiempo separados y no nos volvimos a ver hasta que ingresaste aqui. Si tu te dispones a volver a empezar, con gusto... lo hariamos, pero no en horas de trabajo porque no es un buen momento". Dijo Lena.

"Que mas da, total... pones en riesgo tu labor como directora del internado y hablando de riesgos, espero que asumas este como se que te gustan". Dijo Mason.

"Mira, quiero volver a retomar mi relacion contigo, pero no aqui ni ahora. ¿Que pensaran mis alumnos cuando me vean contigo?". Pregunto Lena, preocupada.

"Que importan los alumnos, sera nuestro problema si nos ven. Sin embargo, date cuenta que a ti no te importo que Alisa sufra por la traicion de Alice y Lars hace unos dias en el hotel; ahora, no te interesara que yo te haga el amor en pleno despacho y en horas de trabajo, a ver como la ves". Dijo Mason.

Mason la llena de besos a Lena que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y le sigue la corriente despojando todos los implementos de trabajo al suelo, mientras ambos se echan encima de la mesa para seguir con sus osculos apasionados sin que ninguno de los alumnos escuchen sus suspiros. Por otra parte, Lili se encuentra con Shin en el patio cerca de la cafeteria.

"Hola Shin, ¿viste a Alice y Alisa o todavia no llegaron?". Pregunto Lili.

"No, ni siquiera las vi entrar al internado. De repente, faltaron a clases". Dijo Shin.

"Si tu dices que no estan y que faltaron a sus clases en el internado, dime al menos... ¿Donde estan ellas?". Pregunto Lili.

"No sabria decirte con exactitud donde estan ni tampoco te lo dire". Dijo Shin que se niega a contarle la verdad a Lili.

"¿En serio? Se nota en tu rostro que sabes la verdad y, como tu lo dices, no me lo quieres contar. Hazme un favor... ¡Dime donde estan las chicas!". Amenazo ella.

"Oye, no trates de amenazarme, chiquita, porque eso no se hace. Te juro que no se donde estan las chicas, pero no apuntes tu pistola hacia mi". Suplicaba el.

"De nada sirve jurar en vano, estupido, y aun asi... me sigues mintiendo. Se que conoces la verdad, asi que... te dare una ultima oportunidad para que me digas donde diantres se encuentran Alisa y su mejor amiga Alice. Si no lo haces, voy y mato a Lars de inmediato". Dijo Lili que sigue apuntando su pistola hacia Shin.

"Esta bien, Lili; tu ganas, con gusto te dire la verdad, pero... no me apuntes con la pistola ni intentar acabar con la vida de Lars, por favor". Dijo Shin.

"Maravilloso; ahora si, dime... ¿Donde se encuentran ellas?". Pregunto Lili.

"Se fueron de viaje a Nueva York donde estaran un par de semanas, asi que... puedes respirar tranquila porque esa es toda la verdad que te dije". Dijo Shin.

"De acuerdo, te creo. Y gracias a ti, salvaste tu propio pellejo y el de Lars, tambien. Sin mas que decir, te dejo... adios". Dijo Lili que se retira.

"Oye, perdoname que te interrumpa, Shin, pero he visto que Lili quiso amenazarte con que le digas la verdad sobre el paradero de las chicas. Y no solo te uso sino tambien oso con matar a Lars si le mentias o si no decias nada, tendremos que reportar esto a Lena para que sepa el comportamiento de ella hacia ti". Dijo Fabia.

Cuando Fabia acompaño a Shin a la direccion, escucharon a lo lejos los gemidos de la directora en plena intimidad con el sub director Mason Brown. Ellos se acercaron lentamente y tocaron la puerta varias veces y esas mismas fueron ignoradas por los dos que seguian haciendo el amor, pero despues Lena abrio la puerta y...

"Señorita Lena, ¿que hace desvestida y con el subdirector?". Pregunto Fabia.

Fabia y Shin se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Lena y Mason mantenian relaciones 'sepsuales' en el mismo despacho de la directora. Ahora, descubrimos como ella tenia sus verdaderas intenciones para dirigir este internado que se convirtio en su mejor guarida para realizar sus mejores planes.


	25. Que todo el Internado Sepa Que

**Capitulo Veinticinco: Que todo el Internado se entere que...**

Hemos llegado a Nueva York en una mañana de invierno, lejos de toda humillacion que soportamos en el internado gracias a Lili, esta tipa que nos arruino la vida. Sin embargo, me senti mal porque no podia soportar el hecho de estar separada del amor de mi vida y justo cuando queria pasar la primera noche, senti que estaba nerviosa y que no podia dormir porque pensaba en Lars. Varias veces me levante de la cama de la habitacion del hotel para despejar la mente y tratar de olvidarme del pasado, pero es imposible para mi, lo unico que quiero es regresar al internado para vengarme de quienes nos hicieron mucho daño. Y ya que hablo de ese centro de estudios, la antipatica adolescente se topo con Shin que se preguntaba por nuestro paradero, pero el se negaba con decirselo porque despues vendrian las especulaciones; ella, como siempre, no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados y apunto con una pistola a Shin queriendo asesinar no solamente a el sino tambien a Lars si no le diria la verdad o si seguia negandose a revelar sobre el lugar donde nos encontramos. Por otro lado, el y Fabia fueron al despacho de la directora Lena Isis para contarle lo que Lili hizo con el, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al verla entablando relaciones intimas con Mason Brown, el subdirector, en su escritorio y en horas de trabajo ademas de que vimos una botella de whisky que tomaron antes de hacer el amor. Ahora, ¿que va a pasar con Lena una vez que su puesto como directora ve peligrarse?

"¿Ve lo que hizo, señorita? ¿No se da cuenta que esta manchando su reputacion y, a la vez, arriesgando su puesto como directora del internado?". Pregunto Shin.

"Jajaja, ¿quien habla de reputaciones, jovencito? Tu primero manchaste tu reputacion ni bien supe que mantenias una relacion sentimental con la señorita Alice Gehabich y, por mas que te diga que no deberias estar con ella, lo primero que hacias era desobedecer mis ordenes.. Ahora, mira como te pago". Dijo Lena.

"¿Asi es como nos paga? Fijase que usted misma esta rompiendo una regla que impuso en el internado. ¿Que diran nuestros compañeros y sus demas colegas cuando sepan que usted bebio algunas copas de mas y la encontramos teniendo relaciones con el subdirector?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Diganlo, a mi no me importa. Lo que si les digo es que ustedes no me pueden juzgar por lo que hago ni tampoco me obligaran a renunciar a mi puesto". Dijo Lena.

"Deberia hacerlo porque usted misma esta cometiendo una falta gravisima que podria costar su puesto como directora del internado". Dijo Shin.

"¿Pueden dejarme sola, por favor? Quiero vestirme y tener privacidad no solo para esto sino para pensar en mi futuro ahora que me descubrieron". Dijo Lena.

Ni bien Shin y Fabia dejaron a solas nuevamente a Lena y Mason, estos se van para correr con el chisme al resto de sus compañeros.

"Chicos, no saben a quienes vi... Fuimos a la direccion para contarle a la directora Lena sobre la amenaza que Lili impuso hacia Shin, pero la descubrimos infraganti con el señor Mason Bron teniendo relaciones intimas y bebiendo whisky del pico de la botella y con todas las cosas del escritorio espacidas por el piso". Conto Fabia.

"¿En serio? No lo puedo creer, Fabia, ¿por que mencionas a Lili?". Pregunto Mira.

"Porque Lili tomo su pistola y apunto hacia Shin si es que este no le decia la verdad sobre el lugar donde Alice y Alisa se escondian en realidad. Incluso, ella hasta se dio el lujo de querer atentar contra la vida de Lars, pero Shin se vio forzado porque no tenia otra alternativa". Dijo Fabia.

"Ay, esta tipa... ¿Cuantas cosas han pasado por culpa de ella? Ahora, esto de que la directora mantenia relaciones 'sepsuales', era lo ultimo que nos faltaba". Dijo Julie.

"¿Le encaraste a la directora sobre los mensajes de texto que ella misma envio en complicidad con Nina y Lili para perjudicar a las chicas y a Lars?". Pregunto Julia.

"¡Julia, a la hora que me lo dices! No tuvimos tiempo porque, con lo que vimos, era demasiado para nosotros; ahora, quisimos dejarlos solos para pensar como sera su futuro ahora que los descubrimos con las manos en la masa... Es probable que ambos renuncien, pero... vamos a ver que pasa". Dijo Fabia.

Y justo cuando Fabia pensaba que Lena y Mason renunciaban al internado luego de ser vistos al desnudo por ellos, llego una noticia que coincidiria con su pensamiento. Asi que, ella mando a todos los alumnos del plantel hacia el auditorio para anunciar su cuestionada salida del centro de estudios.

"Gracias a todos por su presencia en el auditorio. La razon por la que quise convocarlos aqui es porque... dos alumnos me descubrieron en actitudes que no van de acuerdo con mi labor y al lado del subdirector, Mason Brown. Debido a esto, vengo anunciarles que hago publica mi renuncia al cargo del internado". Dijo Lena.

"Se veia venir, lo imagine desde el principio". Dijo Fabia.

"Sin embargo, para que el puesto no se quede vacante, voy a pedir alguien que me suplante temporalmente hasta que encuentren alguien que sepa hacer esto". Dijo.

"No, esto no estaba en el libreto. Ahora, ¿quien lo reemplazara?". Pregunto Shin.

"Pido a Lili Rochefort que pase al estrado, por favor. Sera ella la directora temporal del internado". Dijo Lena que recibe a Lili, mientras se escucharon pifias.

"Esto no es justo, ¿por que Lili sera la directora si es una alumna?". Pregunto Julia.

"Muchas gracias, Lena. Quisiera decirles a todos que nunca es facil es directora del internado y mucho menos, en momentos cuando alguien es revocada del cargo. Es un gran honor reemplazarla y espero que cumplan las reglas porque habra mano dura contra aquellos que no la respeten. Gracias". Dijo Lili que se fue pifiada.

Al dia siguiente, luego de la reunion en el auditorio, Lili penso que lo mas probable es seguir siendo una alumna mas y, al mismo tiempo, vigilar a sus propios compañeros para castigarlos a su antojo. Asi que, fue a la sala de profesores a conversar con Nina, la profesora de matematicas a poner en marcha un plan fugaz.

"Nina, que bueno que te encuentro. Queria hablar contigo de algo importante. Me nombraron directora provisional del internado". Dijo Lili.

"Pues, felicidades. ¿Que paso con Lena, la anterior directora?". Pregunto Nina.

"Renuncio, se fue... Directito al infierno, pero ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de agradecerla por cooperar conmigo en mis planes. Supongo que ella renuncio porque un grupo de ratas se infilto en su despacho y vio a ella como Dios la trajo al mundo. Entonces, no le quedo otra mas que renunciar". Dijo Lili.

"Es una pena que ella se vaya del internado sin razon aparente. Bueno, ahora que estas tomando su puesto, ¿que pretendes hacer?". Pregunto Nina.

"Bueno, lo que quiero hacer es tomar venganza contra Alisa y Alice porque se que superaron sus diferencias cuando pensaba que se volverian las peores enemigas despues de aquel fatidico dia. Bueno, supongo que dejaron sus diferencias de lado y se perdonaron por esto, alla ellas, ya no me interesa... Lo que si voy a tener en cuenta es vengarme porque si no consigo que Lars sea mio, Alisa tampoco lo tendra y eso lo hare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida". Dijo Lili.

"Vaya, eso seria sucio de tu parte. Mi mision aqui esta por terminarse, tal vez, seria mejor contarle a mis alumnos lo que realmente soy". Dijo Nina.

"¿Que? ¿Piensas exponerte frente a todos los alumnos? ¿Y que hay del dinero que podrias ganarte gracias a mi? Lo perderas. No te atrevas hacerlo porque podrias perjudicarte y te expulsaran". Dijo Lili impidiendo que Nina se exponga sin temores frente a todos en el internado.

"Igual obtendre mi dinero con todo el trabajo que hice aunque mis intentos sean fallidos. Es oficial, no voy a poder con Alisa... ella seguira con Lars por mas que haga un esfuerzo por asesinarla, como mi profesion lo requiere. Es por eso que pongo mi trabajo como profesora en peligro". Dijo Lili que se retiro del salon.

Mientras tanto, Lars se dispone a escribir una carta en respuesta a lo que escribio Alisa antes de su viaje a Nueva York junto con Alice...

Querida Alisa:

Recibi tu carta y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que nuestra relacion ya no daba para mas. ¿En que fallo nuestro romance? En nada, solo que se vio perjudicado y envenenado por una confusion, pero no encuentro a los verdaderos culpables. Sin embargo, yo tambien me considero un culpable por hacer estas cosas y lo admito.

En fin, me entere en tu carta que elegiste recuperar tu amistad con Alice porque, segun decias, tiene arreglo en lugar de un puro amor que no tiene manera de repararlo; respeto tu decision, pero creo que lo tomaste muy apresuradamente porque tenias el tiempo en tu contra y debiste elegir al instante. Es una pena.

Quiero que sepas que lamento que esto fuera a terminar asi, pero las cosas fueron como las quiso el destino. Sin embargo, quisiera irme donde tu estas y pedirte que me perdones por este error que cometi y que espero que sea el ultimo aunque creo que nunca mas volveras a confiar en mi despues de engañarte con Alice.

Bueno, ruego que a traves de esta carta, sepas que nuestro amor no se perdio del todo y se quedara dentro de las retinas de nuestro corazon.

Se despide como siempre, un amigo.

Lars.

"¿Escribes una carta para el amor de tu vida?". Pregunto Dan que se acerco a verlo.

"Si, la perdi por medio de una confusion y estoy mas que arrepentido queriendo que ella me perdone por el daño que hice hacia ella". Dijo Lars que se confiesa.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe hacia el buzon que esta en la salida?". Pregunto Dan.

"Claro, como gustes. Total, en los ultimos dias me senti solo que, al fin, necesite un poco de compañia y que bueno que tu para hacerlo". Dijo Lars.

Mientras tanto, Nina agarra el microfono y reune nuevamente a todos en el auditorio del internado para un anuncio totalmente inusual.

"Yo prefiero que no hagas esto, Nina. No querras poner en riesgo tu rol como profesora; por favor, te ruego que no lo hagas". Dijo Lili.

"¿Que puedo hacer, Lili? Ya no puedo dar marcha atras". Dijo Nina.

"¿De que cosas no puedes dar marcha atras, profesora Nina?". Pregunto Runo que, casualmente, se acerco a ambas y esta a punto de confesar su verdad.

"Nada... Olvidalo, Runo. No tiene caso que lo sepas". Dijo Nina, mientras lo ocultaba.

"Basta, Nina. Es mejor que Runo sea la primera en saber lo que realmente eres y terminar con esto de una vez. Diselo". Dijo Lili que obliga a Nina a confesarlo todo.

"¿Que verdad? Lili, me estas asustando. ¿Que tipo de verdad tiene que decir la profesora?". Pregunto Runo que esta confudida.

"Runo, ¿que haces alli? ¿Que le piensan hacer a Runo?". Pregunto Julie.

"Nada malo, pero es mejor que te quedes alli porque quiero que todo el mundo se entere que la profesora se confesara por primera vez". Dijo Lili.

"Momento, ¿por que quieres que todos lo sepamos?". Pregunto Shun Kazami, amigo de ambas y enterado de todo lo que pasa gracias a Runo.

"Porque quiero terminar con esta carga que esto significo para ella... Asi que, la estoy ayudando a quitar este tipo de peso que lleva". Dijo Lili.

Todo el mundo se acerco para ver la charla; hasta Lars lo hizo despues de depositar la carta que va dirigida a mi y que Dan Kuso lo acompaño. Todos se morian de la curiosidad por saber que era lo que Lili tenia planeado por hacer y que tiene que ver Nina con eso. La respuesta se dara enseguida.

"Bueno, ya que Lili menciono esto, no me queda otra que confesar mi verdad esperando que no ponga en riesgo mi labor como profesora en el internado. Yo, en realidad, soy una sicaria y me especializo en asesinar a sueldo a todo aquel que se interponga a cambio de que me den dinero. Entonces, Lili me llamo para pedir que asesine a Alisa para que ella pueda quedarse con el señor Alexandersson y reconquistarlo, mientras yo me hacia pasar por una maestra de matematicas. Quise intentarlo, pero no pude hasta que tire la toalla y vengo a exponerme frente ustedes, espero que lo comprendan". Confeso Nina entre lagrimas.

"¿Que les parece? Esta es la confesion que nadie imagino escuchar y ahora... ustedes tuvieron el privilegio de escucharlo. Y como lo prometido es deuda, le hare pagar el dinero que le prometi para que se pueda ir con tranquilidad del internado porque ya no tiene mas que hacer". Dijo Lili que le pago para que Nina se vaya.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal noticia a excepcion de los que, previamente, ya lo supieron por medio de Lili y se retiraron indignados por la situacion sin dejar de desviar la mirada hacia la rubia joven que no dejaba de sonreir de oreja a oreja despues de que el plan fugaz que realizo fuera todo un exito. Solamente se quedaron Fabia y Lars porque ella tenia una cosa importante que el deberia saber antes que sea tarde.

"Lars, no te vayas... Hay algo que deberias saber y es con respecto a lo que Lili y sus otrora complices le hicieron a Alisa y Alice". Dijo Fabia que detuvo a Lars.


	26. Hay Verdades Dificiles de Saber

**Capitulo Veintiseis: Hay Verdades Dificiles de Saber**

Despues de que Shin y yo descubrimos a la directora Lena Isis y a su compañero Mason Brown en actitudes poco comprometedoras y con una botella de whisky que ambos bebieron. Y mientras pensaba en su futuro, fuimos a comentarlo con el resto de nuestros compañeros y se quedaron en shock por tamaño escandalo que, a la postre, genero controversia. Finalmente, la propia Lena nos reunio a todos en el internado para anunciar su renuncia a su cargo como directora, algo que se veia venir, pero nos dejo a todas con la boca abierta al comunicarnos que Lili cubrira su puesto como directora provisional hasta encontrar alguien que este en las condiciones para ocupar el cargo, esto no estaba planeado; sin embargo, sucedio. Y para continuar con los planes, ella elaboro un plan fugaz que involucraria a Nina que, para su sorpresa, se rindio al ver que no tenia valor suficiente para asesinar a Alisa, que era parte de su mision. Ante esto, Lili quiso impedir que lo diga frente a todo el mundo porque asi podia pagar el dinero, pero ella sucumbio ante la tentacion y forzo a la sicaria a que le cuente delante de todos los estudiantes que ella no es la profesora de matematicas que ellos pensaban y que, ademas, fue contratada por la propia joven para realizar el reto que, por desgracia, no lo pudo superar. Y como una promesa es una promesa, Lili le pago el dinero que acordaron hacerlo como parte de su trabajo para que Nina pueda retirarse del internado. Todos los alumnos se fueron indignados por las noticias que escucharon durante el dia, pero aun falta algo importante, algo que Lars debe saber.

"Lars, no te vayas... Hay algo que deberias saber y es con respecto a lo que Lili y sus otrora complices le hicieron a Alisa y Alice". Dije.

"¿En serio? ¿Y con que cosa pretendes salir, Fabia?". Pregunto Lars que no salia de su asombro, mientras trataba de zafarse de su confusion.

"¿Te acuerdas de los mensajes de texto que te enviaron el dia en el que Alisa te descubrio besandote con Alice? Un anonimo te los mando para ti". Dije.

"Hasta donde yo se, un NN conocido como 'L' me envio un sms, pero aun desconozco quien podria ser". Dijo Lars, mientras estaba mucho mas cerca de la verdad.

"Pues, bien. Te dire que ese anonimo se llama Lena Isis, la misma directora que presento su renuncia a su cargo, que te mensajeo y que te llevo a la emboscada junto con Alice para perjudicar a Alisa que, dolida, te escribio una carta para que sepas que terminaron". Relate.

"¿Asi que Lena Isis fue la responsable de esto?". Pregunto Lars.

"Si, estas parcialmente en lo cierto. Ademas, un tal 'N' tambien le mando un mensaje de texto a Alice y este se llama Nina Williams, la persona que se hizo pasar por una profesora de matematicas, pero que en realidad es una sicaria contratada por Lili para que asesina a Alisa". Dije para que Lars entre en razon.

"Ahora comprendo todo. Alisa no debio terminar conmigo por culpa de una confusion planeada por Lili y sus complices. No se porque me deje llevar por esto, pero se que fui un completo idiota como para traicionarla. Y en cuanto a la renuncia de Nina, ¿quedo en algo la mision de la falsa profesora?". Pregunto Lars.

"Tu lo viste con tus propios ojos, pero supongo que te fuiste en la parte mas importante. Bueno, creo que ambos deberian disculparse por el error". Dije.

"Muchas cosas salieron a la luz y la verdad se esclarecio en un momento inesperado para algunos y en otros, clave, pero esta se puso de manifiesto". Dijo Lars.

"Tu lo dijiste, tarde o temprano la verdad se pondra de manifiesto y sucedio". Dije.

Luego de que Lars supiera toda la verdad sobre los mensajes de texto y la emboscada que prepararon y que los tres cayeron facilmente, me fui a contarselo a mis compañeros que me esperaban para estudiar en la habitacion porque, por fin, el se quito un gran peso de encima.

"¿Y lograste que se enterara del misterio de los mensajes?". Pregunto Julia.

"Por supuesto. El rostro de Lars se sonrojo cuando supo de quienes en realidad enviaron los mensajes para perjudicarlo y te juro que se sentia todo un tonto; era logico como iba a reaccionar y ahora, con la carta que escribio, esta dispuesto a recibir el perdon de Alisa. Y una vez que Lena y Nina salieron del internado en medio de toda una polemica, es momento de deshacernos de Lili de una vez porque es la unica causante de todos nuestros problemas". Dije.

"Lili... solo con mencionar su nombre me producen jaquecas terribles". Dijo Runo.

Mientras tanto, Asuka, Paige y Chris conversan sobre el comportamiento de Lili.

"Ya no la entiendo, chicas. Les juro que Lili esta muy cambiada desde que sigue comprometida con su plan de venganza contra Alisa, su peor enemiga". Dijo ella.

"Su mal caracter, su deseo de reconquistar a Lars, sus ganas inmensas de querer acabar con Alisa la estan convirtiendo en una chica repudiable y esto ya es demasiado hasta para nosotras, que somos sus amigas. Bueno, ya no creemos que sigamos siendo sus amigas, con el comportamiento que tiene...uff". Dijo Paige.

"Pues, tenemos que encararla para que cambie de actitud". Dijo Asuka, decidida.

"Ten en cuenta que la venganza por voluntad propia no conduce a nada, pero tampoco pretendas que la cambies de comportamiento porque, al parecer no querra que lo hagas y continuaria con lo suyo. Mira, Asuka, sugiero que no la enfrentes porque podria resultarte un fracaso". Aconsejo Chris.

"De acuerdo, podriamos traicionarla y ella no querra eso. Dejemoslo asi". Dijo.

A la salida del internado, Lili se encuentra con Lars... ¿Sera este, otro de sus planes macabros que pretende hacerlo, mientras lo usa a su regalado gusto?

"Hola Lars, que bueno te encuentro. Mira, como estamos a punto de salir del internado y los alumnos saldran por la otra entrada, ¿que te parece si tu y yo saldremos por la puerta principal? Asi, nadie podra darse cuenta que hemos salido antes de ellos; ah, olvidate de tus cosas, vamonos ahora mismo". Dijo Lili.

Asi, Lili y Lars escaparon por la puerta en la que salen y entran los profesores y padres de familia, pero lo curioso es que el olvido sus cosas.

"He recibido una carta y es para ti, Alisa". Dijo Alice que tiene en su poder la carta que escribio Lars como respuesta a la anterior que su amiga redacto.

"¿Una carta? Pasamela, por favor porque de repente, podria ser del internado". Dijo Alisa, mientras que Alice entrego la carta para su amiga la abra.

"Es de Lars... capaz me dio una respuesta despues de que leyo la que la envie". Dijo Alisa, mientras abrio el sobre y empezaba a leer la carta que decia asi:

Querida Alisa:

Recibi tu carta y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que nuestra relacion ya no daba para mas. ¿En que fallo nuestro romance? En nada, solo que se vio perjudicado y envenenado por una confusion, pero no encuentro a los verdaderos culpables. Sin embargo, yo tambien me considero un culpable por hacer estas cosas y lo admito.

En fin, me entere en tu carta que elegiste recuperar tu amistad con Alice porque, segun decias, tiene arreglo en lugar de un puro amor que no tiene manera de repararlo; respeto tu decision, pero creo que lo tomaste muy apresuradamente porque tenias el tiempo en tu contra y debiste elegir al instante. Es una pena.

Quiero que sepas que lamento que esto fuera a terminar asi, pero las cosas fueron como las quiso el destino. Sin embargo, quisiera irme donde tu estas y pedirte que me perdones por este error que cometi y que espero que sea el ultimo aunque creo que nunca mas volveras a confiar en mi despues de engañarte con Alice.

Bueno, ruego que a traves de esta carta, sepas que nuestro amor no se perdio del todo y se quedara dentro de las retinas de nuestro corazon.

Se despide como siempre, Lars.

"Se ve que el quiere que tu lo perdones por el error que cometio". Dijo Alice.

"Creo que si esta arrepentido por todo lo que cometio, pero, al mismo tiempo, no trata de escapar de esa confusion que lo esta atormentando. Lars nunca ha dejado de amarme a pesar de los obstaculos que nos separan y de la distancia que nos impide estar juntos. Admite la consencuencia que dejo este caso y se da cuenta que nuestro amor nunca tuvo un final, pero confieso que tambien fui una tonta por romper con el de apresuradamente y a pesar que no tuvo la culpa". Dijo Alisa.

"Perdona a Lars, por favor. Ustedes estan sufriendo mucho y no quiero que sigan asi por culpa de una emboscada originada por Lili y sus compinches". Dijo Alice.

"Eso quisiera, Alice, eso quisiera. Veremos si tengo la suficiente valentia para perdonarlo". Dijo Alisa que se echo en las piernas de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Julia busco por todas partes a Lars, pero no llego a encontrarlo; asi que, volvio a la habitacion para irnos del internado porque era viernes.

"Chicos, ¿han visto a Lars? No lo vi desde que nos enteramos de las renuncias de Lena Isis y Nina Williams y me parece muy raro que no este". Dijo Julia.

"¿Que? ¿No esta? No puede ser, no creo que haya desaparecido de la nada porque yo converse con el antes de irnos a clases. A mi parecer, aqui hay algo muy sospechoso, pero yo sacaria la conclusion de que Lars se fue rapido de aqui y ni siquiera nos espero para irnos juntos". Dije pensando en lo que sucederia con el.

"Supongo que si no vieron a Lars tampoco vieron a Lili... Ella, tan astuta como siempre, se fue por la entrada principal evitando ser descubierta". Dijo Keith.

"He visto, desde lejos, que Lili salio por la puerta principal sin que nadie se diera cuenta de eso y muy acompañada por alguien". Dijo Keith.

"Sera por cualquiera de sus amigas, ellas siempre estan muy pendiente de lo que pueden hacer, no hay ningun problema con eso". Dijo Mira.

Mientras ellos conversan en lugar de salir del internado, Lili y Lars ya se encuentran en la limosina esperando que el chofer prenda el motor y se vayan.

"Bueno, que te parece si nos iremos a un lugar que deberias conocer y estoy segura que te fascinara". Dijo Lili que sirvio champan con veneno en la copa de Lars.

"Espero que sea cierto y gracias por servirme champan aunque no tomo". Dijo el.

"Esta me la pagaras por intentar zafarte de mi y por todas las veces que te he visto al lado de Alisa. Esta vez, no escaparas nunca de mi... Lars". Penso Lili que vio como su plan de venganza surgia efecto no solo en la androide sino tambien en su ex enamorado que empezo a sentirse mal gracias a la copa de champan con veneno.

Mientras eso sucedia, Shin acaba de encontrar su mochila en la habitacion con todas sus pertenencias, las tomo y las enseño a sus compañeros.

"Miren lo que encontre dentro de la habitacion de los chicos". Dijo Shin que nos mostro la mochila de Lars con todos sus cuadernos.

"¿De donde sacaste esa mochila, Shin?". Pregunto Julie.

"Del cuarto de varones, parece que se olvido de llevar sus cosas. ¿Por que no le echamos un vistazo a uno de sus cuadernos para ver de quien es?". Pregunto el.

"¡No puede ser! Este y otros cuadernos pertenecen a Lars...". Dije angustiada.

Cuando la limosina se detuvo en un lugar oscuro y en medio de barriles, Lili le pidio a uno de sus guardias de seguridad que lo ayuden a llevar a Lars a una silla y que lo aten en las piernas y en las manos, mientras que ella se encargo de vendarle los ojos y de despertarlo con un beso apasionado en la boca.

"¿Donde estoy y por que no veo nada?". Pregunto Lars que se encontraba atrapado.

"¿Quieres saber por que estas aqui? Pues... Te engañe y te secuestre y ahora nadie podra rescatarte... Eres mio sea como sea". Dijo Lili que acaricia el rostro de Lars.

En el internado, los chicos empiezan a sospechar algo...

"Miren, ya me esta asustando el hecho de que Lars olvide sus cosas en el internado sabiendo que hoy es el dia en el que salimos todos de alli". Dijo Shin.

"¿No les parece justo que esto pase a pesar de que Lena y Nina no estan?". Dije.

"Claro que no es justo, pero... un mensaje". Dijo Julia que confisco su celular despues de que alguien le envio un sms que, mas o menos, decia asi:

"Hola chicos, supongo que estan pensando donde esta su amigo, pues les dire que tengo a Lars y para que lo rescaten sano y salvo, deberan llamar primero a Alisa y Alice por celular; una vez que lleguen, tendran que reunir entre todos $1000 para devolverles al rehen. Les dare plazo hasta el martes, pero si no me lo traen y me lo entregan personalmente... su vida pendera de un hilo". Dijo ella.

"¡Lo sabia! Sabia que esta desgraciada tenia a Lars... Ahora, ¿de donde sacaremos el dinero y como reaccionara Alisa cuando sepa de esto?". Pregunte.

En un momento, sospechaba que Lili nuevamente haria algo malo de nuevo... y no me equivoque desde que nos enteramos que Lars se encuentra en peligro. Y ahora, tenemos que contar con la ayuda de todos, incluyendo la presencia de Alisa y Alice, para pagar el rescate y salvar su vida antes de que sea tarde.


	27. Alguien Busca Salvarse del Peligro

**Capitulo Veintisiete: Alguien Busca Salvarse del Peligro**

Fue un dia de locuras en el internado. Despues de que nos enteramos de las renuncias de Lena Isis al cargo de directora, y de Nina Williams luego de que se supo que ella es una sicaria que fue contratada para asesinar a Alisa, le hice saber a Lars que ellas fueron las que enviaron los mensajes para perjudicar tanto a el como a las chicas en la emboscada que prepararon dias atras con el fin de separarlos y de arruinar su romance con la androide. Sin embargo, cuando todos pensamos de que las cosas volverian a la normalidad, surge otro problema: Lili lo engaño y lo secuestro trasladandolo a un deposito lleno de barriles para retenerlo hasta que alguien venga por el. Mientras tanto, Shin encontro su mochila tirado en el piso del cuarto de varones para sorpresa de todos y, posterior a eso, recibimos un mensaje de texto admitiendo que Lili fue la que lo secuestro y que, para rescatarlo, necesitamos que Alisa y Alice se enteren del suceso mediante una llamada y una vez que regresen de NY, debemos reunir entre nosotros $1000 dolares para pagar por su rescate hasta la proxima semana, pero si no lo juntamos y lo entregamos personalmente... la vida de Lars correra un grave peligro.

"¡Lo sabia! Sabia que esta desgraciada tenia a Lars... Ahora, ¿de donde sacaremos el dinero y como reaccionara Alisa cuando sepa de esto?". Pregunte.

"No lo se, pero Lili nos puso en una situacion mas que dificil y lo peor de todo es que Alisa y Alice no estan con nosotros". Dijo Runo.

"Eso afirma que ella es mejor cuando esta armando sus propios planes por su cuenta. Debimos prepararnos en un comienzo, pero ya dio el golpe". Dijo Shin.

"Nunca debimos permitir que ellas se fueran porque eso solo nos traeria mas problemas. Ahora, tenemos que lidiar con eso como sea porque la vida de Lars esta en nuestras manos, pero antes... entablaremos contacto con las chicas para que sepan de esto y que vengan a LA lo mas rapido posible". Dije.

Todos estabamos con la autoestima por los suelos luego de la desaparicion de Lars, pero faltaba que Alice y Alisa lo sepan y de inmediato lo llamare por celular.

"¿Alo? ¿Alisa? Te habla Fabia, te llamo porque debes saber algo y es urgente que te enteres porque no son buenas noticias". Dijo Fabia.

"Fabia, que milagro que me llamas. ¿Que paso? ¿Por que suenas angustiada? Me dijiste que debia saber algo urgente". Dijo Alisa que accedio a la llamada.

"Si, resulta que en el internado y en un descuido... lo secuestraron". Dije pausadamente porque es dificil contar una mala noticia a una mejor amiga.

"¿Que? ¿Secuestraron a quien?". Pregunto Alisa que empezo a preocuparse.

"Secuestraron a Lars, Alisa. Lili es la culpable de este secuestro y de todos nuestros problemas; ahora, ella te pide que viajes con Alice de regreso a LA para que juntemos entre todos los mil dolares y poder pagar su rescate. Solo tenemos hasta el martes que viene, pero si no lo hacemos... Lars morira". Dije.

"¿Que? ¿Lo secuestraron? Sabia que ella volvia a la carga pensando en querer vengarse de mi y que mejor forma de hacerlo que tomar a Lars como su rehen. Y lo peor de todo es que encima nos piden que viajemos de regreso a Los Angeles para juntar el dinero sugerido para pagar por su rescate, no puede ser". Dijo Alisa.

"Pues, es otro truco sucio que Lili nos vuelve a poner aunque, espero, que sea la ultima porque ya no soportamos tanta maldad de esta joven. Alisa, por nuestro bien y por el de Lars, tambien, empaquen sus cosas porque esta en juego su vida, te lo suplico. Y ruego que, ademas, lo perdones porque te ama". Dije, mientras lloraba.

"Lo pensare. Sin embargo, esperennos porque vamos en camino y alla estaremos en unas tres horas. Cuidense". Dijo Alisa que lloro, mientras Alice la miraba asi.

"Alisa... ¿por que lloras tan amargamente? ¿Que paso?". Pregunto Alice.

"Ay, si supieras lo que me entere; me llamo Fabia y me dijo que Lili secuestro a Lars y quiere que volvamos a LA para que juntemos mil dolares para pagar por su rescate. Sea como sea, debemos retornar porque esto ya me hizo enojar a tal punto de querer deshacerme de ella de una vez". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Y para cuando tenemos que juntar los mil dolares que nos pide?". Pregunto Alice.

"Para el martes que viene. Si no lo hacemos, ella lo matara, Alice, Lars morira si no hacemos lo que ella nos pide. Alice, empaca tus cosas, volveremos a LA". Dijo ella.

"Si que Lili esta mas loca que nunca porque quiere sacarte de quicio y, por eso, esta usando a Lars a su antojo. Alisa, se que hemos hecho un gran sacrificio por llegar hasta aqui para que trates de olvidarlo, pero existe un contratiempo que nos obliga a volver al principio con el fin de salvarlo como sea; es muy dificil, pero como lo dices, debemos hacerlo por el bien de nuestros amigos y de tu ex, principalmente, ya que esta en un grave peligro". Dijo Alice.

"Correremos el riesgo, Alice. Asi que, empaca tus cosas, nos vamos hoy mismo a LA para rescatar a Lars y salvarlo de las garras de Lili". Dijo Alisa.

"De acuerdo. Espero que el destino nos envie las señales para que salvemos a Lars y que nos ayude a cumplir nuestras metas que anhelamos. Vamos". Dijo Alice.

Una vez que Alisa convencio a Alice de viajar de vuelta a LA, las chicas se disponen a empacar sus cosas para emprender su marcha con el fin de salvar a Lars.

"Chicas, regresaron... Yo pense que se demorarian tanto a pesar de que la distancia entre LA y NY es larguisimo, pero que bueno que volvieron". Dijo Shin.

"Mi amor, te extrañe demasiado. Se supone que estariamos dos semanas en Nueva York, pero volvimos por este contratiempo causado por Lili pese a que no queria, pero Alisa insistio que lo hicieramos y... bueno, aqui estamos. Sabemos que esa descarada rubia quiere atentar contra la vida de Lars". Dijo Alisa.

"Si, pero... nos pide primero el dinero que tenemos que juntar los mil dolares entre todos para pagar el rescate y poder recuperarlo". Dijo Dan Kuso.

"Todos colaborariamos, pero sera suficiente conseguirlo con unos pocos de nosotros ya que es muy poco el dinero que ella nos pide. Son $1000". Dije.

"Miren, hay un mensaje de texto que nos envia Lili, de nuevo". Dijo Julia.

El mensaje de Lili que nos envia es:

"Para quitarles un pequeño peso de encima, les dire que pueden olvidarse del dinero aunque siga teniendo en mi poder a Lars. Espero que Alisa y Alice hayan llegado porque les pedire ambas que vayan al deposito de barriles a las 6:30pm; sean puntuales porque su vida pendera de un hilo. Ah, mande a varios de mis ayudantes de seguridad a poner bombas en la habitacion de chicos y chicas en el internado que esperan ser desactivados antes de que explote. Es todo, Lili".

"¿Puso bombas adentro? ¡Imposible! ¿Como ella puede ser capaz de enviar a varios de sus agentes hacer el trabajo sucio dentro del internado?". Pregunto Shin.

"Porque es asi, mala hasta los huesos. Tenemos que idear un plan para desactivar las bombas. Fabia, Shin, Runo, Keith, vayan al internado y detengan las bombas que estan en las habitaciones, mientras que Julia... tendra que acompañarnos hacia el deposito de barriles para confrontar a Lili de una vez". Dijo Alisa.

"Entendimos, vamonos en mi carro...". Dijo Keith que se retiro junto conmigo, Runo y Shin con destino al internado para desactivar las bombas.

"Bien, chicas... Apresuremonos porque el tiempo podria jugarnos en contra y Lili no piensa esperarnos ni un minuto. Tenemos que ser puntuales". Dijo Alisa.

Asi, nos distribuimos en dos grupos, Runo, Keith, Shin y yo fuimos para detener las bombas que hay dentro del internado y evitar que exploten, mientras Alice, Alisa y Julia fueron al deposito de barriles para tratar de salvar la vida de Lars de las garras de Lili antes que la atente si no llegan a tiempo.

"¿Tenemos planes si Lili pretende atacarnos primero?". Pregunto Julia.

"No lo se, pero debemos distraer primero a los agentes de Lili hasta que ella llegue con Lars en su poder. Somos 3 contra 1, asi que, estamos en ventaja". Dijo Alisa.

"Tengo miedo de que este plan resulte un fracaso. ¿Y si Lars se muere? Seria lo peor que podria suceder". Dijo Julia.

"Basta de sentimentalismos, Julia, nada esta dicho. Hay probabilidades de que lo salvemos... asi que, no seamos pesimistas porque si se puede". Dijo Alice.

Mientras las chicas siguen en camino al deposito de barriles, los cuatro chicos ya se encuentran en el internado buscando las bombas para desactivarlas.

"Bien, hay dos bombas en el cuarto de las chicas y dos en el de los chicos. Tenemos que separarnos en dos grupos e ir para apagar el interruptor". Dijo Shin.

"Yo ire con Runo al cuarto de las chicas, mientras que ustedes vayan a su habitacion y nos encontraremos cuando hayan apagado las bombas". Dije.

"¿Tu crees que las chicas se encuentren bien?". Pregunto Runo.

"Estaran bien, yo lo se. Porque ellas salvaran a Lars antes que sea tarde, pero sabemos como es Lili de tramposa". Dije, confiando en mis amigas.

Alisa y las demas llegaron al deposito de barriles donde, se supone, estaria Lili reteniendo a Lars, pero por mas que buscaron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

"¿Lili? Sal de donde estes y devuelvenos a Lars, por favor". Grito Alisa.

"No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero... hay un sms que Lili mando y quisiera enseñartelo". Dijo Alice que mostro el mensaje que la rubia envio para las tres.

"Buen intento el querer llegar a tiempo, pero no fue suficiente porque lleve a Lars a un lugar demasiado alto donde su vida seguira pendiendo de un hilo si no llegan puntuales al Edificio Rochefort, donde mi padre trabajo por años, para tratar de salvarlo y de una vez por todas. El destino de Lars depende de ustedes".

"No puede ser. Justo cuando teniamos todo previsto para ir a su rescate, Lili nuevamente lo retiene y se lleva a Lars a su regalado gusto". Dijo Julia.

Con pesar, las chicas se lamentan, pero Alisa se arrodilla y llorando golpea sus puños hacia el suelo varias veces. Ella sabe que la vida de Lars sigue corriendo peligro, pero no se rendira hasta salvarlo y deshacerse de Lili en su ultima mision porque el futuro de su romance dependera de esto.

"Lars... no parare hasta encontrarte y salvarte. Voy por ti, mi amor". Dijo Alisa.


	28. Muerte en las Alturas del Edificio

**Capitulo Veintiocho: Muerte en las Alturas del Edificio**

Anteriormente, nos pidieron a Alice y a mi que volvieramos a LA por un asunto de emergencia y resulto que Lili secuestro a Lars a traves de engaños y lo mantiene retenido en un deposito de barriles esperando por el dinero que, entre todos, debemos juntar para pagar por su rescate aunque no fue necesario porque solo unos pocos se comprometian en acumularlo. Sin embargo, tamaña fue nuestra sorpresa cuando nos enteramos que ya no juntariamos el dinero, pero aun queria que vinieramos puntuales al lugar y confrontarla que, siendo mas astuta, mando a varios de sus agentes a poner bombas alrededor de las habitaciones de los chicos y chicas en el internado y que si no llegaban para desactivarlas, estas mismas explotarian y el colegio quedara reducido en cenizas. Asi que, nos distribuimos en dos grupos: Fabia, Runo, Shin y Keith (que enterrado en el pasado la imagen de Spectra Phantom) van al internado para detener las bombas, mientras que Julia acompaño a Alice y a mi hacia el deposito donde seguia Lili reteniendo a Lars junto con un monton de barriles, pero un tercer mensaje, enviado por ella misma, explicaba que ya lo traslado a un edificio mas alto y es ahi donde me senti fracasada porque, a pesar de que nos sobro tiempo para rescatarlo, la rubia se salio con la suya una vez mas y me di cuenta que es una carrera contrarreloj por tratar de salvar una vida que pende de un hilo y que depende de mi.

"Alisa... no tienes porque llorar por simples cosas ni rendirte por esto. Aun hay probabilidades de que lo salvemos aunque lo dificil es hacerlo en un edificio demasiado alto. Vamos, todavia se puede; ¿no te acuerdas lo que dijiste antes de irnos? Como sea, tenemos que rescatar a Lars... ¿esta claro?". Dijo Alice.

"Lili nos pagara por el daño que me hizo durante este tiempo en el que estuvimos juntas estudiando en el internado. Por eso, Alice... hay que pedir, mas que nunca, que el destino nos de las señales que necesitamos para cumplir nuestra ultima tarea y asi, salvar a Lars que esta corriendo un grave peligro". Dije, secando mis lagrimas.

"Asi que, ¿que esperamos? Vamos hacia dicho rascacielos y rescatemoslo porque no hay mañana para nosotras". Dijo Julia que nos siguio animando.

Mientras tanto, Leo, Dan, Julie y Shun esperan con ansias el resultado de, por lo menos, una de las dos misiones en las que se distribuyeron sus amigos.

"Hemos esperado, al menos, dos horas para que tengamos cualquier resultado y aun no tenemos nada. ¿Que les habra pasado?". Pregunto Julie.

"No lo se, tendran algun que otro incoveniente y es que... ¿Quien no las tiene? Sin embargo, tenemos miedo de que suceda lo peor con nuestros amigos". Dijo Dan.

"Oye, ¿eres un heroe o un miedoso? No sabes que ellos estan corriendo un gran peligro tratando de salvar a un amigo que esta pendiendo de un hilo o al lugar que nos cobijo siempre y tu dices que tienes miedo a pesar de que, seguro recordaras, derrotamos juntos a cuanto enemigo se cruzo en nuestro camino durante varios y ya quieres volver a ser el niño miedoso de siempre. Ponte a pensar un poco, Kuso". Dijo Julie que quiso seguir con su sermon, pero Dan la interrumpio con un beso.

"Oye... Dan, ¿como se supone que beses a Julie cuando eres novio de Runo?". Pregunto Shun que vio de cerca la accion.

"Es que queria que parara porque me canse de que ella siga con sus sermones de siempre. Ya se que Runo se enfadara, pero es por su bien". Se defendia Dan.

"Oigan, por favor, ¿pueden dejar de pelear? ¿No ven que nuestros amigos estan en peligro y ustedes paran discutiendo de cosas sin sentido?". Pregunto Leo.

"Miren, me llego un mensaje... Estamos en el internado, listos para ir a las habitaciones y desactivar las bombas lo mas pronto posible. Nos encontraremos en el hotel cuando Alice, Alisa y Julia se deshagan de Lili y tengan a Lars sano y salvo. Se despide, Fabia". Leia Leo despues de que Fabia mando el mensaje.

"Por suerte, estan bien, pero no tenemos señales de Alice y Alisa ni de Julia. Sera que ya se metieron nuevamente en peligro tratando de salvar de Lars". Dijo Leo.

"¿Piensas eso? Porque yo no lo creo asi...". Dijo Julie.

Por otro lado, el grupo de chicos estan dentro del internado buscando las bombas que los agentes de Lili han puesto y que, en cualquier momento, explotaran.

"Por lo que dice en el mensaje, los guardaespaldas de Lili han puesto dos bombas: una en el cuarto de las chicas y otra en el de los chicos. Tenemos que separarnos: Shin y Keith iran al su recamara, Fabia y yo iremos a la nuestra para desactivarlas. Nos encontraremos en cuanto terminemos con esto, vamos". Dijo Runo.

"No se adonde quiere llegar Lili con esto que pretende volvernos locos a todos. No solo quiere acabar con Lars y con las chicas sino tambien quiere hacerlo con nosotros y por eso, ha puesto bombas en el internado; sin embargo, su jueguito esta por terminarse porque lo encontraremos y desactivaremos esto". Dijo Shin.

"Tienes razon, esto ya parece una locura que la propia Lili esta haciendo con nosotros. Falta que este en una de las habitaciones". Dijo Keith.

"Aqui es. En este cuarto, han escondido una de las bombas, pero falta saber en que cama lo han puesto... Eureka, aqui esta". Dijo Shin que desactiva la bomba.

"¿La desactivaste? ¿Donde estaba?". Se preguntaba Keith.

"Coincidentemente, esta en la habitacion de Lars y la desactive. Ahora, procedo a tirarla por la ventana para luego, salir de aqui y esperar a las chicas". Dijo Shin.

"Creo que la bomba que han actividado, no tardara en explotar; asi que tendremos que apurarnos en buscarla y apagarla". Dijo Runo que corre velozmente.

"Mira, esta es la habitacion donde duermo con Alice, Alisa y Julia. Estoy escuchando un reloj dentro de este cuarto; aparentemente, es la bomba que hace que el tiempo funcione, pero en cual de estas camas han puesto los agentes la bomba". Dijo Fabia, mientras confiscaba las camas hasta encontrar la bomba.

"Listo, lo encontre. Esta en la cama de Alisa, no se como senti el reloj, pero al menos, te ayude a hallarlo. Ya lo desactive, ahora salgamos de aqui". Dijo Runo.

"Hace varios minutos que las chicas han ingresado por los alrededores del internado buscando la bomba y no aparecen. ¿Como nosotros lo buscamos rapido y ellas no? Ah, justo nos ibamos ir sin ustedes de regreso al hotel, pero regresaron. ¿Donde encontraron la bomba?". Pregunto Shin.

"Lo encontramos en la habitacion de Alisa; yo lo queria hacer en un principio, pero Runo me ayudo amablemente hasta hallarlo y desactivarlo". Dijo Fabia.

"Fantastico, nosotros lo encontramos en el cuarto de Lars y que coincidencia porque Lili quiere atentar contra la vida de ambos poniendo las bombas en sus habitaciones. Si tendriamos clases, a pesar de su secuestro y del fin de semana, nosotros no escapariamos por mas que nos pide que huyamos". Dijo Keith.

"Muy bien, ahora... regresemos al hotel si no tenemos mas que hacer". Dijo Runo.

"Ustedes regresen alla, mientras que Fabia y yo ayudaremos Alice y Alisa a salvar a Lars. Nos vemos en el hotel". Dijo Shin que se fue al edificio con Fabia.

Por otro lado, lleve a Alice y Julia en sus espaldas al edificio donde Lili mantiene retenido a Lars. Este podria ser el ultimo esfuerzo que ellas hacen.

"Alisa, estamos tambaleando y podemos caer en cualquier momento. ¿Por que no te apresuras y aceleras para llegar rapido al edificio?". Pregunto Alice.

"¿Eso quieres, Alice? Transformacion a Robot... ¡Aceleracion al Maximo! Agarrense fuerte porque estamos cerca de deshacernos de Lili y de salvar a Lars". Dije.

"¿Que tan cerca estamos del edificio?". Pregunto Julia.

"Estamos a 50 km... Si seguimos asi, podemos llegar a tiempo como lo pide Lili. ¿Ven eso? El helicoptero que la traslada a todas partes, estamos llegando". Dije.

"Sin embargo, no vemos a Lili ni mucho menos a Lars, ¿seguro desparecieron? Porque no estan en la azotea del edificio". Dijo Alice.

"Tranquila... mis sensores me advierten sobre la presencia de Lili y que, incluso, podria seguir teniendo a Lars como su rehen pretendiendo no soltarlo". Dije.

"Llegamos... Hay que estar atentas por si llega". Dijo Alice que ya pisaron tierra.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin llegaron, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar. Supongo que me hicieron caso luego de los mensajes que envie, perfecto... Les entregare a Lars, pero no sin antes a Alisa que se rinda aunque trate reconciliarse con el luego de su deseñgaño. Rindete, jovencita, ya lo perdiste". Dijo Lili.

"Yo nunca me rendire, Lili. ¿Sabes por que? Porque tengo una confesion que te quiero hacer: yo soy un ser humano, pero tambien soy una robot que se enamoro de Lars por ser como soy gracias a pesar de no ser capaz de contar mi secreto que lo tenia oculto. Lo que tengo con el si es amor, no una obsesion por obtener el dinero que lo has querido desde que lo conquistaste, eso no es amor... Ojala el lo escuche y se de cuenta de que nunca debio poner sus ojos en ti". Relate.

"Vaya sermon que me diste; igual, no me dispongo a dartelo porque el seguira siendo mio aunque reveles lo que eres. Guardias, traigan al rehen". Dijo Lili.

"¿Lars?". Grite e intente acercarme, pero Lili me cerro el paso.

"No des un paso mas o sino lo matare". Dijo, mientras se interpuso en mi camino.

"Alisa, no vayas tras el porque estas poniendo tu vida en peligro ahora que le develaste a Lili lo que verdaderamente eres". Dijo Alice.

"Ya es muy tarde, Alice. No dejare que sigan lastimando mas de lo que esta a Lars; ademas, es mi deber protegerlo a costa de todo". Dijo Alisa que va tras Lili.

De repente, sus agentes se pusieron detras de ella para impedir que salvara a mi enamorado, mientras pugnaba por una reconciliacion.

"Yo me encargare de los agentes de Lili". Dijo Julia que se lanza para pelear contra los guardias, mientras yo continuaba insistiendo en que Lili debia soltar a Lars.

Llegan Shin y Fabia al edificio y vieron que Alice estaba desprotegida: en cualquiero momento la atacarian, pero justo a tiempo intervienen para defenderla.

"Listo, ya me deshice de los agentes, pero ahora... falta que Alisa rescate a Lars, pero esto es mas dificil que pelear contra sus guardaespaldas". Dijo Julia.

"Hola Julia y si vimos como les pateaste el trasero. Sin embargo, todas las miradas estan puestas en Alisa que trata de salvar a Lars, pero le es inutil". Dijo Fabia.

"Miren todos... seran testigos del evento mas importante del año. Fijense como yo matare a este pobre hombre porque este androide de medio pelo no quiso obedecer a mi orden. Ahora si, Lars... si no eres mio, tampoco seras de Alisa ni de nadie mas...". Dijo Lili que su pistola apuntaba hacia el, pero de repente...

"La mordio, increible. Pense que no reaccionaria a pesar de que no reaccionaria luego de que Lili le quito el aliento desde el principio". Dijo Alice que se quedo atonita al ver que Lars pudo escapar de las garras de Lili; ahora, el se une a Alisa tomando su pistola de su mano apuntandola hacia ella.

"No puedo creer lo que hiciste. ¿Como lograste zafarte de ella?". Pregunte, mientras me sorprendi por como Lars se escapo de las garras de Lili.

"Es lo de menos. Lili, deja de lado tu maldad, tu orgullo y tu obsesion por el dinero porque tu no eres asi. No ves que trataste de estropear mi relacion con Alisa y su amistad con Alice gracias a una emboscada que planeaste; yo lo se y ahora lo entiendo todo porque Alisa me ayudo a quitarme la venda de los ojos y ver con mas claridad la situacion por la que atravesamos. Por favor, no hagas mas daño de la que hiciste con todos nosotros". Suplico Lars, mientras apunto a Lili con la pistola.

"No me hagas reir, Lars, tu engañaste a Alisa con su mejor amiga; asi que, no me digas que yo hice esta emboscada porque no lo hice". Mintio Lili.

"¿Ves como mientes, Lili? Tus palabras y tus actitudes son tan falsas como tu personalidad, pero ten cuidado porque tu jueguito oscuro esta punto de acabarse y tambien estas a punto de caer al precipicio. Solo procura que no des un paso en falso mas porque habran consecuencias". Dije.

"No me importa. Primero quiero verlos muertos antes de que estes con Lars... ¡Los matare a costa de todo!". Grito Lili que corrio, pero Lars tenia la pistola y disparo a Lili en dos oportunidades hasta dejarla inconsciente al filo de la azotea. Antes de que muera, dijo unas ultimas palabras:

"Perdoneme, chicos, por el daño que les cause cuando estuvimos en el internado. Alisa, Alice, Lars... dense cuenta que, en el fondo, soy una chica buena, pero la ambicion por el dinero me consumio convirtiendome en lo que he sido hasta ahora. Recuerdenme siempre por lo que fui antes y sean felices". Y con eso, Lili fallecio.

Alice y Julia tomaron el cadaver y lo tiraron al ultimo piso del edificio, mientras Shin llamo al hospital para llevar el cuerpo a la morgue. Todos nos retiramos del lugar contentos porque, al fin, pueden vivir tranquilos y pensando en el futuro de nuestra banda, pero tengo una cuenta pendiente que tengo saldar con Lars.

"Al fin, puedo vivir en paz. Ahora, seguire con mi vida, mi amistad con Alice, Fabia y Julia, pero, por sobre todo, me reconciliare con Lars, el amor de mi vida". Dije.


	29. Reconciliarse es una Buena Estela

**Capitulo Veintinueve: Reconciliarse es una Buena Estela**

Salvar el internado de una explosion fue facil para Fabia y sus amigos Shin, Keith y Runo; ellos se dividieron en dos grupos para encontrar las bombas que han sido ubicadas en las habitaciones de los chicos y las chicas y desactivarlas, cosa que fue demasiado sencilla. Por otro lado, Alice, Julia y yo seguiamos insistiendo en rescatar a Lars de las garras de Lili, pero esto resulto mas complicado de lo que pensamos aunque me arme de valor, una vez mas, y pude confesar sin miedo para que ella sepa la realidad por la que se enfrenta. Ademas, Julia se encargo de enfrentarse a los guardaespaldas, venciendolos facilmente; sin embargo, en un momento critico, mi ex se aparto de la malvada adolescente mordiendo su brazo y arrebatando la pistola que tuvo en sus manos apuntando hacia ella, mientras caminaba hacia el precipio del edificio ante la angustiante presencia de Fabia y Shin que llegaron a tiempo para observar el desenlace. Al final, un disparo hecho por Lars termino con su vida, su cuerpo ahora yace tirado en la vereda, luego de tirarlo desde lo mas alto teniendo un tragico final a pesar de que trato de disculparse con nosotros por tanto daño que hizo durante el tiempo paso en el internado. Por fin, puedo tener una vida tranquila con mis amigos, pero aun no puedo reconciliarme con mi ex sin antes saldar cuentas personalmente.

"Llegamos al internado despues de unos dias bastante agotadores tratando de proteger este lugar y de salvar la vida de alguien que nos interesa mucho. Aunque lo conseguimos nuestro proposito, Lili paso a una mejor vida, pero espero que, en el cielo, se arrepienta por sus errores". Dijo Shin.

"Ahora, tendremos mas tiempo en dedicarnos a nuestras vidas personales y a nuestra banda luego de dejar en blanco los ensayos por culpa de Lili". Dijo Alice.

"Claro, gracias por hacerme acordar de los ensayos. Aprovechemos el siguiente recreo para ensayar las canciones y el viernes lo continuaremos en mi casa". Dijo el.

"Oi que Lili fallecio cayendose desde lo mas alto del edificio". Dijo Paige.

"Si, pero... en realidad, Lars le disparo en varias ocasiones terminando con su vida y cuando su cuerpo ya era cadaver, lo tiramos desde la azotea". Dijo Alice.

"No lo culpes, por favor. Si el lo hizo fue porque ella quiso atacarlo de nuevo y por eso, la mato en defensa propia; asi que, no lo acuses". Dijo Shin.

"Esta bien, no lo hare. Bueno, los dejo solos para que sigan platicando". Dijo Paige que se fue para que siga hablando con Shin.

"Si que la muerte de Lili empieza a traer cola en el internado, pero nos interesa muy poco ya que lo mas interesa es encontrar una directora". Dijo Alice.

"¿Como encontraremos a una directora?". Pregunto Shin.

En una reunion organizada en la terraza, los chicos discuten sobre la posibilidad de tener a una nueva directora para suplantar a Lena que renuncio y a Lili que fallecio.

"Hemos organizado esta reunion porque queremos hablar sobre el reemplazo de la directora. ¿Que nos proponen? ¿Que sea un alumno?". Pregunto Alice.

"No, un alumno no sera capaz de hacerlo porque no tiene las capacidades de dirigir un internado como este. A menos que este tenga la mente de un lider". Dijo Shun.

"Mira Clay, ella tiene la personalidad de un lider. Sin embargo, tenemos que cambiar las reglas del internado y convertirlo en un colegio cualquiera". Dijo Lars.

"Claro, Lars puede tener razon en ambas cosas, pero tambien he pensado en que la madre de Marucho, Kia, seria la nueva directora del centro educativo". Dijo Dan.

"Entonces, ¿alguien esta de acuerdo en que Kia Marukura seria la nueva directora del internado? ¿O podrian decirnos que otra persona podria ser?". Pregunte.

"Si, podria ser una mujer con experiencia en hacer estas cosas. Tengo el numero de una amiga que conozco, haber si tengo tiempo suficiente para llamarla". Dijo Julia.

"Tenemos que averiguar si Kia podria ser la nueva directora, pero para eso... Lars, Julia y yo iremos a casa de Marucho, mientras que Alice, Fabia y Shin se comunicaran con la otra postulante a ser la proxima mandamas del internado. Esta reunion se levanta, podemos retirarnos". Dije tomando la postura de lideresa.

Cuando nos retiramos de la reunion, me fui al cuarto sin que nadie me acompañara porque me senti mal emocionalmente. No se que me pasa para que este asi, pero lo que queria hacer es estar en mi cama y dormir luego de clases; mis compañeros se preguntaban por mi, pero no sabian nada. De repente, senti que alguien me susurro.

"¿Alisa? Despierta, abre tus ojos y levantate; no me dejes en la soledad, yo te necesito. Soy yo quien te protegera de lo malo que te puede pasar. Recuerda que nuestro amor no esta muerto...". Susurraba alguien en mis sueños y, de repente, mientras me acordaba de Lars, lloraba como niña. Entonces, me levante y dije:

"Nuestro amor no se ha muerto, aun vive. Lo buscare y le dire que lo amo mas que nunca; asi que, me reconciliare con el. ¡Voy por ti, Lars!". Y me fui feliz.

Mientras que yo andaba en su busqueda, Paige corrio a su habitacion y le conto sobre la muerte de Lili al resto de sus amigas.

"Acabo de descubrir que a Lili la mataron tirandola de un edificio luego de recibir un disparo por parte de Lars, su propio ex novio". Dijo ella.

"Si, lo sabemos... Asuka me lo dijo primero cuando lo vio por television en su casa. Ahora, ¿como haremos para vengarnos de Lars?". Pregunto Chris.

"No lo se, pero tenemos que hacer algo para que el pague por lo que le hizo a Lili porque esto no se quedara asi. (recoge un papelito tirado en el suelo y lo mira) Nina Williams... llamare a su celular para ver si es posible si puede matar al asesino de nuestra amiga". Dijo Paige pretendiendo vengarse de Lars por matar a Lili.

Mientras esto sucedia, yo sigo en la busqueda de mi amado pugnando por una reconciliacion que reafirme nuestro compromiso de amarnos cada vez mas.

"Chicos, disculpen, ¿han visto a Lars por casualidad?". Pregunte.

"(se miran entre todos) No, no lo vimos por ninguna parte despues de la reunion porque, de repente... se fue de aqui". Dijeron mis compañeros.

Estaba tan ilusionada con esa reconciliacion que queria realizar, pero mis amigos me dieron un gran golpe a mi realidad que, por un momento, sentia que estaba acabada. Sin embargo, todavia tengo chances y no me dare por vencida porque seguire buscando a Lars aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida.

"Hola Alisa, te encuentro con una cara de tristeza. ¿Que te sucedio?". Pregunto Shin que, por casualidad, paso a verme, mientras me veia con pena.

"Lo que pasa es que no encuentro a Lars por ningun lado justo cuando pensaba que mi reconciliacion con el estaba mas cerca". Dije, secando mis lagrimas.

"¿Piensas reconciliarte con el? Me parece una muy buena idea, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo porque el no quiere que te vea con la carita triste". Aconsejo Shin.

"Claro que me reconciliare como sea; primero, quiero que sepas algo que me paso hoy despues de la reunion de emergencia: me senti mal emocionalmente, no entendia lo que me pasaba y lo que queria era tomarme un descanso. Me dormi y en mis sueños, alguien me susurro diciendo que abra mis ojos y que no me aleje de el porque me sigue amando. Entonces, me di cuenta que tenia que saldar cuentas con Lars y... aqui estoy, buscandolo por todas partes". Explique.

"A veces, las cosas no son como resultan, pero tienes que ser perseverante para que alcances tu proposito. En tu caso, si ese mismo es buscar a Lars y reconciliarte con el, pues... estas a tiempo de conseguir tu proposito y tienes que aprovecharlo porque sabemos todos cuanto lo amas". Dijo Shin.

"Gracias Shin, ¿puedes darme un abrazo para apoyarme?". Pregunte.

"Me encantaria, pero no puedo porque no quiero que Alice me vea contigo. Mejor, lo hacemos en otro momento; suerte". Dijo Shin que se fue, mientras Alice llegaba.

"Alisa, vi pasar a Shin justo cuando el ya se iba, pero no queria interrumpirlos. Supongo que estuvieron conversando, bueno... no importa; solo pase a decirte que he visto a Lars, acompañame". Dijo Alice que me agarro de la mano y me llevo a donde estaba el y estaba lista para reconciliarme con el.

"¿Aqui es? ¿En la habitacion de los chicos? No quiero que los profesores me vean en una habitacion ajena, asi que... esperare a Lars afuera para hablar con el". Dije.

"Los profesores ya se fueron a su casa, asi que no hay ningun problema si entras y hablas a solas con Lars. Anda, no seas cobarde, arriesgate". Dijo Alice.

"Esta bien, lo hare, pero espero que me salga bien para no tener que arrepentirme despues y no quedar como cobarde en presencia de Lars y de los demas". Dije.

Muchas veces me arme de valor para que las cosas me salgan como siempre me resultaron en momentos criticos, pero en esta ocasion... me sentia debil y no queria hacerlo porque me avergonzaria. Sin embargo, si buscaba la reconciliacion, debia conseguirlo; asi que, me arriesgare una vez mas.

"Lars, ¿donde estas? No tengas temor, soy Alisa y vengo hablar contigo de algo importante. Anda, por favor, sal de donde estes". Dije, mientras seguia buscandolo.

"Alisa, ¿me llamaste?". Pregunto Lars cuando entraba al baño de varones.

"Ah, por Dios, ¿por que estas asi?". Pregunte, mientras me tape los ojos luego de que me sorprendiera en interiores antes de que el entre al baño de varones.

"Porque estoy a punto de entrar a darme una ducha para ir a investigar sobre Kia y la posibilidad de que ella sea directora del internado. ¿Que quieres?". Pregunto.

"Quiero reconciliarme contigo, quiero decirte que te amo, quiero que sepas que nunca he amado a nadie que no seas tu, eres el hombre de mi vida y si por alguna razon nos engañamos fue porque nos tuvieron envidia. Ahora que nos quitamos un gran peso de encima, podemos volver a empezar sin que nadie nos moleste". Dije.

"Si, estos dias han sido intensos con muchas adversidades que lo superamos. ¿Sabes? Yo pense que nuestro amor no dio para mas, pero afortunadamente... el destino nos pone frente a frente y quiere que estemos juntos en este y en muchos momentos para superar mas obstaculos". Dijo Lars, mientras se cubre con una bata.

"Claro, el destino me ha dado muchas satisfacciones y me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba; creo que todas las cosas se lo debo a su magia". Dije.

"Es la fuerza del destino la que nos une y a la que, tambien, cuando quiere, nos separa. Despues de todo, es quien guia nuestros caminos". Dijo Lars.

"Entonces, perdoname por apresurarme en tomar una decision y por decirte cosas muy feas cuando te descubri con Alice". Dije, convencida que me perdonaria.

"Y tu perdoname por haber sido un tonto en dejarme llevar por mi tentacion y confundirte con tu mejor amiga, pero creo que ahora todo tuvo sentido. Yo perdonare tu error si tu perdonas el mio prometiendo que nunca mas volvemos a caer en estas emboscadas, ¿esta claro?". Dijo Lars que se reconciliara conmigo.

"Te perdono todo lo que quieras porque he descubierto que yo te amo mas que nunca y que nunca mas nos separaremos mas. Creo que mejor me voy porque eso era a lo que venia y no quiero que los profesores me vean en una habitacion ajena, ya no te molestare mas". Dije, para luego abrazarlo.

"No, por favor, no te vayas. Quedate aqui, quiero que nos bañemos juntos porque quiero sentir tu cuerpo por completo, mientras nos refrescamos con el agua fria de la ducha. Anda, quedate conmigo y quitate toda tu ropa". Dijo Lars que, luego de la tan ansiada reconciliacion, me ofrecio hacer el amor en la ducha y bañarnos juntos.

"Gracias, Lars, entrare contigo a la ducha con la condicion de que los demas sospechen de mi presencia; si se enteran... me echaran del internado". Dije.

"Hacemos algo para que no pase absolutamente nada: cerramos la puerta con llave para que ningun intruso entre aqui; despues, si te escondes y luego te escapas del cuarto, nadie se dara cuenta de tu presencia. Mira, te ayudare a quitarte la ropa para que entres a la ducha". Dijo Lars, mientras me ayudo a despojar mis prendas.

"De acuerdo, confio plenamente en ti. Bueno, el agua esta fria y riquisima; creo que es el momento perfecto para que juntemos nuestros cuerpos y que nos bañemos aqui en la ducha. Hace mucho que no compartimos un instante de intimidad desde que lo hicimos por primera vez". Dije, mientras empezaba a besarlo y tocarlo.

"Habran muchos momentos de intimidad, pero ahora... disfrutemos de este instante antes de que nos descubran". Dijo Lars muy feliz por reconciliarnos.

"(gimiendo bajo) Besame, por favor... Tocame por donde mas quieras y hazme tuya porque no pienso detenerme". Dije, mientras seguia pidiendo mas sin parar.

Este momento de intimidad y de tranquilidad que tuve con Lars, luego de mi reconciliacion, lo disfrute tanto que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia en cuarto ajeno, mientras sonaba el timbre para la hora de las tareas, yo sali por la ventana y camine por el patio trasero para evitar ser vista. Felizmente, el destino se encargo de que las cosas salieran bien porque se que yo lo amo mas que nunca y nadie podra separarnos... a menos que surja otros impedimentos.

"Esta me la pagaras, Lars Alexandersson". Dijo Paige que tiene su poder el celular y esta pensando en llamar a Nina que, aparentemente, volveria al internado.


	30. Nina reaparece con Sed de Venganza

**Capitulo Treinta: Nina reaparece con Sed de Venganza**

Luego del penoso fallecimiento de Lili, volvimos al internado con la primera consigna de buscar un director o directora para que tome el mando de esta institucion. ¿Opciones? Habian muchas; mis amigos me propusieron que sea Kia Marukura, la madre de Marucho, o que tambien sea una persona nueva, pero con experiencia para este tipo de cosas. Asi que, nos distribuimos en dos grupos para averiguar si ellas aceptan reemplazar a Lena Isis en la direccion del internado. Despues de la reunion que hicimos en la terraza, Alisa se sentia mal emocionalmente y regreso a su habitacion para dormir un poco y en su sueño, alguien le susurro a su oido, diciendole que abra sus ojos y que no lo abandone ya que el amor de ella por Lars no ha terminado. Cuando desperto, Alisa estaba mas que segura de poder reconciliarse con el ya que lo ama mas que nunca, pero, por mas que lo buscaba, no lo podia encontrar; asi que, ella lloraba en un rincon hasta que Shin lo vio y explico las razones de su tristeza. El, para consolarla, le aconsejo y, cuando salio rechazando su abrazo, se topo conmigo porque le queria decir donde estaba Lars. Asi que, la acompañe hasta la habitacion de hombres agarrando de su mano y le dije que entrara sin que el resto se percate y le corran con el chisme a los profesores al dia siguiente; al principio, ella no quiso, pero le convenci y pudo ingresar para que se reconcilie con el despues de todo el mal momento que paso hace dias. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio en interiores antes de ingresar a bañarse en la ducha de su habitacion y lo detuvo para conversar con el. Al final, ambos hicieron las paces, retomaron su romance y terminaron los dos en la ducha haciendo el amor antes sin que nadie se percate de los sucesos acontecidos ni de su presencia, pero Paige esta segura de vengarse de Lars por haber matado a Lili y, para eso, contara con la ayuda de una vieja amiga de ella para acabar con su amor.

"Al fin, Alisa, volviste. Y, ¿que fue? ¿Por que viniste refrescada?". Pregunte.

"Porque me reconcilie con Lars y, luego de que retomamos el romance, el me invito a la ducha a bañarme y hacer el amor; al principio, me negue porque no queria que los demas me descubrieran en cuarto ajeno y, mucho menos, teniendo relaciones, pero el me convencio y me quede hasta que sono el timbre. Asi que, tenia que salir por la ventana con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido alguno para volver aqui y hacer mis tareas, pero todo me salio justo como lo planeaste, Alice". Dijo Alisa, contenta.

"No solo agradeceme a mi sino tambien al destino porque te envio las señales para que te saliera justo como lo pedias. Debiste hacerme caso en un principio". Dije.

"Lo se, pero ya paso y estoy feliz por conseguir mi meta. Ahora, mas que nunca, luchare por el amor de Lars porque solo hay una chance y la aprovechare". Dijo.

"Claro, la aprovecharas al maximo y yo estare alli para apoyarte en todo lo que necesitas hasta en tus momentos dificiles". Dije, mientras la mire y la abrace.

"Muchas, muchas gracias, Alice. Gracias porque se que puedo contar con una amiga como tu y, por eso, te considero como mi mejor amiga". Dijo Alisa, llorando.

"No tienes porque, Lisa. Vamos a hacer las tareas porque se nos hara tarde y no tendremos tiempo para el ultimo recreo y la cena de la noche". Dije.

Mientras tanto, Paige decide no llamar con Nina Williams; en cambio, opta por enviar un mensaje de texto para que sepa a quien tendra en la mira proximamente.

"¿Supiste de la muerte de Lili? El asesino esta en el internado y desde mañana, te haras cargo si quieres tener dinero. Si antes ella, Q.E.P.D, te encargaba matar a Alisa Bosconovitch para que volviera con su ex y te daba como recompensa mucho cash antes de que todo el mundo se enterara de tus verdaderas intenciones, pues... las cosas seran distintas esta vez. Tu mision sera perseguir y eliminar a Lars Alexandersson para vengarnos de lo que le hicieron Lili". Dijo.

"Mmm... Lars Alexandersson, seras mio y de esta ya no podras escapar". Dijo Nina que miro el mensaje de texto y se mostro intimidada por este nuevo desafio.

Esa misma noche, los sueños de Alisa se volvieron constantes pesadillas en ella teniendo una mayor intensidad. Sin embargo, esta tenia un matiz distinto y que, al mismo tiempo involucraba a Lars en su totalidad, era algo que sucederia en cualquier momento y que si, no nos preparamos, seriamos testigos de lo peor que nos podria pasar. Se desperto varias veces sin hacer ruido para no despertar a las demas, se mojo la cara para volver a dormir tranquila hasta el dia siguiente esperando que estas pesadillas no le siguieran mas. Y asi sucedio...

"Alisa... quiero hablar contigo. ¿Estas sintiendo que te vienen pesadillas durante la noche que no te dejan dormir?". Pregunte.

"Si... Durante la madrugada, tuve una pesadilla terrible: resulta que una asesina entro a la habitacion y de un solo disparo mato a Lars que no podia hacer nada. Cuando llegaba alli, vi que su cuerpo era cadaver; llore mucho, pero recibi una llamada de la propia sicaria que me dijo que tambien te mato. Entonces, me desperte y me lave la cara varias veces para dejar de lado esos recuerdos malignos que me atormentaron y que no me hicieron dormir en paz". Relato Alisa.

"Tranquila, no pasara nada. Solo tienes que olvidar el pasado y al presente lo tienes que vivir aprovechando cada dia como si fuera el ultimo de tu vida". Dije.

"Chicas, quiero hablar con ustedes. Note a Paige muy distanciada de mi y de Chris estos dias, se ve que no quiere nada con nosotras". Dijo Asuka que llego angustiada.

"Despreocupate, cada quien tiene sus propios problemas y que se puede solucionar en su momento. El hecho de que Paige este asi es porque aun no puede asimilar la muerte de Lili, asi que... no lo des todo por perdido. Lo que si te digo es que si ella no te vuelve hablar es porque algo hiciste". Dije.

"Yo no hice nada malo, pero tengo miedo de que me ignore". Dijo Asuka.

"Entonces, si no hiciste nada malo, no debes preocuparte. Mas bien, debes guardar la compostura para que Paige no se distancie de ti de nuevo". Dijo Alisa.

"Gracias, chicas, es un buen consejo que lo pondre en practica. Adios". Dijo Asuka que, luego de oir estos consejos, se retiro para dejarnos tranquilas.

"Chicas, no se si me creen, pero ha llegado esta nota a la habitacion de los varones, mas precisamente, a la mesa de noche de donde duerme Lars. Aun no lo abri ni lo lei, ¿podran hacerlo por mi para escuchar lo que hay dentro de ella?". Dijo Shin que, asustado, se apresuro en llegar a nosotras con algo devastador.

"Dice que los dias en el internado estan contados y que no volvera a ver a su amada Alisa... Ademas, si quiere mantenerse vivo, tendra que escapar cuanto antes hoy mismo y no esperar a quien venga para secuestrarlo. Esto lo escribio un anonimo y se lo tenemos que mostrar a Lars antes de que sea tarde". Dijo Fabia.

"Alisa... no te vayas, espera". Dijo Shin que vio partir a Alisa demasiado lejos con la consigna de advertirle a Lars sobre el gran problema que se avecina contra el.

"Ya es muy tarde, Shin. Alisa ya fue a decirle sobre esto a Lars y espero que los dos no se metan en problemas. Regresemos a nuestros salones". Dije.

En el siguiente recreo, previo a nuestra salida, Alisa fue, con la nota anonima en su poder, a decirle a Lars sobre el peligro que puede atravesar.

"Lars, necesito hablar contigo y en privado. No queremos que nadie se entere de lo que vengo a decirte". Dijo Alisa que se lo llevo a la cancha de fulbito.

Mientras tanto, Nina llega al internado sin que ningun profesor lo reciba; ella ignora que este lugar carece de una directora y, por eso, quiere postular.

"Supongo que los amigos idiotas de Lars han tomado la carta y la leyeron antes que el... Bueno, ellos tendran que pagar las consecuencias primero". Dijo ella.

Mientras Nina se va afuera a ponerse una peluca pelirroja para que no le distingan como es, Alisa y Lars conversan de un asunto delicado.

"¿De donde sacaste esa nota y como la encontraste?". Pregunto Lars, extrañado.

"No lo encontre yo, lo hizo Shin porque alguien puso esa nota en tu mesa de noche, lo cual es extraño porque ninguno de nuestros compañeros seria capaz de ponerlo en tu escritorio. Hay que tomar cartas en el asunto, Lars, para que ese anonimo no te secuestre. En cuanto terminen las clases, nos escaparemos como sea". Dijo Alisa.

"Alisa, yo no desconfie de nadie y mucho menos de mis amigos, excepto de Spectra Phantom porque todavia no me olvido del momento que traiciono a Alice, pero hay algo que me resulta muy sospechoso y debemos averiguarlo. Asi que, comparto tu idea, nos iremos despues de clases". Dijo Lars que acepto la propuesta de Alisa.

Por segunda vez, Nina llega al internado, pero con una peluca distinta a la de su color de cabello natural y eso es para que nadie la descubra.

"Hola, me llamo Anna y soy nueva aqui. Queria saber, ¿donde puedo encontrar a este joven? Aqui le doy su foto". Dijo Nina que se hace pasar por su odiosa hermana que, al igual que ella, tambien es sicaria y le enseña una foto para que Jesse Glenn le ayude a encontrar a Lars.

"Disculpe, aqui no se encuentra el joven a quien busca. Si quiere, puede venir en otro momento, pero ahora no esta". Dijo Jesse que no se deja engañar por Nina.

"Muchas gracias, señor. Vendre en otra oportunidad". Dijo Nina que se retira del internado y en el carro se quita la peluca y espera a que salgan los alumnos.

"Este tipo se lo creyo, el no sabe que vengo por Lars para robarmelo y asesinarlo por haber matado a Lili. Voy usar la peluca pelirroja para esperar a que salgan los alumnos del internado y luego me los quitare de nuevo y lo tendere una trampa donde no podra escapar". Dijo Nina que volvio a ser Anna.

Suena el timbre para la salida y, de inmediato, los chicos implicados toman sus cosas y se van del internado sin que nosotros no sepamos nada sobre su plan.

"Chicos, ahora si que no encuentro ni a Alisa ni a Lars. ¿Por que tanta fue la prisa en salir del internado?". Pregunte preocupandome por los dos.

"Alice, vi salir a los dos raudamente del internado. Aparentemente, Lars no quiere que ese anonimo, quien le escribio la nota, le haga daño. Por eso, el y Alisa escaparon sin que nosotros lo supieramos, pero espero que se encuentren bien; de todas maneras, tenemos que estar atentos". Dijo Shun Kazami.

"Tu no los conoces, pero, ¿debes tener una idea de como son?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Si, ella es una joven de pelo rosado, mi mejor amiga, y el tiene una cara bonita con un peinado medio extraño. Hay que reunirnos en mi hotel porque, de repente, los dos pueden tener sus celulares a la mano, lo cual nos facilita para poder comunicarnos. Esperemos que se vayan para que salgamos de ultimos". Dijo Leo.

Mientras todos salen del internado, Paige llama al celular de Nina para que aproveche en hacer el trabajo sucio en contra de Alisa y Lars.

"Nina, si quieres el dinero contante y sonante, tienes que matar a Lars, pero... si trae a su noviecita... sera un dos por uno. Aprovechalo". Dijo Paige.

"De acuerdo, lo hare porque el mato a Lili y queremos venganza". Dijo Nina.

"No tengas piedad de el, por favor. Solo asi, vengaremos su muerte". Dijo Paige, mientras Asuka en otro rincon, escuchaba la charla y se enteraba de la tracion.

"Maldita seas, Paige, sabia que actuarias asi y, por eso, se notaba que te distanciabas de mi. Ella pagara muy caro por su traicion". Dijo Asuka, furiosa.

Alisa y Lars ya estan en el carro con sus pertenencias, pero lo que no saben es que Nina esta dentro a punto de llevarlos hacia su trampa.

"Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Puedes llevarnos al hotel, por favor?". Pregunto Lars.

"Claro, solo diganme donde esta el camino y yo los guiare con gusto". Dijo Nina que, al verlos, se puso la peluca para transformarse en Anna.

Tras recorrer gran parte del camino, Nina se equivoca a proposito y los dirige a otro lugar que no es el hotel donde viven.

"Oye, este no es el camino que nos lleva al hotel. ¿Que? ¿No conoce el camino?". Pregunto Lars que quedo indignado por la equivocacion adrede de Nina.

"Oops, me equivoque de camino. ¿Que se le ira hacer? Los hice caer en mi trampa y de esta no saldran de alli". Dijo Nina que se quita la peluca y revela su identidad.

"¿Que? ¿Caimos en su trampa? ¡No puede ser! Alisa, vamonos de aqui". Dijo Lars que tomo sus cosas y a Alisa de su mano para intentar escapar de alli.

Nina persigue a los dos, pero los pierde a lo lejos. Sin embargo, ella no descansara hasta poder cobrarse la revancha contra los dos por ser mas astutos que ella.

"Lo hicimos, Lars, perdimos a Nina a lo lejos". Dijo Alisa, cansada de tanto correr.

"No canten victoria, chicos, porque se pueden descuidar en un momento clave... como este". Dijo Nina que golpeo a los chicos con un bate noqueandolos al instante.

Ahora que estan fuera de su alcance, lo que Alisa y Lars deberan depender de si mismos para intentar escapar de Nina, cosa que no sera nada facil. Por otro lado, Asuka debe lidiar con la traicion de Paige, mientras que yo y los demas aguardamos por un milagro que podria calmar las aguas volviendolas a su cauce.


	31. Perseguidos hasta el Aeropuerto

**Capitulo Treinta y Uno: Perseguidos hasta el Aeropuerto**

La pesadilla de Alisa se hizo realidad: Nina Williams regreso, a peticion de Paige, para cumplir una nueva mision: matar a Lars como venganza contra el por la muerte de Lili. Ella tenia una primera fechoria; segun la nota que Shin encontro en su habitacion, la sicaria que sus dias en el internado estan contados y que nunca mas volvera a ver a su novia, pero, si quiere seguir viviendo, debera huir de aqui y no esperar el ultimo instante para que lo secuestren. Es asi que Alisa tuvo la idea de escapar junto con el, al final de clases; lo malo es que no me lo hizo saber de este plan y tenemos miedo de que los hagan daño. Por otro lado, Nina llega al internado para comenzar a dar marcha al plan que tiene pendiente por hacer; primero, usa una peluca pelirroja para hacerse pasar por Anna Williams, su hermana con quien mantiene una rivalidad desde pequeñas, para que nadie sepa quien es. Le enseña a Jesse una foto de Lars para que le diga donde esta, pero este se niega a decirselo porque no queria caer en la trampa, asi que se fue a esperar que los alumnos a que salgan del internado. Mientras tanto, Paige reclama a Nina que haga la mision de una vez y esto es escuchado por Asuka que confirma la sospecha de que ella estuvo traicionandola. Cuando se escondieron en el automovil, Lars le pide que la lleve a su hotel, pero en el trayecto, cayeron en la trampa porque se toparon con la sicaria y aunque intentaron escapar, lo hicieron con poco exito ya que Nina los golpeo dejandolos inconscientes y sin chances de poder huir de nuevo.

"Despierta, Alisa... Despierta". Dijo Lars que vuelva a recobrar el sentido.

"Al fin, despertaste... (lo bofetea) Bien que consiguieron escapar de mi la primera vez al lado de sus amigos, pero ahora... su plan de fuga no les resulto y, a consecuencia de ello, estas bajo mi poder al lado de esta preciosa señorita que se convirtio en tu complice. Hablando de complices, quiero preguntarte algo: ¿ella fue tu complice en el asesinato de Lili o quiso salvar tu vida luego de que fuiste su rehen?". Pregunto Nina recordando el momento de la muerte de Lili.

"Alisa no fue mi complice, pero quiso salvarme porque yo moriria por su culpa; por suerte, me aparte... el resto es historia conocida que todos lo saben". Dijo Lars.

"Vaya, si que la defiendes por encima de todo, pero debo cumplir con la mision que me encargaron hacer. ¿Y sabes quien me lo encomendo?". Pregunto ella.

"Fue Paige... Asuka me decia que ella se mostraba distante; eso me hace presagiar de algo y no dudaba que Paige seria en tu complice". Dijo Alisa que desperto.

"¿Como sabes de eso, pequeño robotito?". Pregunto Nina que vio como Alisa reaccionaba y sabia de quien le encomendo la mision de matar a Lars.

"Porque Asuka me lo dijo. Ademas, la nota anonima que tenia en mis manos... ¿Tu lo escribiste por tu cuenta o fue Paige que te obligo hacerlo?".

"Jajaja, Paige... esa tipa fue muy inteligente en rebelarse en contra de ustedes. Gracias a ella, mi mison de acabar con Lars esta cerca de realizarse". Dijo Nina.

"Responde, ¿tu lo escribiste o Paige te forzo a realizarlo?". Pregunto Lars.

"Yo lo hice. Yo soy el anonimo que escribio la nota y eso fue para comenzar mi venganza contra ustedes. Listo, ¿ahora estan contentos por esto?". Dijo Nina.

Mientras tanto, Asuka fue al hotel para contarme sobre la traicion de Paige aunque su cara no muestra la mas minima preocupacion por eso.

"Asuka, que sorpresa verte. ¿Que paso?". Pregunte.

"Paige es una vil tradora. Resulta que, antes de salir del internado, escuche hablar con Nina sobre un plan que ambas estaban tramando y que consistia en acabar con Lars. Tanta fue mi molestia que queria enfrentarla personalmente, pero me contuve a pesar de tener muchas ganas de descargar mi furia hacia ella". Dijo Asuka.

"Tranquila, iremos a encararla en el instante que quieras; primero, tenemos que saber si Alisa y Lars se encuentran bien y no se toparon con Nina". Dije.

"Me llego un mensaje de voz... (pone el celular en altavoz) Escucho que alguien tendio una trampa a los dos y ya descubrieron el plan que tiene bajo el brazo. Supongo que este mensaje proviene del celular de Alisa porque siempre lo tiene prendido, pero solo escuchamos la voz de Lars... Y luego se apaga". Dijo Leo.

"¿Creen que les habra pasado algo?". Pregunto Dan.

"No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Ademas, no debimos dejar que Lars y Alisa se escapen asi como asi... ¿Y si les pasa algo malo?". Pregunto Shin.

"Tranquilo, mi amor. Nada malo les pasara si se mantienen juntos y se protegen entre si; acuerdate que son enamorados". Dije confiando en los dos plenamente.

"Me llego un mensaje de texto anonimo... 'Tengo en mi poder a Alisa y Lars... Sera cuestion de tiempo para matarlos a los dos si no escapan de mi una vez mas, pero ni crean que ustedes participaran porque tambien seran victimas por ser sus complices. Asi que, quedan advertidos... Nina'. Lo sabia, es ella". Dijo Fabia.

"No puede ser... ¿Por que reaparecio ella?". Pregunte.

"No lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ella escribio la nota y la dejo en la mesa de noche del cuarto en donde duerme Lars y lo saque primero para que no lo lea... Eso fue porque queria mantenerlo prevenido de estas cosas y lo primero que sucedio fue... el secuestro". Dijo Shin.

"Ahora, no podemos ayudar a salvarlos, todo dependera de si mismos". Dijo Julia.

Mientras tanto, un productor musical llego en busca de talentos y descubre un casette que la banda 'A.L.A.S' grabo antes de que ocurrieran todos los problemas.

"Suena interesante. De repente, los puedo ayudar a llevarlos hacia el estrellato, pero primero... quiero escucharlos y saber quienes conforman este grupo. Me llevare el casette para oirlos en mi casa". Dijo el productor que se hace llamar Gunz Lazar que recogio el casette del suelo y se lo llevo.

Asuka y yo fuimos para, por lo menos, intervenir salvando a Alisa y Lars, pero Paige se mete en nuestro camino. Era la oportunidad perfecta para encararla.

"¡Paige! Justo eres la persona a la que no queria ver". Dije.

"Ya se lo que estan pensando decir... Que yo soy...". Dijo Paige, pero Asuka interrumpio porque estaba fastidiada con ella.

"Una sucia traidora capaz de todo por asociarte con el enemigo con la finalidad de vengarte por la muerte de Lili de una manera a la que yo considero, una bajeza. Paige, se supone que eres mi amiga, pero... ¿como se te ocurre hacer esta barbaridad?". Pregunto Asuka que, encolerizada, no pudo evitar las lagrimas.

"¿Ves lo que haces, Paige? Hiciste llorar a esta chica que no hizo nada malo... Si trabajas con ella, ¿que esperas? Ve con Nina y hagan la vida imposible a Alisa y Lars que se encuentran en problemas, yo espero que no vuelvas a pisar el internado y asi, seguir causando mas estragos. Vete". Dije protegiendo a Asuka.

"Bien, me ire, pero les advierto que renuncio al internado porque ya no soporto sus constantes maltratos hacia Lili, que en paz descanse, y hacia mi, tambien. Ah, y olvidense que tengo amigos porque, sinceramente, la unica que tenia es Lili, pero se fue por culpa de Lars Alexandersson. Adios". Dijo Paige que se fue, enojada.

"Uff, al fin se fue, pero lo bueno es que la hicimos enojar y hacerla ver en que se equivoco. No cabe duda de que no podemos confiar en aquellos que dicen ser nuestros amigos y que despues, te apuñalan por la espalda de una manera ruin y cruel. Traidoras como Paige no merecen perdon". Dije.

"Bueno, ya que nos quitamos un gran peso de encima, podemos seguir con lo que pretendemos hacer: salvar a los que si son nuestros amigos". Dijo Asuka.

"Pero, ten cuidado porque Nina es muy astuta y puede que nos descubra en cualquier momento. Debemos mantenernos pendientes". Dije.

Por otro lado, Alisa y Lars siguen impactados por las reveladoras confesiones que Nina les dio, ahora que los tiene como rehenes.

"Me lo imagine. No pense que regresarias tan rapido solo para seguir causando tantos problemas antes, durante y despues de la muerte de Lili. Primero, con la noticia de que no eres profesora, luego que la ayudarias a separarnos y ahora haces una nota en la que adviertes sobre mi vida y en la que terminamos secuestrados. ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto?". Pregunto Lars indignado por la trampa en la que el cayo junto con Alisa.

"Hasta que cumplir con mi mision. Bueno, tomare un descanso en otro lugar y, si escapan, mandare a mis agentes para que los persigan". Dijo Nina que se fue.

"¿Que es lo que trama Nina esta vez?". Pregunto Alisa.

"No se, pero debemos salir de aqui antes de que Nina reaparezca. ¿Tienes alguna idea de como saldremos sin que nos descubra?". Dijo Lars y, a la vez, pregunto.

"Mis serruchos, ¿como no lo pense antes? Buena idea, Lars. Modo Batalla, Activado". Dijo Alisa que alisto sus motosierras para romper las cuerdas que los mantienen atados hacia un muro para intentar salir del deposito antes de que Nina regrese. Asi, ambos concretaron lo que parecia ser, una hazaña imposible de hacer.

"Antes de que salgamos, dejemosle un regalito para que Nina nos recuerde como la bruja que siempre ha sido. Asi, cuando regrese, sabra que fuimos mas astutos que ella". Dijo Lars que dejo un sinnumero de bombas en los barriles y alrededor del deposito y de inmediato escapan para no ser perseguidos por la policia.

Cuando Nina regreso, ya no pudieron encontrar a Alisa y Lars, ya habian desaparecido. Solo habia un monton de barriles con bombas a punto de explotar.

"Maldita sea, el lugar esta rodeado de barriles y de bombas. Ah, claro, no me cabe duda que ellos escaparon sin que me diera cuenta... Ahora que se fugaron, tendre la chance de vengarme de ellos por burlarse de mi. En este momento, ire en su busqueda antes de que el deposito explote". Dijo Nina que pone su plan en marcha.

Alisa y Lars por fin escaparon del deposito para evitar que Nina cumpla con su mision de asesinarlos. Ellos toman un avion rumbo a Miami queriendo perderla de vista, pero lo que no saben es que la asesina profesional esta encolerizada y pide refuerzos para encontrarlos a como de lugar.

"Nina nos encontro y nos tendio una trampa; por suerte, escapamos del lugar donde estuvimos presos, le dejamos bombas alrededor y explotara dentro de poco. Ahora, tomaremos un avion que nos lleve hacia Miami, dennos el alcance en el aeropuerto, los esperamos". Dijo Lars que me envio un mensaje de texto.

"Empaquen sus cosas porque nos iremos a Miami, Nina esta en la mira de los chicos y debemos salvarlos antes que los encuentren. Son ordenes de Lars". Dije.

"¿Como? ¿Son ordenes de Lars? ¿Ahora, el es el lider? Seguramente, el te envio un mensaje de texto diciendo que viajemos". Dijo Asuka.

"Si, el me envio un mensaje diciendo que afortunadamente el y Alisa escaparon del lugar donde Nina los retuvo y ambos se dirigen al aeropuerto. Lo de la trampa ya lo sabemos; ahora, todos tenemos que irnos para salvarlos porque sus vidas estan en juego y nosotros cargaremos con esa responsabilidad". Dije.

"Alice, no todos pueden ir alli, solo dejame ir con Julia, Runo y Shin". Dijo Fabia.

"Esta bien, pero tambien Asuka vendra con nosotros porque, a partir de ahora, es nuestra amiga y ademas, no llevaremos maleta alguna. ¿Si o no, Asuka?". Pregunte.

"Por supuesto, los apoyare como sea. Manos a la obra, chicos". Dijo Asuka.

Asuka, Fabia, Runo, Julia y Shin me acompañaron al aeropuerto para ayudar a Alisa y Lars a tratar de impedir que Nina les siga haciendo daño o que no terminen perseguidos por la policia. Ellos llegaron antes que nosotros y nos esperaron a que llegaramos antes que la sicaria cumpla con la mision de asesinarlos.

"Asuka, ¿que paso? De repente, te uniste a nosotros para ayudarnos a salir de este escaparate en el que Nina nos metio. Alisa, me explico que Paige te traiciono para que ayudara a la sicaria a llevar a cabo su cometido". Dijo Lars que se mostro sorprendido por la presencia de Asuka.

"Bueno, ahora sabes que mi presencia tienen las buenas intenciones de ayudarlos. Se que Paige me traiciono, pero no la pagare con la misma moneda porque podria arriesgar mi vida con tal de proteger la suya y eso no quiero hacerlo, espero que comprendan esto y que sepan tambien que ahora soy de los buenos". Dijo Asuka.

"Chicos, alguien viene y esta muy bien acompañada". Dijo Alisa que advierte sobre la llegada de Nina al aeropuerto queriendo tomarnos por sorpresa.

"Lars, ¿ahora que haremos? ¿Agarraremos el vuelo o nos quedamos aqui?". Pregunte antes de que llegase la policia con Nina, pero solo Lars tenia la ultima palabra.

"Solo Alisa y yo nos iremos a Miami, ustedes distraeran a Nina para evitar que nos encuentre, pero permaneciendo juntos". Dijo el, mientras tramaba un plan.

"Demasiado tarde, Lars, ya estan aqui. Debimos haberlo pensado antes". Dijo Asuka cuando vio que Nina ya esta en el aeropuerto con algunos oficiales.

"Por fin, los encontre y veo que tienen refuerzos. Es bueno, pero lamento decir que vine con el proposito de asesinarlos porque quisieron burlarse de mi cuando eran mis rehenes; es tiempo de cobrarme la venganza, los matare a los dos ahora mismo". Dijo Nina que tomo su pistola y apunto hacia Lars. ¿Lo matara?


	32. Descubriendo Nuestro Talento Musical

**Capitulo Treinta y Dos: Descubriendo Nuestro Talento Musical**

Despues de tenderles una trampa a Alisa y Lars convirtiendolos en sus rehenes, Nina pretende acabar con ellos por ser autor y complice, respectivamente, del asesinato de Lili. Precisamente, ella aclaro que fue la que escribio la nota y que Paige fue en su busqueda para llevar a cabo la mision. Mientras tanto, mis amigos y yo escuchamos, en el celular de Julia, un audio que pertenecia a la escena en donde Nina los conduce hacia el lugar donde son rehenes, pero antes Asuka llegaba al hotel contandonos sobre la traicion de Paige. Cuando salimos para infiltrarnos en el deposito, Paige nos interrumpe diciendo que ayudo a Nina deshacer el amor que se tienen, pero Asuka la encara diciendo que considera su traicion como una bajeza y su colera la hizo llorar; Paige anuncia que renunciara al internado y concluye que la unica amiga que tenia es Lili y que, tras su muerte, no tiene mas amigos. En otro punto, un productor musical y descubridor de nuevos talentos encuentra un casette con el demo de una cancion interpretada por nuestro grupo musical; lo tomo y se lo llevo a su hotel porque, segun el, sonaba interesante. Por otro lado, Nina escapo luego de confesar su nueva fechoria, pero seguia poniendo el ojo en ambos; sin embargo aprovechando la salida y la distraccion, Alisa se desata actvidando sus serruchos y tambien a Lars para que escapen del deposito, no sin antes dejar en los barriles miles de bombas que explotan cuando regrese. Y asi fue, cuando volvio, ella se daba cuenta de que no estaban alli; mientras veia la manera de huir del deposito antes que estalle, Nina se pone furiosa y esta dispuesta a todo por encontrarlos. En el hotel, nos enteramos, a traves de un sms que nos envio Lars, que debiamos estar en el aeropuerto para salvar su vida y la de Alisa; asi que, nos reencontramos alli con ellos, pero la felicidad nos duraria poco porque Nina llega con varios oficiales de policia y decidida a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

"No, Nina, detente. ¿De que sirve matar alguien solo por cumplir una mision?". Pregunto Alisa que implora a la sicaria que no asesine a Lars.

"Sirve y mucho porque el y tu intentaron engañarme y no han encontrado mejor forma que escapar del deposito donde estuvieron atrapados. Y para colmo de males, buscaron refuerzos y no tardaron mucho en hallar a estos insectos que los consideran como amigos. Por eso, los matare para acabar con esto ya mismo". Dijo.

"No, por favor, te lo suplico... No mates a Lars, es el amor de la vida de Alisa y tambien es mi mejor amigo...". Dije, mientras me puse por delante de los dos.

"Te lo agradezco, Alice, pero lamento decirte que es demasiado tarde. Con esto, se podra decir que cumpli con mi mision de matarlos y ya puedo descansar en paz". Dijo Nina que dispara hacia Runo que se mete impidiendo que la bala atraviese a uno de ellos. Todos se quedan congelados al ver la escena.

"¡Runo! ¡Runo, reacciona por amor a Dios!". Grito Julia entre lagrimas.

"¡No te mueras, Runo, por favor! Policia, ¿pueden llevarsela a esta mujer, por favor?". Pregunto Shin, mientras cuidaba de Runo para que no se desangre mas.

"No, a mi nadie me podra llevar a prision. Primero, quiero asesinar a ustedes dos y despues, podre pudrirme en la espesa y oscura carcel con tranquilidad". Dijo Nina que, despues de dejar herida a Runo, se resiste a entregarse a la policia y continua apuntando su pistola hacia los dos queriendo asesinarlos de una vez.

"Alisa, lamento decirte que ya no podemos viajar a Miami porque Nina ya nos tiene acorralados". Dijo Lars, mientras sostiene la mano de Alisa.

"¿Y justo ahora me lo dices? Yo queria disfrutar de algo distinto solos tu y yo y con el resto de la banda, pero me temo que no podra ser". Dijo la androide.

"¿Cuantos mas tendran que morir por esto? Diganme, ¿cuantos?". Pregunto Nina y, mientras apuntaba la pistola hacia todos, corre el riesgo de perder su libertad.

"Oficiales, ¿podrian detener a esta mujer que se ha vuelto loca y ya quiere matarnos a todos? Una joven termino herida por su culpa y ya no queremos mas victimas, por favor. Arrestenla de una vez". Reclamo Fabia que pedia a la policia que detengan a la sicaria antes de que maten a los demas.

"Esta bien, ya fue suficiente, los jovenes piden que la arrestemos por intento de asesinato. Asi que, queda detenida por cometer dicho delito; ponga las manos y acompañennos a la comisaria". Dijo un oficial de la policia, la misma que Nina trajo para detener a Alisa y Lars y que ahora la detiene por herir a Runo en presencia de los demas. ¿Ven como funciona el karma? Todo lo que va, se viene en contra de quien causo estos problemas y asi sucedio...

"Todos pagaran por lo que me hicieron, algun dia... todo me lo tendran que pagar. Los odio a todos, los odio". Dijo Nina que fue llevada a la fuerza por los oficiales.

"Alice, muchas gracias por salvarnos la vida, no sabes lo agradecidos que estamos contigo y con los demas por este inmenso sacrificio que hicieron". Dijo Alisa que me abrazo fuertemente luego de que protegieramos su vida y la de Lars con tal de que Nina no los hiciera daño de nuevo.

"No tienes porque agradecernos, Lisa, pero ahora... tenemos que ocuparnos de Runo. Esta malherida y hay que llevarla al hospital". Dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Yo me encargare de llevar a Runo de emergencia y tambien les hare saber a Julie y Dan para que sepan lo mal que ella esta. Ustedes vuelvan al hotel". Dijo Fabia.

"Gracias, nos vemos en el internado el lunes". Dije, mientras lleve a los chicos de vuelta al hotel dejando a Fabia cuidando a Runo.

Ustedes se preguntaran que fue de Keith y de su hermana Mira; bueno, les dire que ambos volvieron a Vestal, su planeta natal sin despedirse de nosotros. Al menos, nos sirivieron de mucho para protegernos de las adversidades aunque Keith no podra olvidar el pasado cuando se convirtio en el malvado Spectra Phantom, el enmascarado que engaño a Alice en la fiesta a ciegas cuando pensaron que el amor toco las puertas de ambos, evento que ella no podra quitarselo de su memoria.

Tambien se preguntaran que paso con Lena Isis luego de que descubrieramos toda ebria y haciendo el amor con el ex sub director, Mason Brown e hiciera publica su renuncia como directora del internado. Les contare que ella se caso con Mason y nunca mas piso el centro educativo, pero se convirtio en directora de otro colegio donde tambien estudian Paige y Chris, las mismas renunciaron al internado debido a los recientes problemas que se presentaron en los ultimos dias.

¿Que paso con la eleccion del proximo director del internado? Fue dificil buscarlo, pero al final... encontramos a quienes regiran el colegio. La primera es Zafina Morgenstein que ya tiene cierta experiencia dirigiendo centros educativos; la otra es Kia Marukura, la madre de Marucho que se convertira en la sub directora. Tambien vienen nuevas profesoras: Sellon Christensen y Mylene Farrow juramentan ante las flamantes contrataciones del internado.

Han pasado varios dias, Runo viene recuperandose satisfactoriamente luego del impacto que recibio por culpa de Nina que, en el juicio, fue declarada culpable y condenada a 25 años de carcel, mientras Dan, Julie y Fabia la cuidaban con cariño. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pero nuestra banda tenia que ensayar mucho porque lo teniamos descuidado luego de los problemas que no nos dejo en paz y que, por suerte, lo retomamos. Sin embargo, una sorpresa esta por cambiar todo.

"Vamos por buen camino, chicos. Con suerte, llegaremos a grabar otro demo para que varios productores musicales se fijen en nosotros y, quien sabe, si ese mismo nos da la llave para que nos contrate y que hagamos muchas giras, grabemos muchos discos y seamos famosos como 'boy band' o 'girl band'". Dijo Shin.

"Cierto. Y ahora que mencionas a bandas de chicos o de chicas, pense si pudieramos agregar a un miembro mas para la banda musical. O sea, no seriamos cuatro, seriamos cinco y con eso, estariamos completos". Dijo Alisa, mientras tenia la idea de integrar a una quinta persona para que forme parte del grupo.

"¿Como no habia tenido esa idea antes, Alisa? Me hiciste recordar de eso y creo que no necesitaremos un casting, ya encontramos a dicha persona". Dijo Shin.

Alisa y Shin ven en Asuka a la quinta integrante de su grupo musical...

"¿En serio, Shin? ¿Crees que Asuka tiene el potencial que requerimos para que forme parte de la banda? Mira, esta bien que quieras agregarla para que forme parte de 'A.L.A.S', pero no creo que sea suficiente a pesar del talento que poseeria si lo tiene o no para que ingrese; digo, es mi opinion. Sin embargo, si quieres que ella haga el casting, pues... dejaremos que pase y si aprueba, entrara al grupo... Yo no me opondre. ¿Se lo hacemos saber a Alice y Lars o no?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Asuka seria un factor importante si entra al grupo. Ella nos ayudaria a componer y escribir canciones debido a que tiene una gran imaginacion, pero lo que podria jugarle en contra es memorizar las canciones que interpretaremos; entonces, la cosa viene de esta forma, realizare un casting para ella y si entra, le diremos a los demas para que esto sea una sorpresa". Dijo Shin que se pone de acuerdo con Alisa para que Asuka integre la agrupacion musical.

"¿Que pasa? Algo cuchiceaban entre ustedes, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Asuka.

"Asuka, queria preguntarte si... ¿estas dispuesta a pasar un casting para encontrar al quinto miembro de nuestra banda musical?". Pregunto Shin.

"Claro, ¿por que no intentarlo? Veremos si paso esto y si me incluyen en su grupo". Dijo Asuka que acepta pasar el casting.

Mientras que Alisa cuenta la noticia del casting a Lars y a mi, el productor musical llega a nuestro hotel para anunciar una noticia que cambiaria nuestras vidas.

"Hola, mi nombre es Gunz Lazar, soy un productor musical y vine a hablar con los integrantes del grupo 'A.L.A.S'. ¿Son ustedes los miembros?". Pregunto Gunz.

"Si, somos nosotros. ¿Por que?". Pregunto Alisa que mostraba cierta curiosidad.

"Disculpe, no sabia que una visita llego aqui, pero bueno... Chicos, queria hacer un anuncio importante para la cual, les pido que me presten atencion. Asuka paso por el casting satisfactoriamente y, aprovechando que el señor se encuentra con nosotros, les dire oficialmente que ella es nuestra quinta integrante de la banda". Decia Shin pese a interrumpir el anuncio que el productor Gunz Lazar estaba a punto de hacernos con respecto a la agrupacion.

"¡Que bien! Felicidades por el ingreso de esta nueva integrante, pero les tengo una mejor noticia y estoy seguro que les impactara. Tengo un casette con una cancion interpretada por ustedes; la recogi y me la lleve para escucharla en el hotel, pero no se moleste porque despues la devolvere. Bueno, como dije, escuche su cancion y me parecio fabulosa que, luego de pensarlo mucho, llegue a la conclusion de que ayudarlos a convertirlos en mega estrellas. ¿Que les parece?". Dijo Gunz.

No podiamos creer lo que el productor Gunz Lazar nos dijo. El quiere darnos la oportunidad de nuestras vidas justo despues de hacer el anuncio de que Asuka seria la quinta integrante del grupo. Este productor y descubridor de talentos esta por enviarnos al estrellato, una chance unica que no la dejaremos pasar.


	33. Cuatro Angeles y Una Bella Princesa

**Capitulo Treinta y Tres: Cuatro Angeles y Una Bella Princesa**

Nina no veia el instante para acabar con Alisa y Lars. Ahora que ellos se esconden en el aeropuerto, nosotros llegamos hasta alla y ayudarlos a tener una absoluta via de escape hacia Miami, pero los problemas no cesaban ya que la malvada aparecio con los agentes de la policia queriendo asesinarlos y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. En su primer intento, disparo a Runo y la dejo herida, mientras la pequeña los defendia a toda costa y por mas que ella queria asesinarlos, nuestros amigos pidieron que la arrestaran por intento de asesinato y se la llevaron a la carcel prometiendo que ellos pagarian por todo lo que le hicieron a su persona. Han pasado varios dias, los villanos recibieron su merecido, pero no supimos el paradero del resto de personajes que conocemos y tampoco nos importa donde estan; lo que si sabemos es que las cosas volvieron a su cauce. Para sorpresa mia y de Lars, Shin y Alisa tuvieron la idea de tener a Asuka en nuestras filas con la condicion de que pase un casting que, de aprobarlo, la haria ingresar al grupo; al principio, Alisa no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Shin la convencio y luego se nos hizo saber a manera de sorpresa. Sin embargo, la llegada del productor Gunz Lazar con una noticia importante que cambiaria todo nuestro panorama; mientras Shin hacia oficial el ingreso de Asuka a la banda luego de aprobar el casting, el tambien descubridor de talentos anuncio que, despues de escuchar el casette con nuestro demo y de calificarla como fabulosa, tomo la decision de ayudanos a convertirnos en estrellas. Todos nos impactamos con el aviso mas importante de nuestras vidas y, gracias a su apoyo, nuestros sueños estan a punto de ser una increible e insospechada realidad.

"Esto es increible, no imaginamos el exito que tendriamos si grabamos el disco, filmariamos nuestras canciones, realizamos giras alrededor del mundo, este es el sueño que todos queremos tener. Y, ¿de donde saco el casette con el demo de nuestra cancion si no grabamos ninguno?". Pregunto Asuka.

"El no saco ningun disco, simplemente lo encontro por casualidad. El hecho de que este señor hallase el casette por la calle es porque a mi se me cayo cuando volvimos de lo mas alto del edificio despues de que ocurria la muerte de Lili. Han pasado los dias y nadie se atrevio a recogerlo hasta ahora". Dijo Shin.

"Jovencito, si recogias el casette, yo no vendria a darles esta magnifica noticia. Cambiando de tema, si mencionaron esto de grabar un disco, hacer una cancion, llevar a cabo un tour por todo el mundo y toda la parafernalia musical que anhelaron tener, pues... estan a punto de tenerlo. A partir de mañana, ustedes grabaran el disco completo y realizaran la sesion para terminar elaborar la caratula del CD que los llevara al estrellato; a la siguiente semana, filmaremos el video clip de la cancion que se encuentra en el casette y para ello, requerimos de toda su imaginacion para ver como lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, preparense porque el sueño de sus vidas esta por convertirse en realidad". Anuncio Gunz.

"¿Y en el video clip, no requeriremos de bailarines de apoyo para la realizacion del mismo?". Pregunto Alisa, curiosa y emocionada, al mismo tiempo.

"No, ustedes mismos bailaran la coreografia y solo les dare una pista con la elaboracion del clip: usaran un avion como fondo para la secuencia de baile. Ah, en la semana que no nos veremos, aprovecharan el tiempo para ir a una academia de baile que les permitira hacer la coreografia de la cancion. Tienen que ser ingeniosos con los pasos que realizaran porque gran parte de la misma requerira de eso para que el video sea exitoso". Dijo Gunz.

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Lazar. Por fin, amigos, estamos a punto de alcanzar lo que tanto queriamos hacer, esto se merece una gran celebracion". Dijo Lars.

Con todos los anuncios que el productor nos hizo, ¿como podriamos estar muy felices? La grabacion del primer disco, la realizacion del primer video clip, esto es algo que, de ninguna manera, no lo veiamos venir. Y para celebrar este momento, ¿que mejor que tener intimidad con nuestros enamorados? Bueno, excepto Asuka; sin embargo, ella dijo que organizaria una pijamada con Fabia, Runo y Julia para que no se aburra en su casa, mientras nos deja hacer el amor con nuestras parejas.

"Shin, ven para aca. Hay algo que queria hacer desde que te conoci... mira, esta cama sera nuestro pequeño lecho de amor y la he creado solamente para ti. Pense que podriamos tener relaciones intimas por primera vez y seguirle los pasos a Alisa, mi mejor amiga, que tuvo momentos 'sepsuales' con Lars". Dije.

"¿Estas segura de que podemos hacerlo?". Pregunto Shin, extrañado al ver la cama decorada con petalos de rosas rojas que yo misma prepare.

"Completamente, Shin. Ya que estamos de noche, yo quisiera pedirte que te despojes de tus prendas de manera lenta, mientras yo tambien hare lo mismo, pero al ritmo de una musica suave y sexy para calentar un poco el ambiente porque estamos a solas sin que nadie nos moleste ". Dije, mientras me sacaba mi ropa.

Mientras intentaba convencer a Shin para que acepte tener relaciones, Alisa y Lars ya estaban listos para comenzar a dar todo en la intimidad. Ella lucia su coqueta lenceria rosada y el, una bata transparente gris que dejaba todo a la imaginacion; la piscina del hotel estaba lista para ellos y el 'sepso' que no se hacia esperar cuando de tener relaciones se trata. A diferencia de mi romance con Shin, ellos usan antifaces para cubrirse los ojos y tratar de saber que zona de su cuerpo toca la pareja y con que intensidad lo hace para sentirla por completo.

"No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a entablar este tipo de relaciones despues de que nos reconciliamos en el internado. Me siento feliz de estar a solas contigo de nuevo y aun cuando nuestro sueño de alcanzar el estrellato esta por realizarse". Dijo Alisa, feliz con las buenas noticias que acontencieron en este dia.

"Claro que todos estamos contentos. Ahora que grabaremos el disco, filmaremos nuestro primer videoclip, encontramos en Asuka a nuestra quinta integrante. Mejores cosas no han podido pasar, ¿verdad? Mañana sera un dia para la historia y tenemos que estar alli para ser testigos de eso". Dijo Lars.

"No pienses en mañana, piensa que hoy fue uno de los mejores dias que jamas hemos imaginado vivir y queremos terminarlo haciendo el amor como nunca pudimos tener. Ahora, entra en el agua que soy toda tuya, Lars...". Dijo Alisa que, sin mas preambulo, fue directo a la accion y empezar con su intimo momento.

Alisa ayudo a Lars a que se despoje sus ropas, mientras ella tambien se quita lo suyo. Por otro lado, la musica convencio a Shin para que me haga el amor; nos quedamos como Adan y Eva en el paraiso envolviendonos en la cama y sintiendo que dos personas se aman locamente, lo mismo digo para mi mejor amiga y su novio.

A la mañana siguiente, nos juntamos todos en el estudio para grabar nuestro primer disco como grupo. El productor nos espero desde temprano para comenzar de una vez con los preparativos en el que duro casi todo el dia y lo hicimos bien porque nuestras voces congeniaron perfectamente.

"Señor Lazar, hemos pensado si podemos cambiar la cancion del demo por otra cancion que grabamos en el disco para convertirla en el primer single que lanzaremos y que, luego, filmaremos en video. No se si esta de acuerdo con nosotros, pero espero que esto sea suficiente para convecerlos". Dijo Shin.

"A ver si ustedes se han puesto de acuerdo en elegir la cancion para que la lanzemos en las radios y despues, se pueda filmar el video del mismo". Dijo Gunz.

"Claro, esta es la cancion que elegimos unanimemente porque en ella, nosotros nos luciremos como grupo en las coreografias e individualmente tambien con el canto. Ademas, como a las chicas les gusta lo sexy, todos coincidimos que nos gusta por el simple hecho que contenga susurros en la mencionada". Dijo Shin.

"De acuerdo, lanzaremos la cancion como primer single y ademas, la filmaremos en video la proxima semana. Asi que, preparense porque, una vez que grabamos el disco completo, fijaremos una fecha para lanzarlo, pero mañana deben ir a una sesion de fotos para ver como sera la caratula del disco y despues iran a la academia de baile para practicar la coreografia de la cancion". Dijo Gunz.

"Por supuesto... Entonces, ¿como creen que se llamara el disco?". Pregunte.

"Tengo un nombre lindo: 'Cuatro Angeles y Una Bella Princesa', ellos son los angelitos que cuidan de la princesa que sere yo. Espero que no me acapare todo porque aqui somos un equipo y asi como comenzamos juntos, asi terminaremos juntos como una sola familia". Dijo Asuka.

"Hermosas palabras, Asuka, casi nos haces llorar, pero bueno... no estamos aqui para ver un mar de lagrimas, queremos que todos se contenten por este primer gran paso que han hecho. Regresen a sus casas y descansen porque estan agotados, los vere mañana en la sesion de fotos". Dijo Gunz.

Asi, volvimos al hotel despues de estar todo el dia en el estudio de musica grabando nuestro disco y al regresar al hotel, terminamos muertos de cansancio. Lamentablemente, era domingo y debiamos hacer los preparativos de la caratula desde temprano porque, por la tarde, debiamos volver al internado para estudiar.

"Chicos, que bueno que vinieron porque ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes. Antes de comenzar con la sesion de fotos para la portada de su disco, les traje a sus amigas Fabia y Julia para que nos ayuden con el vestuario. Entonces, aqui estan sus camerinos, cambiense y cuando esten listos, empezaremos con esto". Dijo Gunz.

"Espero que los vestuarios que elegimos, mientras haciamos las compras, sean los apropiados para la sesion". Dijo Fabia, satisfecha con los resultados.

"Claro, a los cinco les gustara mucho porque son especialmente para ellos, pero a las chicas les impacatara mucho y que a los varones les saldra saliva". Dijo Julia.

Cuando salimos, nos sentimos mas sexys, tanto que no imaginamos despertar ese lado que nos fue desconocido. Nos costo tanto elegir cual foto fue la mejor para ser la portada del disco y al final, con el diseño y los ultimos retoques, terminamos otra agotadora jornada. Solo tuvimos tiempo para descansar en el hotel e irnos al internado para comenzar otra jornada de clases, pero un anuncio en las paredes nos sorprenderia al dia siguiente.

"Alguien puso carteles con un anuncio importante... Runo, ¿por que hay anuncios pegados en las paredes si sabes que esta prohibido?". Dijo Asuka.

"Eso era antes, chicas; tengo buenas noticias: la directora y los profesores estan organizando la noche de talentos que sera pasado mañana aqui mismo. Pusimos muchos avisos en todos lados para que se enteren de esto y que se apunten para dicho evento. Asi que, vayan avisando a Shin y Lars anticipadamente". Dijo Runo.

"No te lo puedo creer, Runo. De inmediato, les avisaremos a los chicos y, por cierto, prestanos uno de tus volantes para enseñarselos". Dijo Alisa.

Nosotras nos emocionamos tanto por el primer concierto que dariamos que fuimos a la habitacion de los chicos (en un principio prohibida gracias a la corrupta direccion de Lena Isis) para avisarles sobre la estupenda noticia que nos conto Runo y que casi nos salen las lagrimas de nuestros ojos.

"Chicos, a que no saben. Cuando salimos de la iglesia, vimos que Runo estuvo poniendo volantes por todos lados anunciando la noche de talentos que la directora organizo al lado de los profesores. De repente, esta seria una excelente idea para debutar en los escenarios con nuestro grupo". Dije.

"En serio, para mi es una excelente idea para comenzar nuestra carrera desde el principio, pero el productor podra aceptar esto". Dijo Lars.

"Por supuesto que si, Lars... Veras, en este momento lo llamare para que sepa sobre la noche de talentos y que se entere tambien que estamos estudiando en el internado. Total, la filmacion de nuestro primer video sera la proxima semana, asi que... no hay de que preocuparse". Dijo Asuka.

"Alo, soy Gunz Lazar, productor, descubridor de nuevos talentos y todo lo demas. ¿Que desea?". Pregunto despues de atender la llamada de Asuka.

"Hola, soy Asuka del grupo. Queria anunciarle algo muy importante: en el internado, donde todos estudiamos, estan organizando una noche de talentos en el cual, todos pueden inscribirse alli. Asi que, primero pensamos entre todos y decidimos si podria dar permiso para estar alli y debutar en los escenarios". Dijo ella.

"¿En serio? Miren la buena noticia que me dan; fijense en el gran paso que estan por dar, muchachos; es la chance de sus vidas que no deben dejar pasar. Alli podran demostrar todo el talento que tienen sobre el escenario; no lo pensare dos veces, les dare permiso para que se inscriban. Por mi parte, les deseo mucha suerte en su primera presentacion en publico porque se lo merecen. Este es su momento para brillar, disfrutenlo". Dijo Gunz que se despidio de nosotros.

"Bien, lo que dijo nuestro productor es que... si podemos inscribirnos en la noche de talentos y podemos pisar el escenario por primera vez". Dijo Asuka.

Todos estuvimos felices por la maravillosa noticia que nos brindo Gunz y es que, por fin, nuestros sueños de estar sobre un escenario estan por alcanzarse, tanto que no veiamos las ganas para que el momento llegue. Sin embargo, ¿como podemos tener el tiempo suficiente para ensayar la coreografia y la cancion para que quede perfecto cuando nos presentemos en la noche de talentos?

"Una vez que nos inscribimos para estar presentes como grupo en la noche de talentos, debemos agarrar los recreos para ensayar la cancion y la coreografia; ademas, ¿como podriamos presentarla para que el publico quede impresionado por tan inmenso espectaculo?". Pregunte.

"Tienes razon con eso de tomar los descansos para que todo salga a la perfeccion y no quedemos en ridiculo frente a tanta gente". Dijo Alisa.

"Avisamos a los alumnos que la directora Zafina Morgenstein realizo unos pequeños cambios. A partir de mañana, se anunciaran las modificaciones". Dijo un altavoz.

¿A que cambios se esta refiriendo la directora? ¿Estos cambios seran para bien o mal? ¿Perjudicara estos, nuestra participacion en el concurso de talentos?


	34. Es Tiempo de Rocanrolear y Ganar

**Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro: Es Tiempo de Rocanrolear y Ganar**

No se sorprendan cuando les diga que el productor Gunz Lazar vino para ayudarnos a convertirnos en estrellas de la musica. El quiere que grabemos y saquemos un disco, hagamos giras por todos lados, promocionemos nuestra musica en radio y television, filmemos nuestros videos, todo y esta buena noticia merecia una gran celebracion como tener relaciones intimas. Al dia siguiente, fuimos a los estudios para grabar las canciones de nuestro cd debut, pero nos tomo todo el dia, mientras elegimos las 12 pistas que conformarian esto; ademas, nos conto tambien que la siguiente semana filmaremos nuestro primer video musical y, como grupo, nos pusimos de acuerdo para escoger cual de todas seria la cancion que lanzaremos pronto. Luego, al otro dia, nos toco realizar la sesion de fotos para la portada de nuestro disco y los resultados fueron increibles, salimos muy sexys, pero debimos regresar corriendo al hotel y luego prepararnos para irnos al internado donde nos espera una semana mas de clases. Al entrar, nos dimos con la sorpresa de que Runo pone unos volantes en las paredes en las que anuncian la organizacion de la noche de talentos por primera vez; asi que, nos reunimos para coordinar con el productor la posibilidad de entrar a dicho evento y su respuesta fue afirmativa; sin embargo, debemos tener tiempo suficiente para ensayar la cancion y la coreografia para presentarla en dos dias. Por otro lado, la directora nos dijo, por medio del altavoz, que habra cambios en el internado que, en cualquier momento, seran anunciados.

"¿Dices que en el internado se renovara?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Claro, la directora dira mañana que cambios habran por lo que pediran nuestra presencia, pero lo que no sabemos es que si perjudicaran nuestros ensayos de la cancion y la coreografia de la misma para nuestra primera presentacion en el show de talentos, eso me preocupa mucho". Dije.

"No te preocupes, no habra contratiempo alguno que nos impida llevar a cabo los ensayos para nuestra presentacion". Dijo Alisa.

"Entonces, tendremos ensayos despues de clases y les avisaremos a los demas para juntarnos en el auditorio y prepararlo todo para la noche de talentos". Dije.

"¿Tambien podemos confiar en Fabia, Julia y Runo? Ellas nos ayudaran con los vestuarios y el maquillaje para la presentacion, pero que sea muy sexy para que la gente vea que hemos cambiado de actitud y que ya no somos los niños de siempre". Dijo Alisa, mientras se acordaba la primera vez que tuvo intimidad con Lars.

"Es una buena idea. Ademas, podriamos poner en el escenario un tubo como parte de la coreografia para la secuencia de baile, asi se vera mejor". Dije.

"Vaya, es estupendo. Mejor nos vamos porque se nos hace tarde para las clases y la nueva profesora si que es un poco estricta en sus enseñanzas". Dijo Alisa.

Ese mismo dia, cuando era hora de recreo, Lars se acerco a verme y conversar conmigo sobre todas las cosas que sucedieron ultimamente.

"Hola Alice, queria conversar un rato a solas contigo aprovechando que Alisa se quedo dormida en su habitacion". Dijo Lars que se encontraba libre para charlar.

"Vaya, es un milagro que me vinieras a ver justo cuando tu parabas la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Bueno, con tal de que ella no despierte, nos busque, nos encuentre en actitudes comprometedoras y le de un ataque de celos como sucedio la primera vez con esto de la emboscada". Dije.

"No pienses eso, lo que paso es pasado, estamos viviendo el presente y lo bueno es que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y estamos felices de las que esto sea asi. Ahora, debemos pensar en el futuro de la banda musical a medida de que se acerca la noche de talentos y nuestro debut sobre los escenarios". Dijo Lars.

"Si... Lili si que hizo la vida imposible a medio mundo desde que Alisa y yo llegamos al internado por primera vez; aparte de eso, ella y Nina Williams, la profesora que no fue mas que una impostora que se aparecio con la mision de asesinar tanto a ti como a mi amiga, se unieran para seguir complicando aun mas nuestras vidas. Afortunadamente, sus planes no le salieron como pensaba y el amor y la amistad se hicieron mas fuertes que cualquier sentimiento negativo". Dije.

"Claro y como dicen muchos, despues de la tormenta... llega la calma. Ahora, se respira un ambiente distinto y reina la felicidad en el internado". Dijo Lars.

"Si... Bueno, es hora de despertar a Alisa y reunir a todos para que comencemos con los ensayos para la presentacion del viernes por la noche". Dije.

A medida que Runo recorria el internado para pedir que todos se inscriban y participen en la noche de talentos, la directora Zafina Morgenstein le mando un mensaje de texto en el que pedia que se acercase a su despacho porque tenia un asunto importante que hablar con ella.

"¿Me mando a llamar, señorita directora? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?". Pregunto Runo.

"Si, pero no hizo nada malo, Runo. Lo que pasa es que los directores de cinco colegios se pusieron de acuerdo conmigo para convertir la noche de talentos en una competencia intercolegial donde el ganador se lleva dos pasajes a Miami. ¿Alguien se pudo inscribir para que entre alli?". Pregunto Zafina.

"Solo consegui que el grupo musical "A.L.A.S" se inscribiera para la noche de talentos; de alli, nadie mas quiso hacerlo". Dijo Runo que le entrega la hoja.

"Perfecto, eso seria suficiente. Ya tenemos a los representantes en la noche de talentos y mañana los presentaremos frente a todos; felicidades, Runo". Dijo.

Al dia siguiente, Zafina haria publica las modificaciones que anuncio anteriormente, las mismas que nos mantenian en vilo porque queriamos saber de que se trataba.

"Buenos dias, la razon por la que he reunido a todos es porque convertiremos este internado a un colegio. Lo primero, desde ahora, los alumnos saldran a partir de las 3:30pm para volver a sus casas y solo hay un tiempo para llegar aqui: de 6:45am a 8:15am; luego, las 8:30am se reuniran para el tradicional desayuno y a las 9am se den comienzo a las clases. Habran dos recreos: uno de 11:10am a 11:35am y otro, de 1:30 a 2:30pm". Dijo Zafina, mientras los chicos estallan en alagarabia.

"Por fin, ahora tenemos mas tiempo para ensayar nuestra cancion que interpretaremos en la noche de talentos en la casa de Shin". Dijo Alisa.

"Este es el primer anuncio; el segundo es que, como ya todos lo saben, se llevara a cabo la noche de talentos, pero... no sera a nivel de colegio, sera intercolegial: cinco colegios invitados y nosotros participaremos en esta competencia en la que se evaluara cinco criterios importantes: talento, trabajo en grupo o individual, destreza, empeño y creatividad al momento de presentarse en vivo. El ganador se premiara con dos pasajes a Miami; aqui les presento a quienes nos representaran en dicho concurso: Lars, Alice, Alisa, Asuka y Shin, pasen al escenario, por favor". Dijo Zafina que nos invito a los cinco al estrado principal.

"Muchas gracias, directora. Nos sentimos felices por representar a este centro educativo y estamos seguros de que nos llevaremos, en la competencia del concurso de talentos, el gran premio para dejar su nombre muy en alto. Ah, no queremos revelar lo que sucedera en nuestra presentacion, que sea sorpresa". Dije.

"Nos deja una gran curiosidad el hecho de como sera su presentacion dentro de un par de dias, pero con el tubo y el vestuario se aclarara aun mas el panorama para lo que sera su debut en los escenarios. Ya quiero que sea ese dia para verlos en accion por primera vez". Dijo Fabia, entusiasmada.

"Entonces, cuando sea la salida, saldremos corriendo para mi casa para preparar los vestuarios para el concierto. O, ¿sabes que? Mejor lo consultamos con los demas para ver que es lo mas correcto aunque si compramos, nos gastariamos muchos dinero y si lo confeccionamos, perderiamos tiempo". Dijo Julia.

"Si, mejor le diremos a los chicos para que lo sepan de antemano". Dijo Fabia que salieron del auditorio al terminar la reunion organizada por la directora Zafina.

En el recreo del almuerzo, las chicas coordinaron con nosotros para ver si es adecuado diseñar el vestuario para la presentacion en la noche de talentos o comprarlo en cualquier tienda de ropa dentro de un centro comercial, pero a Runo se le ocurrio una gran idea: ella hablaria con su madre Tatsuo, fundadora y ex directora del colegio, pidiendo que haga los vestuarios para dicha noche y que luego nos mandaria un mensaje a mi, Alisa y Lars para confirmar su respuesta.

"Hable con mi madre y si podra hacer los vestuarios para ustedes, pero se demorara dos dias; le pedire a Julie que la ayude para que acaben lo antes posible".

"Perfecto, ahora si... nos dedicaremos todo el dia a los ensayos de la cancion y despues hacemos las tareas que nos dejaron hoy". Dije, mientras nos preparamos para cantar y bailar nuestro primer sencillo que lo presentaremos el dia de la competencia intercolegial de talentos.

"Llame al productor para que se averigue si puede contratar una banda para que toque con nosotros la noche del viernes y me dara la respuesta mas tarde. Vamos a ver si con tanta plata que tiene, seria capaz de tener nuestro grupo musical como acompañamiento para todos los conciertos". Dijo Lars.

"Que bueno, Lars, espero que el productor tambien colabore con nosotros porque estamos mas cerca de debutar en los escenarios. Asi que, si queremos otrogarle al publico, una gran performance que nos hara ganar, tenemos que ensayar duro y parejo hasta que nos salga perfecto. Vamos, comencemos". Dije.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche ensayando las canciones procurando que todo quede a la perfeccion, pero un mensaje de texto interrumpio todo.

"Listo, contrate a la banda que acompañara durante todos sus conciertos y no pague una gran cantidad. Buena suerte con sus ensayos y, antes de irme, quiero posponer la filmacion del videoclip para la semana que viene porque me asegurare que esten descansados, con las pilas bien puestas y los animos al tope. Bye".

"Bueno, nuestro productor nos mando muy buenas vibras y espero que, por el, podamos ganar el premio maximo. Sigamos ensayando porque aun nos faltan varias cosas por pulir en el canto y el baile". Dije, mientras seguia alientando a mi equipo antes de la gran competencia intercolegial de talentos.

Y asi pasaron los dias y despues de varias horas de ensayo para perfeccionar nuestra interpretacion y nuestra coreografia en el colegio y en el hotel, donde nos alojamos todos por unica ocasion, llego el momento de demostrar que el esfuerzo y el sacrificio de muchas horas libres para lograr a cabo un espectaculo en el que la gente disfrutara desde el principio, bien pueden ser recompensados.

"Bien, aqui trajimos el vestuario que mi madre y Julie confeccionaron para ustedes. Queremos que sepan que ambas se demoraron como un dia y medio para terminar de hacerlo porque fue dificil. Ahora, vayan a cambiarse para ver que tal les queda y al rato los veo". Dijo Runo que trajo nuestra indumentaria para el show de hoy.

Unos minutos despues, salimos unos angeles sensuales y que capto las miradas de muchos de los presentes en el colegio. Runo nos dio las primeras impresiones.

"Mama, te felicito por lograr lo imposible: elaborar el vestuario a los chicos en menos de dos dias. Les quedo precioso a todos y va justo a su talla". Dijo Runo.

"Gracias, hija, todo lo hago por apoyar a tus amigos. Yo espero que, cuando salgan al escenario, lo den todo porque esta oportunidad se da una vez en la vida; asi que, esfuerzense por lograr un espectaculo que guste al publico. Nosotras estaremos en primera fila viendolos y les tomaremos fotos de recuerdo". Dijo Tatsuo.

Mientras nos preparabamos para la inauguracion de la competencia intercolegial de talentos, Fabia y Julia trajeron lo que nos hacia falta: las vendas para cubrirnos los ojos al inicio de nuestra presentacion y tambien los sacos blancos que compraron en la tienda de ropa justo antes de que comenzara la funcion.

"Vaya, justo a tiempo, chicas. Gracias porque justo lo necesitamos para la presentacion que daremos mas adelante. Ahora si, mientras se acomodan, nosotros vamos a los camerinos para hacer los ultimos toques antes de empezar la funcion". Dijo Asuka, mientras Fabia le daba las cosas compradas.

Y asi, la presentacion dio inicio con el musical del elenco de baile que, gustosamente, fueron invitados; ademas, la directora Zafina dio unas palabras de introduccion, presento al jurado y explico las reglas. Asi, fueron pasando los colegios participantes, uno por uno, hasta que por fin, nos llego nuestro turno.

"Muy bien, llego la hora, chicos. Tuvimos dos dias de ensayos sin descanso para que las cosas salgan a la prefeccion, estamos a segundos de entrar al escenario; asi que, dejemos los nervios atras y hagamos una presentacion inolvidable. Pongamos las manos en el centro y gritemos todos...". Dijo Alisa.

"¡A.L.A.S por siempre! ¡A Volar!". Gritamos todos al unisono y tambien se unieron Fabia, Runo y Julia, nuestras mejores amigas.

Salimos al escenario por primera vez e interpretamos la cancion "Contagiados de Amor". Al principio, estuvimos con los nervios que nos traicionaban, pero lo dominamos por completo y tomamos el control. Nuestra presentacion salio impecable al final y la gente se paro para aplaudirnos; sin embargo, la decision final estaba en manos del jurado y que solo nuestra directora lo anuciaria de inmediato.

"Muy bien, despues de que el jurado se tomara todo el tiempo posible en decidir quienes se merecen los pasajes a Miami, ya tenemos al ganador. Tengo el sobre en mi poder y ahora, procedo a decir quien triunfa en esta primera competencia intercolegial de talentos. Y el ganador es...". Dijo Zafina que nos deja en suspenso.

Todo se ha resumido a este instante, nuestros corazones latian muy rapido a medida de que se acercaba la hora para conocer al ganador. ¿Sera que todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que tuvimos habran valido la pena? Los nervios se apoderaban mas de nosotros porque ya no faltaba nada para si nuestro sueño se hara realidad.


	35. Una Despedida Llena de Emotividad

**Capitulo Treinta y Cinco: Una Despedida Llena de Emotividad**

Luego de que supieramos de los anuncios hechos por la directora, teniamos cierta curiosidad por saber de que se trataba. Asi que, mientras Runo recorria los pasillos y preguntar a sus compañeros si estarian interesados en inscribirse para participar en la noche de talentos, Zafina Morgenstein la llamo para que vaya a su despacho: Runo le comenta que sus amigos no se inscribieron para el evento que, repentinamente, paso a ser a una competencia donde participarian varios colegios invitados dispuestos a mostrar sus talentos. Debido a los cambios de ultimo momento, ella tomo la decision de que nuestro grupo fuera el unico representante para el evento porque era mas que suficiente. Al dia siguiente, nos reunio a todos en el auditorio para anunciar de que este internado volveria a ser un colegio normal, cambiandolo por completo; este comunicado resulto beneficioso para todos. Sin embargo, nos invito al escenario para anunciarnos que seremos los representantes en la competencia, algo que no nos veiamos venir, pero lo tomamos con orgullo porque queriamos darlo todo por el colegio. Los ensayos que hicimos durante toda la noche, se hacian mas intensos a medida que se acercaba el gran dia, pero el productor Gunz Lazar nos dijo que contrato una banda para que nos acompañe cuando toquemos en vivo y nos deseo mucha suerte para la noche de talentos. Llego el turno de pisar el escenario por primera vez y dar todo de nosotros frente al publico; lo hicimos, con algunos nervios al inicio, pero supimos dominarlo y ahora, todo dependera de la decision del jurado que determinara quien ganara la primera competencia intercolegial de talentos y el destino quedara en manos del sobre que Zafina, la directora tiene en su poder.

"Muy bien, despues de que el jurado se tomara todo el tiempo posible en decidir quienes se merecen los pasajes a Miami, ya tenemos al ganador. Tengo el sobre en mi poder y ahora, procedo a decir quien triunfa en esta primera competencia intercolegial de talentos. Y el ganador es... el grupo A.L.A.S". Anuncio Zafina y nosotros no lo creiamos: gritamos, saltamos, lloramos, eramos los jovenes mas felices del mundo despues de escuchar nuestros nombres; supongo que el jurado nos escogio porque hemos brindado un espectaculo increible. Era el primero de muchos triunfos que conseguiriamos como grupo.

"¡Dios mio! ¡No lo puedo creer! Cuando nos llamaron, mi corazon latia tan rapido que casi me da un infarto, pero esta era una decision que no lo veiamos venir. Ven como con esfuerzo y sacrificio, todo es posible; al parecer, al jurado les gusto nuestra interpretacion". Dijo Asuka, mientras secaba sus lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que salimos del colegio, una vez que se conocieron a los ganadores de la primera edicion de la competencia intercolegial de talentos.

"Si, tantas horas de ensayo para lograr que las cosas salgan perfectas, valieron la pena; sin embargo, los nervios nos jugaron una mala pasada al principio, pero lo supimos dominar y contagiar al publico con nuestra musica. Ahora, hay que celebrarlo como se debe". Dijo Shin, contento por los resultados.

"Por supuesto; a proposito, me diste una gran idea de como lo haremos. ¿Que les parece si mañana vamos a la Mansion Marukura a celebrar nuestro triunfo y compartirlo con nuestros amigos con un mini concierto especial?". Pregunto Lars, teniendo una buena idea.

"Claro. Entonces, cuando lleguemos al hotel, llamaremos a los chicos para que vayan mañana a la mansion, como dijo Lars, y celebrar nuestra victoria interpretando nuestra tema en un acustico que sera inolvidable". Dijo Alisa, pero ella presentia que algo extraño pasaria en la noche de fiesta y que nadie lo vendria venir.

"Entonces, Asuka y yo iremos a casa de Marucho esta noche, mientras que ustedes regresan al hotel para descansar y los veremos mañana en el colegio. Luego de este dia lleno de musica y diversion, todos terminamos muertos y merecemos un buen descanso; asi que, sera hasta mañana. Adios". Dijo Shin que se despidio de nosotros y acompaño a Asuka hacia la mansion Marukura, mientras que Alisa, Lars y yo volvimos hechos pedazos al hotel queriendo solamente descansar.

Al dia siguiente, Shin mando un mensaje de texto al celular de Lars anunciando que si podemos hacer la fiesta con motivo de hacer un concierto acustico a modo de celebracion por ganar el primer lugar en la competencia intercolegial de talentos realizado ayer en el colegio. Asi que, no dudamos en llamar por telefono a nuestros compañeros para que asistan a la Mansion Marukura y disfruten del espectaculo. Conforme pasaban las horas, los ensayos eran mas intensos y mientras nos alistabamos para tocar con nuestra banda y nuestros amigos llegaban al Gran Salon agarrando un buen sitio para vernos, el productor Gunz Lazar llego de improvisto porque el queria anunciar algo inesperado antes de presentarnos en vivo.

"Su atencion, por favor, quisiera decirles algo muy importante. Es una decision muy dificil que he tenido que tomar junto con mi familia, pero... quise comunicarles a mi grupo musical que esta sera la ultima presentacion que realizaran en publico porque hare publica mi renuncia a ser su manager y productor del disco porque, a pesar del poco tiempo que los conozco, me doy cuenta que esto de descubrir nuevos talentos y hacer de ellos, unas megaestrellas, no era para mi. Estoy agradecido por todo el apoyo que me brindaron en este breve tiempo y espero que me comprendan la situacion por la que estoy pasando. Tambien deseo que tengan muy buena suerte en el unico disco que les ayude a producir porque se que saldran adelante con o sin mi. Gracias por considerarme parte de su vida y los vere en cualquier momento. Hasta siempre". Dijo Gunz Lazar que nos conmovio y nos congelo a todos con su inesperada noticia. Despues, nosotros nos acercamos a hablar frente al publico.

"Me lo imagine. Yo presenti que estas cosas pasarian, siento que hemos defraudado a nuestros amigos que vinieron a visitarnos". Dijo Alisa que sabia que algo iria mal.

"Disculpen todos. A causa de esta renuncia, nos veremos obligados a cancelar este concierto y tambien anunciar que nuestro grupo musical no va mas... se despide de los escenarios hasta un nuevo avisto. Agradecemos a todas las personas que creyeron en nosotros desde el comienzo y esperemos volver triunfantes a los escenarios. Muchas gracias, buenas noches". Dijo Asuka, mientras salimos del salon.

"Creo que nuestra carrera se vino abajo, ya no tendremos manager ni nadie producira nuestra musica. Los grandes sueños que tuvimos con el grupo ya no seran realidad, ¿por que tienen que arruinarse algo que lo teniamos y de repente, se nos va? ¿Por que?". Decia Alisa, mientras se lamentaba llorando amargamente.

"No te preocupes, Allie, las cosas podrian arreglarse lo mas pronto posible. Por lo pronto, calmate y sientete orgullosa de pasar por esta increible experiencia porque cumplimos una meta que, por un momento, nos parecia imposible de alcanzar". Dijo Lars que consolo a Alisa con un beso en la boca frente a todos.

"Vaya, parece que tu romance con Alisa esta mas que consolidado, Lars". Dijo Keith que, junto con su hermana Mira, se acercaron a nosotros.

"Si, Keith, es bueno verte despues de mucho tiempo. Pense que no estarian aqui viendonos cantar por primera vez". Dijo Lars que estrecho la mano de Keith.

"Si, precisamente programamos el viaje de retorno para mañana porque nos llego la invitacion para el concierto acustico. Ah, Runo nos dijo que ganaron el primer concurso intercolegial que honra a los alumnos con talentos para el baile, canto, actuacion, caracterizacion, etc. Pues, felicidades". Dijo Mira que nos saludo.

"Muchas gracias, pero este concurso fue un empujoncito para llegar a esta inesperada renuncia de quien seria nuestro productor musical frente a nuestros amigos y en pleno concierto. Creiamos que no pasaria, pero paso de la nada y ni siquiera podemos asimilarlo; de todas formas, mis amigos y yo respetaremos la decision que tomo, pero hay que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas sin darnos por vencidos". Dijo Lars que puso buena cara luego del amargo rato que sucedio.

"Lindas palabras. No se de donde la sacaste, pero fueron lindas tus palabras, Lars. Creo que nos vamos porque mañana viajaremos temprano y tenemos que madrugar para empacar las maletas y llegar al aeropuerto temprano. Mucha suerte en tu relacion con Alisa, saludenme a ella y a tus amigos. Nos vemos". Dijo Mira que, con un abrazo fraterno, se despidio de Lars y de los demas para retirarse del salon de la mansion del brazo de su hermano Keith. El los despide alzando su mano.

"Te vimos conversando con Keith y Mira sobre la renuncia de Gunz Lazar a producir musica. Ellos, al igual que nosotros y nuestros amigos, lamentamos que estas cosas terminasen mal aunque queriamos que finalicen como queriamos todos". Dije, mientras me acercaba a conversar con Lars.

"Tienes razon. Total, hemos pasado por cosas buenas y malas juntos como equipo, pero ahora tenemos que tomar rumbos distintos y hacer realidad nuestros sueños como lo quisimos. Quiza el grupo musical se disolvio por motivos que solo nosotros conocemos, pero nuestra amistad nunca se terminara". Dijo Lars.

"Es cierto, ahora que esto desaparecio, tome la decision de hacer mi vida con Lars en Europa porque queremos volver a nuestras raices". Dijo Alisa, abrazandolo.

"Si, yo igual. Alisa, ahora que te vas de viaje, ¿me dejaras el hotel para que Shin pueda vivir conmigo para que el pase el resto de su vida en Los Angeles?". Pregunte.

"Por supuesto. Sabes que este hotel siempre ha sido como nuestra casa desde que nos conocimos, nos cobijamos alli y ahora que me alejare de aqui, despues de mucho tiempo, estoy mas que lista para iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida junto con Lars, la persona a quien amo mucho". Dijo Alisa.

"Si, yo tambien encontre en Shin a mi alma gemela aunque un poco despues que tu. En conclusion, todos nos queremos mucho, nos correpondemos mutuamente y ya que no habra obstaculos absolutos que nos separen, podemos celebrar porque encontramos la felicidad que perdimos un dia y que la vivamos felices". Dije.

"Oigan, ¿ya se van? ¿Tan pronto se iran sin avisarme?". Pregunto Asuka.

"Si, lamentablemente, llego el momento de separarnos, Asuka. Creo que tu tambien tienes tus proyectos personales, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Claro, pretendo seguir estudiando en la escuela con la directora Zafina y terminar la secundaria para tratar de postular en la universidad. Alice, creo que los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para dejar la escuela e iniciar una nueva etapa con Shin y supongo que Alisa tambien hara lo mismo con Lars, ¿cierto?". Pregunto Asuka.

"Si, vamos a hacer nuestras vidas juntos y lejos de la escuela. Bueno, es cierto que entrar alli, trajo algunos recuerdos malos, pero tambien nos regalo experiencias inolvidables, pero es tiempo de que nosotros hagamos un paso importante. Asuka, fue un placer conocerte y espero que no cambies". Dijo Alisa.

"Muchas gracias a todos por brindarme su amistad, en este corto tiempo en el que los conoci, y por formar parte de una experiencia irrepetible. Los llevare siempre en mi corazon a pesar de los conflictos que tuve con ustedes en un comienzo, pero eso fue pasado. Ahora, comenzare a ver el futuro de otra forma". Dijo Asuka.

"Espero que tengas suerte en todo lo que te propongas. Dame un abrazo". Dije.

"Muchas gracias a ti, Alisa, Lars y Shin... Los quiero mucho, adios". Dijo Asuka.

Asuka se retiro del salon con lagrimas en los ojos a pesar de que, en un comienzo, anuncie que no se contagiaria de la emotividad por nuestra reunion de despedida.

"Bueno, nosotros tambien nos vamos al hotel para recoger mis maletas y enrumbar al aeropuerto". Dijo Alisa que nos acompaño al hotel por ultima vez.

"Yo ire a mi casa por mis cosas y me esperan en el hotel en unos minutos. Ah, por cierto, mi madre ya sabe que saldre de viaje para hacer mi vida con Alisa en Europa; ella apoyo mi decision sintiendose feliz porque, por fin, me independizare". Dijo Lars que se sube a su camioneta y emprende su marcha hacia su hogar.

"Tomaste una buena decision, amigo. Vamos chicas, tenemos tanto por hacer antes de despedirnos de Alisa y Lars". Dijo Shin, mientras nos retiramos del salon.

Shin y yo acompañamos a Alisa al hotel para que la androide empaque sus cosas y dejar ese hotel que fue testigo de muchas aventuras desde que la conoci. A partir de ahora, esta segunda casa albergara a Shin por primera vez y continuara cobijandome por el resto de mi vida; en cuanto a mi mejor amiga, ella se ira a Europa a hacer su vida con Lars, el hombre de su vida, pero lo que ambas coincidimos es que, por fin, la felicidad llego a nuestras vidas.

Luego, los cuatro nos juntamos a las afueras del hotel para despedirnos, pero Fabia, Julia y Runo nos alcanzaron a tiempo para hablar con nosotros...

"Chicos, recien llegamos de la mansion luego del tumulto que nos impido salir de alli. Ahora, ¿que haran luego de su breve aventura musical?". Pregunto Fabia.

"Bueno, lo pensamos muy bien y llegamos a la conclusion de que Shin y yo nos quedaremos aqui para continuar con nuestras vidas juntos". Dije.

"Y nosotros queremos viajar de vuelta a Europa queriendo voltear la pagina y mirar con positivismo el futuro; asi que, estamos felices por esto". Dijo Lars.

"Pues, esperemos que tengan suerte en esta nueva aventura que haran los cuatro sin importar que sea por separado. Ay, Fabia, Runo y yo extrañaremos mucho a los cuatro por igual y, cuando quieran, las puertas del colegio seguiran abiertas para ustedes; asi que, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran". Dijo Julia.

"Creo que ahorita nos vamos porque no queremos contagiarnos de las emociones cuando se despidan y tampoco queremos llorar por esto. Cuidense mucho, nos mantendremos en contacto y siempre seremos las mejores amigas. Adios". Dijo Runo, mientras ella, Fabia y Julia nos abrazaron deseandonos buena suerte.

"Bueno... ya que las chicas se fueron del hotel, nosotros tambien nos vamos yendo al aeropuerto. Asi que, Alice, Shin, gracias por todo y espero que el destino, nuevamente, nos de las señales para encontrarnos otra vez. Los extrañare demasiado, amigos". Dijo Alisa, consternada hasta las lagrimas.

"Gracias a ti por ser mi mejor amiga. Ah, para que me recuerdes, te regalo mi collar que lo tuve desde niña, espero que lo lleves contigo a donde vayas, cuidate mucho. ¿Que te puedo decir, amigo? Fuiste una excelente persona conmigo y con Alisa. Gracias por enseñarle a mi mejor amiga lo que es un amor puro, sincero y capaz de vencer cualquier obstaculo... Te debo mucho y espero que nuestra amistad que tenemos se mantenga por siempre. Dame un abrazo". Dije, abrazandolo.

"Gracias a ti, Alice, por velar por el bienestar de Alisa y no separarte de ella nunca. Fuiste una mejor amiga y lo seguiras siendo, nunca cambies". Dijo Lars.

"No lo hare, seguire siendo la misma Alice de siempre. Bueno, Shin, sera mejor que dejemos que la pareja se vaya del hotel. Antes...". Dije.

"¡Abrazo Grupal!". Gritamos los cuatro al unisono y darnos un abrazo fraterno.

"Adios, Alisa; adios, Lars... Sean mas felices de lo que son ahora". Dijo Shin.

"Bueno, Alice, al fin solos... Ahora, nadie podra quitar nuesta felicidad de nuestra mano... Seremos felices para toda la vida". Dijo Shin que me dio un beso.

"Nos mantendremos en contacto siempre porque mi amistad con ella nunca se termina. A traves de este collar, la recordare de por vida. Vamonos". Dije.

Si, cuesta creer que Alisa y Lars dejen el hotel, despues de tiempo, para tomar vuelo y aterrizar en Europa donde comenzaran una nueva etapa de sus vidas juntos; mientras que aqui, en Los Angeles, Shin y yo tambien empezaremos a escribir un nuevo episodio de esta historia que tuvo un final feliz pese a que fue dificil vencer el muro de los obstaculos que el acechante enemigo construyo. Ahora, cada quien hace su vida sin dejar de lado lo que somos y seremos siempre.

"Al fin... Estamos en Europa, volviendo a nuestras raices". Dijo Alisa.

"Asi es, Allie. La amistad y el amor triunfo por encima de todo y ahora, podemos escribir juntos un nuevo capitulo en nuestras vidas. Te amo". Dijo Lars que la beso.

Gracias, Alisa, por tu amistad, por tu alegria contagiante y por arriesgar tu vida por quienes mas amas. Gracias, Lars, por ser un factor importante en nuestras vidas y por ser tan abierto y sincero con nosotras. Y gracias, especialmente, a ti por leer esta historia y ser el complice de nuestras aventuras vividas. Recuerda siempre que tienes que creer en el destino porque te dara las señales y la fuerza que te hara falta para ser feliz. Se despide, una amiga, Alice Gehabich. **FIN.**

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Tekken y Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenecen. Ademas, este fic tuvo escenas de muerte e intimas entre los protagonistas que pudieron herir la susceptibilidad de quienes leyeron esto. Gracias por tu comprension y por leer esta historia.**


End file.
